La luz de una estrella
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Sora se va a Francia por el trabajo de su padre, desde entonces sus amigos cambian completamente a excepcion de Kari, ella ya no sabe que hacer, hasta que Sora regresa 4 años despues y nota el cambio, Taiora, Mimato, Takari
1. Cambios

**Aqui les traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste, en serio casi lloro, como pasa el tiempo jaja XD, sera como muchos ya saben Taiora, Mimato y no puede faltar el Takari :D Que lo disfruten.**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece, ya que si fuera mio hubiera terminado en un Taiora :D**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 1: Cambios**

_"Desde que ella se fue todo cambio, me atrevo a decir que hasta yo cambie, sé que fue hace 4 años, pero como me gustaría que ella estuviera aquí , sé que, si así fuera todo sería diferente, las cosas por aquí, mis "amigos" o mejor dicho mis antiguos o ex amigos, mi hermano, yo. Simplemente todos y cada uno de los días que he pasado desde el día en que se fue han sido tormentosos, ya no tengo en quien confiar, quien me ayude a seguir cuando caigo o estoy en problemas, como extraño amigas a quien contarles todo lo que me pasa, extraño el saber que mi hermano siempre estará para ayudarme, cada uno de los momentos con mi mejor amigo, extraño los momentos en el parque con mis amigos, fines de semana juntos, la unión que teníamos. Me sorprende como una persona puede cambiar vidas por completo, ya que desde su partida ya nada es igual…_

_Mi hermano Tai Yagami, ya no usa como debería ese valor que lo caracterizaba, ya no es el hermano maravilloso que yo tenía, ese chico que ayuda a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan, que los alienta a seguir cuando se dan por vencidos. El que algún día fue nuestro líder, un gran líder en nuestras antiguas aventuras con nuestros amigos digimon, a veces preferiría que volviera a ser aquel chico inmaduro e impulsivo de antes a lo que es ahora, ya que si se preocupaba por mí, en ocasiones por más triste que suene siento que ya no le importó, es tan frio conmigo, a veces grosero. Ahora él es uno de los chicos más populares de su preparatoria, sin mencionar que es el capitán del equipo de futbol, además es todo un rompecorazones, no tengo idea de con cuantas chicas a salido ya, como odio eso de él, las chicas que tengo como "amigas" se me acercan solo por ser su hermana y querer acercarse a él, y es de lo que más me duele, la hipocresía hacia mí._

_Una de mis mejores amigas Mimi Tachikawa, esa chica que tanto ama el rosa, también es una de las chicas más populares, está en el grupo de amigos de mi hermano, y es la chica que más persiguen los muchachos, además de su belleza su dinero, y es de lo que más los llamas a ellos, nuestra amistad dio un gran giro cuando salió con el primer chico después de que nuestra amiga partiera, comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de mí, hasta que ya solo quedo el recuerdo de nuestra amistad, aunque no lo entiendo, según recuerdo, siempre estuvo enamorada del hermano de mi mejor amigo._

_Mi mejor amigo TK Takaishi, era como un segundo hermano para mí, hasta que mis sentimientos hacia el cambiaron, pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, él era un gran chico, honesto, amable, amigable, el mejor amigo que he tenido, comenzó a salir con diferentes chicas, nunca me imaginé que el fuera así, y eso que lo conocía muy bien, demasiado diría yo, comenzamos a separarnos poco a poco, o más bien el comenzó a separarse de mi más y más, hasta que nuestras conversaciones solo consistían en un hola y un adiós. Ahora es suerte si me toca verlo, ya no me visita ni yo a él, ya no llamadas, mensajes, ni correos. Paso de ser mi mejor amigo a un conocido, del que siempre estaré enamorada, y ni siquiera mi amigo será, ni jamás se enterara._

_Matt Ishida, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, y hermano del que algún día fue mi mejor amigo, ellos son una pequeña excepción, ya que siempre han mantenido su amistad, pero yo no, Matt era mi amigo también, pero se volvió igual o peor que mi hermano, es hasta un punto insoportable su actitud de chico malo, y de que nada le importa en lo más mínimo, ¿con cuántas chicas ha salido?, estoy segura que ni el mismo sabe. Y lo peor lo veo muy seguido ya que al ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano tengo la desgracia de soportar sus constantes por no decir diarias visitas. El que era muy maduro y un buen chico, también se va a la lista de mis ex amigos._

_Izzy Izumi uno de mis buenos amigos también, cambio bastante, él nos visitaba muy seguido debido a que era muy amigo de mi hermano, pero pese a que jamás tuvieron problemas su amistad se deterioró demasiado con el tiempo, a veces platico un poco con él, es con el que más platica he podido tener en estos años, pero ya no es el mismo de antes, ya no es el chico curioso que se moría por conocer todo lo que su cabeza le preguntara, por más extraño que suene, ya ni siquiera usa su laptop como antes, es como si ya no le gustara nada de eso de la tecnología, ahora se la vive con sus amigos, a veces siendo molestado por mi hermano y su grupo, claro por juego, pero él no se salvó del cambio._

_Joe Kido un gran amigo muy confiable, él se podría decir fue el que mantuvo un poco de lo que era antes, sus notas no son excelentes como a él le gustaban ahora son buenas y regulares, pero ahora él tiene una novia con la que se pasa todo el tiempo si no lo emplea en trabajos o en sus estudios, lo veo una vez a la semana si me va bien, al menos su cambio no fue tan malo después de todo, eso creo yo al compararlo con los demás, solo es ahora un conocido más para mí._

_Y ahora la responsable de todos estos cambios: Sora Takenouchi, una chica linda, inteligente, amable, cariñosa, comprensiva, una estupenda, perfecta y de mis mejores amigas, ella tuvo que irse a Francia debido a el trabajo de su padre, recuerdo que no quería irse, decía que su vida estaba aquí en Odaiba, pero solo era una niña de 12 años, así que no tuvo más remedio que despedirse de nosotros e irse, le hicimos una fiesta de despedida, quien diría que esa sería la última vez que estaríamos todos juntos, los 8, me da tanta nostalgia recordar los buenos momentos que pasábamos entre amigos, en ese entonces yo solo tenía 9 años, pero recuerdo muy bien esos momentos, ya que dicen que los mejores momentos nunca se olvidan._

_Mi hermano y yo mantuvimos contacto con ella por teléfono y nos enviábamos seguido uno que otro correo electrónico, pero como lo dije el tiempo paso y mi hermano ya no respondía sus correos, no atendía sus llamadas, el ¿porque? es muy sencillo, nuevos "amigos", nuevas "chicas", su gran popularidad, así que yo era la que me encargaba de eso, y al parecer de los ocho era la única que lo hacía, los demás hicieron lo mismo que mi hermano, y Sora se cansó de eso y decidió ya no quitarles su "valioso tiempo a los demás", por lo que solo ella y yo nos mantuvimos comunicadas, pero la escuela y otros factores hicieron que ya no nos diera mucho tiempo para eso, pero aun así nos preocupábamos la una por la otra. Yo le conté del cambio que todos estaban experimentando, ella me conto hace como 2 años que tenía ganas de venir al menos de vacaciones y ver en que podía ayudar, pero le fue imposible debido a su nueva vida allá, me dijo que estaba preocupada por mí, pero le dije que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, sé que no la convencí, pero que más podía hacer._

_La última vez que hable con ella por teléfono fue hace tres semanas, pero ya no me contestan en su casa, ni responde mis mensajes, y eso que también tiene celular, con 16 años quien no cuenta con uno. Pero realmente me preocupa, espero que se encuentre bien, y lo que más espero es poder verla pronto, ya no soporto mas, quien lo diría, la distancia esta vez no pudo y nuestra amistad sigue intacta, ojala pudiera decir eso de los demás, la única amiga que tengo aquí es una estrella, que veo todos las noches por la ventana de mi recamara, le platico todo a ella, es la única que aquí me escucha, pero verdaderamente, Sora como te necesitamos…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es corto, pero fue mas como una introduccion, para que sepan mas o menos como va a ir la historia, ojala que les haya gustado, me encantaria saber si les gusto, si no les gusto, que le quito, que le pongo, jaja, de verdad hasta quejas acepto XD, me gustaria que me lo hicieran saber, es gratis, ¿Un review?<strong>

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	2. El no es mi hermano

**Aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo son de mi propiedad algunos que se encontraran nuevos en mi historia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 2: El no es mi hermano**

" Sora como te necesitamos…"

"Sobre todo yo te necesito amiga", una pequeña castaña terminaba de escribir en un cuaderno que tenía como diario, lleno de dibujos y pensamientos la mayoría por no decir todos negativos, con un enorme sentimiento de tristeza, de repente escucha que alguien se acerca a su puerta, rápidamente se seca las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, se acomoda sus lentes, que ya usaba desde hace ya unos años cuando su vista comenzó a fallar extrañamente y trato de componer un poco su voz, llaman a su puerta…

- Amor, la comida esta lista –

- Gracias mama, enseguida voy – pero su voz no salió del todo bien, ya que su madre paso a su habitación, ante tal acto la castaña rápidamente escondió su pequeño diario debajo de su almohada, no quería que nadie supiera de su existencia

- Kari que te pasa, mi vida ¿Por qué estas llorando? – pregunto un poco preocupada, eso de llorar se estaba haciendo una costumbre en su pequeña hija, pero no conocía los motivos

La castaña se sorprendió por la pregunta, no creyó que se notara tanto el hecho de que estuvo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas – No te preocupes mama, es solo que mañana volverán a irse – aunque era en parte por eso, no quería o mas bien, no podía decirle la verdad

- Linda, sabes bien que son negocios, es nuestro trabajo, solo serán unos días los que no estaremos tu papa y yo, pero tu hermano estará contigo, no tienes por qué preocuparte no estarás sola – respondía, sin dejar muchos ánimos en la chica

- Si, perdona mama, es que no puedo evitarlo, casi no pasan tiempo aquí en la casa con nosotros, y los extraño, pero estaré bien – le regala una sonrisa a su madre tratando de convencerla con sus palabras

Susumo al parecer quedo satisfecha con la explicación de su hija – Bien para que estés más tranquila, les llamare más seguido, ¿De acuerdo? – Kari solo asintió – Entonces, vamos a cenar, es la última antes de irnos, te esperamos en la mesa – beso la frente de la castaña antes de salir

En cuanto escucho que su madre cerraba la puerta suspiro levemente - De nuevo mañana será como estar sola en casa, sin cariño, sin cuidados, sin amor – suspiro – Sin familia – y se puso en camino hacia su familia que estaba sentada alrededor de una mesa cuadrada su madre y su padre estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, por lo tanto a ella no le quedaba de otra más que sentarse enfrente de su hermano.

- Chicos – hablo su padre – mañana volveremos a viajar, así que su madre y yo esperamos se porten bien, cuídense por favor, si algo pasa llámenos conocen nuestros números, ya conocen las reglas, confiamos en ustedes – les sonríe

- Claro que si papa, confía en nosotros, cuidare muy bien de Kari – habla el chico de cabellos alborotados

La castaña evito todo tipo de comentarios o gestos en su rostro, no quería preocupar a sus padres, se limitó a terminar con su cena "familiar"

- Discúlpenme pero estoy algo cansada y mañana me levanto temprano para la escuela, así que mejor me voy a dormir, que tengan buen viaje – se acerca a sus padres los abraza – Los amo – y les da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, luego lleva su vista a su hermano – Buenas noches Tai – dice antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación

- Buenas noches – se limita a contestar su hermano, sus padres se miran entre ellos sin entender el porqué de la actitud tan extraña de sus hijos, ellos no eran así, pero decidieron dejarlo así, creyendo que era solo cansancio

- Yo también me voy a acostar, mañana hay que madrugar, que tengan buen viaje – se despide el castaño imitando la acción de su hermana, y dirigiéndose a su propia habitación

Sus padres deciden que lo mejor es que sus hijos descansen ya después hablarían con ellos, deciden ellos también irse a dormir…

* * *

><p>La castaña estaba sentada en su cama con una fotografía en sus manos en ella estaban todos sus amigos incluyendo a su hermano y a Sora, la observaba con mucho detenimiento, la cuidaba como si de ello dependiera su vida, y es que era uno de sus recuerdos más preciados, ya que solo eso le quedaba el recuerdo de su amistad, dejo la foto en la mesita que estaba a lado de su cama y se dedicó a intentar conciliar el sueño, no sin antes mirar a su única amiga en esa casa su estrella favorita<p>

- Espero que mañana no sea un día tan malo – y después de esas palabras un pequeño recuerdo llego a su mente, la primera vez que se quedaba sola con su hermano…

_-Flashback -_

_Era un lindo día, esos que amaba la castaña, soleado con algunas nubes adornando el cielo, su hermano la había llevado al parque para que no se sintiera tan triste, cuando nota que alguien se le acerca y se sienta a lado de ella_

_- Kari que te pasa, ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunta una niña pelirroja de 10 años_

_- Mamá y papá mañana se irán y yo no quiero que se vayan Sora – la castaña abraza a la pelirroja la cual inmediatamente le corresponde tal gesto_

_- Recuerda que ellos necesitan hacer ese viaje, es su trabajo, además – separa delicadamente un poco su cuerpo de la castaña y la mira directamente a los ojos – no estarás sola, tu tía se quedara con ustedes a cuidarlos, pero sobretodo tienes a tus amigos, a tu hermano y me tienes a mí, te cuidaremos muy bien- _

_- Si Kari, no te preocupes nosotros estaremos contigo – interrumpió un chico moreno de la misma edad que la pelirroja que entre brincos llego a su lado – eres mi hermana, y por encima de todo te cuidare – habla al momento de abrazar las dos niñas_

_- Me prometen que siempre estarán conmigo – pregunta la más pequeña_

_- Te lo prometo – le dice la pelirroja_

_- Yo se los prometo a las dos, pase lo que pase siempre estaré a su lado cuidándolas, son mis dos chicas favoritas, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga…-_

_- Fin flashback –_

- Me lo prometieron, y no lo cumplieron – y ante estas palabras a la castaña poco a poco la venció el sueño, y no pudo darse cuenta que la estrella adquirió un extraño brillo, como respondiéndole a sus palabras…

* * *

><p>Un chico moreno estaba en su habitación preparando su ropa para el siguiente día, de repente en un cajón encontró una fotografía, en ella estaba la chica la cual fue su mejor amiga por muchos años, casi de toda la vida, dio un suspiro la dejo donde estaba y se dirigió a su cama a dormir<p>

- Como te extraño – salió de repente de sus labios, cambio la expresión de su rostro – Pero tú fuiste la que nos dejó – cerro sus ojos intentando dormir…

* * *

><p>Ti Ti Ti Ti, Kari se da media vuelta, Ti Ti Ti Ti, se levanta despacio, Ti Ti Ti Ti, se sienta en su cama, estira su brazo izquierdo y oprime un botón para callar su despertador, se estira con toda comodidad y da un leve bostezo – Aquí va de nuevo, mi dura rutina – se levanta y se dirige a cierta habitación toca esperando respuesta, vuelve a tocar, se desespera y entra – Tai, si no te levantas vas a llegar tarde – dice con tono tranquilo, él ni siquiera se mueve – TAAAII – golpea con sus manos la puerta, él se levanta rápidamente y voltea a mirarla – No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar – casi grito molesto el castaño<p>

- Mira que yo si tengo modales con la gente responsable –

- Si ya terminaste con tu discurso de moral te puedes ir de mi habitación – contesta de mala gana levantándose de su cama

- No necesitas pedírmelo – se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse – A por cierto – se detiene - esta es la última vez que vengo a despertare, ya no me importa si te levantas tarde y no llegas a tiempo a tus clases por no escuchar tu despertador, yo no hago favores a gente grosera – sale y azota la puerta detrás de ella

El por su parte solo rueda los ojos y tuerce la boca…

* * *

><p>En 20 minutos los dos estaban listos, bañados y arreglados, ya que su casa contaba con dos baños, el moreno se sienta en la mesa de la cocina dispuesto a desayunar cereal, cuando ve a su hermana salir de su habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida – ¿No vas a desayunar? –<p>

- No – la castaña sale y cierra la puerta, dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca, _"Desde cuando le importa si desayuno o no"_, era lo que pensaba en ese momento, ellos dos nunca se iban juntos a su escuela, pese a que iban en el mismo, ya que la secundaria y la preparatoria estaban juntas, con la separación respectiva de grupos, _"Todo es así desde que ella se fue",_ suspiro llegando a la puerta de su escuela_, "Otro día, misma rutina"_

- Hola Kari – saluda un chico moreno de su edad, provocando un pequeño susto a la castaña

- Hola Davis – era un buen amigo suyo, de los pocos que consideraba verdaderos amigos, además se había enterado que también tenía un digimon, tenían varias cosas en común - ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? –

- Bueno ya sabes igual que siempre, sábado de futbol con amigos y domingo familiar, y ¿qué tal el tuyo? – pregunto ya conociendo la respuesta

- Bien, ya te había contado que mis padres estarían con nosotros este fin de semana, fue maravilloso tenerlos al menos dos días conmigo – luego cambia su expresión a una nostálgica – y mi hermano como siempre ya sabes –

- Vamos Kari, no te pongas así – la castaña solo lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa, dejando a el moreno totalmente embobado, luego de unos segundos reacciono – Vamos a clases – tomo a la castaña de la mano y la dirigió a su salón

* * *

><p>- Buenos días muchachos – saludo una chica castaña a su grupo de amigos<p>

- Buenos días amor – un chico de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color se levanta y le da un beso en los labios

- Toshio, ya deja a Mimi en paz, llegaremos tarde a clases – hablo un chico alto de tez pálida, cabello castaño y ojos azules

- Yue tiene razón - ahora era un chico alto de piel pálida, rubio y de unos hermosos ojos azules – pero aun no llegan todos

- Como arruinas mi puntualidad Matt – reclamo el castaño

- Puntual ¿tu Yue?, ni en tus mejores sueños – era una chica alta, de buen cuerpo, cabello negro poco más debajo de los hombros

Todos los presentes rieron por el comentario de Amaya, hasta que a lo lejos un castaño se acercaba a ellos

- Vaya hasta que llegas Tai – le decía Matt, al momento que chocaban sus manos a manera de saludo

- No me tarde tanto – hablaba mientras saludaba a todos sus amigos, al terminar de saludarlos, vieron que la última faltante de ese pequeño grupo se acercaba a ellos, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, una chica alta, tez clara, de una larga y perfecta rubia cabellera, un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier chica, y ojos color miel, en pocas palabras, el sueño de cualquier chico

- Buenos días muchachos – se acercó y a cada uno saludo de beso en la mejilla, hasta que llego al lado de Tai – Buenos días Tai – le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, para nadie era novedad que ellos se comportaran así, ya era costumbre entre esos dos – Gracias por esperarme, ¿Nos vamos? –

Tras la aprobación de todos, los 7 chicos comenzaron su camino hacia su salón de clases, eran el grupo perfecto:

Tai: Todos lo conocían como el líder del grupo, y líder y mejor jugador del equipo de futbol de su escuela, era alto, castaño, piel morena, el cuerpo deseado por todas las chicas, solía ser frio, grosero y burlesco hacia sus compañeros e incluso compañeras o mejor dicho sus fans, no era nada atento a sus clases, y casi todo el tiempo se la vivía con sus amigos.

Matt: El mejor amigo de Tai, alto, rubio, tez pálida, y de unos hechizantes ojos azules, todo un rompecorazones, o mejor dicho un chico mujeriego, tenía casi la misma actitud que su mejor amigo, solo era un poco y solo un poco más atento a sus clases.

Toshio: Chico alto, tez clara, cabello negro, y unos ojos negros, era muy perseguido por las chicas, lástima que tenía que ser novio de Mimi, presumido, y nada amable con las personas, poco le importaba la escuela.

Yue: Era un buen chico, pese a pertenecer a este grupo, era muy amable con todos, dedicado en sus estudios, pero era muy popular entre todos y sobre todo entre las chicas, por su tez pálida, su cabello castaño, y sus envidiables ojos azules, pero su forma de ser era algo que lo hacía ser muy popular

Mimi: Chica alta, ojos color caramelo envidiables, larga y ondulada cabellera castaña, un cuerpo deseado por muchas chicas, incluso por las mismas de su grupo, se convirtió en una persona presumida y nada amable con los demás solo con su grupo de amigos, además de ser una de las chicas más adineradas de su escuela

Amaya: Chica alta, de cabello negro un poco más debajo de los hombros, y unos ojos de un verde hipnotizante, buen cuerpo, enamorada de Matt en secreto según ella, pero que ya muchos sabían, presumida además es una adicta a la ropa de diseñador y de buenas marcas

Kasumi: segunda chica más deseada de la escuela, el primer lugar se lo queda Mimi, alta, gran figura, de tez clara, larga, lacia y rubia cabellera que era envidiada por todas ya que la consideraban "perfecta", ojos color miel, la llamaban la chica "perfección", ya que, aparte de considerarla así, todo le salía como ella quería, menos sus calificaciones

Y ese era el grupo más popular de la escuela, donde según rumores esperan algún otro miembro que encaje a la perfección, para lograr ser 8, quizá esa es la razón por la que los estudiantes son tan barberos con ellos, o siempre intentar quedar bien con todos. En ocasiones TK el hermano de Matt se junta con ellos, pero él tiene su propio grupo de amigos, se podría decir el segundo grupo popular, ya que este es el de la secundaria, y el de Matt el de preparatoria. Izzy de vez en cuando está con ellos, pero no es tan popular como lo son ellos.

Al llegar a su grupo notan que su maestra aun no llega así que deciden sentarse en el escritorio a platicar sobre seguramente su fin de semana…

* * *

><p>- Que bien que tenemos las dos primeras horas libres – decía muy entusiasmado un moreno a su mejor amiga<p>

- Davis se nota que te encantan – le respondía una castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Vamos Kari no me digas que a ti no, tiempo para hacer lo que queramos, y 2 horas perdidas de las aburridas clases de matemáticas –

La castaña suelta una pequeña risita – si lo sé, y si me gustan – luego cambia su gesto a uno pensativo – se me hace raro que Juri aún no llegue, siempre llega temprano –

- Esa chica no me cae nada bien – responde amargamente

- Bueno es mi mejor amiga –

El moreno se ríe sarcásticamente – amiga esa Kari, y además la mejor, no me digas ¿qué hay con Sora? –

- Sora es la mejor entre las mejores, solo que ella está muy lejos y …- se caya al ver una escena que no le gustó nada, su mejor "amiga, y TK estaban platicando muy animadamente, Davis volteo a ver qué era lo que había llamado la atención de su amiga y no le gustó nada, el conocía muy bien toda la historia dela vida de Kari y sabía que ver lo que estaba viendo le dolía demasiado

- Vámonos Kari, que te parece ir a tomar algo y…- se detuvo al momento en que ella lo hizo, estaban afuera de un salón de clases, para ser más específicos del salón de Tai, el no entendía porque se había detenido la castaña y cuando iba a preguntar escucho el nombre de su amiga…

* * *

><p>- De verdad ya no aguanto a mi hermana, siempre quiere llamar la atención de mis padres, estoy seguro que planea meterme en problemas con ellos, yo no tengo la culpa de que no tenga amigos, o de que este así con lentes y...-<p>

- Dilo Tai – todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había hablado, estaba parada a lado de la puerta – repíteme que estoy fea, ya me acostumbre, todos lo dicen, y si ya no me aguantas ¿porque no me envías en una caja a Francia? – al terminar de decir eso Kari salió corriendo de ahí, y todos voltearon a ver al antes nombrado, él se quedó inmóvil hasta que dijo – perfecto ahora me espía – Mimi bajo la cabeza sintiéndose un poco mal con la escena antes vista, todos en el salón comenzaron a murmurar diferentes cosas, pero en el grupo de amigos decidieron cambiar de tema…

* * *

><p>- Kari espera por favor – pidió el moreno a su amiga al alcanzarla en el jardín<p>

Kari ya tenía la cara empapada en lágrimas, y se dejó caer sobre el césped con las manos cubriéndose su cara – linda por favor, no llores, tu hermano…-

- Él no es mi hermano – dijo secamente quitando las manos de su rostro

- ¿Cómo dices? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba salir de los labios de su amiga

- Que él no es mi hermano, cuando Sora se fue mi hermano también se fue, y me dejo con esta horrible persona – dijo al momento de quitarse sus lentes para secar sus ojos, Davis solo se acercó a ella y le regalo un cálido abrazo…

* * *

><p>Paris, Francia...<p>

- Mamá, no le has dicho nada verdad –

- Sora hija, no confías en mi – preguntaba su madre mientras guardaba algo en una bolsa

- No desconfió de ti mamá, solo que no debe de saber nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa, quiero darle un gran cumpleaños – respondía la pelirroja

Toshiko sonrió y siguió en su asunto, su hija era una gran persona…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?, ultimamente no me llega para nada la inspiracion y no tengo la menor idea de porque, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, les prometo que el proximo sera muy, pero muy interesante, ya veran por que, quiero aprovechar para preguntarles, el grupo de amigos de Tai, Matt y Mimi ¿Que nombre le pondrian?, "Los populares" jeje, no se, espero y me propongan nombres, se los agradecere mucho, de ahi escogere uno :)<strong>

** ¿me dicen si les gusto?, o si no tambien, acepto de todo, es gratis :D, **

**¿Un review?**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	3. Nuevos amigos

**Hola, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Digimon, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si no Tai se hubiera quedado con Sora y todo seria otra historia =D**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 3: Nuevos amigos**

- Kari, faltan 5 minutos para que comience la clase, ¿quieres ir?, si no vas me quedo contigo – el moreno hablaba animadamente a su amiga después de que la estuviera consolando luego de lo que paso con su hermano

- Si vamos, no quiero que perdamos la clase por una tontería – hablo sin ánimos la castaña

- Tranquila, cuentas conmigo, podrías también hablar con Sora cuando llegues a tu casa, te sentirás mejor –

La castaña suspiro – No he hablado con ella desde hace tres semanas, no puedo localizarla, tal vez también se olvidó de mi – contesto muy desanimada

El por su parte sabía algo pero no podía decírselo Sora le pidió que guardara el secreto – Vamos, tendrá una buena razón, ya verás como te llama – le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, después se levantaron y se pusieron en marcha hacia su clase

* * *

><p>- Ashh Kari no prefieres no entrar, la clase de historia es muuuyy aburrida –<p>

La castaña solo sonrió por el comentario de su amigo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al entrar a su salón y ver a su ex mejor amigo platicando muy feliz con sus amigos y "amigas" y otro recuerdo llego a su mente…

_- Flashback –_

_Kari iba llegando a su grupo en la primaria exactamente en 2°C, iba a sentarse cuando una voz la interrumpió_

_- Hola Kari – _

_La pequeña castaña giro su cuerpo para poder ver quien la había llamado y no pudo evitar formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba_

_- Hola TK – saludo muy animadamente_

_- Oye Kari, que te parece si hoy en la tarde nos vemos en el parque a estrenar los nuevos columpios – pregunto el rubio_

_La sonrisa de la niña se amplió – Claro, siempre y cuando no haya mucha tarea –_

_- Si tienes razón – el chico le sonrió – pero no te preocupes, si no podemos hoy será mañana o el sábado que no tenemos clases, será fantástico pasar un día con mi mejor amiga -_

_- Claro – los dos se sonrieron_

_- Fin flashback –_

"_Lástima que ya no soy su mejor amiga"_ la chica seguía sumida en sus pensamientos a un lado de su asiento cuando de pronto alguien la empujo haciendo que sus lentes se cayeran, por reflejo Kari iba a voltear a ver quien la había empujado pero rápidamente se volteo evitando que la vieran a la cara, ella nunca se había quitado sus lentes en la escuela, nadie a excepción de sus antiguos amigos la había visto sin ellos, pero al escuchar unas risas femeninas detrás de ella inmediatamente supo quiénes eran

- ¿Kari estas bien? – pregunto Davis delante de ella entregándole sus gafas

- Si – las tomo y se las puso – Gracias – y después de eso volteo, pudo ver a TK y a su grupo volteando hacia ella y riéndose

Una chica por fin hablo – ¿Porque no volteaste eh Kari?, ¿Estas más fea sin lentes?, creo que eso ya todos lo sabemos – y después de ese comentario todos en su grupo comenzaron a reír

- En serio no entiendo cómo puedes ser hermana de Tai Yagami, no se parecen en nada – comento otra

- Tal vez no seamos hermanos – respondió Kari

- Si debe ser eso – un chico hablo, pero la castaña nunca se imaginó que fuera a decir eso y menos el, TK se estaba burlando de ella, Kari rodo los ojos y se sentó en su butaca recargando su cabeza en sus brazos sobre su mesa y dando un fuerte suspiro

- Envidiosas – les dijo Davis llevándose como respuesta varios _"si como no", "De ella, no me digas", "Ya quisiera",_ de parte de sus compañeras, una de ese grupo se acercó a Kari

- Kari, vamos solo están jugando –

- Si Juri, solo se están divirtiendo con ella – hablo el moreno sarcástico – y como ahora todas ellas son tus amigas -

- Si las trataras entenderías, son buenísima onda – respondió antes de volver con sus "otros amigos" de ese grupo

Kari levanto la cara y le hablo a su amigo – esta mañana será muy larga –

- Buenos días muchachos, perdonen el retraso – hablo el recién llegado profesor…

* * *

><p>- No olviden mañana sus libros –<p>

- Como me aburre esta clase –

- Si igual que todas las demás Tai – bromeo un ojiazul a su amigo

- No pierdan el tiempo y ya vámonos – les dijo Toshio a la vez que sujetaba a Mimi de la cintura y le daba un beso en el cuello, a lo que la castaña no se mostró muy cómoda pero nadie lo noto, Matt al ver la escena prefirió voltear a otro lado no le gustaba mucho eso de ver como Toshio la besaba y abrazaba acaso eso eran "celos" prefería no pensarlo

- Vámonos ya, me estoy aburriendo – decía Kasumi a la vez que agarraba a Tai y lo jalaba hacia afuera del salón y él se dejaba llevar

- Vámonos o nos dejaran – esta vez era Yue, luego de su advertencia salieron hacia los pasillos, atrayendo todas las miradas de los demás alumnos

"Los diamantes" era el nombre de ese grupo al que todos querían pertenecer y tenían la esperanza de algún día formar parte de él, este grupo iba caminando muy animada y presumidamente como siempre lo hacían hasta que vieron a un chico moreno y una castaña de secundaria corriendo de la mano hacia la salida

- Davis – grito Tai – los dos chicos se detuvieron ante el llamado y se giraron para ver, Kari parecía muy confundida al ver que se trataba de su hermano, pero creyó que lo llamaría por algo del equipo de futbol, al fin y al cabo su amigo y su hermano estaban en el mismo equipo, por lo tanto fueron hacia ellos

- ¿Qué sucede Tai? – pregunto el moreno también confundido

- ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? – pregunto serio

- A donde sea que vayamos a ti que te importa – respondió la castaña friamente

Todos sus amigos se miraron entre ellos, ¿Desde cuándo Kari se había vuelto tan… grosera?, un momento, y ¿Desde cuándo Tai le preguntaba algo así, como si de verdad le importara?, todos los demás alumnos hay presentes se quedaron muy atentos ante tal escena, los chismosos nunca faltan, y ese sería un muy buen chisme para el siguiente día

- Mira Kari no me hables así que soy tu hermano mayor – le dijo algo molesto

La castaña rio sarcástica – Ahora si eres mi hermano, no me digas, la verdad yo ya no…-

- Debemos darnos prisa – hablo Davis, él sabía lo que su amiga estaba a punto de decir y sabía que no era un buen momento, se armaría todo un lio – Tenemos que buscar ese libro y yo tengo que regresar rápido a casa, mi hermana me pidió un favor – después de decir eso el mismo mentalmente se dijo idiota, ni el mismo se creía haciéndole un favor a su hermana

La castaña inmediatamente entendió – Hay que darnos prisa – le dijo con una sonrisa

- Bueno si nos disculpan la tarea no se hace sola – y acto seguido volvió a tomar la mano de la castaña y se fueron corriendo

Todos voltearon en la dirección en que los dos se habían ido…

* * *

><p>- Uff de la que nos salvamos – se detuvo el moreno muy agitado<p>

- Y ahora no puedo irme a casa, vera que le mentí, qué más da – Kari lo volteo a ver

- Bien ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa? – propuso el

- ¿Y el favor de tu hermana? –

- Bromeas ¿Cierto? – dijo mirándola serio, después se rio con ella no tenía sentido pero una risa era agradable en ese momento, luego se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa del moreno…

* * *

><p>- ¿No hay nadie en tu casa? –<p>

- No, mis padres están trabajando y mi hermana debe estar pidiéndole un autógrafo a Matt – dijo al momento de aventar su mochila en un rincón

- Bien, ¿qué hacemos para matar el tiempo? – ella en cambio dejo delicadamente su mochila a lado de la de el

Él le sonrió, sabía perfectamente que iban a hacer – Hay que checar nuestras redes sociales – encendió su computadora y justo cuando abrió la página de Internet que quería sonó el timbre de su casa

- Yo voy – se ofreció la castaña

Abrió la puerta y no conocía a ninguna de las dos personas que estaban frente a ella

- Buenas tardes – saludo animadamente una peli morada en la puerta - ¿Esta es la casa de Davis Motomiya?- pregunto con una sonrisa

Kari también sonrió – Si aquí vive, enseguida lo llamo –

- Muchas gracias – respondió la chica

La castaña entro y le dijo al chico – Davis, te buscan – le dijo con una sonrisa, la verdad era que esa chica le había caído muy bien con el simple hecho de lo amable que era

El moreno volteo hacia la puerta y vio a la chica – Oh Yolei, adelante – la chica paso seguida de un chico más pequeño el cual les saludo – Buenas tardes –

- Buenas tardes – respondieron los otros dos

- Davis encontré este cuaderno que creo que te pertenece, estaba a lado de un árbol en la escuela – dijo la chica al mismo momento en que le entregaba el cuaderno

- Si tiene mi nombre como dudas que sea mío – le contesto el chico mientras tomaba el cuaderno para molestarla

- ¿Todavía te lo traigo y te portas así? – le respondió notablemente molesta

- Estaba bromeando, como eres amargada, bueno pues muchas gracias – le sonrió

- Agradécele a Cody que me obligo a traértelo, no estaba en mis planes – ella también bromeo, después pareció recordar algo – hay lo siento que tonta soy, que dirán de mis modales – se dirigió hacia Kari que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento – Yo soy Yolei Inoue, y él es mi mejor amigo Cody Hida – se dan un apretón de manos con la castaña

- Mucho gusto Yolei, Cody, yo soy…-

- Chicos ella es mi mejor amiga Kari Yagami – la interrumpió el moreno

Los otros dos chicos se quedaron atónitos ante aquellas palabras, Kari y Davis no sabían el porqué de su repentina actitud, hasta que por fin salieron de su trance y la peli morada hablo – ¿T-tu e-eres la he-hermana de Ta-Tai Yagami? – pregunto muy sorprendida

Kari se sorprendió mas por la pregunta – Si lo soy – "lamentablemente" pensó

La peli morada volvió a hablar – No lo puedo creer, pero si no se parecen en nada – dijo totalmente asombrada

La castaña bajo la cabeza notablemente deprimida por el comentario, el moreno se mordió el labio inferior al no saber qué decir, ¿que el mundo se había puesto en contra de su amiga? ya se lo habían dicho en su grupo y ahora Yolei, pero esta chica sí que era muy inoportuna

- Tú me pareces muy amable y eres muy linda – luego la peli morada cambio la expresión de su rostro a uno de desprecio – en cambio tu hermano es presumido, nada gentil y me cae de lo peor – luego se cayó por lo que estaba diciendo – lo siento mucho es tu hermano y no te ha de parecer nada bien que hable así de el -

La castaña sonrió esta chica sí que le caía bien – no te preocupes, yo pienso lo mismo que tu –

Cody por fin hablo – pero si es tu hermano, que digan eso no te molesta – pregunto

- Bueno es que, eh tenido problemas con mi hermano y últimamente nuestra relación no va nada bien al punto de que no me importa lo que digan de el como yo no le importó a el – la castaña agacho la mirada

- Realmente me sorprende, había escuchado que tenía una hermana, pero como no está en los diamantes no sabía quién era, pero me alegra saber que no es como él, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, Cody no estudia con nosotros, él va en otra escuela por su curso pero es un gran amigo – dijo emocionada la peli morada

La castaña les regalo una amplia sonrisa – ya verán que nos llevaremos bien, y no se preocupen no soy como Tai –

- Bueno, bueno ya inclúyanme en su plática no – reclamo el moreno acercándose a su computadora

- Porque no se quedan un rato con nosotros – les sugirió Kari

- Bueno no tenemos nada que hacer – Cody le sonrió a su amiga…

* * *

><p>- Al fin en casa –<p>

- Lo estarás tu – hablo un rubio

- Vamos Matt no seas amargado – le contesto un moreno

- Oye, ¿Qué fue eso en la escuela? – pregunto el ojiazul algo intrigado, tenía ganas de preguntar, pero con los demás no se animaba

- ¿Qué fue qué? – respondió haciéndose el desentendido

- No te hagas tonto, sabes bien que me refiero a lo que paso con Davis y tu hermana –

- Solo quería molestarlos un poco – respondió abriendo el refrigerador de su cocina

Matt suspiro - sé que no me quieres decir la verdad –

El moreno se sentó en el sofá y lo miro – la verdad ¿acaso tu eres honesto conmigo?, no me confiesas que aun sigues enamorado de Mimi –

Matt lo miro sorprendido – ¿Tú me confiesas que estás enamorado de Kasumi? – lo reto

- No estoy enamorado de Kasumi –

- Entonces porque eres así con ella, a veces las acciones dicen más que las palabras -

- Soy así con ella porque es como…-

- Sora – completo el ojiazul dejando completamente sorprendido al moreno

- Claro que no, son completamente diferentes, ella no está aquí, ahora Kasumi es como mi mejor amiga…-

- Sabes que no es cierto – le siguió el rubio – Jamás podrás llamar mejor amiga a nadie que no sea ella –

Tai se levantó notablemente molesto – claro que si puedo porque es mi decisión, yo llamare mejor amiga a quien yo quiera, así sea Kasumi –

- Si Tai porque un clavo saca otro clavo, ahora entiendo la cancioncita esa – dijo el rubio también levantándose – admite que la extrañas, por eso eres así con Kasumi, para intentar sin resultados llenar el hueco que Sora dejo en ti –

- ¿A si? – El moreno se defendió – y que me dices tú, porque nunca duras con una chica más de tres días, tú lo has dicho un clavo saca otro clavo, no puedes olvidarte de Mimi –

- Eres un imbécil – el rubio le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla al moreno, el cual se la regreso con la misma fuerza, lo que provoco que los dos cayeran a el duro suelo dándose un fuerte golpe

Una vez recuperados del golpe los dos voltearon a mirarse y solo pudieron articular – Lo siento –

Matt se puso de pie y le dio la mano a su amigo el cual la acepto para poderse poner de pie – Tai lo lamento creo que ahora si me excedí, mejor me voy no quiero que nos agarremos a golpes –

- Tranquilo yo tampoco – le sonrió

- Nos vemos – el rubio salió cerrando tras de sí la puerta

Después de eso Tai se quedó pensando en todo lo que Matt le había dicho, su amigo no estaba nada equivocado pero no lo quería admitir…

* * *

><p>- ¿En serio eso paso? – intentaba controlar su risa una peli morada sin mucho éxito<p>

- Si, debieron de ver la cara de Davis en ese momento – decía una castaña también controlándose de la risa

- Me lo imagino, ojala y lo hubiera visto – Cody se les unía

- Ja ja Sí que risa – hablo un moreno, a él no la daba mucha risa el hecho de que se estuvieran riendo de el – Bueno, Kari es tu turno de checar tu correo, yo ya revise el mío –

- Pero estamos con ellos – respondió la castaña mirando a Cody y a Yolei

- Por nosotros no hay problema – hablo Cody con una sonrisa

La castaña sonrió y acto seguido se sentó en frente de la computadora mientras Davis hablaba sobre una de sus hazañas en un partido de futbol, no pudo evitar formar una enorme sonrisa cuando vio que tenía un correo de cierta persona

- Mira Davis Sora me envió un correo – hablaba muy feliz la castaña

El moreno rápidamente se puso de pie interrumpiendo su propio relato – y que esperas para abrirlo y leerlo –

Rápidamente la castaña le hizo caso y su sonrisa se amplio

- ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto la peli morada a su nueva amiga

- Nada de eso, ¿recuerdan que hace rato les hable de Sora mi amiga? – tras el asentimiento de los dos chicos continuo hablando – pues después de estas tres semanas al fin se algo de ella, se los voy a leer:

_Hola Kari, espero no estés molesta conmigo por no haberme comunicado contigo en estas últimas semanas, lo que pasa es que no estaba en mi casa, estaba con una tía, me quede con ella porque está un poco enferma y mi madre tenía que cuidarla, no había tenido la oportunidad de contactarte por alguna de mis redes sociales ya que mis tareas y deberes no me daban nada de tiempo, además de que mi celular se quedó sin batería y olvide mi cargador en casa y queda un poco alejada de donde estaba, pero ya estoy de nuevo en mi casa acabo de llegar hace unos 13 minutos y no pude esperar a escribirte._

_Bueno luego de haberme excusado tengo algo importante que decirte, un amigo mío ira de viaje a Odaiba llegara el 22 de septiembre que es el martes de la siguiente semana, estará en el aeropuerto a las 3:40 de la tarde alla, te preguntaras ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con tu amigo?, bueno pues el lleva tu regalo de cumpleaños es algo pequeño pero ojala que te guste lo que te mande directamente desde Paris, espero puedas ir a recogerlo mi amigo se llama Alfred, te envió su foto para que lo reconozcas, dirás estás loca y yo te lo afirmo je je._

_Espero que te guste tu regalo, hermosa sabes que cuentas conmigo absolutamente para todo, y te repito que aunque estemos lejos siempre tendrás mi amistad, cuídate mucho Te adoro_

_TQQMMm Con cariño Sora Takenouchi _

Kari termino leyendo como comenzó, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y es que ella sabía muy bien que justamente el 22 de septiembre era su cumpleaños número 14 y le alegraba que su amiga lo recordara

- Hay pero que lindo detalle no crees Kari, esas si son amigas, pese a la distancia y el tiempo la amistad perdura – le dijo la peli morada

- Si, esas si son amigas Yolei, como yo sé que lo seremos tu y yo – le sonríe – veamos – dijo al momento en que veía la fotografía del chico que le envió su amiga

- Vaya pero que guapo es – casi grito la peli morada

- Hay Yolei – se rio Cody

- Es que no me lo pueden negar, ¿Tu qué opinas Kari? –

- La verdad es que si está muy lindo – le sonríe

- Si de guapos hablan aquí estoy yo – alardea el moreno

- Ya quisieras – le responde la peli morada, haciendo que los demás rieran

- Pero aquí dice que vendrá el martes de la semana que viene, pero el 22 de septiembre es mañana – dijo después de pensarlo un poco el más pequeño

- Es verdad, veamos cuando lo envió – Kari ve la fecha en que recibió ese correo – el correo llego el miércoles de la semana pasada, pero no lo había visto hasta hoy, que bueno que lo vi –

- Sera porque no habías querido ver – le dijo el moreno – ves te dije que Sora tendría sus motivos –

- Si creo que tenías razón Davis – responde la castaña – Por cierto, ¿No quieren acompañarme mañana al aeropuerto? – pregunto a sus amigos

- A mí me gustaría, pero mañana tengo práctica de kendo con mi abuelo – dice Cody

- Yo sí puedo – dice Yolei

- Y yo no te dejare ir sola, además de que es tu cumpleaños – le sonríe el moreno

- Bueno a la próxima te tocara Cody – le dice la castaña sonriendo recibiendo como respuesta otra sonrisa

- Y en donde nos veremos – pregunta la peli morada

- Las clases terminan a la 1, podemos venir a mi casa de nuevo comemos algo antes de irnos y a las 2 podemos irnos, podríamos ir en un taxi – sugirió el moreno

- Debo admitirlo, a veces tienes buenas ideas Davis – este comentario por parte de la peli morada hizo que de nuevo los demás rieran, el por su parte fue hacia la computadora y mando un nuevo correo que decía:

Todo salió a la perfección =D

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parecio?, a mi en lo personal me encanto escribir este capitulo y mas la parte de Tai y Matt los verdaderos sentimientos comienzar a salir a flote =D<strong>

**Lo se, lo se, Sora aun no llega, no se desesperen ya llegara, yo tambien me impaciento :/, y solo se esta viendo mucho Daikari, pero creanme que sera Takari y las otras dos Mimato y Taiora, pero necesito que asi sea por el momento ya se estaran dando cuenta del porque :)**

**¿Cual sera el regalo que le envia Sora a Kari?, ¿Quien es el chico que enviara?, ¿Le gustara el regalo a Kari?, estas preguntas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo =), y otras que poco a poco se iran resolviendo como ¿ Porque Tai les pregunto a donde iban Kari y Davis?, ¿Matt esta enamorado de Mimi, aun?**

**Aqui ya entraron a escena otros dos personajes muy conocidos por todos, Yolei y Cody, solo me falta uno, ¿Quieren saber que hay de Ken?, tambien en el proximo capitulo :)**

**En el capitulo pasado olvide algo, agradecerles por sus reviews :(, normalmente siempre lo hago pero la vez pasada lo olvide por completo, tal vez era tambien por mi falta de inspiracion que ya de nuevo me llego lo cual me alegra bastante, bueno les agradezco a:**

**Zulema, STEFI, digimon fan 1, que no tienen cuenta y nos les puedo responder de otra manera, pero que les agradezco mucho sus reviews :)**

**y a: cristy-chan, johita0310, Rolling Girl, Hiromi-one-chan, Cari Cazal, Lauchita, TaiiOra-Lovee, Shio.S.R, STEFI 07 (que no se si sea la misma STEFI de arriba) jeje, creo que ya no me falta nadie**

**Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho, gracias tambien a los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritas o en alerta, o tambien a mi como autora jeje**

**Tambien gracias a ti que lees esta historia aunque aun no me dejas un review =), ojala y ahora si lo dejes :D**

**Bueno espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi me gusto n.n**

**¿Me dejas un review?, es gratis :)**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	4. Feliz cumpleaños Kari

**Hola, creo que ahora si me tarde en actualizar, pero la espera valio la pena =D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Digimon, Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo algunos que yo cree y que se encuentran en mi historia :D**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 4: Feliz cumpleaños Kari**

- Hija tranquila, ya verás cómo tu regalo le encanta a Kari –

Una chica pelirroja no dejaba de jugar con sus manos se veía notablemente nerviosa – eso espero mamá, pero me pregunto cuando los demás se den cuenta… - la chica solo suspiro

- Tranquila, ya verás cómo Alfred te ayudara, no estás sola en esto – trato de calmarla un poco, la menor se recargo en el hombro de su madre…

* * *

><p>Kari iba llegando a su casa, respiro hondo antes de abrir la puerta esperaba no encontrarse con alguno o algunos de los amigos de su hermano, realmente estaba muy feliz como para que le arruinaran el resto de su día, al no escuchar ningún tipo de sonido dentro de su casa creyó que ni su hermano se encontraba, entonces tranquilamente giro la perilla de la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder "no puede ser"…<p>

Sentado en el sofá de su sala se encontraba su hermano, y encima de sus piernas una chica a la cual le era imposible reconocer porque sus caras estaban completamente pegadas, ellos dos se estaban besando…

Al escuchar la puerta abrirse se separaron - Kari – dijo el chico al darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado a su casa, la chica volteo hacia la castaña y pudo darse cuenta de quién era, "Este día era demasiado perfecto para ser real" pensó la más pequeña

La castaña rodo los ojos y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, al entrar azoto la puerta y le puso seguro para que nadie pudiera pasar, se sentó en su cama y se dio cuenta de que lagrimas bajaban lentamente por sus mejillas, realmente lo que vio no le gustaba nada el hecho de que se estuvieran besando tenía que tener un motivo el cual, ella estaba más que segura era que ya eran novios, normalmente siempre cuando se enteraba de que su hermano salía con alguna chica no le importaba mucho, pero esta no era cualquier chica era Kasumi, la chica perfección, la chica más deseada en la escuela, y la chica que tanto la odiaba, si, Kasumi odiaba a mas no poder a Kari, y viceversa, pero eso lo había provocado esa rubia, y aun recordaba a la perfección cuando conoció quien era en verdad esa Kasumi…

_- Flashback –_

_Habían pasado solo tres meses desde que Sora había partido rumbo a Francia, ya conocían a Kasumi, incluso Sora la conocía, pero no eran muy amigos de ella, hasta que la pelirroja se fue. Se hizo muy cercana a ella y a su hermano se la llevaban de maravilla, trataba a Kari muy bien, un día fueron juntos a un parque cercano a sus casas para pasar el rato, estaban sentados en unas bancas alrededor de una pequeña mesa de piedra redonda_

_- Chicas enseguida regreso – dijo un chico moreno mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con unos amigos que se encontraban un poco lejos de ellos_

_- Claro hermano – le contesto una pequeña castaña _

_- Tu hermano es un gran chico – dijo una rubia captando la atención de la más pequeña la cual sonrió por el comentario – lástima que no siempre lo tendrás para ti – la castaña borro su sonrisa de su cara, y la miro sin entender_

_- ¿Cómo que no siempre lo tendré para mí?, es mi hermano –_

_- Sera tu hermano, pero es mi mejor amigo y algún día será mi novio, y no quiero tener que compartirlo con nadie – respondió seriamente_

_- Pero el jamás dejara de ser mi hermano, además que tiene de malo, si es tu mejor amigo puede seguir siendo mi hermano – la castaña aun no entendía las palabras de la rubia_

_- Mira Kari, tu eres muy importante para tu hermano, el me lo ha dicho, y eso me molesta, que tú te lleves toda su atención, es algo que no me gusta y algo que pronto cambiara, porque yo seré la única chica que le importe – sonrió _

_Kari comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta pero aun así hablo – Sora jamás me dijo esto, ella no era como tú, ella me quería mucho, así como quería mucho a mi hermano, no tuve que dejar de ser importante para mi hermano para que el la quisiera tanto a ella – sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, se veía claramente que iba a llorar_

_- Ash no me hables de ella, porque ya no está lo cual agradezco mucho y jamás volverá que eso te quede claro, ella fue el pasado, yo soy el presente y seré su futuro, yo hare que tu hermano se olvide completamente de ella, tal vez de ti no se olvide porque lamentablemente vive contigo, pero algún día yo seré la única chica que ocupe su corazón, y tú, bueno ya sabes lo que te toca – le puso una mano en su hombro_

_- Espero que seamos buenas amigas con el tiempo – le dijo muy hipócritamente – y bueno si tu hermano se entera de esto que acabamos de hablar, no creo que le guste mucho la idea de que su buena amiga Kasumi lo dejara, acaso quieres hacerlo sentir mal, no verdad, entonces, te portaras bien conmigo en su presencia, y ya sabes cómo serán las cosas desde este momento, digo si es que no quieres ver triste a tu amado hermano, ¿o sí? – Tras ver el negamiento de Kari con su cabeza continuo – así me gusta, y ya deja de llorar, no queremos que se dé cuenta – le sonrió de nuevo y volteo a ver a Tai que se encontraba jugando futbol con sus amigos, luego de un rato regreso con ellas_

_- Eras el mejor Tai – le alago la rubia_

_- Gracias – contesto al momento de que se rascaba la nuca, miro a su hermana – Kari, ¿estás bien? – le pregunto al verla tan afligida_

_La castaña levanto su mirada hacia él, luego miro a Kasumi y volvió a mirar a su hermano – Si, es solo que tengo sueño –_

_- Tan aburrido te pareció mi partido - el castaño le sonrió – Vamos a casa se hace tarde – volteo a ver a la rubia – Kasumi te acompañamos, ¿o te quedaras? – _

_- Me voy con ustedes – le sonrió, y acto seguido partieron rumbo a sus casas_

_- Fin flashback –_

- Lo lograste Kasumi, me sacaste del corazón de mi hermano, hiciste que se olvidara de Sora, y ahora es tu novio – murmuro la castaña mientras seguía llorando en silencio

Recordó que después de eso constantemente cuando se encontraban solas Kasumi la amenazaba de diferentes maneras, no decía nada por el amor hacia su hermano y el querer verlo siempre feliz, después de todo era una niña que todo se creía, pero recordó que un día se atrevió a contarle a su hermano y él no le creyó, hasta que un día él se molestó con ella porque decía que Kasumi no era capaz de hacer eso y la tacho de mentirosa, desde entonces cambio completamente con su hermana y la rubio hizo de las suyas

- Hermano, nunca te mentí, tu jamás me creíste nada, le creíste a Kasumi todo lo que ella te dijo, y me borraste de tu vida – murmuro mientras se recostaba de lado en su cama y poco a poco iba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

><p>Ti ti ti ti, la castaña inmediatamente se sentó en su cama, olvido por completo el beso entre Kasumi y su hermano, ya que su emoción por el día que era le ganaba, ese día cumplía 14 años, y estaba ansiosa, Sora se manifestaría ante ella con un regalo, quería ver a Davis y a sus dos nuevos amigos, Ti ti ti ti, apago el despertador y se dio cuenta de que algo cubría su cuerpo , miro sus piernas y estaban cubiertas con una cobija que ella no recordaba haber puesto, se destapo, bajo sus piernas de la cama y se sorprendió al ver que tampoco tenía puestos sus zapatos del día anterior que recordaba no haberse quitado, lo último que ella recordaba era que se quedó dormida con su ropa, zapatos y no se había tapado, pero que más daba no encontraba ni encontraría respuestas y no iba a perder su tiempo buscándolas. Decidió darse una ducha, al sentir las primeras gotas caer sobre su cuerpo comenzó a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas, al salir se dio cuenta que su hermano aún no se despertaba, recordaba a la perfección lo que le había dicho sobre no despertarlo ya nunca más, pero ella sabía que los martes a la primera hora tenía una materia a la que ya no podía faltar, ella sabía por platicas de sus padres que si su hermano obtenía una falta más perdería su derecho a su ordinario o examen, entonces tomo una decisión.<p>

Toco a la puerta dos veces y luego paso, se acercó a su cama, toco su hombro y se acercó a su oído – despierta, hoy tienes matemáticas, una falta más y perderás derecho – acto seguido salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya. Se cambió rápidamente, se tomó el cabello en una cola de caballo, se colocó sus lentes, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de su casa sin siquiera desayunar.

Su hermano que apenas salía de su habitación se sorprendió por su actitud, y de forma inconsciente sonrió, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que día era, las peleas del día anterior con su hermana, y que a pesar de eso ella se preocupó por el – Kari – murmuro, y entro a su habitación a vestirse.

* * *

><p>Kari no podía dejar de sonreír por todo el camino, sabía muy bien que sería la primera en llegar a su salón y tal vez también en toda la escuela pero eso poco le importaba, estaba feliz, y nadie le quitaría la sonrisa de la cara, al menos por un día se la pasaría bien.<p>

Al llegar había uno que otro estudiante por los pasillos, se dirigió rápidamente al suyo hasta que alguien se lo impidió – Kari, buenos días – una chica peli morada la tomo del brazo

- Buenos di… - no pudo terminar su frase ya que había recibido un efusivo abrazo por parte de la otra chica

- Feliz cumpleaños Kari – la nombrada no pudo evitar formar una enorme sonrisa ante esas palabras, la peli morada por fin la soltó y la miro – ¿Pero por qué lloras?-

La castaña volvió a abrazarla – Gracias Yolei –

- No es nada, ven vamos a caminar, aún es muy temprano – le dijo cuándo Kari la soltó – Y a sonreír, hoy tienes que estar muy feliz, no siempre se cumplen 14 -

* * *

><p>- Vaya hasta que llegas –<p>

- Has visto a mi hermana –

- No, ¿pasa algo Tai? – pregunto un rubio

- No es que hoy salió rápido de casa – el moreno se quedó pensando, después pregunto - ¿Y los demás? –

- Cuando llegue Amaya ya estaba aquí, pero llego Kasumi no de muy buen humor que digamos y se la llevo, Toshio seguramente con Mimi – trato de sonar desinteresado – y a Yue no lo he visto –

Matt noto que su amigo estaba muy distraído, es decir, él sabía muy bien que era distraído pero esa mañana estaba muy raro

- Tai, ¿Qué sucede?, y no me digas que nada, porque a mí no me engañas, es por Kasumi, ¿cierto? –

El moreno lo volteo a ver para después sentarse en una banca y restregarse las manos en la cara a manera de desesperación

- Amigo, a ti no te puedo engañar – y comenzó a relatarle lo que sucedió la tarde anterior…

_-Flashback –_

_Después de que Davis y su hermana se fueran Tai se quedó estático sin siquiera poder moverse, no entendía que le pasaba, simplemente no se podía mover ni un poco, ¿la razón?, sencillo, él era un chico al que solo le importaba el mismo, entonces, ¿Qué hacía preguntándole a su hermana a dónde iba?, sus pensamientos egoístas fueron interrumpidos por su mejor amigo – Viejo, a nosotros también se nos hace tarde, tenemos que comprar ese juego – el aguazul a diferencia de la delicadeza de Davis, fue empujando a el moreno hasta salir_

_- Tai, ¿Pero qué demonio te pasa?, estas actuando muy raro, hace unas horas hablabas de cómo te molestaba, y ahora le preguntas adónde va –_

_- Estoy muy cansado, mejor me voy a casa, gracias por sacarme de la vista de todos – después se fue corriendo dejando con más preguntas al rubio_

_Al llegar a su casa se sentó pesadamente sobre el sofá, encendió la televisión, pero al no ver nada de su agrado en los 120 canales la apago y se recostó, una siesta le serviría._

_Un "toc-toc", lo despertó del extraño sueño que hasta unos segundos tenia, otro "toc-toc" provoco que se levantara con mucha pereza y se encaminara a abrir, por la poca luz que había pudo darse cuenta que era un poco tarde, tal vez su hermana había olvidado sus llaves y por eso estaba tocando, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con…_

_- Kasumi – _

_- Hola Tai, ¿Estas solo? – _

_- S-si – el moreno juraría que la rubia sonrió de una manera extraña_

_- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto prácticamente entrando_

_- Claro – _

_La rubia se sentó como si fuera su casa – Tai, me preocupaste, Matt no te dio oportunidad de despedirte de mí –_

_- Ahh, es que me había pedido que lo acompañara a comprar un juego que quería – respondió recordando su excusa_

_- Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente la rubia – Matt ¿Un juego?, según yo solo se la pasa en su guitarra, no trates de engañarme – lo miro serio_

_- Es la verdad –_

_- Te conozco muy bien Tai, sé que fue una excusa por lo que paso con tu hermana – la rubia trataba de sacarle la verdad_

_- Claro que no – hizo una mueca _

_- Bueno si no confías en mí no hay problema – suspiro – Vengo por otra cosa – le hizo la seña de que se sentara a un lado de ella y el obedeció – Tai, somos amigos desde hace ya varios años – se fue acercando a el – Yo te quiero mucho y sé que tu igual a mí – lo tomo por las manos – Yo creo que ya no es suficiente con que seamos solo amigos, y a mí me gustaría que fuéramos algo más que amigos –_

_- ¿Algo más que amigos? – pregunto bastante nervioso_

_- Si, como una pareja, que todos lo supieran – le sonrió_

_- ¿Una pareja? – pregunto sabiendo sus intensiones_

_- Novios, si lo quieres así – se sentó en sus piernas_

_- No se Kasumi, yo no – trato de bajarla_

_- Vamos Tai, sé que tú también lo has pensado y quieres, además soy tu mejor amiga desde hace muchos años – el moreno suspiro, iba a hablar cuando ella lo interrumpió – tu eres el chico más popular, yo la chica más popular, seriamos una gran pareja –_

_- No Kasumi, no entiendes, lo que pasa es que…- fue interrumpido ya que Kasumi tomo el rostro del moreno con ambas manos y le planto un beso en los labios justo al tiempo en que la puerta se abría, él estaba muy confundido y nervioso, no quería besarla, Tai se separó bruscamente de la rubia, y miro a su hermana – Kari – vio que la castaña se fue directo a su habitación, ni siquiera lo miro, al escuchar que azoto la puerta se paró y miro a la rubia – Pero Kasumi ¿Por qué… -_

_No lo dejo terminar – ¿Porque te bese?, no has entendido, te quiero, me gustas, y sé que tu sientes lo mismo por mí –_

_- Estoy más confundido ahora, se hace tarde, deberías irte a tu casa antes que anochezca –_

_Vio que la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia se fue – Claro, mejor me voy y te dejo pensar – se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir le dijo – Hasta mañana – y cerró la puerta por no decir que la azoto._

_- Fin flashback –_

- ¿Estas confundido? –

- Si es que no estoy seguro si quisiera llegar a algo más que amigos con Kasumi, creo que es por…-

- Sora – interrumpió el rubio

Tai lo miro y rápidamente lo negó – No, no es, es – balbuceo, no sabía que decir

- Ya te lo dije a mi no me engañas – el moreno no pudo contradecirlo ya que uno de sus amigos llego – Vaya, hasta que apareces Yue –

- Se me hizo un poco tarde – el recién llegado parecía muy contento por una extraña razón - ¿Y los demás? –

* * *

><p>- Ya casi inician las clases, mejor te dejo en tu salón –<p>

- No quiero que llegues tarde Yolei –

- Kari, no te preocupes aún queda algo de tiempo – le sonrió y siguieron caminando, cuando de repente Yolei no muy discreta le dijo a la castaña – Oye Kari, ¿ese de ahí no es tu hermano? – la castaña miro en la dirección que la peli morada le decía y lo confirmo, mas adelante de donde ellas estaban caminando, se encontraban Matt, Yue y su hermano, Kari se dio cuenta de que el la vio y se dirigía a ellas, pero una chica rubia lo tomo del brazo y lo regreso "Maldita Kasumi" pensó pero por un lado se lo agradecía, el la seguía viendo y de nuevo noto que se acercaba pero ahora con todos sus amigos, se aterro, pensando que se burlarían de ella, pero alguien la saco de sus pensamientos – Kari ya llegamos –

- ¿Qué? – pregunto muy distraída

La peli morada se rio – Estamos afuera de tu salón – la castaña miro hacia su lado derecho y si estaban fuera – Vamos entra, no hay tiempo –

- ¿Para qué…- Kari se sorprendió por lo que había dentro de su salón, había una enorme pancarta que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños Kari", su asiento y mesa estaban llenos de pequeños papelitos rosas y azules con varios mensajes, había un pequeño pastel en su mesa, y dos regalos descansaban sobre su asiento, la castaña no lo podía creer, hasta que alguien se acercó a ella – Felicidades Kari –

- Esperamos que te guste tu sorpresa, Davis y yo lo preparamos todo –

- Ohh gracias chicos – los abrazo fuertemente, y no se dio cuenta de que varias personas la miraban desde afuera, además su grupo entero estaba sorprendido, nunca a nadie le habían hecho algo así

- No es nada Kari, lo mejor, para la mejor amiga que hay – le dijo Davis mientras le sonreía

- Lo lamento Kari pero mis clases comenzaran en unos minutos, mejor me voy no quiero llegar tarde – hablo la peli morada

- Muchas gracias Yolei – volvió a abrazarla

- Por nada – le sonrió – Nos vemos más al rato - salió del salón y vio a todos los que se encontraban afuera igual de sorprendidos, sonrió con gusto y se fue

Dentro del salón todos estaban callados, - feliz cumple-

- Gracias Juri – le sonrió después de haber aceptado su abrazo

TK se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la castaña – Feliz cumpleaños Kari – todos lo miraron

- Gracias Takeru – la castaña le sonrió, sonrisa que fue correspondida, ella recordaba que él nunca la dejaba que lo llamara así, pero ahora que no eran amigos que más daba, la castaña se sorprendió al recibir un abrazo del rubio, lo correspondió, hace mucho que tenía ganas de darle uno después de todo fue su mejor amigo, quería que el abrazo durara más, pero ella sabía que nada es para siempre

- Buenos días muchachos, ohh – se dio cuenta de la pancarta – Felicidades señorita Yagami –

- Muchas gracias profesor – se sentó al igual que TK y Davis que la miraban con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>- Waoo, Davis y esa chica se lucieron con el regalo de tu hermana Tai – decía Amaya mientras caminaban rumbo a su salón<p>

-Barberos – dijo Matt

- Lastima – menciono Kasumi, cosa que a Tai no le gusto para nada

- Claro que no Kasumi, tampoco es eso Matt, le demostraron lo importante que es para ellos – hablo Yue esta vez

- Entonces yo no les importo, ustedes nunca me han preparado algo así – dijo Toshio

- A nadie – esta vez fue Mimi

- Nosotros tenemos otras maneras, esa es propia de ellos, quizás – respondió Yue de nuevo – Mis amigos en Francia una vez me hicieron algo parecido, cada quien lo demuestra de formas diferentes –

- Si – dijo Tai – todos los amigos lo demuestran de forma diferente, porque todos son diferentes

Todos lo miraron extrañados, esa mañana su amigo iba muy perdido…

* * *

><p>La mañana transcurrió de una manera lenta para Kari, tanto que ni siquiera puso atención a sus clases, ahora se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su mochila para salir<p>

- Lista Kari – pregunto un chico

- Enseguida Davis, la emoción me hace lenta – le sonrió, termino de guardar sus cosas y el moreno la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo, mientras que un rubio no les quito la mirada de encima hasta que los perdió de vista…

* * *

><p>- Chicos –<p>

- Yolei, ¿nos vamos ya? – pregunto emocionado

- Estas más emocionado que yo Davis – le dijo la castaña

- Bueno es que es algo que te pone feliz – le sonrió – y eso me pone feliz a mí –

* * *

><p>- Mira Tai, ahí está tu hermana – el chico volteo y si, la vio con Davis y la otra chica que nunca había visto<p>

- Iré a…- se dio cuenta de que volvían a correr los tres juntos rumbo a la salida – KAARIII – su grito no fue suficiente para que ella lo escuchara ya que salieron sin voltear a verlo

- Parece que no te escucho – hablo Mimi

* * *

><p>Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Davis, comieron algo de fruta ya que ninguno tenía hambre a excepción de Davis que comió de todo lo que vio en su refrigerador<p>

- Ya es hora, vámonos o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto – les dijo la peli morada

Los tres fueron a buscar un taxi, no tardaron mucho en encontrar uno que los llevara hasta allá.

En el camino, fueron hablando de cosas triviales, bromeando, y quejándose de que Kari no abriera sus regalos en toda la mañana y solo les dijera _"Los abriré en mi casa"_

No tardaron en llegar, o así les pareció, bajaron del taxi, y Davis fue el que pago, se adentraron y se sentaron a esperar, no pasaron más de 25 minutos cuando notaron que los pasajeros comenzaban a salir, buscaban con la mirada al chico de la foto que les había enviado Sora, hasta la llevaban impresa para que se les facilitara, cosa que Davis consideraba innecesaria

- Si no me equivoco, el chico que buscamos tiene el cabello negro y ojos azules ¿No? – les dijo la peli morada

- ¿No lo ves en la foto Yolei? – la molesto Davis

- Es que ese chico se parece mucho a el – señalo discretamente a uno que se encontraba casi frente a ellos

- No se parece, es el – dijo la castaña

Rápidamente los tres se acercaron a él, pero una pregunta llego a sus cabezas ¿Hablara el mismo idioma que ellos?, si no como se iban a entender, cuando el chico los vio, miro algo que tenía en sus manos y sonrió

- Hola mi nombre es Kari, disculpa ¿Tu eres Alfred? – le pregunto la castaña al llegar con el

- Si, Kari mucho gusto, tú debes ser Davis –

- Así es y ella es Yolei – le sonrió

- Mucho gusto chicos, bien pues Sora te envió algo Kari, me dijo que le avise si te gusto – saco un pequeño paquete aproximadamente de 10 cm, forrado con papel rosa decorado con un listón azul y se lo entregó a la castaña – aquí tienes –

- Gracias Alfred – sonrió se puso nerviosa al tenerlo en sus manos y a la vez triste, como le gustaría que Sora se lo entregara en persona, verla a ella sería el mejor regalo que podría recibir

- Tendrás que abrirlo para que Alfred vea si te gusto – le dijo Davis

- Es imposible que no me guste – lo comenzó a abrir tratando con cuidado la envoltura, al quitársela se dio cuenta que era una caja plateada, quito la tapadera y Yolei se la detuvo, tenía una pequeña nota que decía, "Espero que te guste tu regalo", debajo de esta se encontraba otra pero esta decía "Feliz cumpleaños Kari", y debajo ya no había nada.

- ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Alfred, Yolei parecía confundida, y Davis no podía quitar la sonrisa de su cara

- Me encanto – dijo sinceramente, no entendía el significado, pero ella creía que el regalo fueron las notas

- Como veras Kari – hablo Alfred – Dentro no está tu regalo, porque Sora quería dártelo en persona –

- En persona, no entiendo – dijo la castaña

- Entonces porque no se lo preguntas a ella – dijo al momento en que señalaba detrás de ella, los tres se giraron y la castaña no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, delante de ella estaba una chica, alta, pelirroja, y con una gran sonrisa que no desapareció al decir

- Feliz cumpleaños Kari –

- Sora –

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Chan, chan, chan, chan, Sora ya llego, lamento cortar el capitulo aqui pero ya de por si me quedo muy largo :S, y no quiero que se me aburran, ademas le da emocion a la historia<strong>

**Lo se, prometi que en este cap se iba a saber de ken, y no puse nada de el u.u, pero como ya les dije me quedo muy largo, y ya queria que Sora llegara, no les prometo que para el proximo si, pero de que va a salir, va a salir, no se me desesperen :]**

**Ya se dieron cuenta de cual fue el regalo de Kari, creo que nadie se lo imaginaba ¿O si?**

**¿Alguna vez han amanecido tapados y sin zapatos?, ¿Arte de magia?, Ya lo veremos ;D**

**Mil gracias a: Cari cazal, Black Sweet, rose, Rolling Girl, 1234yeni, Hiromi-one-chan, Princesa De Rosa, STEFI07, johita0310, Shio.S.R (me comentaste los dos capitulos n.n), ferdita99 (creo que tambien es tuyo el review de abajo n.n), muchas, muchas, pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y por darme su opinion, por ponerme en alerta o en sus favoritos :D**

**Saben de donde saque el nombre del grupo de amigos de Tai, pues la idea me la dio: cristy-chan, muchas gracias me sirvio mucho =D**

**Tambien muchas gracias a ti que lees mi historia aunque aun no me dejes un review, me gustaria saber que te parece :)**

**Y yo ya no escribo mas por que tengo que irme a dormir, son las 2:44 de la mañana y esta en la tele One piece, la veria pero ya tengo sueño (si lo se no aguanto nada jeje)**

**¿Me dejas un review?, es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	5. El reencuentro

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, yo muy feliz porque, bueno no sé porque, tal vez porque Sora ya llego y aquí está un pedacito del reencuentro con sus amigos, espero que les guste**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece u.u, solo lo tomo prestado para echar a volar mi imaginación**

**Quiero hacer como una aclaración respecto a Kari, yo sé que aquí se entiende que a Kari le dicen fea y así, pero todos sabemos que NO es fea, yo creo que ninguna chica lo es, bueno el hecho es que si se dieron cuenta tiene el cabello largo y usa lentes, a eso agréguenle que no se cuida mucho su cara (no se saca la ceja XD), y que se viste medio raro, y pues los demás la ven raro pero…, ya veremos qué pasa, solo eso =)**

**Disfruten el capítulo : ]**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 5: El reencuentro**

– Oye Tai – el nombrado hizo un sonido con la boca para darle a entender que lo escuchaba – ¿no notaste raros a Mimi y a Toshio? –

El moreno volteo a ver a su amigo claramente sin entender - ¿raros? – le respondió a su rubio amigo con otra pregunta

– Si, no estaban abrazados como acostumbran, Toshio no la besaba cada 5 minutos como siempre, no lo sé… así distanciados – el ojiazul intento sonar desinteresado

Pero el moreno sabia porque lo preguntaba así que le sonrió pícaramente - ¿Por qué tan interesado en ellos Matt? – el rubio se ruborizo al instante y llevo su mirada a otro lado – No creo que sea por Toshio, ¿acaso será por Mimi? –

El rubio volvió a ponerse rojo, realmente no sabía disimular muy bien – Cla-claro que no – balbuceo con nerviosismo

– Matt últimamente actúas raro frente a ellos, ¿no me digas que te enamoraste de Toshio? – al ver la expresión en el rostro de Matt no pudo evitar soltar una fuerte carcajada que se vio interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono fijo de su casa, se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba sentado y fue a contestar, el rubio agradeció a todos los cielos que el teléfono de Tai sonara, esperaba que con esa distracción olvidara el "tema" del que hablaban, no esperaba que el moreno fuera tan observador.

– ¿Hola? – dijo el moreno al teléfono, el rubio solo lo escuchaba – Ahh, hola mamá – parecía que el moreno se extrañaba de la llamada, luego su rostro cambio repentinamente a uno que el rubio definió como "tristeza" ya que su mirada solo estaba fija en el suelo – No lo sé, en la escuela no hable con ella, y ahora no se a donde fue, no me lo dijo – Tai soltó un leve suspiro – Tranquila se fue con Davis y otra amiga suya, le llamare para que estés más tranquila – levanto la mirada – Si adiós mamá – al poner el teléfono en su lugar, tomo su celular y se sentó en donde estaba anteriormente

– ¿Todo bien? –

– Si, bueno no, era mi mamá quería felicitar a Kari por su cumpleaños, pero al parecer se quedó preocupada porque no supe decirle en donde estaba, dice que no le contesta a su celular – el moreno no dejaba de mirar su teléfono.

– ¿Tu hermana tiene celular? – Al ver el asentimiento del moreno siguió – ¿Le llamaras? – pregunto el rubio al ver como el moreno jugaba nerviosamente con su teléfono

– No lo sé, nunca me contesta, y no creo que hoy sea la excepción, pero le dije a mamá que lo haría así que – comenzó a buscar un numero entre sus contactos, cosa que sorprendió al rubio como era posible que el no supiera de que Kari tenía celular propio, cuando su número estaba escrito en el móvil de su mejor amigo y nunca lo había visto, además era su imaginación o su amigo había dicho "nunca me contesta".

El moreno coloco su teléfono en su oído y espero, el ojiazul lo miraba atento, tal vez si contestaría, de repente algo vibro en el mueble de madera que estaba frente a ellos, eso provoco un sonido, los dos giraron su vista hacia ese lugar, acto seguido un característico sonido salió de un pequeño objeto rosa que se encontraba frente a un cuadro de una fotografía familiar, el moreno se dirigió al mueble, y tomo el objeto rosado entre sus manos, el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que se trataba del móvil de Kari, Tai por su parte colgó la llamada que estaba realizando y el móvil dejo de sonar.

– No puede ser – el moreno se jalo el cabello a manera de desesperación – perfecto mis padres me mataran – dejo los dos celulares en la mesa que estaba frente a él.

– oye viejo, Davis iba con ella porque no lo llamas a el – esas palabras hicieron que el moreno levantara la vista y tomara rápidamente su celular…

* * *

><p>– Como veras Kari – hablo Alfred – Dentro no está tu regalo, porque Sora quería dártelo en persona –<p>

– En persona, no entiendo – dijo la castaña

– Entonces porque no se lo preguntas a ella – dijo al momento en que señalaba detrás de ella, los tres se giraron y la castaña no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, delante de ella estaba una chica, alta, pelirroja, y con una gran sonrisa que no desapareció al decir

– Feliz cumpleaños Kari –

– Sora – murmuro la castaña al momento en que una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y corrió hacia su amiga la cual hizo lo mismo que la castaña, se dieron un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, las dos comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas de felicidad, pero no se soltaban, Kari comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de la pelirroja, realmente no podía describir lo que sentía en ese momento, olvido todo lo malo por lo que había pasado anteriormente, lo que había pasado hace horas, hace días, semanas, meses, años, solo le importaba que su amiga estaba de vuelta y eso le causaba una alegría enorme – Sora, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de verte, cuanto te necesitaba – las palabras salían con mucha dificultad de sus labios, no podía hablar de la emoción que sentía en esos momentos.

La pelirroja por su parte estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su ya no tan pequeña amiga, le emocionaba el hecho de que estaba de vuelta en su hogar, ese que la vio crecer, donde conoció a grandes amigos, donde vivió tantas cosas, ese que dejo por cuatro años, y que de nuevo le daba la bienvenida, ese lugar que necesitaba de su ayuda, abrazo un poco más fuerte a su amiga al recordar sus pláticas con ella, y como iban las cosas, solo mantuvo comunicación con ella y la castaña se convirtió en su mejor amiga en Odaiba – Yo también te necesitaba Kari, y mucho, después de 4 años nos volvemos a ver, y no sabes la alegría que me da volver a verte, no era lo mismo sin ustedes – las dos chicas sollozaban un poco en el hombro de la otra no les importaba el hecho de que tantas personas las vieran.

Davis estaba muy contento, al fin Kari podría sonreír más, ya tenía más motivos, Yolei por su parte sonreía esa escena le parecía muy tierna y parecía que se les uniría con el llanto, esa escena la conmovió mucho, Alfred mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería interrumpirlas, las dos se necesitaban mucho.

Kari y Sora aflojaron el abrazo y se separaron, con las manos sujetadas se miraron – Kari mira cuanto has crecido, que linda estas –

– Sora mírate tú, donde quedo esa niña que se fue a Francia – simplemente se sonreían

– Mira que grande y linda estas Kari – una voz extraño a la castaña provocando que se soltaran las manos

– ¿Señora Toshiko? – Pregunto sorprendida – pero… –

– ¿Qué hago aquí? – La madre de Sora le sonrió – Acompañando a mi hija – termino con otra sonrisa

– Me alegra mucho verla – la castaña también le sonrió

– También me da gusto verte Kari – se acercó a la castaña y le regalo un pequeño abrazo

Sora tomo a la castaña de la mano y la llevo hasta donde se encontraba Alfred – Kari te presento a un gran amigo de Francia, bueno ya se presentaron, pero su nombre es Alfred – llevo su vista hacia su amigo – Alfred ella es mi amiga Kari de quien tanto te hable, y él es Davis que solo conozco por fotografías y llamadas telefónicas – miro al susodicho, después su vista se encontró con una chica que no conocía

– Oh lo lamento, ella es Yolei, una buena amiga que acabo de conocer – la castaña la presento a la pelirroja la cual saludo con un "mucho gusto"

– Chicos – la pelirroja llamo la atención de la peli morada y el moreno – ella es mi madre Toshiko –

– Mucho gusto – saludaron al unísono los dos chicos recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

– Pero bueno vámonos a un lugar más tranquilo para poder platicar tranquilamente – dijo la pelirroja

– No es una mala idea hija, pero que te parece si primero llevamos nuestras maletas a casa – le recordó su madre sobre su equipaje

La pelirroja miro sus maletas y se rio – Lo siento es que no puedo esperar tengo tanto que contar y quiero que me cuenten tanto – le pelirroja le sonrió a la castaña

– Hablando de eso en donde se quedaran – pregunto la castaña

– Bueno esa tiene que ver con otra sorpresa Kari, pero te la diremos después, solo te puedo decir que nos quedaremos en nuestro antiguo hogar – la pelirroja se hizo la misteriosa, mientras que la castaña pasaba su vista por las maletas de su amiga y su madre, las que a su parecer eran muchas, pero prefirió no darle importancia.

Todos se pusieron en camino hacia la salida, Davis y Alfred ayudaron con las maletas más pesadas a las chicas, mientras que ellas llevaban las más livianas, Yolei y Kari a regañadientes de Sora las ayudaron a cargar algunas cosas.

Sora caminaba muy contenta con una sonrisa que se esfumo al recordar que todo el camino estuvo pensando en que tal vez alguien más iría a recogerla…

* * *

><p>Una vez afuera se dedicaron a buscar un taxi que los llevara de regreso, de repente Davis sintió como algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saco su móvil, y se dio cuenta de que era una llamada pero no se fijó en el numero simplemente contesto – ¿Hola? – El semblante del moreno cambio – ¿Qué sucede Tai? – esa simple frase provoco que todos posaran su vista sobre el – ¿Ka-Kari? – la castaña miro a la pelirroja y con la mirada comprendió, con un dedo en su boca le pidió que no dijera nada sobre Sora, luego hizo señas como si estuviera comiendo – Si, si tu hermana está conmigo y con – miro a la pelirroja – Yolei, la llevamos a comer – todos por un momento se relajaron – Con gusto te la pasaría, solo hay un pequeño problema acaba de entrar al baño, creo que su desayuno no le cayó muy bien – todos incluso la castaña ahogaron la risa – Claro yo le diré – colgó la llamada y suspiro pesadamente – No es fácil mentirle a el capitán de tu equipo – todos rieron<p>

– ¿Para qué te llamo? –

– Dijo que tus padres llamaron a tu casa para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y él no sabía ni en donde estabas, y al parecer olvidaste tu teléfono – Kari se tocó los bolsillos y no lo encontró – Me dijo que tu mamá lo había amenazado si no te localizaba –

– Creo que lo olvide, solo me llama en este tipo de situaciones pero jamás le contesto – Sora la miro y le regalo una sonrisa

– Bueno muchachos es hora de irnos – dijo al notar como su amigo Alfred les hacía señas a un lado de un taxi

* * *

><p>– Entonces tu sabias todo y no me dijiste nada –<p>

– Lo siento Kari pero era una sorpresa – se defendió el moreno con una sonrisa

– Yo lo llame y le pedí el favor de que se asegurara de que abrieras tu correo ese día y de que vinieras a recoger tu regalo – lo apoyo la pelirroja – le conté todo mi plan y salió a la perfección – le sonrió – Davis era el más cercano a ti y de mi mayor confianza para hacer todo lo que hicimos –

– De verdad que no me imaginaba esto, ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida –

– Y aún no termina, te queda toda la tarde para disfrutarlo – hablo la peli morada

– Conozco una buena amiga, mi mejor amigo está a mi lado, y mi mejor amiga regresa – les sonrió, aun no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, eso podría parecer poco para otras personas, pero para ella era de lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en esos 4 años.

La pelirroja iba muy centrada en el camino mirando muy atenta todo con la mirada, observaba lugares conocidos por ella otros muy cambiados, parecía que iba muy centrada observando el paisaje pero una pregunta rondaba por su cabeza "¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?"…

* * *

><p>– Estoy a salvo, esta con Davis, creo que la llevo a comer – dijo sin darle importancia<p>

– ¿Por qué tan pensativo? – pregunto su rubio amigo al darse cuenta de que el moreno no decía nada

– ¿Qué no puedo? –

– No sabía que si pensabas – estaban a punto de iniciar una de sus diarias peleas de palabras pero el timbre de la casa no se los permitió

El moreno se levantó a abrir bajo la atenta mirada desafiante del rubio

– Hola Mimi – al escuchar ese nombre el ojiazul rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado – adelante – el moreno noto esa actitud rara de su amigo y evito reír enfrente de la castaña

– Hola Matt – la castaña le regalo una sonrisa al rubio que hizo que un sonrojo involuntario apareciera en el rostro del chico

– Hola Mimi – el rubio se agacho a juntar un cojín que se encontraba tirado para evitar ser visto a la cara

– ¿Tai se encuentra tu hermana? – Tras el negamiento del moreno la castaña siguió – que mal, venía a felicitarla, en toda la mañana estuvo ocupada, y ahora no está –

– Si lo sé yo tampoco la he felicitado – el moreno hablo como si no pasara nada

– ¿Y a dónde fue? –

– Davis la llevo a comer –

– Waoo, primero lo de su salón, y después la lleva a comer, pero que lindo – la castaña miraba de reojo a el rubio que se mantenía callado y "mirándola", eso provoco que la castaña formara una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro – Bueno muchachos no los interrumpo más, mejor me voy –

– No estamos haciendo nada importante – por fin el ojiazul hablo, recibiendo una sonrisa de la castaña, y el negamiento de cabeza con una sonrisa burlona del moreno…

* * *

><p>– Al fin en casa – la pelirroja se bajó prácticamente corriendo y admiro desde afuera su antiguo y ahora de vuelta nuevo hogar<p>

Los chicos ayudaron a bajar el equipaje y a meterlo en la casa

– Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, hija no quiero que hoy te la pases encerrada aquí en la casa porque no vas con tus amigos a platicar a divertirte, mañana podemos desempacar –

– Segura mamá – la pelirroja sabía la respuesta pero aun así quería escucharla

– Claro que sí, estoy segura que te mueres de ganas de recorrer la ciudad – estas palabras fueron suficientes para que la pelirroja saliera corriendo llevando consigo a los demás

– Vamos a el parque, quiero platicar al aire libre – todos se fueron caminando, ya sabían de que parque se trataba, lo que no sabían era porque Sora quería ir allí.

Una vez en el parque se sentaron alrededor de una de esas mesas de piedra

– Chicos tengo que decirles algo – todos observaron a la pelirroja atentamente – No estoy aquí de vacaciones –

Kari llevo su vista hasta ella totalmente sorprendida – eso quiere decir que… –

– Que me quedare aquí a vivir – la pelirroja completo su frase, la castaña volvió a abrazarla, cuando se separó de ella continuo – y bueno Alfred, también se quedara aquí, él vivía con sus tíos allá desde los diez años, pero decidió regresar aquí con sus padres en su lugar natal, es por eso que maneja muy bien este idioma –

– Vaya, ¿Y se conocen desde que tu llegaste allá Sora? – le pregunto la peli morada

– Si, lo conocí en mi primer día de escuela, estaba muy nerviosa no conocía a nadie y no hablaba muy bien me sentí hasta cierto punto asustada, pero entonces lo conocí –

– Así es, y yo la conocí a ella – Alfred miro a la pelirroja y le sonrió, cosa que le pareció muy tierna a la peli morada

La castaña los miraba atentamente, se veían muy unidos, uno al otro, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices y entendiéndose solo con una mirada, igual que Davis y ella, igual como un día su hermano y Sora lo estuvieron, y eso le dio un poco de nerviosismo, como lo tomaría su hermano, pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver a cierto chico acercarse a ellos, "¿Acaso él es Yue?"

Pareciera que le leyeron la mente ya que su pregunta fue contestada por Alfred – Mira Sora hay viene Yue –

Todos miraron en la dirección en que Alfred miraba y se sorprendieron de lo que sus ojos veían, la pelirroja se levantó y fue corriendo a abrazarlo, mientras que este la levantaba y la hacía girar, cuando los pies de la pelirroja tocaron el suelo este la soltó para saludar con un apretón y un leve abrazo a Alfred, se acercaron a la mesa y los tres chicos que aún permanecían estáticos solo pudieron decir – Yue –

Yue paso su mirada por los tres chicos a los tres los conocía – Kari, Davis, Yolei – sorprendido menciono sus nombres sin saber por qué estaban allí

Sora se asombró, nunca se imaginó que se conocieran – ¿Pero ustedes se conocen? – la pelirroja lanzo a pregunta a todos

Yue tomo la palabra – Davis es un amigo, Yolei una gran compañera que me ha brindado su ayuda en algunas materias pese a que es más chica que yo, y Kari es la hermana de Tai – la pelirroja palideció ante esto, "acaso también conoce a…"

La castaña siguió – Yue es un amigo de mi hermano, estudia con nosotros –

– No sabíamos que ustedes se conocieran – Davis se dirigió a la pelirroja

Yue decidió habar – No sé si lo sabían, pero yo no he vivido toda mi vida aquí, si nací aquí, pero a los siete años me mude con mi familia a Francia, ahí fue donde a los doce años conocí a Sora y a Alfred nos hicimos grandes amigos, pero a los catorce regrese y desde entonces vivo aquí – Yue parecía pensar – Nunca me imaginé que se conocieran.

– Solo conocíamos a Sora, hoy acabamos de presentarnos con Alfred – la castaña lo corrigió

– Esto nos demuestra que el mundo es muy pequeño – les sonrió Alfred

Todos decidieron sentarse a hablar más tranquilamente, quien sabe hasta más amigos conocieran…

* * *

><p>Tai, Matt y Mimi decidieron ir a dar un paseo por sugerencia del rubio en el camino se encontraron con el dúo envidiable de Kasumi y Amaya que venían junto con Toshio, decidieron ir al parque por unos helados, iban tranquilamente platicando cuando unas risas los hicieron voltear hacia su origen.<p>

Todos ya sabían lo de la comida de Davis y su hermana, así que no les sorprendió verlos juntos con la peli morada de la mañana, lo que si les sorprendió era que habían más personas, pudieron notar que uno de ellos era Yue, ya eso era raro, pero vieron a otras dos personas pero no podían ver de quienes se trataban ya que se encontraban de espaldas, uno era pelinegro y había una cabellera pelirroja, eso le recordó algo a el moreno. Decidieron acercarse por petición de Mimi.

– Hola chicos – la castaña saludo con una sonrisa a todos los que se encontraban sentados.

Todos subieron su vista y pudieron ver que se trataba del grupo de Tai, la pelirroja al escuchar esa voz, pudo sentir que la conocía, no tenía el valor para voltear y encontrarse con una sorpresa de ese tipo, decidió quedarse así.

Todos a excepción de Yue que no sabía mucho del tema llevaron su vista hacia la pelirroja que se notaba por más nerviosa jugando con sus manos y respirando de una manera extraña. Kari no sabía que hacer o decir, no podía simplemente decir "Oh chicos miren Sora está de regreso y llego para quedarse".

El grupo de Tai se acercó a ellos aún no habían visto a la pelirroja hasta que Yue sin saber nada hablo – Chicos aquí hay bastante espacio por que no se sientan con nosotros – ofreció inocentemente

La pelirroja no aguanto más ella no era así, se puso de pie provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella – Si, hay bastante espacio para todos – le sonrió a todos

– ¿Sora? – tres voces hicieron que la pelirroja subiera su mirada y les sonriera aun de pie, Kari se quedó estática al igual que Davis y Yolei, Yue no entendía nada, Alfred inmediatamente los identifico, Toshio, Kasumi y Amaya tampoco comprendían que era lo que pasaba, solo una pregunta rondaba por sus mentes "¿Quién es esa chica?"

– Sora –

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh grito de emoción ya llego Sora, nuestra amada pelirroja por fin llego, bueno llego desde el capítulo pasado, pero en este se encontró con algunos de sus antiguos amigos. Perdón por cortarlo aquí, justo cuando los otros (Tai, Matt y Mimi) la ven y ella a ellos, pero que reencuentro, para el próximo verán que pasa después de que la ven, T.T, hasta yo me siento mal de cortarlo hasta aquí, quisiera que vieran que pasa pero no los quiero aburrir de tanto leer, así que a esperar el prox cap.<strong>

**Espero de verdad que les haya gustado como se reencontraron, había miles de maneras pero esta es la que más me gusto para un reencuentro así, ya verán que pasa en esa mesa de piedra para el próximo**

**Que tendra que ver ese tal Alfred en la vida de nuestra querida pelirroja, le caera bien a Tai XD  
><strong>

**Quiero agradecer a: Leeeen, johita0310, Shio.S.R, STEFI07, Hiromi-one-chan, Cari Cazal, Katty Rose, TaiiOra-Lovee y Rolling Girl, por sus lindos reviews, que más que nada me inspiran más y más, al saber que les gusta mi historia, muchas, muchas gracias =)**

**También gracias a los que leen mi historia aunque aún no me dejen un review, me gustaría mucho saber que les parece mi historia :D**

**Quiero saber su opinión, tengo dos historias en mente que quiero comenzar, las dos en mi cabecita están completamente terminadas, de principio a fin, solo me falta comenzar a escribirlas, pero primero será una y luego la otra, no quiero que me sea muy pesado por tantas historias para actualizar: una es sobre desapariciones misteriosas, robos, asaltos y secuestros, esta es más como real. Y la otra es sobre vampiros más fantasiosa, incluiré mucho a los digimon. Y claro ya saben quiénes serán los protagonistas, las dos con romance. Y no se cual subir primero, me importa mucho su opinión**

**Sin más me despido, nos leemos en el próximo cap, no falta mucho para que lo suba**

**¿Me dejas un review?, es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	6. Helados

**Hola aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ni Digimon Ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo algunos como la odiosa de Kasumi que cada día odiamos más que salió de mi loca imaginación XD**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 6: Helados**

– Vamos TK, no seas amargado dar una vuelta no te va a caer nada mal –

– Juri de verdad no tengo muchos ánimos de ir a caminar – trato de no sonar grosero – estoy un poco cansado

– Creí que eras más energético, porfa ándale ¿sí? –

El rubio suspiro la chica no lo dejaría en paz hasta que aceptara acompañarla – Está bien, solo un pequeño rato ¿De acuerdo? –

– Claro como quieras – y dicho eso el rubio se levantó de las pequeñas escaleras en donde se encontraba sentado y comenzó a caminar a lado de la chica

* * *

><p>La pelirroja no aguanto más ella no era así, se puso de pie provocando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella – sí, hay bastante espacio para todos – le sonrió a todos<p>

– ¿Sora? – tres voces hicieron que la pelirroja subiera su mirada y les sonriera aun de pie, Kari se quedó estática al igual que Davis y Yolei, Yue no entendía nada, Alfred inmediatamente los identifico, Toshio, Kasumi y Amaya tampoco comprendían que era lo que pasaba, solo una pregunta rondaba por sus mentes "¿Quién es esa chica?"

– Sora – Kasumi murmuro su nombre en cuanto identifico quien era esa chica, creyó que no la volvería a ver jamás, pero ahora se encontraba frente a ella

– Sora, eres tu – después de estas palabras Mimi se lanzó hacia la pelirroja, no podía creer que su amiga se encontraba frente a ella, la abrazaba fuertemente, tenía años sin verla y sin saber de ella, sin hablar con ella, sin su mejor amiga, y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era darle un abrazo, se separó lentamente y le sonrió – No puedo creer que seas tú Sora – y sin más la volvió a abrazar, pero algo la incomodo, la pelirroja le correspondía el abrazo pero sentía que abrazaba a otra persona, no le dio mucha importancia, recordó a sus acompañantes, se separó de la pelirroja y le sonrió

Matt se acercó – nos hacías falta – le sonrió e inmediatamente la abrazo, la pelirroja correspondió el abrazo sintiendo como por sus mejillas bajaban lentamente algunas lágrimas, cerro sus ojos intentando en vano evitarlas, el rubio por su parte quería aguantar, la había extrañado demasiado, recordo todos los momentos que pasaron cuando eran un grupo, esas tardes los ocho juntos, recordó a esa niña pelirroja que le encantaban los deportes, la niña carismática que se fue por cuatro años y que ahora se encontraba frente a él abrazándolo, pero sintió lo mismo que la castaña, igual no le importó.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el ojiazul aflojaba el agarre y se separaba de ella con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja aún seguía sin poder decir nada, pero sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban de nuevo, sus ojos solo podían observar el cabello de esa persona, para ella era imposible no saber de quien se trataba, correspondió el abrazo al saber quién era, se puso nerviosa y se quedó quieta, sin saber aún que decir, "el" la estaba abrazando, su antiguo mejor amigo, su antiguo compañero de juegos y de travesuras, el chico con quien compartió momentos importantes en su vida, quien después de irse se olvidó de ella, pero se sentía extraña, como si no lo estuviera abrazando a él, lo sentía como otra persona, al igual que a Matt y a Mimi creyó que tal vez el tiempo…

Tai simplemente la abrazaba con mucho cariño, el jamás se olvidó de ella, siempre la tuvo presente, pero la distancia y el tiempo lo afectaron demasiado, su mayor tesoro se fue durante cuatro años, y ahora la tenía entre sus brazos de nuevo, pero sentía que no abrazaba a esa niña que se fue a Francia, sentía que abrazaba a otra persona, el tiempo lo había cambiado demasiado.

Fue al escuchar que él le murmuraba – te extrañe – Sora apretó sus ojos y un poco el agarre "no se notaba" fue lo único que alcanzo a pensar ya que alguien interrumpió su momento

– Vaya Sora que sorpresa – la pelirroja y el moreno se separaron al escuchar la voz de Kasumi – cuanto tiempo ¿no? –

– Si Kasumi – respondió simplemente, ella sabía perfectamente como trataba a Kari, pero no quería que la rubia estuviera enterada

– No sabes cuánto me alegra verte – la rubia seguía fingiendo hacia la pelirroja

Kari solo la miraba queriendo lanzarse a ella y golpearla, sabía que lo que decía no era nada cierto, pero una mano en su hombro provoco que volteara a su derecha y viera como su peli morada amiga le decía – Tranquila – cerro sus ojos y se calmó para volver su mirada hacia la rubia que miraba a la pelirroja

Tai, Matt y Mimi se encontraban callados, se sentían extraños frente a la pelirroja, como si no se conocieran, como si nunca hubieran pasado grandes momentos juntos, y la verdad que no sabían porque, simplemente la abrazaron, acaso eso demostraba lo que ella significaba para ellos, no parecían exactamente amigos, pareciera que llevaban una relación de "conocidos" simplemente, por algo se sentían distanciados

– Cuantas coincidencias, que les parece si todos se sientan para poder hablar más tranquilos – Yue dijo aun sin entender mucho

– Excelente idea – Kasumi hablo sentándose a lado de Tai que aún se mantenía callado, la pelirroja miraba callada como esa rubia le sonreía a el moreno y lo tomaba del brazo muy cariñosamente a lo que el moreno correspondía, reacciono hasta que Alfred la tomo de la mano y le sonreía

Sora se sentó en medio de Yue y Alfred, comenzó a secarse las lágrimas y una vez que todos estaban sentados tomo la palabra – Bueno, primero que nada, me alegra verlos a todos ustedes, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y él es Alfred, mi mejor amigo – esto último fue como un balde de agua fría para el moreno que simplemente la miraba esperando que ella no hablara en serio, la pelirroja se notaba nerviosa, parecía que meditaba lo que iba a decir, cerro sus ojos, suspiro, los abrió y finalmente hablo – Estaré aquí por un tiempo en lo que mi madre arregla ciertos asuntos sobre su trabajo, tal vez tarde así que estudiare aquí mientras todo eso acaba, Alfred también se quedara el mismo tiempo que yo con sus padres – termino y miro a su amigo esperando entendiera lo anterior – Ya se los había dicho hace un rato, ¿no es así Kari? – esperaba que la castaña apoyara su mentira, ya que ni ella misma se escucho segura de sus palabras

– Emmm, si así es ya lo sabíamos, ¿verdad chicos? – se dirigió a Davis y a Yolei esperando la apoyaran pese a que la pelirroja les hubiera dicho todo lo contrario

– Así es – hablo la peli morada ayudando a la castaña mientras que Davis solo asentía con la cabeza

Kari estaba sorprendida ya que al parecer Yue y Alfred entendieron muy bien a la pelirroja ya que estaban callados pero en sus caras no se les veía duda alguna, pero más se sorprendió al escuchar hablar a Yue – Además estudiara en nuestra escuela, de nuevo juntos chicos – Sora y Alfred asintieron sonriendo

– Como ¿ustedes se conocen? – Kasumi se dirigió a Yue

– Si, los conocí a los doce años en Francia, nos hicimos inseparables – le contesto Yue

– Gracias a que los dos hablaban también este idioma me ayudaron a manejar el francés y eso me hizo hacerme muy cercana a ellos – les dijo a los demás la pelirroja, de repente sintió vibrar algo en su pierna y después un "I feel like I´m walking in the Sky" se escuchó de repente todos la voltearon a ver, ella miro a su pierna "Yesterday tears were in my eyes", era su móvil lo tomo entre sus manos miro a la pantalla y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sin recordar en donde se encontraba oprimió el botón verde para contestar y lo acerco a su oído - Bonjour, j'ai pensé que je ne m'appelle pas, et j'avais pris – fué hasta que la otra persona le contesto que recordó que no estaba sola – Lo siento – les dijo a los demás y se levantó – enseguida vuelvo – y comenzó a caminar mientras seguía hablando

Todos a excepción de Yue y Alfred quedaron confundidos Davis fue el que pregunto - ¿Estaba hablando en Francés? – Yue asintió

Kasumi decidió hacer otra pregunta – ¿Podemos saber que dijo? –

Alfred contesto – ella dijo, Hola creí que no me llamarías ya te habías tardado –

– Parece ser su chico – dijo Kasumi, Kari la miro mal, ella que sabía de su amiga

– ¿Su chico? – pregunto Yue

– Si tal vez sea su novio – Kasumi miro de reojo a Tai

– Sora no tiene novio – aclaro Kari contradiciendo a la rubia

Kasumi sonrió – ¿y tú como sabes? – pregunto tratando como siempre de intimidarla, pero clara fue su sorpresa al ver sonreír a la castaña

– Porque soy su amiga y tu bueno, ya sabes quién eres ¿no? – sonrió victoriosa al ver como la rubia dejaba de sonreír, Davis estaba ahogándose tratando de aguantarse la risa de ver la cara que puso la rubia por el comentario de Kari, y Yolei simplemente sonrió ya era hora de comenzar a ponerle un alto a esa chica, Tai, Matt, Toshio y Yue estaban sorprendidos de ese acto inesperado de Kari

– Kari tiene razón – la apoyo Alfred – Sora ahora no tiene ninguna relación con nadie –

– Alfred no estaría tan tranquilo de que ella fuera a hablar a otro lado si fuera otro hombre – le dio un leve codazo en el brazo a lo que Alfred se sonrojo por el comentario de Yue

– Eso es verdad, era su papá, él está en Francia y le prometió llamarla en cuanto pudiera, siempre está ocupado – Alfred volvió a hablar

Yue los miro a todos y dijo – Si que el mundo es muy pequeño, nunca me imaginé que Sora fuera amiga suya – se dirigió a Tai y a los demás – ella en Francia hablaba mucho de sus amigos de aquí pero jamás me imagine que serían los mismo que yo tendría, recuerdo que siempre nos quiso mostrar fotos de ustedes, pero siempre pasaba algo que se lo impedía –

– Ese ya era su destino quizá – dijo la peli morada

– Si tal vez – le respondió Yue – ustedes jamás me hablaron sobre ella – les dijo a Tai y a Matt – si me hubieran dicho su nombre…– no pudo continuar ya que la pelirroja llego y se sentó muy animada

– Mi padre te desea feliz cumpleaños Kari, a ti te manda saludos Yue, y a ti Alfred me dijo que recuerdes lo que te pidió – la pelirroja torció la boca luego volvió a hablar – no me quiso decir que era, y por lo que veo tu tampoco me lo dirás – cruzo sus brazos

– Linda es un acuerdo entre tu padre y yo, un acuerdo entre dos hombres, después te lo diré – le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros, la mirada de la pelirroja lo decía todo - oui, oui, je vous promets que je vais vous dire (si, si, te prometo que te lo diré) – solo Yue entendió lo que dijo, la pelirroja le sonrió luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y volteo queriendo retomar la plática con los demás.

Tai solo miraba sin hablar, ese chico se estaba ganando miradas asesinas por parte del moreno, decidió tranquilizarse y volver a hablar - ¿Y qué has hecho en estos cuatro años Sora? –

La pelirroja lo miro y recordó algo – Estudiaba por las mañanas en el Collegè de France , visite muchísimos museos en parís, además por las tardes practicaba tenis – respondió recordando que era de las cosas que más hizo estando allá

– Los museos deben ser hermosos – esta vez hablo Mimi

– Son simplemente fantásticos todos, pero yo tenía mis favoritos el Museo de las artes decorativas, el Museo de Louvre y el Museo Picasso – respondió con una sonrisa

– Esos cuatro años allá debieron ser geniales ¿no ? – esta vez fue Matt quien hablo

Sora miro a ojiazul y le dijo – sí, pero también viaje un par de veces a Londres, y una vez visite México, son hermosos lugares –

– Vaya estuviste en Inglaterra, eso debe ser genial – Davis hablo

– México, yo quisiera algún día conocerlo – esta vez fue Toshio – tomaría cientos y cientos de fotografías allí –

Después de eso la pelirroja volvió a recordar algo – Kari – la susodicha la miro – Ahora recuerdo que no te di tu regalo –

La castaña le sonrió – mi regalo fuiste tú Sora – esto le saco una enorme sonrisa a la pelirroja

– Bueno yo traía un regalo extra – se rio – lo olvide en casa, pero además te traje algo que me pediste – la pequeña la miro confundida – antes de irme me dijiste que tenías muchas ganas de conocer Francia, entonces me pediste que algún día viniera a visitarte y te trajera una foto de allá para conocerlo ¿recuerdas ? – la castaña asintió recordándolo – Bueno pues no lo olvide y te la traje – la pelirroja le hizo una seña a Alfred el cual traía consigo una mochila, le levanto y de ella saco un álbum color rosa con adornos azules, en la portada estaba la Torre Eiffel, este álbum se lo entrego a Kari la cual lo abrió y detrás de la pasta tenia escrito en una hermosa caligrafía ``Para Kari, con cariño Sora´´, además contenía un sobre blanco, la castaña comenzó a ojear el álbum y se dio cuenta de que estaba repleto de fotografías y una pequeña leyenda debajo de estas, levanto su mirada sorprendida, Sora le sonreía

– ¿Es para mí Sora? – pregunto aun sin creerlo

– Claro que sí, todo tuyo – le respondió con una leve risita de alegría, ella SI cumplía sus promesas

– Muchas gracias – le dijo aun mirando embobada cada fotografía

Tai no dejaba de mirar a la pelirroja y a Alfred, parecía que esos dos se tenían demasiada confianza entre sí, suspiro melancólico, un día en un pasado "ella" y él se la pasaban igual, en esos momentos como envidiaba a Alfred, se notaba la atención que recibía por parte de la pelirroja, y la que ella recibía de él.

* * *

><p>– Lo vez TK te dije que caminar te vendría bien, ya te vez más animado, ¿ahora me dirás por que estabas tan raro desde la mañana? –<p>

– Juri de verdad no tengo nada, es solo que anoche no dormí bien, y esa mala noche me está pasando la factura ahora – trato de justificarse de nuevo en vano

Juri suspiro notoriamente – no te creo nada, algo te pasa, sé que no me lo quieres decir, me preocupas TK –

El ojiazul la miro se notaba cabizbaja y se sintió mal de ponerla así – Es solo que extraño a una persona que se fue ya hace varios años muy lejos, ayer justamente me acorde de ella y en la noche no pude dormir por eso, y ahora el no dormir me trae estas consecuencias de estar cansado – le sonrió – es por eso que no te lo dije, no quiero que pienses que soy un abusivo al contarte mis penas – se rio

La chica también rio – No eres un abusivo, eres un gran chico, y chicos como tú se merecen mi apoyo – lo tomo por el hombro – confía en mi –

– Confió en ti – le sonrió

Juri también sonrió se puso frente a él con ambas manos lo tomo por los hombros y le dijo – Demuéstramelo – y poco a poco la distancia entre los dos fue disminuyendo hasta que sus labios chocaron en un beso, fue simple, pero para la chica eso ya había sido un gran avance, lo miro a los ojos – se te nota el cansancio, te acompaño a tu casa – lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió de regreso

El rubio no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, la acababa de besar, pensando en cierta chica, y la besaba a ella, estaba muy confundido, y ahora iban caminando tomados de la mano, ¿pero qué rayos pasaba por su cabeza ?, ni él lo sabía, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que le había mentido, tal vez y esa persona que se fue si lo tenía pensativo, pero todos sus pensamientos los ocupaba otra chica, pero eso no se lo iba a decir a Juri, pero realmente tenía que decírselo a alguien

– Oye TK, que esos de hay en la mesa ¿no son los amigos de tu hermano? – esas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos haciéndolo voltear en la dirección que la chica le decía, y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente allí se encontraban, pero algo que lo sorprendió fue ver a cierta chica que no creyó que vería, una sonrisa boba se formó en su rostro

– Juri ¿te importa si vamos? –

– ¿No estás cansado? – recordó las quejas del ojiazul

– Sera rápido, vamos – y dicho eso le jalo hacia esa mesa

* * *

><p>Mimi al escuchar las palabras de Sora recordó todo – Ohh, Kari ahora que lo recuerdo – se levantó y se dirigió hacia la pequeña castaña que la miraba – Feliz cumpleaños – y la abrazo, todos la miraron raro, la pelirroja sonrió ese tipo de cosas eran típicas en Mimi, siempre igual de oportuna, la castaña al separarse de Kari volvió a hablar – hace un rato fui a tu casa a felicitarte pero no estabas, por eso Matt, Tai y yo decidimos salir a dar una vuelta y los encontramos aquí, y olvide por completo que te buscaba, lo lamento – borro su sonrisa – pero es que me emocione demasiado al ver a Sora aquí, que todo se me enredo –<p>

Kari la miro con una sonrisa y le respondió – no te preocupes, a mí también me hubiera pasado – la pelirroja sonreía mientras negaba graciosamente con la cabeza

Matt miro de reojo a Tai y luego se dirigió hacia Kari – es cierto yo tampoco lo había hecho, felicidades Kari –

Kasumi observo claramente como Tai iba a hablar y decidió interrumpir – Hay Kari es que toda la mañana estuviste tan ocupada que a ninguno de nosotros nos dio tiempo, pero veo que te la estás pasando muy bien – la rubia no dejaría que el moreno la felicitara por nada

– Si tienes razón me la he pasado muy bien gracias a que mis amigos están aquí – la castaña resalto en su voz la palaba amigos, dando a entender que no todos los presentes lo eran

Kasumi no iba a permitir que la llegada de Sora cambiara lo que ella había logrado hacer en esos años, así que tenía que moverse rápido – Oye Sora no entiendo por qué no te comunicabas con nosotros, digo hay muchas maneras –

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la pelirroja esperando su respuesta – En realidad, estuve en contacto con todos, mientras ellos pudieron, supongo que les surgieron cosas muy importantes ya que luego de un tiempo jamás me contestaban nada, les envié cientos de correos electrónicos que jamás volvieron a ser contestados, muchísimas llamadas sin atender, creo que sus ocupaciones eran tantas que no les daba tiempo, pero jamás deje de escribirles –

– ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que tenías un móvil? – pregunto Mimi

Sora evito alterarse – No atendían mis llamadas a sus teléfonos fijos, ¿Cómo se los iba a decir? Además a todos les envíe un correo electrónico en donde les avisaba de mi teléfono, supongo que jamás lo revisaron – trato de sonar calmada – la única que lo hizo fue Kari y Joe – al parecer solo les importo el nombre de la chica

Ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre la castaña– ¿Por qué jamás nos lo dijiste si tú lo sabias? – pregunto acusadoramente su hermano

– ¿Hubiera existido alguna diferencia?, tampoco atenderían mis llamadas y no contestarían mis mensajes en el – salió a la defensa la pelirroja

– No tenía caso, si iba a suceder lo mismo – hablo Kari

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?, era más fácil si hubiéramos estado enterados de que tenía uno – de nuevo Kasumi molestando

– No era mi obligación decírselos, todos pudieron saberlo al momento directamente por Sora en sus correos, digo si al menos se hubieran tomado el tiempo de abrirlos – se defendió la castaña

– Tal vez esos correos no nos llegaron jamás, y tu egoístamente no nos lo hiciste saber – Tai volvió a hablar

– Esos comportamientos no son propios de ti Kari – la rubia la miraba reprochándole sabiendo que era apoyada por Tai

– No fue egoísmo, yo no soy así – se defendió la castaña

– ¿Entonces por qué no nos lo dijiste?, quien sabe que tantas cosas más nos ocultaste – la seguía reprochando el moreno –

– Eso se llama egoísmo, ¿Qué más podría ser? – Hablo Kasumi

– Que yo le pidiera que no se los dijera – todos miraron sorprendidos a la pelirroja que acababa de hablar – ¿No han pensado en esa posibilidad?, yo no la descartaría – miraba a la rubia directamente a los ojos esperando su reacción

Kasumi iba a salir a la defensiva cuando una voz la interrumpió

– Hola chicos – todos miraron en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con TK, estaban tan concentrados en esa pequeña pelea que no se había dado cuenta cuando el chico se les acerco y notaron que no venía solo

Kari tomo de la mano a Davis y agacho su mirada, el enseguida entendió al notar como TK y Juri estaban tomados de la mano, no iba a permitir que le arruinaran su día a Kari – Vaya que sorpresa chicos, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – pregunto a los recién llegados

La chica tomo la palabra – Estábamos dando una vuelta simplemente, ¿pero ustedes que hacen por aquí? –

– Festejando su día a Kari – respondió cortante

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el recién llegado aún no la había visto, y por la actitud que tomo Kari al verlo de la mano de esa chica decidió actuar – Vaya TK como has crecido – dijo al momento en que se ponía de pie

El nombrado miro a la chica que había hablado y de repente su cuerpo se enfrió por completo provocando que soltara la mano de Juri y mirara a la pelirroja – So-Sora – fue hasta que la chica le sonrió que se lanzó a abrazarla sin creer aun por completo que su amiga estuviera allí, no le decía nada simplemente la abrazaba, de repente un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo invadió recordando llamadas y correos, esto provoco que lentamente se separara de ella y la mirara los ojos – Si, definitivamente eres tu Sora – esto le causo algo de gracia a la pelirroja

– Si, y definitivamente tu eres TK – eso provocó risas entre los dos – De nuevo al principio, TK tengo que contarte toda la historia, tendrás las mismas preguntas que los demás – la pelirroja se sentó provocando que el ojiazul la imitara olvidándose por completo de Juri

Kari miro a la chica aun de pie y se hizo un poco a un lado – Juri, si no tienes prisa de irte siéntate con nosotros – la chica le hizo caso y tomo asiente a lado de la castaña

La pelirroja sonrió y Alfred inmediatamente reconoció esa sonrisa, no era lo que parecía una sonrisa inocente, indicaba que había logrado su cometido, miro a la chica que acababa de llegar y negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, "siempre te sales con la tuya" pensó al momento en que noto como la pelirroja miraba a Kari con una sonrisa

La pelirroja le conto al rubio todo lo que ya les había contado a los demás sobre que se conocían entre ellos y al terminar una duda invadía al pequeño rubio

– ¿Por qué no nos avisaste para ir todos a recogerte? –

La pelirroja volvía a lo mismo – si les avise, les envíe un correo a todos pero… -

Kasumi la interrumpió – Si, si, nadie lo abrió más que Kari –

– De hecho sí, pero Joe también lo abrió y me llamo para avisarme que no podría ir a recogerme por que estaría fuera por dos días – se encogió de hombros la pelirroja

– ¿Llamo a tu casa? – pregunto Kasumi

– No para eso me llamo a mi móvil – la corrigió

– Habías dicho que solo Kari abrió ese correo – intento contradecir la rubia

Amaya lo pensó un momento y antes de que la pelirroja hablara ella interrumpió – No también menciono a Joe – la rubia la miro con cara de pocos amigos por haberla contradicho a ella

La pelirroja suspiro pesadamente – El al menos abría un correo de cada cuatro que le enviaba, es decir uno cada 4 meses, y supongo que le toco abrir el que contenía mi número y el que avisaba de mi llegada –

– Ahora que lo recuerdo – Kari parecía pensar en algo mirando a un punto en la mesa – me enviaste una carta escrita por ti a mano en cada uno de mis cumpleaños, fueron cuatro años los que te fuiste, me enviaste tres cartas, las conservo escondidas ¿sabes? – la pelirroja sonrió

– Pero si no estuviste cuatro años, ¿Por qué solo tiene tres cartas, que no deberían ser cuatro? – pregunto Toshio

– Porque su cuarto cumpleaños desde que me fui es hoy, y ahora tiene las cuatro – contesto la pelirroja

La castaña recordó el sobre en el álbum y lo saco – Tienes razón, hoy es mi cuarto cumpleaños después de tu partida –

Kasumi encontró otra razón para molestar - ¿Por qué solo a Kari? – le pregunto

La pelirroja ya comenzaba a cansarse de la rubia – Tai, Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe, TK, e incluso tu deberían de tener cuatro cartas escritas por mí, una por cada cumpleaños, no sabía si las leerían o no, pero aun así en cada cumpleaños le enviaba una carta al festejado –

– Yo jamás recibí ninguna – hablo Matt

– Ni yo – apoyo Tai

– Yo solo recibí una, cumplí años unos días después de que te fuiste y fue la única que recibí – hablo Mimi

– Es cierto, ahora que lo dices, también solo recibí la primera carta – dijo Kasumi

– A nadie más le llego ninguna – dijo TK

La pelirroja se tornó pensativa a lo que Alfred le pregunto – ¿Sucede algo malo? – la pelirroja solo negó con la cabeza, si pasaba algo por su mente pero ya lo hablarían después

– Sora – le llamo la peli morada - ¿Ya estas inscrita en la escuela? –

– No oficialmente, me faltan llevar algunos papeles – respondió

– Es que no puedo creer que estudiaras con nosotros, no en el mismo salón pero si en la misma escuela, simplemente tú y Kari me parecen chicas maravillosas –

La pelirroja le regalo una sonrisa – si sé que será genial, y más con ustedes – soltó un ligero bostezo

– Cansada tan rápido Sora – se burló Yue en broma

– No durmió bien en días antes de venir – Alfred la miraba mientras esta se acurrucaba en su hombro fingiendo quedarse dormida – Deberías descansar pasado mañana tienes que ir a la escuela –

– Si papá Alfred – hizo un puchero – Es mi primer día, no pienso dormir – giro su cabeza cerrando los ojos

Yue se rio – Tendrás que despertarte a las cinco de la mañana –

– Entran a las siete, con una hora tengo de sobra – mintió sabiendo cuanto tardaba en arreglarse para ir a la escuela

– Es cierto casi olvido a la chica perfección que tiene todo calculado – le alago Alfred – Todo le salía como quería, y causaba envidias por doquier –

– No te olvides de sus pretendientes – les siguió la corriente Yue – Ninguno se le acercaba porque les causábamos terror –

– Yo les pedía amablemente no se me acercaran cuando ustedes estaban cerca, les advertía lo celosos que eran y lo agresivos que se ponían – siguió jugando la pelirroja

– Entonces ya no seremos tus guardaespaldas personales, como no necesitas nuestra ayuda – Alfred se hacia el ofendido

– Nadie te cobrara lo que nosotros te cobrábamos para cuidarte – advirtió Yue

– Ohh, contratare a mi querido Davis para que me cuide – presumió – Ya viene garantizado, me basta con mirar a Kari para saber que me cuidara mejor que ustedes –

Al ver la cara que tenían los demás no enviaron soltarse a reír a carcajadas, ellos así jugaban entre si

– Chicos, ya los asustamos, que impresión damos, pensaran que estamos locos – se dirigió hacia Yue Y Alfred

– Naah – soltó Davies de repente – ya me lo sospechaba desde hace mucho – volvieron a reír

Tai observo la tienda de helados que quedaba enfrente de ellos, allí vio una oportunidad para el – ¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos helados? – les propuso

– Si, vamos – se levantó Alfred para la mala suerte de Tai

– Yo los acompaño – se ofreció Matt

– Yo también – dijo Davis mientras se levantaba al igual que TK, Toshio se les unió

– Nos toca a los chicos traerles a las chicas – hablo Yue

Todos fueron rumbo a la heladería dejando a las chicas solas

– Vaya Sora, que suerte tienes – le dijo Kasumi una vez que los chicos se habían ido

– ¿Suerte? – pregunto sin entender

– Si, Alfred se ve como un gran chico, que linda pareja hacen –

– No somos pareja – negó tranquilamente – Solo llevamos una amistad –

– Pero se ven tan bien juntos, que parece como si lo fueran – la rubia sonrió

– Es verdad Sora – las sorprendió Kari – se ven muy bien juntos, sean lo que sean se ven tiernos, muchas chicas quisieran tener un amigo como el –

– Eso es verdad – hablo Amaya – Alfred es muy guapo, debes de causar envidias por doquier –

– Es un estupendo chico, por algo es mi mejor amigo –

Luego de eso todas se quedaron calladas hasta que por fin los chicos aparecieron, cada chico traía consigo un helado en cada mano, Davis llego corriendo y se dirigió hacia Kari – Por ser tu cumpleaños te tocara doble – le dijo mientras le pasaba el enorme helado de vainilla a la castaña la cual agradeció con un simple "gracias", mientras el moreno se sentaba a su lado, TK al ver eso encontró la respuesta a porque llevaba dos helados en su mano y uno justamente era de vainilla, decidió dárselo a Juri y sentarse

Matt traía consigo dos helados uno de fresa y uno de galleta, al llegar con las chicas Mimi le pregunto - ¿Ese es de galleta? – a lo que el rubio asintió, la chica se veía encantada con el helado por lo cual Matt se lo ofreció – ¿Para mí? – El rubio volvió a asentir con una sonrisa – Gracias Matty que lindo – el rubio se sonrojo por como la chica lo llamo, decidió también sentarse

Toshio al ver eso supo que el helado de limón que llevaba para Mimi fue en vano por lo que decidió dárselo a Amaya la cual lo agradeció con una sonrisa

Kasumi esperaba paciente a que Tai llegara y le diera su helado, por fin le moreno llego pero no se lo ofreció a ella…

– Aquí tienes – se escucharon dos voces al mismo tiempo dirigidas hacia Sora, se trataba de Tai y Alfred que ofrecían su segundo helado a la pelirroja, se miraron entre ellos, Yue al ver eso le dio su segundo helado a Kasumi la cual no lo tomaba ni le quitaba la vista de encima a la pelirroja.

Tai y Alfred miraban sus helados, ambos de chocolate, la pelirroja no sabía que hacer, miro a los demás y se percató de que ya todos tenían el suyo, por lo que se sintió aliviada de no tener que rechazar ninguno.

– Veo que ya todos tienen uno, me tocaran dos a mi – sonrió al momento en que tomaba ambos helados uno en cada mano – Gracias chicos – le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y se sentó, los otros también lo hicieron

Acto seguido Kasumi tomo de mala gana el helado que Yue le ofrecía y se sentó "Esto no se quedara así Sora"

Sora saboreaba sus dos helados, ahora tenía que acabárselos sola, si ofrecía de el de Tai él se sentiría mal por andar dándolo, y pasaría lo mismo con Alfred, sabía que eso le costaría un dolor de estómago más tarde pero que más podía hacer, se resignó, pero al ver la cara de Kasumi una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y los comió mas animadamente "No te saldrás con la tuya Kasumi de eso me encargo yo"

CONTINUARA

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, en este capítulo se vio el reencuentro un poco más a fondo de Sora con algunos de sus antiguos amigos, no sé si de verdad les gusto, ya que tal vez ustedes esperaban que fuera más meloso, después de 4 años y solo unos abrazos : rápidos y sencillos, pero recuerden que se sienten unos a otros como traicionados y abandonados a la vez, por eso por ahora será así. Sora mintio, ¿se va o se queda?, para el proximo capitulo el porque.**

**Como ya notaron Tai no ha cambiado en su actitud de ser así de "malo" con Kari, ya se dieron cuenta como Kasumi sabe controlarlo y llevar la situación, pero ahora no le será tan fácil con Sora presente, pero la pelirroja no se las verá tan fácil ya verán por qué ;D**

**Todos sabemos que los chicos no abrían los correos de Sora por sus "asuntos importantes", pero esas cartas que no llegaron ¿En dónde están?, ¿Se abran perdido?, ¿Por qué Kari las tiene todas?, ¿Por qué Mimi y Kasumi solo tienen la primera?, ¿Por qué le mandaba cartas a Kasumi? XD, poco a poco lo sabrán, es un gran misterio**

**Awww Mimi le dijo a nuestro rubio consentido Matty, no es tierno**

**Y Kasumi hasta se ha de ver enfermado del coraje de que Tai no le ofreció su helado a ella, ese pequeño incidente ¿Qué provocara? =O**

**Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias a: Rolling Girl, STEFI07, Leeeen, Black Sweet, , Princesa De Rosa, Shio.S.R, TaiiOra-Lovee, ferdita99 y Hiromi-one-chan**

**También mil gracias a quienes no tienen cuenta pero aun así me dejan un lindo review: tohno minagui (jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado :D), Anónimo (Gracias por ir siguiendo mi historia, espero que lo que sigue también te guste )**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por sus lindos reviews que me sacan una sonrisa cada que los veo, me da gusto saber que la trama de la historia les este gustado, gracias por el tiempo que se dedican a leer cada capitulo, y de darme su opinión de ellos, muchas gracias =D**

**También gracias a los que leen mi historia aunque aún no me dejen un review, quisiera saber su opinión :D**

**Sus reviews me dicen que les gusta mucho la historia y yo quiero así que les siga encantado, por eso le hecho ganas, hasta el punto de que me desespero pensado que tal vez no les guste el capítulo como en este que la verdad espero que me digan que les pareció, fue mucho dialogo lo sé pero lo vi necesario, este capítulo no me convenció mucho tal vez es por mi estrés de que por ahora soy la única mujer en mi casa (mi mama y mis hermanas de vacaciones y yo aquí con mi papá y mi hermano encerrada XD), y yo tengo que hacer todo u.u**

**Prometí ponerme las pilas para actualizar rápido espero que lo alcances a leer Hiromi-one–chan antes de que comience tu semana sin lap =D**

**Por cierto, la canción que sonó en el móvil de Sora es de Selena Gomez "Intuition", yo tengo esa porque es la única que escucho cuando me llaman XD**

**Les queria compartir que cumplo años el mismo dia que Matt 11 de abril solo que yo naci 7 años despues que el =)**

**Bueno y sin más me despido, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (sigo nerviosa por este), y mis notas son muy largas :S jeje**

**¿Me dejas un review?, es gratis =D**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	7. Situaciones Complicadas

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, espero que de lo mejor ya que aquí les tengo el séptimo capítulo, Disfrútenlo =)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ayer soñé con mi amado Taichi Yagami y ¿Adivinen que me dijo?, que Digimon NO me pertenece T.T y tiene toda la razón**

**Y antes de que lo olvide, los invito a leer mi nueva historia "Secuestrando tu amor" :D, la cual esta apenas en el primer capítulo, pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.**

**Ahora si el cap.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 7: Situaciones complicadas**

* * *

><p>– mmm, ¿Pero qué es esto? – miraba un sobre amarillo en sus manos – Pero si es… – sus ojos se agrandaron a mas no poder al ver que dentro de ese sobre se encontraban algunas fotografías, eso no fue lo que la sorprendió, si no quienes eran los que salían en ellas – Ese chico es Toshio, él está saliendo con Mimi, pero esta chica en las fotos… no es Mimi, es… – una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro – esto me podría servir, le agradezco infinitamente a quien me lo haya hecho llegar, le sacare provecho – dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo el sobre y su contenido en sus manos<p>

* * *

><p>Kasumi estaba que ardía en coraje, no iba a permitir que la pelirroja le robara a Tai, no de nuevo – Chicos – todos la voltearon a ver "A ver qué haces ahora Sorita" – Yolei aún no tiene helado – "Tendrás que darle uno, lastima" pensó.<p>

Yue decidió actuar al ver como Sora bajaba su cabeza a manera de desesperación – Ese no es ningún problema – Kasumi lo miro atenta al igual que los demás – Aquí tienes Yolei – le dio su helado y fingió toser– Ayer por la noche comenzó a causarme problemas mi garganta, comencé con dolores leves y después me quede un poco ronco, tengo prohibido tomar cosas frías, que alivio que lo recordé, además aun no lo pruebo está totalmente limpio Yolei –

La chica lo tomo con una sonrisa y agrego – Muchas gracias Yue, además no hubiera problema si ya lo hubieras probado, no te tengo asco – "Pero que lindo es Yue, con razón es el único que me cae bien en ese grupo, tal vez por eso me… pero en qué piensas Yolei", pensaba y se regañaba mentalmente

Kasumi solo volvió a lo suyo, mirar con rencor a la pelirroja, porque eso era lo que sentía rencor y un poco de odio, suspiro y siguió comiendo su helado pero sin poder disfrutarlo mucho.

Los demás siguieron disfrutando tranquilamente de sus helados y platicando de algunas cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que a Kasumi le entro otra idea, inclino su helado y "accidentalmente" cayó al suelo – Upps, de verdad tengo manos de mantequilla – todos vieron como su pequeña bola de helado ahora descansaba sin forma en el verde césped, lo cual mucho no les importo

De nuevo miraron a Sora, ignorando por completo a la rubia, pero ahora era por otra razón, se encontraba dándoles la espalda a todos, intentaron mirar y se llevaron una sorpresa – Aquí tienes, se nota que tienes mucha hambre – sus dos helados ahora estaban siendo disfrutados por dos hermosos French poodle, los cachorritos comían los helados desesperados pero de una manera tierna

Kasumi miraba atónita la escena, mientras los demás miraban a Sora con el entrecejo fruncido, Sora miro a Tai que estaba a su lado – ¿Me ayudas? – el moreno tomo uno de los helados y uno de los cachorritos lo saboreaba, mientras que Sora levantaba con su brazo libre al perrito y con el otro le daba de su helado, Tai se sentó en el césped y al igual que la pelirroja abrazo a un cachorrito mientras le daba de "comer", Sora imito su acción y se sentó a lado del moreno.

Davis sonrió mirando a Kasumi "Sí que te ha llegado buena competencia, y yo le voy a los buenos"

Kari se acercó a Sora y acaricio al cachorro – Creo que están perdidos –

– Tienes razón, están muy limpio y se nota que bien alimentados también – dijo al observarlos mejor – No podemos dejarlos aquí, están muy pequeños, podrían atropellarlos o algo peor – se mordió el labio inferior – No creo que mi mamá me deje cuidarlos a ambos –

Tai hablo – Yo podría cuidar a uno – dijo mirando a la pelirroja – Tal vez pronto los busquen – esa era una buena oportunidad que el tenia que aprovechar

– ¿De verdad Tai? – el asintió – Gracias, por eso te quiero tanto – inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y un sonrojo llego a sus mejillas – Ya se está haciendo tarde – quiso cambiar rápido de tema, pero el moreno no olvido tan rápido sus anteriores palabras, pero no fue el único

– Sera mejor que te lleve a casa – dijo Alfred con un semblante serio – No quiero que tu mamá se preocupe –

Sora se dio cuenta de que su amigo utilizo un tono inusual al que usaba siempre – Si, será mejor que ya nos vayamos, tienes que ir a ver a tus padres – miro a la castaña menor – Oye Kari, ¿Nos acompañas?, aun no te entrego tu regalo –

– Vamos Kari, yo te acompaño de regreso hasta la puerta de tu casa, perdón por colarme – hablo Davis al ver dudosa a Kari

– Si tú me acompañas no hay problema – le respondió la castaña – ¿Nos acompañas Yolei? –

– Lo lamento, pero tengo que llegar temprano, para ayudar a mi madre un rato en la tienda – se disculpó con Kari

– No deberías irte sola, está oscureciendo – la pelirroja estaba a punto de ofrecerse a acompañarla con Alfred pero alguien se le adelanto

– No te preocupes Sora, yo puedo acompañarla – para sorpresa de todos Yue se ofreció – Mi casa no queda muy lejos de tu tienda, claro si no te molesta –

– Al contrario, muchas gracias Yue – se sonrieron

– Bueno chicos, nos vemos luego – se despidió Yue – Sora, Alfred cualquier problema llámenme, ¿De acuerdo? – los dos asintieron

La peli morada se acercó a Sora y la abrazo – Nos vemos luego Sora – después se dirigió hacia la castaña – Kari, espero que hayas disfrutado tu tarde, disfruta el resto de día que te queda de cumpleaños – miro a los demás – Nos vemos luego – y se fue caminando con Yue hablando tranquilamente

– Fue un placer haber pasado la tarde con ustedes – la pelirroja se dirigió a los demás – espero verlos después – se giró a ver a Alfred y a Kari – ¿Nos vamos? – los dos asintieron

– Nos vemos después – dijo Alfred para darse media vuelta, la pelirroja se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amigo, y creyó saber porque, ya luego hablaría con el

– Hasta luego – la castaña tomo su álbum y luego del brazo a el moreno – vámonos Davis – lo halo mientras este sonreía y se dejaba llevar

Sora que llevaba a un cachorrito entre sus manos se giró y miro a Tai – cuídalo bien Tai, nos vemos luego – y siguió su camino con los demás

– Mimi, te llevare a tu casa – Toshio la tomo de la mano y miro a los demás – Nos vemos mañana –

TK miro a Juri – te acompaño a casa – hizo un ademan a modo de despedida con su mano a los demás y se fue con la chica

– Hey Tai, despierta tarado – el rubio lo llamo al notar como el castaño miraba al suelo – Hay que acompañar a Kasumi a su casa –

– He si vamos – dijo con poco interés dejando aún más molesta a la rubia que se dedicó a seguirlos

* * *

><p>Sora y los demás ya se encontraban afuera de la casa de la pelirroja, la cual corrió y en menos de dos minutos estaba de nuevo con ellos, le entrego una caja plateada a Kari<p>

– Ahora sí, Feliz cumpleaños Kari, no abras tu regalo hasta que estés en tu casa –

La castaña la miro – gracias Sora –y volvió a envolverla en un abrazo – Gracias por los regalos, por estar aquí, y por no olvidarte de mí – se separó de ella y la miro – Es mejor que me vaya –

– ¿No quieres que te acompañe? –

– No Sora, ya es muy tarde y tú debes estar muy cansada, y no quiero escuchar ningún pero de tu parte – añadió al ver como la pelirroja iba a replicar

– Bueno, entonces hasta mañana chicos – se despidió Davis y se fue a lado de Kari

Cuando los dos se les perdieron de vista Alfred miro a Sora – ¿Todo bien? –

– Si, solo que los recuerdos a veces duelen al compararlos con el presente – intento sonreír

Alfred la abrazo – Tranquila, para eso estoy aquí, para que no te pongas mal, pero tienes razón los recuerdos duelen – ella levanto la mirada y la clavo en él, noto como se le acercaba y miraba sus labios con insistencia, pero ella giro su rostro impidiendo cualquier contacto – Lo lamento – dijo soltándola – Ya debo de irme, mis padres deben estar esperándome, despídeme de Toshiko, nos vemos – su manera de hablar y comportarse en ese momento de cierta manera le molestaba a la pelirroja, ella no había hecho nada malo, pero sabía que su comentario en el parque con los demás tal vez molesto un poco a su amigo, de cualquier manera ahora se podía aplicar el "Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan", para Tai, aunque también para Alfred

– Alfred – él se giró a verla – gracias – solo le sonrió y siguió con su camino llevando un semblante serio que la pelirroja ya no alcanzo a ver, pero ella mantenía una amarga sonrisa en su rostro "¿Quién dijo que esto sería sencillo?" se dio media vuelta y entro en su casa

* * *

><p>– En su palacio princesa –<p>

– Gracias mi lindo príncipe azul – la castaña rio – Davis ha sido un cumpleaños increíble –

– Para una chica increíble – tomo su mano – tengo que irme, o mi hermana me ahorcara por llegar tarde de nuevo –

– Te dije que tú hermana si se preocupaba mucho por ti –

– Ja – rio dejando notar su sarcasmo – si llego tarde ella tendrá que lavar los trastes sucios que me tocan a mí –

La castaña simplemente rodo los ojos – Gracias, nos vemos mañana, llega temprano –

– Lo primero si, lo segundo no, adiós linda – la castaña volvió a reír, como era posible que el siempre pudiera sacarle una sonrisa – Davis espera –

Él se giró, pero en cuanto lo hizo sintió unos brazos rodeándolo, además de unos labios besándolo, y ..., se volvió a repetir eso mentalmente, unos labios besándolo, besándolo, BESANDOLO, KARI LO ESTABA BESANDO, sintió como la castaña se separó de él y lo miro con algo de culpabilidad en sus ojos, no pudo resistirse y volvió a unir sus labios a los de ella, fue algo fugaz, pero importante al menos para él, se separaron, se miraron y sonrieron – Nos vemos mañana – fue lo último que dijo la castaña antes de entrar a su casa, el moreno siguió su camino con una sonrisa boba en su cara

– Me beso, la bese, me beso, la bese – aun no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder hace apenas unos momentos y en tan poco tiempo, realmente siempre había querido hacerlo pero jamás se armó de suficiente valor, y ahora "ella" lo había besado a él, toco sus labios con sus dedos y sonrió todavía mas

El moreno no se dio cuenta que detrás de uno de los autos estacionados enfrente se encontraba una persona que parecía ser un chico, el cual al ver que Davis se había alejado lo suficiente se acercó a la puerta de la casa de los Yagami, se paró frente a ella y soltó un pesado suspiro antes de irse y seguir con su camino…

* * *

><p>En cuanto Kari entro a su casa noto a su hermano sentado en el sofá despreocupadamente viendo televisión, cuando el volteo a verla, la castaña desvió la mirada y camino en dirección a su habitación, pero regreso al escuchar como su móvil sonaba y vibraba en una mesa, se acercó a él objeto sin mirar siquiera a el moreno y lo tomo con una sonrisa en su cara la cual se borró al ver que se trataba de un mensaje, era de Sora, en él le pedía un favor, le dio su celular a su hermano con un número y nombre en la pantalla, mientras fue por un vaso de agua, noto como Tai anotaba algo en su móvil propio, la castaña regreso y tomo su celular de nuevo, estaba a punto de irse a su habitación pero una palabra la detuvo – Gracias – no imaginaba escuchar esa palabra, pero no lo miro<p>

– Por nada, Sora me lo pidió –

– ¿No cenaras nada? – definitivo eso era raro para Kari

– ¿Por qué el interés? – Se sintió tonta, solo ella contestaba una pregunta con otra así que lo miro – Tengo sueño, buenas noches – no recibió respuesta o no la escucho, solo quería recostarse y dormir

– Buenas noches… hermana – murmullo que solo el mismo escucho

La castaña siguió su camino hasta llegar y cerrar su habitación con seguro, nunca creyó que hablar con su hermano fuera a ser tan incómodo, además ni siquiera había sido una plática, dejo el regalo que Sora le había dado en su buro sin darse cuenta, estaba muy cansada por lo que solo se puso su pijama y se fue directo a su cama

Miro en dirección a su ventana y visualizo esa estrella, la misma con la que platicaba cada noche – ahora podre contarte como lo paso con mis amigos – sonrió "Mis amigos"

– Y Davis – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero sin previo aviso otro chico llego a sus pensamientos – TK – su mirada se tornó cansada

– Ya no más la Kari dulce, tierna y tonta, ya me canse, por lo tanto se acabó – luego recordó algo importante – Al menos solo con los que se lo merecen –

Miro en dirección a su ventana– ¿Es lo correcto?, guardar rencor – Luego su mirada se transformó a una totalmente confundida – Necesito hablar con alguien – observo la hora en su reloj y noto lo tarde que era – Mañana – cerro sus ojos pero la confusión no la dejaba tranquila, se puso de pie y tomo su celular marco a uno de sus contactos y espero

– Kari – escucho una voz – ¿Estas bien? –

– Si, bueno no, perdón por llamarte tan tarde pero – suspiro – ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –

– Claro que si –

– Sora, ¿Tú crees que está mal guardar rencor a una persona? –

– Bueno Kari, creo que es algo normal, después de todo es como un sentimiento por ciertas acciones, pero no creo que sea conveniente guardarlo dentro de ti, tal vez no podemos evitar sentirlo, pero si evitar guárdalo por siempre, solo te lastimara más, entiendo cómo te sientes, creo que compartimos ese sentimiento por ahora pero será mejor no pensar en ello –

– Creo que tienes razón, y entiendo lo que me dices, pero después de todo no puedo olvidar lo que me pasó tan fácilmente, por eso agradezco que estés aquí, así no hare locuras –

– Si espero yo tampoco hacerlas, a veces actuó sin pensar –

– No te preocupes Sora yo te hare recapacitar para todo – la castaña no pudo evitar dar un bostezo – Muchas gracias por escucharme, nos vemos mañana, que pases buenas noches –

– Por nada, buenas noches, espera ¿Ya abriste tu regalo? – la castaña miro hacia su buro y sonrió

– No aun no, pero puedo…–

– No, ábrelo cuando me hayas colgado, ¿De acuerdo? –

– Bien Sora – eso le causo risa a la castaña

– Que pases buenas noches, nos vemos Kari –

– Buenas noches – colgó y rápidamente tomo el pequeño paquete plateado, había olvidado que aún no lo abría, eso del rencor no era nada bueno, quito la envoltura plateada y esta era una cajita de madera, la abrió y noto que dentro de esta se encontraba una cadena y un dije, pero no un dije cualquiera, tenía la forma que representaba su emblema, era idéntico solo que este era plateado, parecía ser de plata, lo miro era realmente bello – gracias Sora – cerro la cajita donde se encontraba el dije y lo guardo dentro de su closet, lo usaría al siguiente día

Regreso a su cama, se recostó y miro hacia su ventana – Me falto uno de los abrazos más importantes – cerro sus ojos y poco a poco cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>– Sora –<p>

La pelirroja ni siquiera se movía – hija, debes llevar los papeles que hacen falta o no te registraran en la escuela –

Se sentó en su cama totalmente adormilada – ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto al notar como sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver los números en el reloj

– Las 9:15 – al escuchar eso la pelirroja se levantó de un salto directo a su closet – mamá podrías llevarme, quiero alcanzarlos en su receso – dijo al momento en que arrojaba a su cama algunas prendas

– Claro, baja cuando estés lista – salió de la habitación de su hija, mientras esta se cambiaba rápidamente "menos mal que tome un baño en la noche", humecto su cara con un poco de crema y agredo a sus pestañas un poco de rímel, tenía la ventaja de no tener que enchinarlas ya que ya eran así, al terminar solo cepillo su cabello y lo adorno con un pequeño broche plateado en forma de flor, tomo su bolso, los papeles y bajo corriendo las escaleras

– Mamá ¿Nos vamos? – Toshiko sonrió al ver a su hija y asintió, le sorprendía lo rápida que llegaba a ser la pelirroja, pero lo bien que se veía junto a su belleza natural

En el camino la pelirroja iba callada mirando por la ventana, todo eso le causaba nostalgia, los parques, las calles, las tiendas, todo, dejo de pensar en eso al llegar a su destino – Te espero – la pelirroja asintió y se adentró a la que pronto seria su nueva escuela.

En cuanto entro se arrepintió de haber ido sola, pero Alfred tenía planes con sus padres y su hermana, por lo que no la pudo acompañar, y ahora se encontraba caminando mientras buscaba las oficinas para entregar sus papeles, y todas, absolutamente todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, se sintió hasta cierto punto acosada por ello, lo mismo le sucedía en su colegio en Francia, pero ella tenía la confianza de saludar a todos ya que los conocía, pero ahora ella era la nueva, y por lo tanto, no conocía a muchos en ese lugar "Que suerte la mía" pensó

Por fin encontró las oficinas administrativas y entrego sus papeles, oficialmente estaba inscrita en esa escuela, quería buscar a sus amigos pero las miradas seguían sobre ella y la hicieron sentirse nerviosa, se dirigía a la puerta cuando en medio de uno de los patios más concurridos alguien la llamo – Sora –

Ella giro para ver quien la había llamado y al ver a la persona no pudo evitar sentirse más tranquila – Hola Tai –

– ¿Viniste a entregar tus papeles? – pregunto interesado

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban – Si, acabo de llevarlos, se siente bien saber que ya soy una alumna de esta escuela –

– Me hubieras avisado que vendrías para acompañarte –

– Ayer lo olvide completamente – parecía que solo se escuchaban ellos dos hablando ya que el patio estaba en total silencio mirándolos cosa que la incomodo

– ¿Alfred no vino? – pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja no estaba con su "inseparable amigo"

– No, tenía ciertos planes con su familia – noto como el castaño sonreía, ¿Acaso tenía algo que ver que Alfred no fuera con ella?

– En ese caso, si no tienes prisa ¿Me acompañarías a dar una vuelta? –

– Claro, ¿pero no se te hace tarde? – faltaba poco para que el receso se acabara

– Habrá una junta en el comité de maestros y el resto de clases hasta la tarde se suspendieron por hoy – sonrío – ¿Entonces qué dices, vamos? –

– Claro – recordó algo – espera – saco su móvil y rápidamente escribió un mensaje el cual envió para después volver a guardarlo – Listo – el moreno paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de la pelirroja y salieron caminando tranquilamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos que allí se encontraban

Afuera su madre ya no estaba, pero eso no le tomó por sorpresa a la pelirroja que aun recordaba su pequeño mensaje "Mamá me quedare un rato con Tai, nos vemos en casa, Te quiero"

– ¿Qué tal te va con el cachorrito? – pregunto Sora

– Ladra a todo ruido que escucha, pero de ahí en más todo bien ¿Y a ti? –

– Igual, serán buenos cuidadores de casas – sonrió, pregunto algo de lo que estaba dudosa si preguntar o no

– Tai, ¿Y Kari? –

– Se fue hace un rato con Davis y la otra chica con la que anda mucho, al saber de la suspensión de clases prácticamente muchos se fueron, pero otros como yo nos quedamos –

Sora lo miro sorprendida – Hasta donde yo recuerdo, a ti no te gustaba mucho la escuela –

El moreno la miro – No es que me guste la escuela, me quede un rato con unos amigos, pero decidí ir a caminar y te encontré –

– Y no te estarán esperando, ¿O sí? – pregunto con una ceja en alto

– No, ya saben que puede que regrese o puede que no, pero hoy no tengo intenciones de volver con ellos, ahora estoy contigo –

La pelirroja sonrió, no sabía exactamente el porqué, pero las últimas palabras del moreno le gustaron bastante "Ahora estoy contigo"

* * *

><p>– Matt – el rubio sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo, por lo que giro totalmente desinteresado<p>

– Mimi, ¿Qué sucede? – era la última persona que se imaginaba que aun estaría en la escuela en esos momentos, pero también una de las pocas que le gustaría ver

– De casualidad, ¿No has visto a Toshio? – perfecto, esa pregunta arruino el repentino encuentro con la castaña

– Si, desde que anunciaron la suspensión de las clases se fue, pero no sé adónde, parecía que llevaba prisa – noto como la expresión en el rostro de la castaña se tornó preocupada por lo que agrego – Tranquila no creo que haya sido algo malo, se veía contento –

– Se fue, no me dijo nada – murmuro para sí misma – bueno Matt muchas gracias, no te quito más tu tiempo, nos vemos luego – la castaña se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección a la salida

El rubio la miro – Mimi – la aludida giro a verlo – ¿Ya te vas a tu casa? – pregunto cuando llego a su lado

– Si – respondió

– Puedo acompañarte, si quieres –

La castaña sonrió – Claro Matty, bueno si no estás ocupado –

– No, bueno ya tengo planes – lo miro confundida – acompañarte – sonrió

– En ese caso, vamos – lo tomo de la mano y lo halo hacia la salida

Una vez que se encontraban afuera lo soltó y comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente mientras comenzaban con una amena conversación

– Hace un rato en la escuela vi a Sora –

El rubio la miro – ¿A Sora? – la castaña asintió – Que raro –

– Tal vez fue a llevar los papeles que le hacían falta ¿recuerdas?, nos lo dijo ayer –

– Si lo recuerdo, pero lo raro es que no te hayas quedado con ella –

Mimi sonrió – La verdad iba a ir con ella, pero Tai me gano y se la llevo, no quise interrumpirlos –

– ¿Tai se la llevo? – ella asintió – Así que los rumores en la escuela eran ciertos –

La castaña frunció el ceño – ¿Qué rumores? – pregunto bastante intrigada, ya que ella no había escuchado nada

– Escuche a unos chicos decir que Tai se encontró con una chica en el patio y se fue con ella, la verdad me causo un poco de gracia la manera en la que lo decían –

– ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto sin entender

– Era todo un chisme, decían que había cortado con Kasumi, otros lo negaban, que se fue con esa chica por puro despecho, en fin ya sabes, miles de teorías o debería decir "inventos", pero nunca me imaginé que eso fuera real, y mucho menos que la chica fuera Sora – dijo mientras se detenía

Mimi se giró hacia el ojiazul, se encontraban afuera del hogar de la castaña – Gracias por acompañarme Matt, ¿Quieres pasar? – dijo mientras insertaba la llave en la cerradura de la puerta

– Bueno es que… – al rubio eso le daba cierta pena

La castaña abrió la puerta y halo a Matt para que entrara a su casa – Anda, me dijiste que no tenías nada importante que hacer –

– Esta bien – una vez adentro se sentó junto a la castaña en uno de los sofás a mirar televisión, pero le sorprendió ver una guitarra recargada en la pared – Mimi, ¿tocas la guitarra? – pregunto algo sorprendido, nunca creyó que eso le llamaría la atención a la castaña

– No, nunca he sido buena para eso, en realidad esa es de mi padre – se tornó pensativa y después miro al rubio – pero tú si sabes tocarla – La castaña se levantó tomo el instrumento y se lo paso a Matt antes de volver a sentarse – ¿Tocarías algo para mí? – el rubio sonrió para después acomodar la guitarra sobre sus piernas, y comenzó a tocar, era un sonido conocido para la castaña, y se sorprendió de lo bien que manejaba el instrumento, pero más cuando lo escucho cantar

_Quédate un momento aquí, no mires hacia mi_

_Que no podré aguantar, si clavas tu mirada_

_Que me hiela el cuerpo, me a pasado antes que no puedo hablar_

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco, y es verdad un poco_

_Tengo que aceptar, pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar_

La castaña lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, ella le había pedido que tocara algo para ella y lo estaba haciendo pero también estaba cantando de una hermosa manera a los oídos de ella

_Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí, mientas callaba_

_La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí_

_Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa, que se da de pronto en forma natural_

_Lleno de fuego si lo forzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final_

La canción era linda, pero parecía que…

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver_

_Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí, que no eras para mí_

Eso no era una indirecta… ¿o sí?

_Y lloro…_

Imposile

* * *

><p>– Creí que la mitad de la semana sería demasiado hostigosa, pero creo que me equivoque, miércoles y se suspenden las clases, no puede ser más perfecto –<p>

– Tienes razón, así solo nos quedaran dos días para el fin de semana –

– Yolei, me sorprendes – puso una mueca graciosa de asombro – creí que amabas las clases –

– No las amo, simplemente me gustan, pero como a cualquier chica normal me alegra que se hayan suspendido –

– Tú lo has dicho Yolei, a cualquier chica normal, no a ti – se burló al ver la cara de la peli morada

– ERES UN TONTO DAVIS – el moreno seguía burlándose, Kari rodo los ojos divertida, sus amigos eran bastante especiales

– Chicos – la castaña y sus amigos voltearon hacia atrás de donde provenía la voz que los había llamado, perfecto el día de Kari se había arruinado

– Hola Tk – saludo el moreno

– Davis, Yolei, Kari, que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí – hablo el recién llegado

– ¿Y qué haces por aquí? – el moreno parecía extrañado

– Fui a desayunar cuando las clases se suspendieron, y ya iba en camino a mi casa – la castaña se percató de que el rubio la miraba demasiado – lindo collar – el rubio miraba el dije que la castaña llevaba

– Oh, fue el regalo de Sora – dijo tomado el dije entre sus manos

– Es idéntico a la forma del emblema – el ojiazul lo seguía mirando

– Así es, idéntico a mi emblema – soltó el dije

El rubio se tornó de un momento a otro distraído totalmente fuera de lo que estaban hablando hace apenas unos momentos y eso Kari lo noto al instante

– Lo siento, tengo que irme – el rubio por fin salió de su pequeño "trance" – Nos vemos luego – y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente

– Parece que olvido algo importante –

– No Yolei – la contradijo la castaña – recordó algo importante – sus dos amigos voltearon a verla y se dieron cuenta de que miraba en dirección por donde el rubio se había ido

– Bueno ya vámonos – el moreno llamo la atención de la castaña la cual asintió y los tres volvieron a retomar su antigua plática

* * *

><p>– Vamos Sora ríete – la pelirroja lo miraba con una ceja en alto sentada sobre el verde césped a lado del moreno<p>

– No les encuentro la gracia –

– Pero si antes eras la única que se reía de ellos – reclamo

– Antes tus chistes eran mejores –

El moreno la miro serio – Habían tres amigos que se llamaban Tonto, Nadie y Ninguno.

Tonto va y le dice al policía: Nadie se cayó al pozo y Ninguno lo está ayudando.

Entonces el policía le responde: ¿Usted es tonto?

Sí, ¡Mucho gusto! –

La pelirroja simplemente lo miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro, por lo que el castaño suspiro – Soy malísimo –

Luego de eso Sora estallo en risas, ahora el moreno la miraba con una ceja en alto – Tai – trataba de controlar su risa – amo tus chistes, aunque no sean buenos – seguía muerta de risa

El moreno se cruzó de brazos – si son tan malos porque te ríes –

– Me encantan tus expresiones cuando te digo que tus chistes no me hacen reír –

– Ah, te burlas de mi – fingió ofenderse – hare que te rías de otro motivo –

La pelirroja lo miro confundida – ¿Qué… – no pudo terminar ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba retorciéndose y riendo, evitando en vano parar las manos del moreno que no dejaban de hacerle cosquillas a sus costados.

– Tai, para – decía sin poder contenerse la risa – Tai –

– Se perfectamente que las cosquillas son uno de tus puntos débiles – le decía pero sin dejar su "trabajo" de lado

La pelirroja en un intento de evitar sus cosquillas se fue hacia atrás llevándose al moreno consigo, ella quedo totalmente recostada sobre el césped, el moreno quedo arriba de ella pero sin aplastarla, ya que con ayuda de sus brazos se sostenía. Los dos se miraron a los ojos e inmediatamente se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas, Sora se encontraba totalmente roja una parte por el sonrojo y la otra por las cosquillas que le dificultaban el respirar. El moreno volvió a mirarla y la llamo – Sora – esta dirigió su mirada hacia la de él, no se decían nada, solo se miraban

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos, y el moreno solo se dejó llevar…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, disculpen el retraso para subir el capítulo, ya que normalmente actualizo los fines de semana :, pero esta vez la inspiración no llegaba con nada, sabía que iba a pasar, mas no como describirlo con palabras u.u, pero después de todo creo que si llego, ustedes me dirán .**

**Haber, ¿Qué les pareció?, un momento Mimato y uno Taiora, espero que les haya gustado, los corte en momentos emocionantes, para el próximo capítulo verán como terminan esos pequeños "encuentros" ya que hay personas de por medio, con Mimi esta Toshio, y con Sora esta Alfred.**

**Sora no se dejó besar por Alfred :S, Kari beso a Davis y "alguien los vio" (¿sospechan quién era?), Mimi piensa que la canción que cantaba Matt pudiera ser una indirecta para ella, Tai y Sora se encuentran en una difícil situación, alguien tiene unas misteriosas fotos sobre Toshio con otra persona ¿Quién será? Estas son a mi parecer las situaciones que más resaltan en el cap.**

**Y yo en lugar de responder las millones de dudas que ya les dejo mi historia hasta este momento, les dejo más jeje, pero es necesario, ya verán por qué.**

**Aun no aparece Ken, pronto llegara, pronto, muy pronto.**

** Algo importante, la cancion que tocó y cantó Matt es "Que lloro" de Sin Bandera :D, ¿Habra sido una indirecta para Mimi? :/  
><strong>

**Quiero agradecer a: Anónimo (Me alegra que mi historia te esté gustando, por ahora hay mucho Daikari, pero no te preocupes que el momento Takari se acerca, esa es la pareja predestinada, mis capítulos traen muchas sorpresas jeje, muchas gracias por tu Review), Fogos (Muchas gracias por tu review, que bueno que mi historia te guste, pasaran muchas cosas interesantes), Francisca (Muchas gracias por tu Review, mi historia si tendrá un final feliz y obvio con Taiora eso no lo puedo evitar). Quiero agradecerles por aquí ya que no tienen cuenta, pero aun así Mil Gracias :D**

**Pero también agradezco a: Rolling Girl, johita0310, Shio.S.R, Hiromi-one-chan, Black Sweet, STEFI07, TaiiOra-Lovee, Tohno Minagi, hikaritakaishi tkyagami takari, Princesa De Rosa, a quienes ya les agradeci a cada uno en sus cuentas =D**

**Muchas gracias a todos y todas por el tiempo dedicado para leer mi fic, por sus lindos reviews que me alegran el día y me motivan para seguir actualizando**

**También gracias a quienes leen este fic aunque aún no se animen a dejarme un Review, me encantaría saber su opinión :D**

**Bueno mis hermosos lectores espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, cuidensee mucho =)**

**¿Me dejas un Review?, Es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	8. Nueva escuela

**Hola, disculpen mucho por la tardanza, de verdad que ahora sí que me tarde más de una semana en actualizar, pero el tiempo no me rendía, además que se me secaron las ideas :S**

**DISCLAIMER: Si, si, Tai ya me dejo claro el otro día que Digimon NO me pertenece ¬¬**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 8: Nueva escuela**

* * *

><p>La canción ya había terminado o eso parecía, ya que el rubio ya no estaba cantando nada ni tocando la guitarra, Mimi no sabía que hacer o decir, simplemente se encontraba mirándolo, solo reacciono cuando noto como el guardaba el instrumento de su padre en la funda<p>

– ¿Por qué la guardas? – fue lo primero y único que se le vino a la mente al observar la acción del rubio

El chico levanto su mirada y la poso sobre los ojos de la castaña, la cual al encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules se sintió intimidada – creí que la canción no te había gustado –

– Que no me gusto, pero si es hermosa y cantada por ti aún mejor – se calló al instante al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – es que bueno tienes demasiado talento para esto – no podía simplemente decirle, "perdón pero creí que había sido una indirecta para mi"

– Bueno es que como te quedaste callada supuse que no te había gustado – la guitarra estaba a medio guardar

– Me fui con la canción – murmuro que solo ella escucho – Te veías muy inspirado al cantarla – el rubio termino de guardarla y la dejo a su lado

– Me identifico mucho con esa canción – Mimi lo miraba atenta, una parte de ella quería escucharlo decir que se la dedicaba a ella, en cambio otra rogaba porque no dijera nada – describe justamente lo que me pasa ahora – el ojiazul miraba un punto indefinido en la mesa frente a ellos

La castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, no sabía que le pasaba, pero el ambiente con ellos comenzó a tensarse, la imagen de Toshio llego a su mente, Mimi por un momento se sintió culpable de pensar de otra manera en Matt cuando ella tenía una relación con otro chico, decidió que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban aunque por dentro se muriera de ganas de preguntarle al chico frente a ella quien era la chica culpable o la que lo hacía identificarse con esa canción, pero sinceramente no quería meterse en un dilema.

– Creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo al recordar que esa tarde le tocaba a el preparar la cena, por lo que se puso de pie a lado de la castaña

– Acabo de recordar que mi madre me pidió un favor, aprovechare este tiempo que perdimos de clases – sonrió

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? – la miro fijamente provocando que los nervios se apoderaran de nuevo de ella

– No, no te preocupes – balbuceo un poco – puedo hacerlo yo – sintió como algo dentro de su estómago se movía levemente causándole algunas cosquillas, acaso, ¿esas eran las famosas maripositas en el estómago?, se lo negó mentalmente, no podía seguir pensando en eso ella ya tenía novio y lo quería, aunque por Toshio jamás había hecho aparición en ella esa sensación.

El rubio sonrió, no era que le causaran gracia los torpes gestos de la chica, si no que le gustaba ver como se ponía nerviosa ante sus palabras, se veía tierna, linda, hermosa con ese sonrojo adornando sus pálidas mejillas, un momento, ¿la había visto hermosa, linda y tierna?, sintió su rostro arder, y la pena lo invadió al caer en cuenta que él debía estar igual o más rojo de cómo se encontraba ella – ¿Segura? – pregunto para intentar relajarse

– Si, un favor sencillo – dio un paso hacia atrás

– En ese caso – se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir giro hacia la castaña – ¿Nos vemos mañana? –

Mimi sonrió – Claro, hasta mañana – intento sonreír como normalmente lo hacia

El rubio salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, la castaña suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá – Rayos Mimi, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?, el único chico que puede entrar en tus pensamientos es Toshio… pero Matt – sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar al rubio de su mente – Iré a darme un baño – se encamino hacia su habitación

* * *

><p>La pelirroja en un intento de evitar sus cosquillas se fue hacia atrás llevándose al moreno consigo, ella quedo totalmente recostada sobre el césped, el moreno quedo arriba de ella pero sin aplastarla, ya que con ayuda de sus brazos se sostenía. Los dos se miraron a los ojos e inmediatamente se sonrojaron y desviaron sus miradas, Sora se encontraba totalmente roja una parte por el sonrojo y la otra por las cosquillas que le dificultaban el respirar. El moreno volvió a mirarla y la llamo – Sora – esta dirigió su mirada hacia la de él, no se decían nada, solo se miraban<p>

La pelirroja cerró sus ojos, y el moreno solo se dejó llevar, estaban a milímetros de que sus labios hicieran contacto cuando algo impacto al moreno en la nuca provocando que sus narices chocaran levemente entre ellas, el moreno se puso de rodillas aun con sus piernas a los costados de la pelirroja para poder ver quien los había "interrumpido", observo a su lado una pelota amarilla, la tomo entre sus manos y un niño se acercó a el

– Lo lamento, es mía – hablo tímidamente con su mirada en el césped

El moreno miro la pelota y con una sonrisa la arrojo al niño quien la atrapo entre sus manos, algún día a él le paso lo mismo, con la diferencia que él no le gritaría que tuviera cuidado, ni mucho menos la arrojaría lejos – no te preocupes, pero ten más cuidado, hay personas que parecen ogros –

El niño lo miro y le sonrió ampliamente – Gracias, perdón por interrumpir, me iré un poco más lejos para que puedas besar a tu novia sin interrupciones – dicho eso el niño salió corriendo de allí

El moreno recordó la situación en la que se encontraba, bajo su vista hacia la pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente totalmente sonrojada, se levantó rápidamente y le extendió la mano a la Sora para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, cuando se levantó le dio la espalda a Tai – ¿me ayudas? –

El moreno al principio no entendió, pero al ver la blusa de Sora completamente llena de tierra y restos de pasto acerco sus manos a su espalda y comenzó a sacudir levemente para intentar limpiarla – listo – fue lo único que dijo cuando termino, no sabía que palabras utilizar exactamente luego de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer

– Me recordó a ti – esas palabras sacaron los sacaron de sus pensamientos

– ¿Qué? – no entendiendo a lo que se refería

La pelirroja rio un poco ante la distracción de su amigo una de las tantas cosas que recordaba amaba de el – El niño con su pelota golpeando a las personas me recuerda al mejor amigo de mi infancia –

Sabía perfectamente que "El mejor amigo de su infancia" era el, pero Sora ya no lo consideraba de esa manera, su papel se lo había otorgado a Alfred, ella se los había dejado claro el día anterior.

La pelirroja observaba como su amigo de un momento a otro se ponía demasiado pensativo, cosa que a ella le causo une enorme curiosidad por saber en qué pensaba pero no podía preguntárselo así como si nada, además luego de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, eso también la puso a pensar, si esa pelota no hubiera "interferido" ellos se hubieran besado, como era posible eso si lo acababa de ver después de cuatro años hace apenas un día, es cierto que nunca logro sacárselo de la cabeza, pero ella consideraba imposible olvidarse de su primer amor, su primer novio, y aun más difícil su primer beso. Pero ahora todo era distinto, ya no era una niña, el ya no era su mejor amigo, posiblemente ya la había sustituido con otra chica, incluso tal vez hasta una novia tenia, la imagen de Kasumi invadió sus pensamientos, no se le separaba en su pequeña reunión el día anterior, creyó que tal vez esa chica era, no quería ni siquiera imaginarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el moreno rodeándolo con sus brazos y con su cabeza recargada en su pecho, tenía los ojos cerrados y ninguna intención de soltarlo

Tai al sentir el cálido cuerpo de la chica, salió de su ensoñación y correspondió el abrazo, recargando su cabeza sobre la de la pelirroja

– ¿Tai? – quiso saber si la estaba escuchando

– Dime – respondió simplemente, la sensación de tener de esa manera a Sora era sumamente agradable

La pelirroja apretó fuertemente sus ojos ante lo que estaba a punto de decir – Ya no te olvidaras de mi ¿verdad? –

El moreno comprendió que se refería a los correos y llamadas – jamás me olvidaría de ti –

Ya no respondió nada simplemente lo abrazo, se mantuvieron así por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que Sora recordó que no podía mostrarse débil, tenía que solucionar el problema al que se enfrentaba junto con Kari – Tai me acompañas a casa, mi madre su molestara cuando note el desorden en mi habitación – dijo al momento en que se separaba de el delicadamente

– Claro, yo también tengo que ordenar unas cuantas cosas – suspiro al recordar el desorden que gobernaba en su habitación

– Y la que acaba de llegar soy yo, ¿no se supone que mi recamara debería estar más desordenada que la tuya? – comenzó a caminar al lado de Tai

El moreno la miro con una ceja en alto – ¿Cómo estas tan segura que mi habitación está más sucia que la tuya? –

Sora rio – No se contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta, yo no dije que tu habitación estaba sucia, sino desordenada, además de que conozco tus hábitos demasiado bien – sonrió ampliamente al observar como el moreno no tenía con que defenderse

– Has considerado el hecho de que pude haber cambiado, a lo mejor ahora soy más responsable que tu – esto provoco que la pelirroja soltara una fuerte carcajada – no imagine que me creyeras tan irresponsable –

– No es eso, nunca dejaras que alguien te gane –

– Eras de las únicas personas que podían conmigo, o mejor dicho de las únicas personas que me aguantaban – una sonrisa adorno su rostro al recordar que los demás lo dejaban en paz al ver lo persistente que era

– Es que eras muy terco, ahora que recuerdo, ¿no tenías un gato? –

El moreno se sorprendió de la manera tan abrupta de cambiar de tema de la pelirroja lo cual le causo gracia – Si Miko, aun lo tenemos, aunque ya está bastante viejo –

– ¿Y no hay problema por el cachorrito? –

– No, supongo que al ser tan pequeño no sabe que los gatos son sus enemigos – no podía callarse la actitud de su amiga – Tu sí que sabes cambiar de tema rápido –

– Bueno como estábamos recordando tus terquedades, recordé que tenías un gato – fue su simple respuesta, Tai prefirió ya no preguntar

En el resto del camino siguieron platicando de cosas triviales sin mucha importancia, al llegar a la casa de los Takenouchi, Sora miro fijamente a Tai – Gracias por el aventón – bromeo

– No fue nada, después te envio la factura de la gasolina – le siguió la corriente – No vemos luego –

– supongo que será mañana en clases –

El moreno la miro sorprendido – ¿Tan rápido?, creí que entrarías hasta la siguiente semana –

Se encogió de hombros – Los tramites los hizo mi padre hace unas semanas, solo me faltaban algunos papeles por entregar, pero si no quieres verme en clases… –

– Tonta – rio – no es eso, me sorprendió tu rapidez, quien quiere ir a la escuela al tercer día de su llegada a un nuevo lugar – exagero los movimientos de sus brazos

– Déjame pensar – puso su dedo índice en su barbilla – ¿Yo? –

– Nerd – la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos – Está bien, está bien, ya mejor me voy – el moreno se agacho un poco y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios lo cual la dejo perpleja – Hasta mañana – dijo el moreno, se dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino rumbo a su hogar

Sora toco con sus dedos donde hace apenas unos segundos había recibido el beso, "Eso quiere decir que Tai no tiene novia", luego de eso una sonrisa apareció sin que ella lo notara, pero entonces recordó a Kari, se regañó mentalmente por estar pensando en él, pero su carácter hacia ella solo le estaba demostrando todo lo contrario a lo que la castaña le había contado, no quería desconfiar de la hermana de Tai o pensar que lo que ella le contaba era mentira, pero comenzaba a dudar de sus palabras. Tai y Kari se comportaban de una manera indiferente y fría uno con el otro, pero con ella era muy diferente, ¿En quién debía confiar?

Tomo una decisión, y esa era dejar que las cosas se dieran poco a poco y sus acciones le mostrarían que iba a hacer…

* * *

><p>– Tai – sacudió un poco su hombro – Tai despierta – el moreno con dificultad se sentó en su cama – Es hora de que te levantes – su hermana se acercó a la puerta de la habitación para salir, pero la voz de su hermano la detuvo<p>

– ¿Tan temprano te vas? – pregunto restregándose un ojo con ayuda de su mano izquierda

La castaña se giró para verlo antes de salir – Si, tengo algo importante que hacer antes de llegar a la escuela – y dicho esto salió cerrando la puerta tras de si

El moreno bajo sus pies de la cama aun adormilado y escucho como la puerta principal se cerraba, frunció el entrecejo y miro su reloj – vaya 6:17, ¿para qué se va tan temprano? – se encogió de hombros y fue directo a darse un baño

* * *

><p>– Vas a decirme que se escuchara tonto, pero me siento nerviosa –<p>

Kari miro a la chica frente a ella – Claro que no – sonrió – es normal que te sientas de esa manera, es tu primer día de clases en esta escuela –

La pelirroja suspiro – Al menos tengo amigos allí, pero dudo que en mi salón este alguno –

La castaña sabía que posiblemente podría estar en el salón de su hermano – y ¿en qué grupo estarás? –

– Me lo otorgarán hoy, al igual que a Yue –

– Me alegra que quieras llegar conmigo hoy pero, creí que también vendría Yue –

– Le pedí que me dejara llegar contigo, ya me veré con él en el descanso – sonrió nerviosamente

Kari la tomo de las manos – Sora tranquila, ¿Nos vamos? –

Sonrió ampliamente – Vámonos – dijo decidida

Salieron de casa de la pelirroja rumbo a la escuela, en el camino se mantuvo un silencio algo incómodo, ya que los nervios de Sora parecían no querer dejarla. Se detuvieron a una cuadra de la entrada fuera de la vista de todos los alumnos, una vez que notaron que faltaban solo 5 minutos para que las clases comenzaran y ya no estuviera el ajetreo normal en la entrada por los alumnos decidieron entrar. La pelirroja se detuvo en seco en la puerta, Kari la miro y su amiga avanzo empujándola con ella para seguir, no habían muchos alumnos fuera de sus grupos y eso era lo que precisamente querían las chicas, ya que la castaña sabía perfectamente que al ser "la chica nueva", todas la atención se centraría sobre ella y no quería empeorar los nervios de su amiga.

Se dirigieron a las oficinas administrativas, la castaña espero a unos metros de allí, una vez la pelirroja llego hacia ella lanzo su pregunta de nuevo – y bien, ¿En qué salón? –

Sora miro nuevamente el papel que tenía entre sus manos – Tercero C, edificio D – miro a su acompañante – tengo que ir a la prefectura del edificio para que me presente a mi nuevo grupo – parecía que la idea no le gustaba mucho a la pelirroja, pero eran normas en esa institución.

– No quiero parecer chismosa ni nada por el estilo pero…– dejo de hablar mirando el edificio en el que se encontraba el destino de Sora

– En ese grupo está tu hermano, ¿Cierto? – La castaña volvió su vista hacia ella afirmando con la cabeza – las clases comenzaron hace apenas unos minutos, ¿no te meterás en problemas por llegar tarde? –

– No te preocupes, tengo permiso de llegar tarde por hoy – al ver la cara de interrogación de la pelirroja no pudo evitar reír – A veces ser la consentida de los profesores tienen sus ventajas – soltó una carcajada al notar como la miraba asustada – Sora no malinterpretes nada, solo a veces confían mucho en mí, ahora te acompaño a prefectura, en el descanso te daré un recorrido por las instalaciones, el lugar realmente es grande –

Al llegar los nervios en la pelirroja aumentaron – Te dejo aquí, el prefecto te llevara a tu salón – sonrió la castaña – Tranquila para cualquier cosa pide permiso para ir al baño y ve a mi grupo, ¿De acuerdo? –

Sonrió – Gracias Kari, ojala fuéramos de la edad para estar juntas, nos vemos en un rato para mi tour eh, no se me olvidara – camino hacia el salón de prefectura

– No te preocupes, suerte – suspiro, fingir tranquilidad frente a su amiga había sido realmente difícil, pero no quería ponerla peor, sabía que estar en un nuevo grupo no era nada fácil y menos en el salón de los diamantes, se encamino a el suyo, una vez frente a la puerta llamo dos veces luego de escuchar un "adelante" empujo la puerta levemente

– Buenos días, ¿Me permite pasar? – hizo una reverencia frente a su profesor

– Kari buenos días, claro pasa –

La castaña noto como todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, no le ponía nerviosa ya estaba acostumbrada, por lo que paso de largo y se sentó delante de su moreno amigo el cual ya sabía que ella llegaría tarde, Kari intento concentrarse en clases, luego de eso tendría un tour que dar, sonrió, esperaba que Sora se acoplara rápido a su nuevo grupo…

* * *

><p>– Profesor ¿me permite? –<p>

Tai y los demás alumnos en la clase prestaron atención

– Claro, adelante – se puso de pie invitando a pasar a la prefecta del edificio

– Buenos días muchachos – entro al salón seguido de una chica que capto todas las miradas dentro de esas paredes – Les presento a Sora Takenouchi, su nueva compañera –

– Un placer – saludo la pelirroja

Tai inconscientemente sonrió, todos los demás no dejaban de mirar a la que desde ese momento en adelante seria su compañera.

Por la mente de Kasumi solo paso una frase "No puede ser"

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, algo importante como dicen por allí, apenas estamos entrando en calor XD, esto es como algo esencial para la historia, algo tranquilo y feliz, pero más adelante…, mejor no digo más, las cosas se pondrán interesantes ;D<strong>

**Ahora si prometo que para el próximo Ken saldrá, ahora si Gravi hahaha, y saldrá dentro de la historia no solo en mis notas xDDD, ¡Su momento de fama ya llego! ¬¬´**

**Yo misma quiero asesinarme, no hubo beso Taiora u.u, arrójenme basura, jitomatazos, cebollazos, Tais, pero el momento ya llegara ;). Las cosas entre Tai y Sora por el momento van bien, esperemos a ver qué pasa.**

**Muchas gracias a: Leeeen, Kachi potter, Rolling Girl, STEFI07, hikaritakaishi tkyagami takari, Miko lOve 4 ever, Shio.S.R, johita0310, , Lauchita, Hiromi-one-chan, ccs shaoran Li, Black Sweet, Tohno Minagi, :D**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, sé que a todos ya les respondí, pero también me gusta mencionarlos aquí =D, les agradezco el tiempo para leer mi fic, y por sus reviews, mi mayor motivación :´D**

**Igual muchas gracias a los que leen mi fic aunque aún no me dejen un Review, me encantaría saber su opinión :D**

**Nos leemos para el próximo capítulo, (será puntual)**

**¿Me dejas un Review?, es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii =)**


	9. Primer día

**Hola muchachonas y muchachones, ahora me les adelante ;D actualice muy a tiempo**

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon NO me pertenece, lo sé, lo sé, ya bastante sufrí con las palabras de Tai XD**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 9: Primer día**

* * *

><p>– Oye Kasumi – Amaya la llamaba demasiado bajo para que solo ella escuchara, cuando noto que Kasumi la miraba siguió – ¿Esa chica no es la amiga de Yue, la que acaba de llegar de Francia? – volvió a mirar a la pelirroja frente a ellos, después simplemente asintió a la anterior pregunta<p>

El profesor se acercó a Sora luego de que la prefecta saliera – No tienes problemas para este idioma – pregunto dudoso al conocer de dónde venía la chica, pese a sus rasgos físicos, venia de Francia y no sabía con exactitud desde cuando vivía allá

La pelirroja lo miro y sonrió – No, la verdad lo conozco muy bien – no quería mirar a sus nuevos compañeros, los nervios se había apoderado de ella, nunca le había pasado algo parecido, ni siquiera en su primer día de clases en Francia

– Entonces no habrá problema para las clases, bien – miro al resto del grupo – Solo hay tres lugares vacíos, te daré la opción de que elijas el que gustes – fue hacia su escritorio dejando a la pelirroja la tarea de elegir un lugar

Sora acaparo todas las miradas eso aumento sus nervios, se sintió más tranquila al notar como Yue alzaba su mano y le hacía señas de que se sentara en el lugar vacío junto a él, se acercó justamente en el centro del salón, se encontraban los chicos a los que ya conocía, observo a Matt, Mimi, Tai, Toshio, Amaya y Kasumi, les dirigió una rápida mirada y tomo asiento, luego miro a Yue – Que bueno que estés en nuestro salón – ella simplemente sonrió, no se atrevió a mirar a los demás luego de sentarse, prefirió prestar atención a la clase

Sora noto como los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos a la vez que la miraban, esa sería una larga clase, pensó.

Las primeras horas pasaron rápido y con ello llego el primer descanso, la pelirroja al ver que el profesor salió, guardo rápidamente sus cosas quería ir a su deseado "tour" con Kari para conocer las instalaciones, pero se olvidó de algo

– Sora – levanto la vista para mirar a la persona frente a ella – No sabía que estarías en este grupo –

Se alegró de ver que era Yue – yo tampoco lo sabía, acaban de asignármelo esta mañana – se había olvidado que no podía salir del salón así como si nada, ya que conocía a algunas personas allí, sería muy descortés de su parte

– Supongo que Alfred debió quedar en otro salón – menciono algo pensativo

Ella simplemente asintió, entre clases recibió un mensaje de su amigo donde le avisaba de su nuevo grupo – tercero E – dijo recordando el texto recibido entre clases

– Sora que sorpresa – esa voz definitivamente no le gusto, pero aun así giro para darle la cara, si quería que las cosas salieran bien tendría que actuar con naturalidad hacia los demás

– Hola Kasumi, Amaya – saludo mirándolas fijamente

La rubia sonrió – Me da gusto que ahora seamos compañeras – Amaya asintió hacia Sora – no quieres que te llevemos a conocer los patios…– alguien la interrumpió

– No me dijiste que estarías aquí – esa voz definitivamente la hizo sonreír

– Tai no lo sabía, además nadie lo había preguntado – desvió su mirada discretamente hacia los demás que se encontraban dentro de esa aula, la mayoría tenían su atención centrada en ellos, o al menos eso quiso pensar ya que no vio que alguien saliera después de su profesor, quiso salir rápido de ser el centro de atención – ¿Saben en donde podría estar Kari ahora? – genial, pensó, ahora sí que era la estrella del momento

– Sora – a pesar de que llamaron a la chica todos miraron en dirección a la voz, la mirada de la persona en la puerta le basto a la susodicha para entender

– Chicos los veo en un rato – la pelirroja les dedico una leve sonrisa antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la puerta donde una castaña esperaba posiblemente a ella

Tras su salida los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, "La chica nueva conoce a los diamantes", "Que rápido se acoplo a ellos", "Que bonita es", "A de ser una creída". Los "diamantes" se miraron entre ellos y fue Kasumi quien hablo – Vamos a desayunar – ni siquiera lo dijo en forma de afirmación, fue casi una orden, pero aun de esta manera los demás salieron detrás de ella

* * *

><p>– Y estos son los baños del edificio B – Davis mencionaba a la vez que miraba hacia el lugar, la pelirroja hecho un rápido vistazo antes de seguir caminando – y aquí – se detuvo provocando que los demás imitaran su acto – Se encuentran las canchas – miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja contagiando su sentimiento a Sora<p>

– ¿Hay equipos de futbol femeninos? – la única que la miro con cara de interrogación fue la peli morada que no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta

Quien contesto fue la pequeña castaña – Si, hay una selección de mujeres, ¿te inscribirás? – pregunto al recordar que su amiga antes de irse pertenecía al mismo equipo de futbol que su hermano, ambos compartían esa pasión por el deporte en especial por ese

Antes de contestar miro hacia las canchas que en ese momento se encontraban vacías, sonrió melancólicamente – Supongo que si – como le gustaría tener en ese momento un balón a su alcance, recordó que desde su partida no había tenido mucho contacto con uno, en esos cuatro años ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de jugar un partido

Yolei no aguanto más, no podía simplemente quedarse con la duda dentro de ella – Sora disculpa mi intromisión, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el futbol contigo? – Davis trato de controlar su risa al notar el tono que había utilizado su amiga, realmente se le notaba curiosa y desesperada

La pelirroja que aún seguía mirando hacia el lugar de partidos giro su vista y la poso en la peli morada, suspiro manteniendo una sonrisa – Me encanta el futbol – volvió su mirada hacia las canchas – de niña solía jugarlo demasiado, estaba en un equipo de futbol infantil junto con Tai – la sonrisa no desaparecía y las ganas de patear un balón hacia las porterías que no quedaban muy lejos de ellos solamente aumentaban

Yolei miro hacia las canchas y después a Sora, realmente se notaba que el deporte le gustaba, además de que su mirada demostraba que recordar en cierta forma le dolía, y no la culpaba, si pasaba tanto tiempo con Tai y ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes según había hablado con la castaña.

– Kari – los cuatro giraron al escuchar esa voz, claramente sabían de quien se trataba – Nuestra tutora te está buscando – además de no saludar, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar a los demás allí presentes

La castaña lo miro – ¿Ahora? – fue lo único que pregunto, el rubio asintió, realmente se la estaba pasando muy bien, pero tenía que llegar "El" e interrumpirlos, pero no le quedaba de otra, nadie la obligo a ser concejal de su grupo, por lo cual miro a los demás – Ya no los alcanzare, pero los veo en la salida, y a ti en clases – sonrió al moreno

TK observo con claridad como esos dos se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas entre ellos, noto la gran diferencia de esos gestos de la castaña, entre los que iban hacia cualquier persona y los que iban específicamente a Davis, los de él eran con más intensidad y más atención, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la castaña comenzó a caminar dejándolo atrás, solo reacciono cuando lo llamo – ¿TK? – la miro y avanzo hacia ella sin despedirse de los otros que simplemente lo miraron confundidos, pero a el mucho no le importó, era extraño hasta para el fijarse en esos detalles, solo un novio celoso lo haría y él no era ni siquiera su amigo, pero, ¿acaso estaría celoso?, "Imposible" trato de convencerse mentalmente y concentrarse en lo que en eso momentos se encontraba haciendo

Sora y los demás aun miraban el camino que Kari y el rubio habían tomado, no sabían si simplemente eran imaginaciones o el chico se encontraba muy distraído últimamente, no era que lo conocieran bastante pero sabían que esa no era su actitud

El moreno quiso romper con el silencio formado – ¿Pedimos prestado un balón? – esas palabras sacaron de todo pensamiento a la pelirroja llevándola de vuelta a pisar tierra con cara de confusión al igual que la peli morada que no entendía para que su amigo quería un balón en esos momentos – Para divertirnos en lo que nos queda de descanso – aclaro luego de observar las caras de las chicas

– Excelente idea – expreso la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa donde mostraba más su gusto por ese deporte en específico

– Pero no venimos como para jugar futbol – la peli morada toco su ropa en señal de su pequeño impedimento, ella al igual que el moreno llevaban puesto el uniforme que los diferenciaba del nivel superior a ellos

Sora vestía unos pantalones no muy ajustados y una blusa cómoda, además calzaba sus amados converse los cuales miro antes de hablar – por mí no hay inconveniente – su único miedo era ensuciar su ropa, no se vería bien una chica de preparatoria como un niño luego de jugar con lodo, pero no perdería su oportunidad de jugar unos minutos

– Por mí tampoco – hablo Davis luego miraron a la única que no había respondido

– Yo mejor los veo – rio nerviosa, Sora sonrió esa chica le recordaba mucho a Mimi

Luego de que Davis fuera por el tan amado objeto redondo miro a quien sería su compañera de juego – Nunca había jugado un partido de dos –

– No me digas que tienes miedo Davis – el moreno arqueo una ceja – Era broma, pero no quiero que me subestimes solo por ser una chica – se pudo delante de el

El por su parte sonrió – no te preocupes, tratare de tener cuidado – lo dijo en broma, y a pesar de que ella sabía de sus buenas intenciones de bromear se vengaría – ¿Al tercer bote? – la pelirroja asintió

Yolei por su parte se encontraba sentada mirando atentamente hacia el campo de juego, escucho voces detrás de ella y giro un poco para ver de quien se trataba, no le importaba ser discreta, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, "¿A qué hora llegaron tantos estudiantes aquí?", miro a sus amigos y noto que ellos no se había percatado de las presencias de los demás, prefirió poner atención, le daba un poco de miedo que el moreno fuera a ser brusco con Sora

Davis lanzo en el aire la pelota conto el primer bote, segundo, tercero y…, antes de que pudiera reaccionar la pelirroja tenía el control del balón se acercó rápidamente a la portería marcando su primer gol, el moreno quedo sorprendido ante su rapidez, nunca había visto a una chica así, reacciono cuando escucho la voz de su contrincante – Vamos Davis – el sonrió, volvieron a hacer lo mismo para iniciar pero en esta ocasión el tomo el control, se acercó a la portería lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, y justo cuando se preparó para tirar la pelirroja le robo el balón con una estrategia que él ni siquiera conocía, ella corrió hacia la portería contraria, inmediatamente el moreno dio la vuelta y corrió tras ella, pero cuando menos lo espero el balón ya se encontraba dentro de su portería. Esa chica sí que era rápida y manejaba con mucha facilidad el balón entre sus piernas, se agacho para recuperar el aire y la pelota llego a sus pies, levanto la cabeza y la pelirroja le sonreía, él se la devolvió antes de hablar – Eres buenísima en este deporte –

– Gracias – no dejaba de mirarlo y eso lo extraño – ¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que no me subestimes? –

Que si le creía JA, estaba más que convencido de que esa chica era mejor que él, desde ese momento nunca más subestimaría a una chica, de eso estaba seguro luego de ese pequeño partido

– Davis – la miro – tenemos público – rio levemente ante la cara asombrada del moreno, miro hacia su derecha justo donde se encontraba la peli morada y detrás de ella varios estudiantes, pero de entre todos ellos le sorprendió de sobremanera visualizar a los "Diamantes"

– ¿Tai? – la pelirroja miro en la dirección que el moreno miraba, ella no lo había visto ni al él, ni a Matt, ni a Mimi, Yue, ni a los demás, tomo el balón entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia Davis – Ya me canse – pensó que fue la excusa más tonta que pudo haber usado – Mejor otro día – el pareció convencido y con señas le pidió a Yolei que se les acercara cuando llego a su lado hablo

– La asfixiaran de preguntas – dijo solamente

Donde se encontraban todos esos estudiantes los murmuros no se hicieron esperar, "Vaya lo bonita no le quita lo atlética", "Le ganó a Motomiya", "Es rapidísima", Kasumi puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Qué tenía de interesante una chica que jugara bien al futbol?, a ella eso le parecía un juego de hombres, además nadie en el equipo femenino de la escuela había llamado tanto la atención, ¿Qué tenía Sora de especial?

Tai, Matt y Mimi miraron asombrados la escena, a pesar de los años no había perdido la habilidad para el futbol, al contrario había mejorado.

Todos esperaban que se acercaran a ellos, pero los sorprendió ver que Davis y las dos chicas caminaban en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban ellos. Se quedaron parados hasta que el timbre que indicaba el término del descanso los sorprendió, todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, cada uno hacia su respectivo salón.

Los diamantes caminaron juntos, se sorprendieron de ver a Sora dentro del salón, al parecer estaba muy entretenida jugando con su celular o eso parecía. Cuando ella se percató de los presencia de sus demás compañeros, guardo su móvil en su bolso y suspiro mirando el pizarrón frente a ella, tal vez tendría que hablar. Observo como unas compañeras se le acercaron acorralándola en su asiento

– Vaya juegas grandioso –

– Nunca había visto a una chica jugar tan bien, ni siquiera las del equipo femenino –

– Es muy difícil ganarle a Davis, y tu o hiciste en menos de diez minutos –

Sora simplemente sonreía escuchando los halagos de sus nuevas compañeras, en realidad ella pensaba que no era para tanto, simplemente se quería divertir no ver quien era mejor jugando, pero esas chicas le mostraban todo lo contrario, observo como Tai y los demás se acercaban a ella, pero para su suerte el profesor de esa clase llego y todos fueron a sus respectivos asientos dejando que la tranquilidad de nuevo llegara a la pelirroja y luego de un suspiro comenzó su clase…

* * *

><p>El profesor ya se encontraba en el salón de Davis, y Kari aún no llegaba, de repente la puerta se abrió no le importó mucho al moreno hasta que diviso a la castaña entrando seguida de TK y detrás de ellos su prefecto<p>

– Buenos días muchachos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero Ken Ichijouji – un chico peli azul se hizo presente en el grupo

– Un placer – el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia ante sus compañeros y profesor el cual buscaba un buen lugar para el chico

– Oye Kari – llamo Davis – ¿para eso te necesitaba la tutora? –

La castaña asintió – Nos pusimos de acuerdo para que yo pueda prestarle mis apuntes y se ponga al corriente –

Eso fue demasiado raro para el moreno ¿desde cuando hacen ese tipo de cosas?, normalmente cuando llega un nuevo compañero el solo tiene que buscar con quien apoyarse para ponerse al corriente, la escuela no se los buscaba, pero ese chico le parecía muy extraño.

Se recargo en el respaldo de su asiento y miro hacia su derecha, enfoco su vista en un chico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Kari, eso ya no era normal, todos la trataban pesimamente mal, y tampoco le parecía muy normal darse cuenta que ese chico era TK, por lo que veía la castaña no se daba cuenta de ello puesto que estaba muy atenta mirando en frente donde el chico nuevo se presentaba un poco más a fondo a su nuevo grupo, el moreno sabía que no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada, pero ese chico frente a ellos le daba mala espina…

* * *

><p>– ¿Alguien puede pasar al frente y resolver alguna de estas ecuaciones? – como era de esperarse los alumnos intentaban que el profesor no viera sus caras para que no los eligiera, pero Kasumi vio una oportunidad perfecta para ella<p>

– Yo, yo, yo, yo – la rubia movía incesantemente su mano alzada en el aire, inmediatamente todos sus compañeros la miraron asombrados, Kasumi no sabía casi nada de matemáticas, nunca creyeron que ella quisiera resolver algún ejercicio, ni siquiera los diamantes creían lo que sus ojos veían

– Kasumi – el profesor primero la miro sorprendido, luego entrecerró los ojos - ¿Quieres pedirme permiso para ir al baño? – eso provoco sonoras carcajadas de parte de los presentes

La rubia se sonrojo de la vergüenza, pero no perdería oportunidades así – Claro que no, quiero pasar a resolver el ejercicio – ya después disfrutaría su recompensa

El profesor seguía sin creerlo, pero al fin y al cabo era una alumna – Bien pues adelante –

– Pero profesor – el aludido la miro – ¿puedo elegir a alguien que me ayude a resolverla? –

Rodo los ojos – de acuerdo –

La rubia miro a sus compañeros, todos se miraron nerviosos, sabían que la rubia quería dejarlos en ridículo – Sora, ¿me ayudarías? – Todos relajaron sus posiciones, pero la pelirroja la miro dudosa – No te preocupes si no puedes escogeré a alguien más – Sora observo perfectamente el rostro de la persona parada frente a ella, si guerra quería, guerra tendría

– Claro – la pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al pizarrón, la rubia sonrió, sabía que Sora aceptaría, por lo que su pequeño plan iba muy bien

– Inténtalo Kasumi, si no lo logras Sora te ayudara – la rubia tomo el marcador y comenzó a hacer unos garabatos, luego de tres minutos, miro a su profesor, se acercó observo la ecuación y negó suavemente con la cabeza, todos miraron a la pelirroja la cual tomo el mismo marcador que utilizo la rubia y se acercó a la misma ecuación bajo la sonrisa burlona que Kasumi cargaba y la atenta mirada del profesor, Yue observo a la rubia y luego a Sora, inmediatamente entendió lo que estaba haciendo pero puso atención al frente

– Bueno es que en realidad tendrías que haber pasado estos términos al otro lado y sus signos cambiarían al contrario – la pelirroja explicaba detalladamente más que nada a Kasumi – y así es como queda – término

El profesor se acercó y le sonrió – Muy bien Sora, ¿Podrías con las demás? – la pelirroja asintió y comenzó a resolverlas rápidamente, no le tomo más de siete minutos resolver las otras cuatro ecuaciones, entrego el marcador a su profesor y se dirigió a su asiento

Kasumi aun miraba anonada lo que había hecho la pelirroja, los demás simplemente se quedaron impactados de la rapidez de la chica para resolver ese tipo de problemas matemáticos – Kasumi puedes tomar tu asiento – hablo el profesor sacándola de todo pensamiento, la rubia se dirigió a su lugar y al sentarse miro con desagrado a Sora, la cual se encontraba atenta a las felicitaciones de parte de su profesor

– Muy buen trabajo Sora – Yue felicitaba a su amiga, pero no era el hecho de haber resuelto los problemas si no haber dejado en mal a Kasumi

– Gracias – simplemente respondió mirando el tema expuesto por su profesor

* * *

><p>Las clases por fin habían terminado, la escuela se encontraba en esos momentos desierta de alumnos, la pelirroja salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió hacia la salida, se dirigió al parque frente a ella, miro a su derecha y observo a Tai sentado en una banca despreocupadamente, sonrió y se acercó a el – ¿No saliste hace como 40 minutos? –<p>

– Quería esperar a una chica – sonrió pícaramente provocando risas en la pelirroja

– Vaya lo que hace la calentura, nunca creí verte fuera de la escuela sin necesidad de tener clases – rio

– Oye ¿cuál calentura?, no querrás decir lo que hace el amor – sonrió con la mirada de un chico enamorado, lo que provoco una sonora carcajada de parte de la chica

– Si creo que traes cara de tonto enamorado – no le tomo importancia al hecho de que haya mencionado la palabra amor – Que disfrutes con la chica – le guiño un ojo y se dio media vuelta, pero no había dado ni un solo paso cuando la mano del moreno la detuvo, ella con una sonrisa giro hacia él e inmediatamente un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas al notar la cercanía entre los dos, ella iba a retroceder cuando el chico la abrazo y recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, correspondió al abrazo, estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que el moreno se separó un poco de ella y la miro a los ojos, la chica sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, no importándole nada se acercó levemente hacia el rostro ella, hasta que cada uno sentía la respiración del otro sobre su piel, Sora no se resistía, una parte de ella le decía que tenía que parar en ese momento, pero otra lo que más quería era quedarse así y que el momento siguiera.

Tai no aguanto más y unió levemente sus labios a los de ella, era un beso suave, pero valioso para el moreno, y lo que él no sabía, también mucho para Sora, la cual correspondía suavemente, el chico se separó un poco, se miraron a los ojos, rieron levemente y volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso fugaz, luego de eso volvieron a su antiguo abrazo.

No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban en ese lugar y la verdad no les importaba, el moreno la tomo de la mano – te acompaño a casa – ella solo lo miro y sonrió…

* * *

><p>– ¿Por qué tan callada Kari? –<p>

Pestañeo un par de veces – ¿Eh? –

El moreno y la peli morada se miraron entre ellos sin entender – Llevas desde que regresaste luego de que la tutora te llamara bastante distraída – Yolei la miro

– Ah lo siento, no sé qué me pasa – intento sonreír – me queda remordimiento que Sora se allá quedado y nosotros nos hayamos ido – quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente antes de que la obligaran a hablar

Davis la miro – Kari recuerda que ella prácticamente nos obligó a irnos porque dijo que iba a tardar y no quería dejarnos esperando – al parecer la castaña ni siquiera lo escuchaba, el moreno rodo los ojos y siguió molestando a la peli morada

La castaña iba muy sumida en sus pensamientos esa mañana había sido bastante extraña para ella, primero una de sus mejores amigas había entrado al grupo de sus verdugos, luego un chico nuevo había llegado a su salón y la más impactante para ella, la incómoda platica con su antiguo rubio mejor amigo, suspiro, las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido para ella, tenía que hablarlo con alguien, estaba Davis, pero no se animaba a tener ese tipo de charlas con el pese a que era su mejor amigo, estaba Yolei pero no quería alterarla, la persona más conveniente para hablar sobre eso sería…

* * *

><p>– Sora – el peli azul caminaba rápidamente directo a su hogar, había olvidado el hecho de que su amiga se encontraba en Odaiba, tenía que ir a verla<p>

– Joe – el chico se detuvo e inmediatamente una cabellera castaña bastante conocida para él lo alcanzo – Hola Joe – saludo con una sonrisa la chica frente a el

El chico intento sonreír – Hola Jun, ¿Qué sucede? – tenía algo de prisa y esperaba que la hermana de Davis hablara rápido

La castaña formo una sonrisa que causo escalofríos en el peli azul – Bueno tengo algo que podría interesarte – mostro un sobre amarillo al chico, lo iba a tomar pero ella lo quito rápidamente de su alcance – Pero quiero que me hagas un favor – el chico suspiro, bien el sobre podría estar vacío y ser un trampa – Consígueme una cita con tu hermano y te daré lo que hay en este sobre –

– Jun, no puedo hacer eso, sabes cómo es Shin y esos son asuntos que no me incumben, además ¿Qué hay en ese sobre? –

La sonrisa de la chica se esfumo – No te lo diré si no me consigues una cita con Shin – prácticamente había gritado

Suspiro – No puedo hacer eso, y si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa – comenzó a caminar dejándola con la palabra en la boca

Jun se dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino – Es un tonto, ya estaba todo planeado, bien si no quiere que esta cosa se pudra – miro el sobre en sus manos, saco un par de cuadernos e intento meter el sobre entre estos, pero al llegar a una esquina en intentar dar a vuelta choco contra alguien – Oye porque no te fijas por donde vas ca…. – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver a la persona frente a ello, vio a Tai e iba todo normal, pero luego vio a – Takenouchi – le sorprendió de sobre manera verla allí, ¿Qué acaso no estaba en Francia – Los rumores eran ciertos – el moreno y la pelirroja la miraron sin entender – La chica nueva con los diamantes – un sonido en su celular provoco que mirara en este la pantalla – Ash nos vemos luego, ya le había dicho al tonto de Davis que le tocaba a el lavar el baño – se quejaba mientras los dejaba atrás

Sora se agacho para levantar algo que le pareció raro – Esto debe ser de Jun – el moreno miro el sobre entre manos de su amiga, miraron hacia atrás pero la chica no se veía por ningún lado – Supongo que va en la escuela, puedo entregárselo a su hermano – siguieron con su camino

Al llegar a la puerta al moreno hablo – ¿No quieres saber que tiene el sobre? –

– Claro que no Tai, esto le pertenece a Jun, no tenemos derecho de ver su contenido – escondió el sobre detrás de ella al ver como el chico tenía intenciones de quitárselo

– Sora te das cuenta que podría tener datos importantísimos sobre la destrucción del planeta – solo rio de la ocurrencia del chico, iba a hablar pero el moreno la interrumpió tomándola de la cintura y depositando un suave beso en sus labios, la soltó y sonrió – Nos vemos mañana –

Asintió – Claro, hasta mañana – se paró de puntitas y depósito otro beso en el moreno para luego entrar en su casa

El siguió con su camino hasta su hogar con una boba sonrisa, mientras que ella no entendía por qué se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, apenas llevaba tres días allí y ya hasta besaba a Tai, pero lo que sentía estando con él no se comparaba con nada – Demonios – olvido que su madre le había pedido que fuera a llevarle unas cuantas cosas a su nuevo negocio, dejo sus cosas de la escuela, tomo las cosas de su madre y salió – pude pedirle a Tai que me acompañara – se detuvo en seco – Alfred – recordó rápidamente a su amigo – ¿dónde estará – se mordió el labio inferior no podía dejar a su mejor amigo de lado, ya en la tarde iría a visitarlo

Le alegraba el hecho de que tuviera que pasar por un gran parque, amaba la naturaleza, pero unas voces conocidas la hicieron prestar atención

– Deja de molestar Kasumi – definitivamente ella conocía esas voces, se acercó cautelosamente y miro escondida entre un árbol, agradecía que el césped estuviera tan crecido

– Yo no molesto, todos quieren tener mi compañía – observo como la rubia hablaba de esa manera a "Sus amigos", por un momento pensó en ir a encararla, pero ella no estaba incluida en esa conversación, prefirió esperar

– No nos incluyas en esa patética teoría tuya – el moreno se ponía delante de la castaña y la peli morada

– Ustedes tres son unos verdaderos tontos, me dan lastima – la rubia seguía haciendo hervir la sangre a la pelirroja, quería ir y molerla a golpes, pero no podía dejar que las cosas se arruinaran, pero tampoco podía permitir que les hablaran así a sus amigos

– Si Tai se enterara – la peli morada se atrevió a hablar

Kasumi rio sínicamente – no me digan ¿qué me va a ser?, ¿Me va a pegar?, el me ama, o ¿Es que no te a quedado claro Kari?, ya te dije olvídalo, él es mi mejor amigo y ustedes son unos tontos patéticos, y unos patitos feos – toco la mejilla de la castaña

Definitivo eso era todo, "Me las va a pagar"…

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?, debería retirarme xDDD, debo admitir que este capítulo no me convenció del todo, porque vamos entrando a los problemas, y anda todo medio tranquilo, pero lo mejor se acerca ;D<strong>

**Vieron, digo leyeron, leyeron, waaa por fin salió Ken, como lo prometí aquí esta, en este capítulo no fue algo muy relevante pero ya veremos en el próximo cap.**

**Y quienes no dieron mucho de qué hablar fueron Matt y Mimi u.u, no hicieron mucho papel aquí, pero recuerden que Mimi es una chica muy buena y no engañaría nunca a su novio Toshio puagg**

**Ahora que el sobre esta a manos de Sora, ¿Creen que se lo devuelva a Jun?, O: haría de las suyas con tales fotos, como intentar conseguir una cita con el hermano de Joe XD**

**Tai va muy rápido no creen, pero Sora no se queja aunque me está dejando de lado a Alfred, esperemos a ver qué pasa, hubo unos cuantos besos, simples pero bonitos :D, y momentos así habrá Mimato, Takari, Soralfred, Kenyako, Yueyako, Daikari, Taiumi D: fuchi, xDDD hahaha habrá muchas sorpresas, voten por su favorita, aunque ya están elegidas ;)**

**Gracias a: hikaritakaishi tkyagami takari, , Shio.S.R, STEFI07, Yuri (Que bueno que te guste mi fic :), y aquí hubo beso Taiora, pronto algo entre Kari y TK, muchas gracias por leer y comentar), ccs shaoran Li, TaiiOra-Lovee, Leeeen, Hiromi-one-chan, johita0310, Miko lOve 4 ever, Rolling Girl :D**

**Muchas, muchas gracias, si no fuera por ustedes no escribiría mis alocadas historias :´D**

**También gracias a los que leen aunque aún no me dejan un comentario, espero pronto me den su opinión :)))**

**Y seguiré puntual porque estoy amenazada con pistolita de agua, que miedo XD**

**¿Me dejas un Review?, Es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	10. ¿Te nos unes?

**Hola, lo sé, lo sé, me tarde demasiado en actualizar, les pido una enorme disculpa a todos, en mis notas al final les expondré mis motivos u.u**

**DISCLAIMER: Frente a mí hay una barrita de chocolate que se ve deliciosa, pero al igual que Digimon ****NO**** me pertenece T.T**

**Disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**CAPITULO 10: ¿Te nos unes?**

* * *

><p>Amaba ese sonido, la tranquilidad que esa melodía le transmitía, era alegre pero a la vez tranquila y eso le resultaba sumamente agradable, sumando el hecho de que se encontraba sentada en un muy cómodo sofá frente a <em>él<em>, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de ese momento, lo escucho tocar las ultimas notas con sus ojos fijos en _él_, al terminar completamente lo observo dejar la guitarra a su lado para luego mirarla, inmediatamente sintió un calor apoderarse de sus mejillas y tratando de controlarlo simplemente sonrió

El la observo fijamente, no sabía si la había aburrido ya que la noto muy silenciosa en toda la canción, pero ahora veía en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa, esas que últimamente le llamaban mucho la atención, esas sonrisas contagiosas, esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban, esas sonrisas de amigos con las que se debía de conformar, ya que su _amiga_ salía con su_ amigo_

– ¿Te gusto? – le pregunto a la castaña frente a él, fue lo primero que salió de sus labios

La chica sonrió, ¿Qué si le había gustado? Eso se quedaba corto, le había fascinado, pero le daba un poco de pena decírselo de esa manera – Claro que si, fue hermosa, adoro como tocas – le dijo con la mayor sinceridad posible, ya que era toda la verdad

Matt sonrió – Me alegra, creí que te había aburrido –

El rostro de la castaña cambio repentinamente a uno de completa sorpresa – Estas loco, aburrirme con tus canciones es prácticamente imposible – miro el instrumento y luego al rubio – Oye Matt, esta canción tu la creaste, ¿cierto? –

El ojiazul se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta – Si es mía, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto sin entender como Mimi se había dado cuenta de ese detalle, ella nunca se había interesado en su música

Ella rio – bueno pues cuando tocas puedo darme cuenta de que melodía se trata, pero esta fue diferente, nunca la había escuchado por eso lo supuse – sonrió – linda combinación de alegría y tranquilidad, no creo que sea fácil lograrlo –

No sabía por qué, pero las palabras de la castaña le alegraban de sobremanera interiormente, él sabía perfectamente que no era de personas en tocar cosas felices ni mucho menos crearlas, pero tenía sus motivos – Y tienes toda la razón, no es sencillo, pero cuando algo te inspira ayuda mucho – no sabía porque le había dicho eso, ella no tenía por qué enterarse, esperaba que ella no preguntara le sería muy difícil contestarlo

– Ya veo y ¿Qué es lo que te inspira? – pregunto curiosa

Para el rubio fue como un balde de agua fría – en realidad es alguien – dijo con la mirada indefinida en la mesita frente a él, inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber soltado ese detalle y las consecuencias ahora se presentaban

– Así que una persona – trato de sonar tranquila, no entendía por qué esas palabras de parte del chico le resultaron incomodas, esa persona debía ser muy especial para el – Tal vez una chica – no se había dado cuenta de que esas palabras no habían sido un pensamiento del todo

En las mejillas del rubio apareció un leve sonrojo luego de eso – Si es una chica – afirmo aun con la vista en la mesa

Mimi salió de sus pensamientos abruptamente, ¿acaso la había escuchado? – Ya veo – noto como él tenía su vista hacia el frente, quiso cambiar de tema o pedirle que tocara otra canción, no tenía ganas de saber quién era su modelo de inspiración, pero el sonido de su móvil la interrumpió, miro el mensaje que recién había recibido, sonrió al leerlo:

_Amor paso por ti a las 6, te quiero. Toshio_

Guardo su teléfono rosa en su bolso y miro al rubio – otra ¿sí? – pidió como una niña pequeña

El por su parte sonrió, tocaría las veces que ella se las pidiera – Tengo una en mente – volvió a tomar la guitarra y comenzó una nueva melodía…

* * *

><p>Definitivo eso era todo, "Me las va a pagar" pensó, rápidamente dedujo que un acto impulsivo en ese momento solo interferiría y seria inadecuado, tuvo que resistirse las ganas de gritarle sus verdades a la rubia que se creía el centro del planeta, saco rápidamente su móvil lo puso en su oreja y se acercó lentamente hacia los chicos<p>

– Claro que no mamá no lo olvido – al llegar frente a ellos se detuvo, observo desinteresadamente la situación, Kasumi dejo de ofender a los chicos, incluso tenía su brazo sobre el hombre de Kari ¿Pero qué descaro?, Davis y Yolei se encontraban callados pero con notoria molestia en sus rostros, Amaya miraba seria a la rubia – Yo también te quiero, adiós – oprimió una tecla fingiendo cortar la llamada y guardo su teléfono en su pantalón – Hola muchachos, ¿Qué hacen por aquí? – intento actuar con naturalidad frente a ellos

– Paseando ya sabes, y nos encontramos con Kari y los demás – sonrió – ¿Y qué te trae por aquí Sora? – pregunto Kasumi como si lo que acababa de hacer nunca hubiera pasado

– Tengo que llevarle unas cosas a mi madre – la sonrisa de Kasumi simplemente provoco elevar el enfado en la pelirroja, intentando calmarse siguió – Y ahora que recuerdo ustedes tres me deben un favor – miro a los más pequeños – Y lo cumplirán ahora – luego de eso miro a las otras dos chicas – Lo siento, pero un favor es un favor, nos vemos mañana – llevándose a los más pequeños con ella suspiro, había salido bien después de todo, ella conocía perfectamente su propia actitud y su poca paciencia hacia las cosas, y sabía que si se quedaba un poco más allí las cosas no saldrían nada bien y todo se complicaría

Kasumi seguía parada mirando el camino por donde Sora y los demás se habían marchado, giro su cabeza para poder mirar a su amiga, pero simplemente su gesto no le agrado – Y esa mirada, ¿cómo por qué? – pregunto al notar una mirada inusual en el rostro de su amiga, la miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo que la afectaba a ella

Amaya la seguía mirando fija y seriamente, negó con la cabeza, para luego darse media vuelta e irse – No vemos luego – fue lo único que dijo antes de perderse de vista de la chica

La rubia no entendía el comportamiento de su amiga, últimamente estaba actuando demasiado rara con ella por motivos que no conocía, pero no la podía dejar sola, necesitaba ayuda para tener a Tai de su lado, Amaya era su mejor amiga y la tenía que apoyar, además ella le había prometido ayudarla con Matt, si todo iba tan bien, ¿Qué le sucedía a su amiga?, se encogió de hombros y emprendió camino rumbo a su hogar con una sonrisa, todo seguía de maravilla y ella iba a lograr que las cosas siguieran de la misma manera, aunque había algo que le preocupaba ya vería que hacer para arreglarlo pero en esos momentos sabía perfectamente a donde ir y a _quien_ visitar

No muy lejos Amaya miro por detrás del árbol observando como la rubia desaparecía entre las calles, miro su celular entre sus manos y apretó fuertemente los ojos, tenía que seguir así, Kasumi era su mejor amiga y tenía que brindarle todo su apoyo, no la abandonaría

– ¿Lo que hago está bien? – suspiro…

* * *

><p>– Al fin a salvo – comento divertido un castaño – fuera de las garras de Kasumi – provoco sonrisas a sus acompañantes mientras seguían caminando a un paso algo apresurado<p>

– No puedo creer que una persona pueda llegar a ser de esta manera – la voz de la pelirroja dejaba notar su molestia – Lamento no haber hecho otra cosa –

Los demás la miraron confundidos, sabían que Sora se los había llevado para quitarles a Kasumi de encima, pero no se imaginaban que ella hubiera presenciado todo – entonces – hablo Kari – ¿escuchaste todo? –

– No, llegue supongo al final, pero con lo que escuche fue suficiente – su paso era rápido, el enojo no se le iba a bajar de un momento a otro, genial forma de arruinar su día, pero eso no se quedaría así, ya vería después que hacer

– Suficiente, ¿Para qué? – la peli morada al igual que sus otros dos amigos no entendían del todo el punto de la pelirroja, y mucho menos cuando prácticamente tenían que correr para estar al paso de la chica que al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo rápido que iba

Sora se detuvo mirando al frente – de la clase de monstruo que es esa chica, es decir – los movimientos en sus brazos eran sumamente exagerados, pero no prestaban mucha atención a eso, sino a las palabras de la chica – decirle todo eso a una persona es no tener corazón, ella no es dueña de nadie, absolutamente de nadie – volvió a retomar su camino recordando las palabras de la rubia, "Yo no molesto, todos quieren tener mi compañía", "Ustedes tres son unos verdaderos tontos, me dan lastima", "El me ama, o ¿Es que no te ha quedado claro Kari?, ya te dije olvídalo, él es mi mejor amigo y ustedes son unos tontos patéticos, y unos patitos feos" no entendía del todo que quería lograr esa chica, ¿ser dueña de Tai?, ¿Qué él se olvide de que tiene una hermana?, y todo eso para que, cuando el era su mejor amigo no tuvo que insultar a Kari en ningún momento, hasta eran buenas amigas, pero realmente no le encontraba mucha lógica a esas cosas

Los otros por su parte trataban de mantenerle el paso a la pelirroja, se miraban entre ellos sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer, no conocían esa fase de Sora, la notaban bastante molesta, pero no tenían el valor de dirigirle la palabra en esos momentos, de repente se detuvieron al notar que la pelirroja paraba en seco, el moreno y la peli morada se tensaron al sentir la mirada de la chica clavada sobre ellos, Kari simplemente sonrió al escucharla hablar – Chicos lo lamento – dijo suavizando su mirada – es que eso que hizo fue increíble, el enojo me cegó por unos momentos – sonrió

– No hay problema – la peli morada por fin tuvo el suficiente valor, y es que ella entendía lo que era sentirse impotente ante una situación – eres demasiado explosiva, Davis estaba muriéndose de miedo – bromeo ganándose una mirada indiferente por parte del nombrado

– Claro que no, como va Sora a darme miedo, si alguien me da pánico eres tu no ella – sonrió victorioso al ver la expresión en el rostro de la peli morada provocando otra de sus diarias discusiones

Kari negó levemente con la cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa, mientras que a la pelirroja esa situación le hacía gracia ya que le recordaba a viejos momentos con sus amigos antes de irse a Francia, le parecía buena idea compartir su tarde con ellos – ¿Qué les parece si vamos a algún lugar a comer? – propuso

– Buena idea, me muero de hambre – hablo Davis tocando su estomago

Cuando iban a comenzar a caminar el móvil de Sora comenzó a vibrar, contesto la llamada al ver que se trataba de su madre – mamá – sonrió nerviosa – claro que no lo he olvidado voy en camino – miro la bolsa que cargaba – Adiós – contesto un tanto apenada recordando uno de los favores que ella debía de cumplir

– No te preocupes no lo olvidaste, vamos en camino hacia allá – el moreno rio ante lo despistada de la chica…

* * *

><p>Dormía plácidamente hasta que el sonido de su despertador la saco del mundo de los sueños, tuvo que sentarse con mucho esfuerzo, aun se encontraba algo adormilada, apago el aparato y suspiro, "Al fin viernes" pensó, después de todo Tai había tenido algo de razón, hubiera asistido a clases hasta el lunes, así aún podría levantarse un poco más tarde, pero ya no podía retractarse, además tal vez no fue buena idea desvelarse hasta las dos cuarenta de la mañana mensajeándose con el moreno, agradecía que su saldo se hubiera terminado sino estaba segura de que aun seguirían con los mensajes.<p>

Se ducho y arreglo para la escuela, no le tomo mucho tiempo, tuvo de sobra para desayunar algo pequeño y ligero antes de que llamaran a su puerta, sonrió al ver a la persona recién llegada – Hola Kari, igual de puntual – saludo con una sonrisa, tomo sus cosas y salió

– Me gusta llegar temprano – ambas había decidido irse juntas todos los días a la escuela, era agradable poder hablar con tanta confianza con una persona, pero a Kari algo no la dejaba de molestar por dentro, no sabía cómo decirle a la pelirroja de esa vez del beso entre su hermano y Kasumi, no podía simplemente decírselo y hacer como si nada pasara, sabía que eso traería consecuencias

Sora por su parte no estaba muy segura si hablarle a la castaña de ese día con Tai, por las circunstancias en las que se encontraban no estaba segura de que a Kari le agradara mucho escuchar algo como eso

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron, la pelirroja mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que la castaña, buscaban con la mirada a Davis y Yolei, no los veían por ningún lado, y sin esperarlo dos chicas pasaron a ambos lados de la castaña golpeándola levemente, pero lo suficiente para que su mochila callera a su lado y sus lentes se desacomodaran, rápidamente actuó y lo primero que hizo fue acomodar sus gafas correctamente y tomar la mochila que la pelirroja sostenía luego de levantar de la caída en el suelo, Sora creía que había sido un accidente y no iba a darle importancia hasta que escucho como una de esas chicas que parecían de la edad de Kari hablaba

– Kari lo siento – dijo tapando su boca con ambas manos – no te vi – sonrió cínicamente

La castaña iba a seguir su camino pero la otra no se quedó callada – Deberíamos tener mucho más cuidado, no vaya a ser que un día de estos los anteojos se le caigan y veamos mejor a este fenómeno –

Ante esas palabras la pelirroja se acercó un poco a ellas pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa la castaña la halo del brazo – no vale la pena Sora – dijo al momento en que negaba también con la cabeza

– Kari es que no queremos que manches el nombre de tu hermano – hablo una de las chicas – lamentablemente tenías que ser una Yagami, de Yagami no tienes nada – acto seguido estallo en carcajadas junto con la otra chica, Sora se llevó a la castaña rápidamente

– ¿Por qué te dicen todas estas cosas? – Pregunto alterada – ¿Tu hermano lo permite? – De nuevo no recibió respuesta – Kari… dime – solo observo a su pequeña amiga asentir sin ánimos, suspiro, eso era demasiado, todos adoraban a la pequeña de Kari, ¿Qué sucedió?, inmediatamente a su cabeza llego un solo nombre "Kasumi" estaba segura que esa chica algo había hecho, luego de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto volvió su vista a la castaña

La pelirroja sonrió ante la idea que cruzo por su mente rápidamente, la cual comenzaría desde ese mismo día – Chicas – una voz familiar las saco de sus pensamientos, lograron divisar a Yolei seguida de un chico moreno, sonrieron cuando llegaron a su lado, luego de eso cada uno se dirigió hacia sus clases quedando de verse en el tiempo de descanso

Las clases les parecían aburridas como a todo estudiante, pero era de admitir que uno de los mejores momentos eran los recesos, la pelirroja prácticamente salió volando de su grupo en cuanto la campana sonó, llego y se quedó a almorzar con Kari y Yolei, luego de una comida tranquila decidieron dar una vuelta por los patios

– Kari – llamo la pelirroja – ¿estas libre esta tarde? – pregunto mientras caminaban, no quería que su amiga sospechara de sus intenciones, aunque era prácticamente imposible que supiera lo que quería hacer

– Si – se extrañó de la pregunta de su amiga y del tono que había utilizado, algo le olía raro – ¿Por qué? – intento averiguar

La pelirroja sonrió involuntariamente – necesito que me acompañes a un lugar – miro a la peli morada – también te necesito a ti Yolei, ¿tienes tiempo? –

– Claro pero ¿A dónde iremos? – a ella también algo le sonaba extraño

– Digamos que es una sorpresa – contesto con simpleza y sin darle mucha importancia, lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención era que los estudiantes que las miraban murmuraban entre ellos, y eso le parecía de cierta forma un poco incómodo, decidió olvidarse un momento de eso, tal vez y ni siquiera las miraran a ellas, ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerlo?

– Hola chicas – Yue saludo amablemente con una sonrisa

– Yue – la peli morada sonrió mientras recibía ciertos piquetes en sus brazos de parte de sus amigas, el chico le agradaba y mucho, era un gran amigo pero eso no evitaba que lo clasificara como un chico guapo

– Yue, ¿no has visto a Alfred? – no quería interrumpir esas miradas entre sus amigos, pero necesitaba saber en dónde se encontraba el chico, necesitaba hablar con el

El chico negó con la cabeza – no, esta mañana no lo he visto – se encogió de hombros – tal vez se encuentre en su salón – intento ayudar

La pelirroja sonrió – vamos a dar una vuelta – todos la miraron fijamente, esa chica tenía bastante energía

* * *

><p>Kasumi llevaba pensando en lo mismo toda la mañana, lo que tenía en mente aunque bien podría tener consecuencias, también podría tener su lado positivo y ayudarla, miro a su amiga – Amaya – la chica la miro – ¿Qué piensas de ella? – pregunto directamente<p>

La chica no entendía muy bien a lo que la rubia se refería – ¿De ella?, ¿De quién? – allí faltaba un dato importante

– De Sora Takenouchi – hablo con una sonrisa ligera

Amaya no entendía a que venía la pregunta en ese momento, pero aun así contesto – Creo que es una gran chica, inteligente, deportista, parece buena amiga – sonrió – pero no podemos estar seguras aun, la acabamos de conocer –

El rostro de la rubia denotaba desagrado – puede que tengas razón – se quedó pensando de nuevo

Eso le pareció algo extraño a Amaya, su amiga había estado muy pensativa en lo que iba de la mañana y eso ya era algo para preocuparse – ¿Por qué estás tan fuera de este mundo? – sonó amigable

– Estaba pensando – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar – en… invitarla a estar con los diamantes –

Eso involuntariamente saco una sonrisa a su amiga, le alegraba escuchar eso, debía comenzar a convivir más con otras personas – bien pues … –

– Hola chicas – saludo un recién llegado al lugar donde se encontraban ellas

– Hola Tai, Matt, Toshio – saludo Amaya con una sonrisa – ¿y los demás? – pregunto al notar como faltaban algunos integrantes del grupo

– Ni idea – contesto Tai mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su nuca despreocupadamente

– Creo que son ellos de allá – Toshio indico con su cabeza donde Yue se acercaba pero no venía solo

Tai no sabía si sonreír o mostrarse indiferente, y aparecieron un manojo de nervios en el cuándo los chicos se encontraron a su lado

Los saludos no se hicieron esperar, y como la pelirroja lo sospechaba hubieron dos personas que ni siquiera la mirada se dirigieron, rodo los ojos, como era posible que siendo hermanos ocurriera eso

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas risas, observaron a TK, que venía hacia ellos pero alguien lo acompañaba

– Hola chicos, vengo a presentarles a un nuevo compañero, Ken Ichijouji – el nombrado hizo una reverencia y los saludos no tardaron en aparecer

Yolei seguía maravillada con el chico, sí que era guapo y le parecía misterioso, el peli azul la miro y ella por reflejo la desvió hacia otro lado provocando una sonrisa en el chico, ese gesto le había parecido tierno, pero a Yue ese chico no le agradaba del todo y menos por las miradas que dirigía a Yolei

Importándole poco los recién llegados, Kasumi vio su oportunidad perfecta para hablar – Sora – llamo su atención – Quería hacerte una pregunta – ante eso, todos guardaron silencio, y ante el silencio del grupo los alumnos cercanos pausaron sus conversaciones y también prestaron atención

La pelirroja la miro con el entrecejo fruncido – Dime – contesto

La rubia sonrió, nadie se resistiría a esa oferta, todos en la escuela deseaban que la propuesta fuera hacia ellos, pero nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ocupar el puesto, claro a los ojos de Kasumi y uno que otro diamante – ¿Te gustaría ser parte de los diamantes? –

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>U.U ahora si de nuevo perdón por mi retraso, en este y en mi otro fic, pero tuve unos problemitas de salud desde el domingo pasado y no podía estar mucho tiempo en la compu y el tiempo que me dejaban era para hacer tarea, y para colmo desde ayer jueves me dio gripa la cual empeoro hoy, me sentía horrible, la cabeza estaba que me explotaba de dolor, no podía mantenerme en pie sin marearme, los ojos me ardían muchísimo y la culpa de no haber actualizado a tiempo me carcomía :S, pero aun así hoy me senté decidida a escribir el capítulo, y aquí lo tienen ;D y si es que lo ven medio cuarraco es porque me sentía pésimo y yo escribiendo, es difícil concentrarte con dolor de cabeza D: ahora también si se me fue algún error échenle la culpa a la gripa que me enfermo XD<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, yo de verdad espero que les haya gustado, porque la parte tranquila prácticamente ya acabo, se encuentran en viernes, ultimo día antes del fin de semana, y el lunes… ya lo verán ;)**

**Ken poco a poco se va acoplando, y Yolei ya le hecho el ojo hahaha**

**¿En donde creen que se encontraban Matt y Mimi?, y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaban juntos?, pronto lo sabremos jijij**

**Sora tiene una actitud algo fuerte cuando se enoja, da miedo xDDD**

**:O esta vez no pude responder sus reviews, como les dije arribita tenía tiempo muy limitado en la compu y ahora era de responderlos o escribir el capítulo y como ya me había tardado :( amo responder sus reviews (contacto con ustedes indirectamente) pero ahora la salud no fue mi fuerte, los leí todos como siempre, :´D amo hacerlo me animan a continuar, no sé si conteste los primeros o fue en mi otro fic**

**Muchas gracias a: yuri, Tsukimine12, Rolling Girl, TaiiOra-Lovee, hikaritakaishi tkyagami takari, ccs shaoran Li, , STEFI07, Hiromi-one-chan, Shio.S.R**

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, por leer, sus reviews, sus alertas, favoritos :´D, tengo lectores nuevos :))) prometo que a la próxima respondo sus reviews**

**También gracias a ti que lees aunque aún no me dejas un comentario, espero que pronto me des tu opinión :B**

**Llegue a los 100 reviews, nunca me lo imagine y todo gracias a ustedes c:**

**Que largas notas de autora ¬¬ haha, que estén muy bien =)**

**¿Me dejas un Review? Es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	11. ¿Los Diamantes?

**Hola, u.u de nuevo me tarde en actualizar, pero el estudiar para un examen de matemáticas robaba todo mi tiempo, pero aquí está el capítulo 11 :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya me canse de esto, les molestara si dejo de ponerlo en cada capítulo, simplemente me recuerda la cruel realidad de que Digimon NO me pertenece u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella<strong>

**Capítulo 11: ¿Los Diamantes?**

* * *

><p>– Vaya, sí que es fuerte lo que sientes por ella – Mimi iba muy sorprendida por todo lo que el chico que caminaba a su lado le acababa de confesar, realmente esos eran sentimientos muy sinceros<p>

El chico no dudo ni un segundo en afirmar esas palabras – Si, la verdad al paso de los años mi cariño por ella aumento, sé que no fueron muchos en comparación con los que pasó con ustedes, pero es una chica increíble – sonrió al recordar los incontables momentos que había pasado con su amiga

– Es una gran persona, imposible no apreciarla – la sonrisa que mantenía hasta hace unos momentos se desvaneció recordando las actuales circunstancias en las que se encontraban en esos días, suspiro – se nota que te aprecia mucho – menciono sin mirarlo

Guardo silencio unos segundos antes de contestar – Sé que aunque no lo demuestre, también guarda un cariño especial por ustedes – al notar la mirada interrogante de la chica sobre el prosiguió – nunca lo menciono directamente, pero ella no es de esas personas que se olvida de quienes le importan con facilidad, y sé que tú lo sabes perfectamente – la miro de reojo, noto como su semblante serio cambiaba

La castaña no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción y alegría dentro de ella al escuchar esas palabras, no lo conocía mucho, pero sabía que no mentía al decirle esas cosas – Si, ella no es así, a menos que la Sora que conozco allá cambiado, es casi imposible –

Alfred noto como varias miradas estaban sobre ellos, quiso ignorarlas, pero le parecían hasta acosadoras, no entendía el motivo, ¿acaso eso le pasaba a todos los chicos nuevos? Decidió ignorar todo aquello y seguir en su conversación – Te aprecia mucho, después de todo, nadie puede cambiar el hecho de que fuiste su mejor amiga, y creo que aun puedes seguir siéndolo – sonrió – solo necesitan un tiempo –

– Gracias por decirme todo esto Alfred – detuvo su andar y lo miro luego de que él también se detuviera y girara hacia ella – y por tenerme la confianza de contármelo – realmente estaba muy agradecida con él, el chico conocía a la perfección toda la historia, y a pesar de ello no parecía guardarle algún rencor ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, le daba ánimos para que su relación con la pelirroja volviera a ser como antes

– No tienes que agradecérmelo, y si tú quieres retomar tu amistad con ella, ten por seguro que te ayudare – Alfred sabía que si Sora se enteraba de su conversación con la castaña seguro lo asesinaría, pero él quería que su amiga siguiera siendo como era, tenía temor de que si las cosas salían mal la pelirroja cambiará su forma de ser, sabía que Mimi era una persona confiable y que lo ayudaría

– Gracias – menciono la castaña a la vez que volvían a retomar su camino, observo a lo lejos a un grupo de estudiantes y sonrió – mira allá están los demás, vamos – ni siquiera le dio tiempo al chico de contestar, lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia aquel lugar…

* * *

><p>Kasumi vio su oportunidad perfecta para hablar – Sora – llamo su atención – Quería hacerte una pregunta – ante eso, todos guardaron silencio, y ante el silencio del grupo los alumnos cercanos pausaron sus conversaciones y también prestaron atención<p>

La pelirroja la miro con el entrecejo fruncido – Dime – contesto

La rubia sonrió, nadie se resistiría a esa oferta, todos en la escuela deseaban que la propuesta fuera hacia ellos, pero nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para ocupar el puesto, claro a los ojos de Kasumi y uno que otro diamante – ¿Te gustaría ser parte de los diamantes? –

Amaya sonrió, le agradaba la idea de que su amiga la invitara a estar con ellos, pero un presentimiento extraño se hizo presente dentro de ella y su semblante se tornó serio

Kari, Davis y Yolei no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, esa chica era la reina de la hipocresía, esperaban que Sora no aceptara, ya que temían que si lo hacía, también ella les daría la espalda, la Yagami recordó un pequeño detalle que se había saltado desde un principio, se mordió el labio inferior, y miro la escena preocupada, ¿Cómo lo pudo haber olvidado?

Tai, Matt y Toshio compartieron miradas entre ellos sin entender, no es que les molestara la idea de que la pelirroja estuviera con ellos, sino se les hacía bastante extraño el hecho de que la rubia la hubiera invitado, se notaba demasiado que entre las dos no había buena relación.

Yue alternaba la mirada entre Sora y Kasumi, ¿Qué pretendía la chica con eso? Que él estuviera enterado, la pelirroja no era muy del agrado de la rubia, nunca se imaginó esa propuesta, y aunque apreciara mucho a la pelirroja, no le gustó nada la idea, algo no estaba bien dentro de eso.

TK se quedó sorprendido, no sabía que los diamantes quisieran tener más integrantes dentro, el miraba atento a Sora esperando su respuesta al igual que el chico peli azul que lo acompañaba.

Mimi se quedó muda al llegar y escuchar las palabras de la rubia, no entendía el porqué de la pregunta de la chica, no le desagradaba la idea, hasta podría servirle el tener a la pelirroja más cerca, pero se le hacía raro que invitara a una chica, ella creía que Kasumi les había recomendado que entrara un chico.

Alfred simplemente miraba a la chica esperando su respuesta, la conocía mucho, pero en esos momentos no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál sería su reacción y más importante, lo que contestaría.

Los murmullos entre los estudiantes que se encontraban cerca no se hicieron esperar, no podían creer que hubieran invitado a su grupo a una chica que recién había llegado, creían que tal vez tendría algo que ver el hecho de que hubiera sido parte de Francia un tiempo, interesados por la respuesta prestaron atención.

La pelirroja se mantenía callada, miro rápidamente a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, se les notaba atentos hacia ella y eso no le gustó nada, además del silencio que se había formado, poso su mirada unos segundos en la de Kasumi, para después bajarla hacia el suelo con un rubor en sus mejillas, y rio notablemente avergonzada, para después afinar su garganta – he bueno… – levanto su vista, miro a Kari y a la persona que se encontraba a lado de la castaña, Alfred, "Genial" pensó, ahora no solo quedaría como una tonta frente a Kasumi y los demás, sino hasta frente a su amigo, carraspeo un poco antes de continuar – Si no es mucha molestia – esas miradas comenzaban a intimidarla – ¿Podrían decirme que son los diamantes? – termino con una ligera sonrisa.

Todos en el lugar se quedaron callados y atónitos ante las palabras de la pelirroja, se esperaban de todo, cualquier respuesta, pero nunca imaginaron algo como eso, ¿quién no conocía a los diamantes?, si hasta fuera de su institución eran conocidos, no podían quitar sus miradas de la pelirroja, no sabían si reírse o sentir pena por la chica, le estaban ofreciendo el mejor regalo de bienvenida que alguien pudiera tener, y ella no sabía que era.

Kari la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, había olvidado por completo el explicarle y presentarle al grupo de los diamantes y la influencia de estos sobre los alumnos. Yue temblaba ligeramente al intentar no reírse, la cara de asombro de todos era digna de una fotografía para recordarlas.

Kasumi no lo podía creer, esa chica llevaba tres días en ese lugar y no conocía a los diamantes, era prácticamente tonto, el grupo era extremadamente conocido y popular como para que ni siquiera hubiera escuchado hablar sobre ellos – Sora, ¿de verdad no sabes quienes somos los diamantes? – pregunto aun sorprendida de la poca atención de la chica hacia esos temas

Sora parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar toda la información, al parecer todos sabían quiénes eran los diamantes, menos ella, hasta Alfred parecía saberlo, ¿Cómo es que no se había enterado? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y miro a la rubia frente a ella – ¿quiénes son? – pregunto

La rubia sonrió, o al menos lo intento – Sora, al parecer no lo sabes, y no te lo contaron – miro fugazmente a Kari – pero los diamantes somos nosotros – sonrió – Tai, Matt, Toshio, Yue, Mimi, Amaya y yo por supuesto, ya nos conoces a todos –

La pelirroja aun no comprendía del todo, pero comenzaba a tener ciertas sospechas que no le agradaban nada – Así que son ustedes, y ¿que se supone que hacen los diamantes? – la miro fijamente estando casi segura de la respuesta que obtendría.

– Es nuestro grupo de amigos Sora, todos tienen uno, y nos gustaría que pertenecieras al nuestro – Kasumi sonrió internamente creyendo que se tragaría todo y terminaría aceptando.

Sora rio – pero si ya estamos en un mismo grupo de amigos, no veo necesidad de invitaciones – abrazo por los hombros a Kari y a Davis

La rubia se acercó un poco a la pelirroja – Sora, ellos no pueden estar en los diamantes –

La pelirroja no hizo gesto alguno, pero después de unos segundos levanto una ceja – ¿Por qué no? –

– Simple – contesto – en los diamantes no puede entrar cualquier persona, todos lo saben, sería una burla que estos estuvieran en el grupo, la propuesta solo es para ti, y si acaso Alfred también podría –

La pelirroja soltó a los chicos y se acercó más a la rubia – Para empezar no son "estos" son personas no cosas – la miro fijamente – esto de los diamantes me parece estúpido e infantil – notaba como el semblante de la chica frente a ella comenzaba a notarse molesto, sonrió – Kari, Yolei, Davis y Alfred son mis amigos y no voy a permitir que les hables así – importándole muy poco quienes estuvieran presentes continuo – Burla sería que yo aceptara ser parte de tu "grupo" – se apoyó con los dedos de su mano en un movimiento que solo aumento la molestia en la rubia

Escuchándose de nuevo varios murmuros Kasumi habló – Voy a hacer lo que se me venga en gana, es una lástima que desperdicies esta oportunidad, podemos llevarnos todos bien Sora, pero el ser parte de nosotros solo es para ti –

La pelirroja rio – Creo que no Kasumi, no estaría en un grupo de este tipo – miro a Tai – ahora me doy cuenta, las cosas si cambiaron – dirigió su mirada a Matt – para mal, que es lo peor – y por último la poso en Mimi – nunca lo creí de ustedes – la castaña bajo la mirada sin saber que decir ante eso

– Sora – la pelirroja miro a la persona que la llamaba – solo es para que seas parte de nuestro grupo, no exageres –

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado – Tai, no lo entiendes, y no exagero, aceptare ser parte de los diamantes si tu hermana también entra – lo miro, y el simplemente no dijo nada – perfecto, son increíbles – miro a la rubia – escúchame Kasumi – al notar su atenta mirada siguió – ni de mí, ni de mis amigos volverás a reírte, estás en mi lista negra, y no solo tú – miro a los demás diamantes – yo no te admirare por tu gran popularidad, o por tu inmensa belleza, ni a ti ni a nadie más – se alejó y regreso con Kari – que no se te olvide –

– Estas ganándote muchos enemigos Sora – para sorpresa de todos Tai hablo

La pelirroja lo miro y sonrió – ¿De verdad? – rio – olvídense de que alguna vez fueron amigos de Sora Takenouchi entonces, Fujimoto, Makino, Nosaka, Suzuki, Ishida, Tachikawa, Yagami – los miro atentamente a cada uno de ellos parando su vista en un rubio que la miraba atento

– Es de los nuestro – adelanto la rubia y por el silencio del rubio la pelirroja sonrió

– Takaishi – menciono – suerte en clases – acto seguido dio media vuelta sonrió a sus amigos y se fueron del lugar dejando a más de un estudiante asombrado

– Esa chica rechazo a los diamantes –

– Reto a Kasumi increíble –

– Al parecer eran amigos, en tres días se hicieron amigos y ya no lo son, ¿puedes creerlo? –

– Dijo que lo diamantes eran estúpidos e infantiles –

Y los murmuros no cesaban, la rubia giro los ojos para luego mirar a sus amigos – Vámonos ya – menciono y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su salón, Yue la miro y se fue en dirección contraria, Mimi se quedó parada, hecho una última mirada a los diamantes y siguió a paso rápido a Yue para alcanzarlo.

* * *

><p>– Waoo Sora eso fue genial – habló Yolei – de verdad que sacaste de sus casillas a esa muñequita de plástico –<p>

– Aunque no quiera admitirlo es verdad – siguió Davis – momento único, quedo con una cara que jamás olvidare – dijo para luego reír acompañado de la peli morada

– Sora – llamo la pequeña castaña – ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto al notar como la pelirroja se encontraba demasiado callada y parecía no estar presente en esos momentos

La chica la miro con una sonrisa – Claro Kari, gracias por preguntar, solo pienso – dijo para volver a su pose relajada y totalmente calmada de antes, lo que hizo que la castaña no preguntara nada más, fue un alivio para la pelirroja que se encontraba encerrada completamente en sus pensamientos, decidió que en esos momentos lo mejor era fingir que se encontraba bien frente a sus amigos, no quería que le hicieran un interrogatorio en esos momentos, ya que no sabría cómo actuar sin deprimirse, para su suerte la campana sonó indicando el término de su receso y el proseguir de sus clases.

Luego de despedirse de todos tomo rumbo hacia su salón donde sabía de antemano con quienes se encontraría dentro de él, y aunque no lo pareciera si le importaba y mucho.

Al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya todos se encontraban dentro del salón, donde la única persona que faltaba era su profesor de la materia, suspiro, como deseaba poder irse a su casa, lamentablemente recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente esa tarde con Kari y Yolei, pensó seriamente en posponerlo, pero luego de darle vueltas al asunto decidió que lo mejor era hacerlo ese mismo día, ya tendría tiempo el fin de semana para descansar y relajarse.

Tomo su cabeza con ambas manos, para luego recargarse en su mesa, lanzó un suave suspiro, eso no podría ir peor, no porque lo peor era que Alfred ni siquiera la miraba, mucho menos le dirigía la palabra y sospechaba que estaba enojado con ella por su comportamiento, había pasado bastante tiempo con Tai dejando de lado a su mejor amigo, para colmo consideraba el tiempo que paso con el moreno, como tiempo tirado a la basura, ahora que lo pensaba no le había servido de nada.

Tai por su parte no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pelirroja, se había sentido mal de cómo le había hablado y sobre todo las palabras que utilizó hacia ella, se sentía arrepentido, pero algo le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Sora no había estado por cuatro largos años, lo que para él fue una eternidad, y ahora que regresaba quería que las cosas fueran como antes, como ella quisiera, pues estaba muy equivocada, si ella prefería a Alfred como mejor amigo antes que a él no le importaba, no supo si eso tenía mucho que ver con el tema, pero en cierta forma le dolía.

Amaya se encontraba sentada detrás de la rubia, jugaba golpeando su lápiz contra su mesa constantemente suspirando, ella que había creído que lo que su amiga estaba haciendo lo hacía de buena manera, resulto ser todo lo contrario a eso, y se convirtió en un enorme problema, del que no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía hacer.

Matt también miraba constantemente a la pelirroja sintiéndose un poco mal y egoísta por sus acciones, pero dejo de hacerlo al notar como dos personas entraban al salón

– ¿En dónde estaban ustedes dos? – pregunto Kasumi con notoria molestia en su rostro y en las palabras que empleo

Mimi la miro pero no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó y abrió uno de sus libros para comenzar a leer, Yue fue quien hablo – Dimos una vuelta – dijo restándole importancia a la actitud de la chica, también tomo asiento detrás de la pelirroja – Sora, ¿teníamos tarea de Historia? – ante esa pequeña pregunta Kasumi fulmino con la mirada al chico que poco le importaron las miradas que la rubia le mandaba

La pelirroja volteo hacia el – No, que yo recuerde – sonrió recibiendo como respuesta otra sonrisa de parte del chico

Comenzaron una conversación de cosas sin mucha importancia, pero claro que para cierta rubia que los miraba no era nada lindo verlos conversando como si nada, ya después se las cobraría, y sabía perfectamente donde le dolería más…

* * *

><p>– Ya se tardó – comentaba Yolei mirando insistentemente el reloj de su celular<p>

Kari la miro – no creo que tarde – volvió a mirar hacia la entrada de su escuela, realmente la pelirroja ya se había tardado, pero tenían que esperar, mucho les había costado deshacerse de Davis y quedarse ellas dos solas, como para que Sora cancelara a última hora su salida.

Siete minutos luego de eso lograron visualizar una cabellera pelirroja que se acercaba hacia ellas, se pusieron de pie en cuanto la tuvieron al frente y comenzaron a caminar

– Lamento haber tardado – se disculpó la pelirroja – pero tenía que hacer ciertas cosas antes de irme –

– No entiendo porque tardas siempre tanto en salir, ¿Qué tanto haces haya dentro? – pregunto la peli morada

– Larga historia – dijo con una sonrisa

Kari al notar que su amiga no tenía intenciones de hablar sobre aquello quiso cambiar de tema – ¿Y a donde iremos Sora? –

La pelirroja rio divertida – hasta yo me desespero de no decírselos, pero en unos momentos lo sabrán, no se desesperen – y con esas últimas palabras siguieron su camino en silencio, hasta que la pelirroja se detuvo al frente de una puerta que empujo y entro seguida de sus amigas.

La peli morada y la castaña se miraron entre las dos sin entender nada del porque se encontraban en ese lugar, por lo cual la castaña pregunto – Sora, ¿Qué hacemos en una óptica? – pregunto mirando detenidamente el lugar, no habían más clientes y el lugar era demasiado lindo a sus ojos.

– Ahora lo verás – dijo guiñándole un ojo

Observaron como una mujer joven salía detrás de un pequeño mostrador y les sonreía – Buenas tardes chicas, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?, oh Sora – sonrió – no te había visto –

– Hola Aiko – saludo mientras sus dos amigas seguían sin entender nada, ¿acaso las había llevado a conocer a aquella mujer?

– Bien, pues no hay que perder tiempo comencemos, ¿Quién es la chica? – pregunto la mujer mirándolas

Sora se pudo detrás de Kari y la empujo levemente para que avanzara hacia la mujer, la castaña se sorprendió un poco, pero su asombro creció cuando la mujer le quito sus anteojos y comenzó a hacerle lo que parecían ¿exámenes de la vista?

Luego de varios minutos la mujer se acercó a la pelirroja – Eso es todo, yo te llamare en cuanto estés listos, ¿De acuerdo? –

Sora sonrió – claro – y salió del local seguida nuevamente de las otras dos chicas

La castaña la miro – Sora, ¿para qué fue todo eso? – pregunto

– Yo sé para qué – sonrió Yolei de manera victoriosa al ver que ya sabía de qué se trataba todo eso – Acaso no será para… – Tras ver un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la pelirroja levanto su puño – Lo sabía –

La pelirroja rio y miro a Kari – Pero no sé si pueda usarlos, son… –

– Claro que podrás, ahora deberíamos de regresar a nuestras casas estoy muriéndome de sueño – sonrió al recordar la causa de haberse desvelado esa noche, suspiro "Resiste Sora, resiste"

* * *

><p>– Tu tuviste la culpa Kasumi –<p>

La chica bufo – Ya me lo dijiste más de diez veces, ya entendí sí, yo solo trate de ser amigable – se defendió

– Si claro – dijo irónicamente – ser amigable ofendiendo a esos chicos, no lo parecía en lo más mínimo –

La chica lo miro con mala cara – ¿Puedes dejar de repetírmelo en cada momento? – se detuvo mirándolo con enojo

El por su parte sonrió – No te enojes, sabes que solo quiero apoyarte – dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura con una mano, y deslizo la otra hasta su mejilla – debes reconocer tus errores mi cielo – se acercó hasta ella y la beso siendo totalmente correspondido

Esas escenas estaban siendo capturadas por una cámara que portaba cierta persona totalmente escondida, mientras seguía observándolos

La rubia se separó levemente de el para tomar aire – Claro que los reconozco Toshio –

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?, no me convenció del todo : pero su opinión me es muy importante =D**

**Aquí ya se supieron muchas cosas, comenzando con la que muchos esperaban (hasta yo XD) la respuesta de Sora a la oferta de la bruja de Kasumi, me esforcé mucho en esa parte, ¿se nota? Hahaha pero espero que les haya gustado su respuesta, ya que trajo y traerá muchas consecuencias D:**

**Todos prefirieron seguir con la bruja de Kasumi que con Sora, hasta Tai, ¿pero qué piensan estos chicos? u.u**

**Y ya saben que es lo que tiene planeado hacer Sora? Si no, no se preocupen de todas formas se van a enterar :P**

**Quién le habrá tomado las fotos a Kasumi con TOSHIO, ya se dieron cuenta :S patán D:**

**Aun no menciono porque estaban juntos Matt y Mimi, pero pronto lo sabrán ;D**

**Muchas gracias a: Caro, Leen, Shio, johita, Stefi, Black Sweet, Lilia, Gravi, Hiromi, Artemisa-cazadora, Roww y sus varios muchos reviews XD **

**Muchas, muchas gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejarme un hermoso Review :´D**

**También a mis lectores perdidos, ¿Dónde están?, los extraño :B**

**Y gracias a ti que lees aunque aún no me dejes un Review, espero pronto te animes a escribirme :)**

**Que estén muy bien n.n**

**¿Me dejas un Review? Es gratis**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	12. ¿Who Says?

**La luz de una estrella.**

**Capítulo 12: ¿Who Says?**

* * *

><p>"Demonios" pensó la chica cobijada totalmente de pies a cabeza, esa mañana hacia un frío increíble, y ella no tenía ánimos de levantarse de cama, pero el despertador no dejaba de sonar insistentemente. Por fin, luego de un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie, abrazándose a si misma corrió al baño, su madre escuchaba atenta los movimientos de su hija totalmente extrañada, ¿Por qué madrugar ese día si era…?<p>

– Noooo – la escucho quejarse – ¡HOY ES SABADO! – cerro los ojos ante el grito de la chica, rió, su hija había estado comportándose distraídamente desde que habían llegado a Odaiba.

Observo por debajo de la puerta pasar la silueta de su hija, corriendo como si alguien fuera persiguiéndola, para después escuchar un brinco sobre la cama de la habitación a su lado, cerró sus ojos, esperaba que eso no pasara cada fin de semana.

Por su parte la pelirroja seguía maldiciendo a su despertador, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerla madrugar en sábado?, ¡EN SABADO!, cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, el cual no llego en las tres horas que se pasó simplemente acostada pensando en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido desde que partió de Francia, la mayoría las consideraba malas, y en ocasiones como en las que se encontraba en ese momento llegaba a pensar que había sido por su culpa, el haberse ido de Odaiba trajo varias consecuencias, esperaba poder hacer algo por la menor de los Yagami, suspiró, no quería ni siquiera pensar en su última opción, por el momento trataría de hacer entrar en razón a esos chicos, por las buenas, o por las malas.

Se levantó de la comodidad de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina, comenzaba ya a darle hambre, tomo una manzana e inmediatamente bajo su vista hacia su pierna donde algo le causaba un leve cosquilleo, sonrió – Shiro – se agacho para acariciar el suave pelaje del cachorro – ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó mientras servía un poco de porción del alimento del perrito en un plato especial para él, se le quedo viendo comer con una sonrisa melancólica, recordó que ese perrito tenía un hermano, el cual otra persona le había prometido cuidar. Salió de todo pensamiento en cuanto escucho su móvil sonar, al tomarlo noto que tenía un mensaje, tenía ganas de distraerse un poco, así que corrió así su habitación y se vistió rápidamente para después dirigirse a la habitación de su madre – Mamá, saldré un momento, ¿Esta bien? – miró a su madre mientras cepillaba deprisa su cabello.

La señora Toshiko frunció el ceño – Hija ni siquiera has desayunado – sentándose en su cama miró su reloj.

– Ya comí algo, además no me tardare – guardo sus llaves y móvil en una de las bolsas de su pantalón

– En ese caso… –

– Gracias mamá, no tardo – salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando bastante extrañada a su madre, escucho cerrarse la puerta principal y comenzó a pensar en una respuesta lógica al estado de su hija, un día llegaba deprimida sin querer hablar, y al siguiente Salía con una alegría implantada en el rostro, negó levemente con la cabeza, tal vez era el cambió de ambiente.

* * *

><p>– ¿Entonces si puedo? – Pregunto la castaña al teléfono – Claro mamá no hay problema – sonrió mientras celebraba con una de sus manos su reciente permiso – Esta bien, saluda a papá de mi parte, los quiero, adiós – colgó el teléfono y miro el techo de su hogar con una sonrisa, ahora solo faltaba el paso más difícil, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a cierta persona recargada en la pared del pasillo, retomo su camino ignorando su presencia, pero al parecer el chico no haría lo mismo.<p>

– Si podrás ¿Qué? – la miraba fijamente, como si exigiera una respuesta, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a darle explicaciones de nada.

– Hacer, MIS cosas – respondió mientras seguía caminando pero al pasar al lado del chico, este, obstruyo su camino impidiéndole seguir

– ¿Qué cosas? – insistió

La castaña lo miró enarcando una ceja sin decir nada, hasta que luego de breves segundos habló – Cosas las cuales no te importan Tai, como las demás que no te han importado – lamentablemente el chico aun así no la dejo pasar – Serías tan amable de dejarme pasar por favor –

– Hasta que me digas que cosas… – el timbre de la casa sonó provocando un suspiro de alivio de parte de la Yagami que se apresuró a abrir, al ver a la persona puso los ojos en blanco, tomo su móvil y salió de la casa sin decir una sola palabra.

El recién llegado la miró salir y sonrió arrogantemente – Vaya, de verdad que no le alegro nada verme – se adentró a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– No sé qué cosa planea hacer, no me quiso decir – menciono el moreno sentándose en uno de los sofás

El rubio rió – Tai, ¿De verdad piensas que te contara algo a estas alturas? – El otro lo miró confundido – Por todo lo que ha pasado dudo mucho que te tenga la misma confianza de antes – se levantó y se acercó a la nevera de su amigo, sacando una lata de allí

El moreno se quedó pensativo por unos instantes, pero después miró fijamente a su amigo – Matt y ¿crees que me importa? – Recargo su cabeza en el respaldo el sofá – Quiero disfrutar de mi sábado –

El ojiazul lo miro atento, ¿Por quién lo tomaba? – Y por eso estas tan interesado en el tema e tu hermana – observo al moreno levantar levemente la cabeza y al ver su mirada se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

– Nunca dije que me interesaba, solo que no me quería contar – volvió a recostar su cabeza – Dime ¿Por qué últimamente te desapareces tanto? – intento cambiar el camino que llevaba su conversación.

El rubio agradecía que su amigo se mantuviera en esa posición, así no podría notar el evidente nerviosismo que causó su pregunta en él – Bueno… hemos tenido duros ensayos últimamente, los chicos quieren estar listos para la próxima presentación – observo a su lado su móvil vibrando, inmediatamente lo tomo y lo escondió entre sus piernas para evitar que la luz que emitía se notara, sonrió mirando a su amigo, la persona que acababa de enviarle el mensaje era la verdadera razón de sus misteriosas desaparecidas durante esos días.

* * *

><p>Kari caminaba aparentemente tranquila cerca del parque principal, dejaba que sus pasos la guiaran, no iba a un lugar en específico ya que sencillamente no sabía a donde ir, suspiró, en otros momentos estaba segura iría a visitar a alguno de sus amigos, pero la idea no le apetecía en ese momento. Iba mirando las rayas que iban apareciendo sobre la acera que pisaba, cuando frente a ella una persona apareció, levanto lentamente la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos castaños mirándola detenidamente.<p>

– Kari, ¿Te encuentras bien? – la chica poso una mano sobre el hombro de la menor, la cual le ofreció una leve sonrisa

– Si, solo pensaba un poco – bajo de nuevo la mirada al no saber cómo seguir la pequeña conversación que acababa de iniciar con aquella persona

– ¿Quieres… pasear por… allí? – Kari miro a la chica frente a ella sorprendida, para después sonreírle dulcemente y asentir en un movimiento con su cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar dando vueltas a lo largo de toda la naturaleza que mostraba ese gran parque, ninguna decía nada, no habían vuelto a mencionar palabra alguna desde que iniciaron con su caminata. Kari luego de pensarlo esos minutos se detuvo y miró a la chica que imito su acción – Mimi, puedo hablar contigo sobre algo… – no encontrando la palabra ideal para referirse a aquello, bajo la mirada.

– Claro, vamos – la castaña se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando la mayor la tomo de la mano y la guió hasta una banca cercana – aquí estamos bien, es un lugar muy tranquilo, de mis favoritos en este lugar –

Kari aclaro su garganta antes de hablar – Hay algo que llevo guardándome desde hace un par de días – miro a la chica la cual mostraba total atención ante sus palabras – ¿Qué harías si un chico te preguntara si llevas una relación diferente a una simple amistad con otra persona? – bajo la mirada un tanto sonrojada – Amorosa – terminó regresando su vista a la chica.

Mimi torció lo labios meditando sus palabras – Para mí dependería de la persona que me lo preguntará – miro hacia un costado tratando de pensar con más claridad – Supongo que sí es un amigo, le diría la verdad, un conocido intentaría evadir la pregunta – rió nerviosamente – aunque también dependería de la posición en la que ha estado el amigo – ante la cara de confusión de Kari prosiguió – no puedes llegar con tu ex pareja, con quien ahora llevas una amistad a "avisarle" sobre tu nueva relación – Kari pareció entender las palabras de la castaña ya que se quedó mirando el verde césped absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta que Mimi volvió a hablar – ¿Para mi dependería de la situación en la que me encontrará, al igual de la persona que se tratará –

–Espero haber hecho lo correcto – la castaña al darse cuenta de que no había sido un mero pensamiento se ruborizó avergonzara, esto causo una sonrisa en su acompañante.

– ¿Problemas con un chico? – Mimi no quería incomodar a la castaña con preguntas que no quisiera contestarle, por lo que se limitó a hablar dejando a los demás en un anonimato.

– Algo así – contesto simplemente – ¿Y qué pensarías? –

Mimi supo que se trataba de la misma pregunta qué ya le había hecho anteriormente – Una de mis posibilidades sería que es pura curiosidad – realizó una breve pausa antes de continuar – Pero también podría tratarse de interés del chico hacia ti –

Esas palabras la dejaron pensando, pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, pero extrañamente a pesar de las circunstancias, a ninguna de las dos le pareció incomodo, Mimi miro su móvil para luego dirigir su vista hacia la Yagami menor – Creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo un compromiso que atender –

– Gracias por escucharme –

La mayor la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír – No fue nada, cuando lo necesites, fue agradable pasar un rato contigo –

– Espero volvamos a hablar pronto –

La mayor asintió, le dedico una última sonrisa – Nos vemos – se dio media vuelta y comenzó con su camino

– Adiós – termino la menor con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba un buen momento con la castaña, _"Desde que se unió a los Diamantes"_, pensó, pero no importaba, aún mantenía cierta confianza en la chica, y además de Yue, ella había sido de las únicas personas que le mantenían respeto, y eso para ella era suficiente para comprobarle que la Mimi que ella conocía, aún podía regresar.

* * *

><p>– ¿De verdad? – preguntó la pelirroja al chico frente a ella<p>

Luego de parar de reír habló – Si, deberías haberlo visto, fue algo muy divertido, a pesar de eso, el chico le encontró el lado positivo y se rió el mismo de su error –

La chica intento regular su respiración – Que bueno, al menos no me sentiré culpable por haberme reído – se acomodó mejor sobre el lugar donde estaba sentada y luego miro a su amigo que no le quitaba los ojos de encima – ¿Pasa algo? –

El chico realizó un leve movimiento negativo con su cabeza, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de mirarla, se veían tan hermosa de esa manera, le parecía tierna la manera en que se encontraba sentada sobre la silla, con sus manos juntas jugando entre ellas mismas, moviendo insistentemente las piernas de adelante hacia atrás y con ese sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, producto de la risa que hace unos momentos acababa de tener.

Sora tampoco lo dejaba de mirar, ¿Acaso tenía algo sobre su rostro?, intento tocarlo, pero se detuvo al observar como Alfred se acercaba a ella, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, mucho menos entendió cuando él tomo delicadamente sus suaves manos.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente, sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de ella, ¿Por qué de repente se ponía tan nerviosa al estar con Alfred?, cuando recibió su mensaje invitándola a desayunar no había sentido nada, pero al momento de llegar a su casa y verlo sonreírle de esa manera tan única que solo utilizaba con ella, sintió un extraño sentimiento dentro de sí.

Y en ese momento cuando comenzaron a reír por un pequeño inconveniente de un compañero de clase de su amigo, todo se había olvidado, claro hasta el momento en que la comenzó a mirar de esa manera, cuando se acercó hacia ella, y cuando sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, y extrañamente esa hermosa sensación volvía a aparecer, y no quería que terminará, se sentía tan bien estar de esa forma con él.

Pero, ¿Por qué no lo detenía como la mayoría de las veces? Muy al contrario de eso ella correspondió a ese beso enseguida. No entendiendo por que, mando al diablo todo lo demás y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía _Enamorada_…

* * *

><p>– No has pensado en enfocarte en esto – el rubio desvió su vista de su guitarra para posarla sobre la chica frente a él.<p>

– ¿En esto? – no entendía del todo a que se refería.

La castaña sonrió – Si hacer tu carrera como músico, cantante, no lo sé, pero estoy segura que triunfarías –

Esas palabras resonaron varias veces en la cabeza del ojiazul, no fue un simple alago, un simple cumplido, fue más que eso, él logro sentirlo dentro de si – No lo había pensado – respondió – Pero me gustaría, esto es lo que más me gusta –

– A mí también – la chica se sonrojo por su impulso al momento en que el rubio la miró tan fijamente, como si quisiera ver más allá en sus ojos – Es decir –intento justificarse, la vergüenza se la comía por dentro – Ya lo sabes, me gusta mucho como tocas, yo creo que lograrías tus metas si te lo propones – bajo su mirada al no saber cómo seguir.

Matt la miró con una sonrisa, amaba verla con esos lindos sonrojos adornando sus mejillas, regalándole hermosas sonrisas, y sus tímidas pero tiernas miradas, que eran exclusivamente para él. No supo cuál fue el momento en que se puso de pie, ni tampoco cuando se sentó a su lado, lo único que sabía era que se encontraba con ella en ese momento.

La castaña se sorprendió un poco por la actitud que tomo el rubio en ese momento, pero poco lo importo, el chico se encontraba a su lado mirándola fijamente al igual que ella a él, y nada más le importaba.

Los dos se encontraban uno frente a otro simplemente mirándose, el rubio tomo suavemente las manos de la castaña y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que inmediatamente fue correspondida, a esa distancia estaban casi seguros que podían escuchar el latir del corazón del otro, y pese a eso, la distancia entre sus rostros fue disminuyendo, podían sentir sus cálidas respiraciones sobre sus rostros, y allí fue donde la castaña reaccionó, separándose bruscamente de Matt, y levantándose.

– Lo lamento, esto, lo siento mucho, tengo que irme – por su cabeza el nombre _Toshio_ no dejaba de molestar recordándole que tenía novio.

– Mimi – murmuro el chico, observando como ella salía deprisa por la puerta de su hogar, suspiro, pese a que nada paso, eso estuvo mal, muy mal.

* * *

><p><em>– Entonces Matt y yo elegiremos – dijo alegremente un pequeño moreno de seis años – Yo empiezo, y elijo a Sora – la pelirroja se puso detrás del niño<em>

_Kasumi no presto mucha importancia a ese detalle, de cualquier manera solo jugarían, pero a ella le hubiera gustado que la eligiera a ella._

_O-O-O  
><em>

– _¿Tai no irás al parque hoy? –_

– _No lo siento, hoy quede con Sora para probar mi nuevo video juego – contesto con una gran sonrisa._

_El rubio rió – Vaya, faltar a un partido de futbol no es común en ti –_

– _Lo sé, pero esto es algo importante – dijo con una gran sonrisa._

__O-O-O__

_Una pequeña rubia se encontraba sentada a lado de un árbol mirando a los niños frente a ella._

– _Si le das de esta manera ira más rápido – un moreno hacia cierto pase con su pierna._

_Una pelirroja lo recibía – Aquí te va – dijo regresando el balón al chico._

– _Nada mal, soy un buen entrenador – sonrió el chico_

_La mirada de la niña en el verde césped no quitaba sus ojos de encima de ese par de amigos. Su mirada se volvió fría al notar como el chico corría tras la niña que corría alejándose con el balón entre sus manos._

– _No me alcanzarás – retaba la pelirroja._

– _Soy muy rápido, no me hagas enojar – _

_La niña se detuvo mirándolo – Me pasará lo mismo que al niño de ayer – _

_El pequeño moreno rió – Claro que no Sora, jamás te pegaría por más que me hicieras enojar, eres mi mejor amiga –_

_Esas últimas palabras provocaron que la rubia se levantara y comenzara a caminar apretando sus puños, ¿Por qué ella no podía divertirse igual que ellos?, ¿Por qué siempre era Sora la favorita de Tai?, ¿Por qué ella era su mejor amiga?_

– _Ojala te fueras lejos, jamás volvieras, así yo sería la primera para Tai – murmuro entre dientes._

__O-O-O__

– _Tai – la rubia y el moreno se detuvieron ante el llamado – tenemos problemas – dijo la pelirroja al llegar a su lado._

– _Pues vamos – miro a la rubia – nos vemos luego –añadió para luego tomar a Sora de la mano y echar a correr._

– Siempre fuiste tú ante él, la primera y única – sonrió – Lastima que ahora yo tome ese lugar, y no pienso dártelo por nada –

* * *

><p>El domingo por la mañana llego, observo por la ventana de su habitación, la calle parecía deshabitada, típico de los domingos, todos salían en familia a pasear, no se quedaban solos en casa sin hacer nada como ella, una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en su rostro al recordar que ese no sería otro de sus típicos domingos <em>sola<em>, ese sería un domingo especial.

Siguió ordenando sus cosas, ya tenía listo su uniforme, y sus útiles escolares, según Sora de lo único que debía preocuparse, ya que de todo lo demás se encargaría ella misma. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que la pelirroja estaba planeando, solo le pidió el día completamente libre, y así lo haría.

Observo su reloj, ya era hora de irse, según Sora era necesario todo el día, así que tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, volteo de nuevo verificando no olvidar nada importante, ese día no dormiría en su habitación.

Tocó la perilla de la puerta, se escucharon voces desde su sala, se giró recargándose en la puerta –No puede ser – murmuro cerrando sus ojos, esas voces las conocía perfectamente bien, y a quienes pertenecía eran las últimas personas a las que quisiera ver, además de que al verla con tantas cosas seguramente no la dejarían salir. De pronto una idea cruzó por su mente.

Tomo su móvil y lo coloco en su oreja – Sora creo que tengo problemas, Kasumi y los demás están aquí – dijo en un tono muy bajo para evitar la escucharan.

– Bien, espérame un momento – luego de eso la pelirroja cortó la llamada bajo la extrañeza de Kari, que simplemente se recostó sobre su cama. Escuchaba perfectamente la conversación de los amigos de su hermano, no eran nada discretos al momento de hablar, pero no entendía por qué tenían que estar en SU casa precisamente ese día.

Seguía jugando con sus pies golpeando levemente las cajas que se encontraban bajo su cama, cuando escucho un pequeño sonido proveniente de su ventana, no le prestó atención, su mente seguía divagando sobre lo que Sora planeaba, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos debido al sonido de su móvil, lo tomo y contesto la llamada – Sora – frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la pelirroja, se acercó rápidamente hacia su ventana y asomo su cabeza, sonrió.

– Intentare atrapar tus cosas, pero rápido antes de que se den cuenta – la castaña entendió de inmediato, colgó la llamada para recoger su mochila del suelo, la asomo por la ventana y luego de una seña por parte de la pelirroja la soltó, afortunadamente logró caer en sus brazos.

Se acercó hacia su mesita de noche, escribió una pequeña nota, tomo su móvil y salió de su habitación. Una vez en el pasillo se detuvo y lanzo un suspiro, dejo la nota sobre una pequeña mesa para seguir caminando, una vez en la sala todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, ignorándolas por completo se acercó a la puerta, hasta que algo la detuvo – ¿A dónde vas? –

Rodo los ojos – Saldré con Yolei – respondió abriendo

– Es mejor que no te tardes, mamá se pone histérica cuando no te encuentra en casa – luego de escuchar esas últimas palabras por parte de su hermano salió, al cerrar la puerta corrió hacia la esquina donde ya la esperaban.

– Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa a las dos chicas frente a ella.

Yolei sonrió – No fue nada, ahora a comenzar – la peli morada parecía muy emocionada lo cual extraño a la castaña – Sora ya me lo contó todo – agrego al notar la expresión en el rostro de la más pequeña que miró con reproche a la pelirroja.

– Lo siento Kari, pero la sorpresa es totalmente para ti – comenzó a caminar – Vamos hay mucho por hacer – las otras dos comenzaron a seguirla, llegando así a un salón de belleza.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto la castaña no obteniendo respuesta, siguió a las dos chicas hasta que se detuvieron.

– Hola chicas – saludo una mujer joven cuando estuvo a su lado.

– Zoe, ella es la chica de la que te hablamos – Kari noto que la peli morada se refería a ella, quedó completamente segura al observar a la mujer analizando detenidamente su cuerpo y su rostro.

– Si hace falta arreglar esas cejas, tienes unas facciones muy lindas, pero tu cabello necesita un buen corte para hacerlas resaltar – término con una sonrisa.

La castaña suspiro – Esto no funcionara, tengo que aceptarlo, esta soy yo, la chica más fea de la escuela –

La pelirroja sonrió – Yo no lo creo, ¿Quién lo dice? – dicho eso tomo a Kari por los hombros y la dirigió hacia una silla.

Zoe se acercó a ella con una pequeña navaja – Ahora no te muevas Kari – la castaña no hizo movimiento alguno – Solo quiero dejarte en claro una cosa – la miró fijamente – No hay chica fea, solo personas egoístas en este mundo –

_No quisiera ser alguien más_

– Sacaremos tu verdadera naturalidad – habló la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

_Tú me hiciste insegura._

_Me dijiste que no era suficientemente buena._

"– _Bueno, hay chicas feas y… te toco a ti ser una de ellas – _"

_Pero… ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?_

_Cuando eres un diamante en bruto._

"– _Lo lamento, pero en los Diamantes personas como tú no pueden estar –"_

_Estoy segura de que tienes algunas cosas._

_Que te gustaría cambiar de ti._

"– _Señorita Kasumi, ¿No cree que debería preocuparse más por el próximo examen, en lugar de usar un espejo toda mi clase? –"_

_Pero cuando se trata de mí._

_No quisiera ser alguien más._

"– _Kari ya te dije que si no cambias jamás te aceptaran –"_

_No soy reina de la belleza._

_Solo soy lo hermosa que soy._

_Lo tienes todo._

_Para tener una vida hermosa._

La mujer término con sus cejas con una cara de satisfacción, lamentablemente la castaña no lograba verse en el espejo frente a ella, necesitaba sus lentes.

– No me había dado cuenta – hablaba sorprendida la peli morada – Tienes unos ojos hermosos – la castaña sonrió ante el halago.

– Que resaltaran más con esto – la mujer giró a la castaña hacia un espejo, la tapó hasta el cuello con una capa, y acerco un pequeño carrito donde contenían varios instrumentos como tijeras y cepillos.

– No creo que con el cabello corto me vea mejor – habló Kari al percatarse de las intenciones de la mujer – Las chicas bonitas pueden hacerse cualquier cosa y se verán bien, las chicas perfectas, es decir, no yo – recordó las palabras con que describían a Kasumi "La chica perfecta"

_¿Quién dice?_

_¿Quién dice que no eres perfecta?_

_¿Quién dice que no vales la pena?_

"– _Kari, faltan 5 minutos para que comience la clase, ¿quieres ir?, si no vas me quedo contigo –"_

"– _Tranquila, cuentas conmigo –"_

"_– Y yo no te dejare ir sola, además de que es tu cumpleaños –"_

"– _Vamos Kari, yo te acompaño de regreso hasta la puerta de tu casa –"_

"_– En su palacio princesa –"_

"– _Para una chica increíble –"_

"– _Chicos ella es mi mejor amiga Kari Yagami –"_

La castaña sonrió – Davis – murmuro recordando al chico, claro que sí. Eso valía la pena.

"_Confía en mi"_

"_Ese es el precio de la belleza"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres guapa?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres hermosa?"_

"_¿Quién lo dice?"_

El corte de cabello termino, con los rostros que mostraban satisfacción ante el resultado, la castaña toco con sus manos delicadamente su cabello, debieron haberle cortado demasiado, ahora lo tenía un poco más debajo de sus orejas, sonrió, confiaba en sus amigas.

– Esta parte esta lista – habló la pelirroja.

Kari volvió a colocarse sus anteojos – Esta… ¿parte? –

– Aún faltan detalles – la pelirroja agradeció a Zoe por su ayuda, hizo los pagos correspondientes y salieron del local.

Llegaron a casa de la pelirroja – Kari ¿Me prestas tu falda? – La castaña prefirió no preguntar, saco con cuidado su uniforme escolar y le entrego la prenda, observo como la chica llevaba la falda a una de las habitaciones – Mi mamá se encargara de ella, vamos a mi habitación – llegando a su destino la pelirroja puso sobre su cama las cosas pertenecientes a Yolei y Kari, busco entre sus cosas y le entrego a la castaña una toalla, al ver la cara de interrogación decidió explicar – Supuse que no traerías una, debemos comenzar con las duchas ahora, somos tres y en la mañana el tiempo no nos rendirá – Kari fue la primera en darse un baño, siguiéndole la peli morada y terminando con Sora.

La pequeña Yagami seguía sin entender muy bien a sus amigas, al parecer su "plan" aún no terminaba.

"_Es algo gracioso"_

"_Cuando nada es divertido cuando se trata de ti"_

"_Dices lo que quieres decir"_

"_Pero ellos se callan a la hora de la verdad"_

Terminando con las duchas, comenzaron una sesión de manicure y pedicura, realmente era divertido hacer eso entre amigas.

La noche llegó rápidamente, sellaron su día de chicas con una deliciosa cena preparada por la señora Toshiko, porque extrañamente, Sora y Yolei decidieron dormir al terminar. Pero allí aún había algo escondido…

Un singular sonido comenzó a salir de uno de sus móviles, Yolei despertó e inmediatamente se acercó a la castaña – Kari arriba, es hora de que despiertes –

– ¿Tan temprano? – pregunto aún adormilada, totalmente opuesta a sus amigas que ya se encontraban de pie y vistiéndose, como creía, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, no pregunto más y se levantó de entre las cobijas.

La Yagami busco entre sus pertenencias y recordó que algo le faltaba – Sora ¿Y mi falda? – la pelirroja salió de la habitación, luego de unos segundos volvió a entrar con la prenda entre sus manos, la entrego a la castaña que inmediatamente se la coloco, se miró en un espejo, su falda se había achicado, rodo los ojos divertida – ¿Ya están listas? – ignoro por completo lo que le había pasado a si falda.

– No – parecían haberse sincronizado la una con la otra, rió negando con la cabeza – Aun falta lo más importante – escucho a la pelirroja hablar.

Kari frunció el ceño, ¿Qué más podía faltar?, sus dudas se resolvieron al observar a Sora acerarse a ella y colocarle en el cabello un pequeño broche plateado, para después notar la pequeña cajita que traía en sus manos. Claro, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de _ese_ detalle?

– Hable con tus padres hace unos días, tienes el permiso de usarlos – dijo al momento de entregar el objeto a la castaña, la cual los miró con una sonrisa, una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, se quitó delicadamente sus anteojos.

Al abrir la caja se tornó seria, con ayuda de sus amigas logro ponerse los lentes de contacto correctamente.

– Ahora si todo esta listo – volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

"_Es como una obra de arte"_

"_Que nunca llego a ver la luz"_

"_Manteniéndote debajo de las estrellas"_

"_No te dejara tocar el cielo"_

"_No soy reina de la belleza"_

"_Solo soy lo hermosa que soy"_

"_Lo tienes todo para tener una vida hermosa"_

Luego de un pequeño y rápido desayuno salieron rumbo a su escuela, cuando lograron divisar la entrada la castaña se detuvo, sus amigas la miraron, pero de repente amplió su sonrisa y siguió caminando.

"_¿Quién dice?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres perfecta?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no vales la pena?"_

"_Confía en mi"_

"_Ese es el precio de la belleza"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres linda?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres hermosa?"_

"_¿Quién lo dice?"_

Al llegar a la puerta las miradas comenzaron a asustarla y darle nervios a la castaña. Sora engancho su brazo con el suyo, dándole cero oportunidades de correr.

"_¿Quién dice que no es posible empezar de nuevo?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no puedes salir en la películas?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no pasarás la prueba?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no puedes ser la mejor?"_

Observaron a unos metros de distancia a los Diamantes, que, al igual que muchos de los estudiantes, tenían su mirada fija en ellas.

"_¿Quién lo dice? ¿Quién lo dice?"_

"_¿No me dirás quién lo dice?"_

O mejor dicho en una de ellas.

"_¿Quién dice que no eres perfecta?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no vales la pena?"_

"_Confía en mí"_

"_Ese es el precio de la belleza"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres linda?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres hermosa?"_

Davis se acercaba a ellas con una sonrisa… Y lo mejor de todo, una sonrisa sincera.

"_¿Quién dice que no eres perfecta?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no vales la pena?"_

"_Ese es el precio de la belleza"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres linda?"_

"_¿Quién dice que no eres hermosa?"_

"_Lo tienes todo para tener una vida hermosa"_

– Hay que saber vivirla – sonrió, definitivamente lo tenía todo, todo…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>u.u si lo sé, lo sé, dirán, tanto tiempo para esto ¬¬ pero es que la escuela me tiene frita : no tengo descanso alguno, estas semanas han sido de estrés total. Y la que viene me esperan dos exámenes :( Además de que la salud está en mi contra, y en cualquier oportunidad me enferma. Pero ya ni modo, este fue el resultado D:**

**Espero no los haya decepcionado :C**

**Aquí ya sucedió algo que muchos querían, ¿Era como lo esperaban?, espero que sí.**

**¿Saben por qué de esa manera la letra de la canción? Porque a Faty se le ocurrió hacerla así ;) ah por cierto la letra es de la canción "Who says" de Selena Gómez, en español, desde que inicie quise que la letra saliera en el cambio de Kari.**

**Matt y Mimi siguen viéndose, pronto sabrán porque, pero ahora ya será todo más complicado, Toshio estorba y eso fue motivo de que se arruinara el momento Mimato, pero no se preocupen, que Toshio dejara de estorbar y arruinar momentos C:**

**Cambio de look de Kari sí! u.u se está viendo algo así como mucho Daikari, y antes de que quieran asesinarme dejen explicarme (eso rimo :/) el Takari pronto hará aparición, Davis NO quedara triste, infeliz, etc. Me han dicho esto mucho, de que cuando el Takari llegue Davis quedara solo, pero no se preocupen, todo lo tengo preparado, a las personas buenas, les suceden cosas buenas ;D**

**La forma en que comenzó el capítulo ¿Alguna vez les ha pasado algo familiar?, a mi si, odio cuando olvido apagar mi despertador, y el muy malvado me levanta los domingos a las cinco de la mañana xDDDDD**

**¿Saben a quién pertenecen esos recuerdos? Espero que ahora entiendan un poco de la actitud de Kasumi.**

**¿Por qué se corta aquí el capítulo?**

**– Ni así entraras al grupo –**

**– Me invitaste a estar con tu grupo de "Diamantes", lamentablemente yo no te invitaré a estar en el mío –**

**– Salgo con Davis desde hace unos días –**

**– Nuestra amistad termino hace años, no creo que podamos recuperarla –**

**– CUIDADO –**

**Bueno no les aseguro que todo esté incluido en el próximo, pero esto pasará, si no lo entendieron, pronto :)**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Yakiru: Gracias por leer y comentar, el grupo "Odio a Kasumi" está creciendo muy rápido, si Mimi es una buena persona no como los diamantes u.u lástima que tenía que estar con el bastardo de Toshio D: pero las cosas cambiarán ;) espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D**

**Yuri: Gracias por leer y comentar, que bueno que te guste mi fic, bueno para saber la reacción de todos respecto al cambio de Kari tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo, ya no tardare mucho (espero) ojala que este cap también te haya gustado :)**

**Artemiza-cazadora: Gracias por leer y comentar. Que bueno que te haya gustado la respuesta de Sora, tenía que ser negativa hahaha, el cambio de look de Kari aquí solo vimos que ya está hecho, pero la reacción de los demás respecto a esto será para el próximo capítulo ;D**

**Leen, Shio, Caro, May, Hiromi, Johita, Gravi, Stefi, Lilia, Lau, Ferdita.**

**Primero una disculpa enorme, por tardarme tanto u.u, pero muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo, leer mi fic y por comentar. Pero les tengo algo en compensación, tengo un one-shoot aún no está terminado, ya casi, pero me faltan detalles, tendrá dedicatoria especial para todos los de arribita :) si a ustedes que tanto quiero, ¿De que tratará? Es una sorpresa ;)**

**Si estás leyendo esto también, muchas gracias, me alegra que mi historia te llame la atención, me gustaría recibir tu opinión.**

**Mis notas de autora nunca pueden ser cortas, hahaha XD**

**Los quiere: Faty Takenouchii**


	13. Comenzando el cambio

**La luz de una estrella**

**Capítulo 13: Comenzando el cambio.**

* * *

><p>"Lo tienes todo para tener una vida hermosa"<p>

– Hay que saber vivirla – sonrió, definitivamente lo tenía todo, todo …

* * *

><p>– Hasta que llegan, creía que no vendrían – comentó Davis, lo que las chicas interpretaron como un saludo.<p>

– Nos levantamos un poco tarde – dijo Sora – Me ayudaron a terminar un trabajo y terminamos exhaustas – En parte era cierto, terminaron cansadas, pero no precisamente por un trabajo.

Kari sintió sus mejillas arder cuando el moreno la miró, pero sonrió al notar como sus ojos se posaban sobre los propios – Ya que estas aquí vayamos de una vez a clase antes de que nos ganen los buenos lugares.

La pelimorada sonrió con ternura, el moreno era un completo tonto sin cerebro para ella, pero debía reconocer que con más cerebro que todos de chicos que no dejaban de mirar de pies a cabeza a la castaña.

La menor por su parte te sentía nerviosa, intentaba hacerse a la idea de que se encontraba sola y únicamente acompañada por sus amigos, pero le era imposible. Le era imposible ignorar la gran cantidad de estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento en el patio, le era imposible ignorar que se había dado cuenta que eran el centro de atención, le era imposible ignorar que ser el centro de atención era por SU culpa.

– Vamos se hace tarde – apresuró la pelimorada al notar el silencio de la Yagami.

Sora asintió hacia Yolei para luego mirar a Kari que aun seguía callada, les preocupaba los nervios de la chica, ya que ellas no podrían estar con ella toda la mañana, tenían que alentarla en ese momento.

– Vaya que cambió – eso las desconcertó al principio, pero al instante de conocer la dueña de la voz no evitaron girar sobre si casi obligadas.

– No fastidies Kasumi – exclamó Yolei mirándola con desdén.

La rubia se acercó hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ellas – ¿Yo? – Rió rodando los ojos – No fui yo quien se hizo un brutal cambio solo para entrar a los diamantes.

Todas las palabras que Kari estaba preparando para defenderse se atoraron en su garganta, convirtiéndose poco a poco en miedo, sabía perfectamente que lo dicho por Kasumi no eran verdad, ni de broma entraría a ese grupo, pero también sabía que la razón se la darían a la rubia no a ella.

– Ella no quiere entrar a los diamantes – defendió Sora.

– Un patito feo no se transforma en cisne por nada.

Un enorme silencio se formo a lo largo y ancho de la escuela, nadie quería ni siquiera hacer el mínimo movimiento para evitar que esa pelea que acababa de comenzar fuera interrumpida. Para todos era una sentencia de muerte el meterse con alguno de los Diamantes, y eso era ya bien conocido, por ello era extraño y hasta sorprendente que alguien fuera capaz de retar a Kasumi. Comprendían que la chica era nueva, pero a los recién llegados se les informaba rápidamente la "Jerarquía" que gobernaba allí, y la pelirroja ya llevaba varios días asistiendo a clases.

– Solo se quitó los lentes – Sora comenzaba a temer no tener argumentos para ayudar a su amiga, y más por que Kari parecía no tener la menor intención de hablar.

– No lo parece, mírala – Se acercó a su rostro – Hasta rimel trae.

La pelirroja sonrió al ver una perfecta arma – ¿Envidia?

La rubia soltó una sonora carcajada – Bromeas ¿Verdad? – Con una sonrisa socarrona se acerco a la castaña – ¿Tendría que envidiarle algo? – Pausó brevemente – Oh, ya sé que, el gran e inmenso amor que le tiene su hermano …

– Ya basta Kasumi.

El tono autoritario que utilizó quien la interrumpió no le agradó – Por favor Mimi, no me puedes decir que calle las verdades cuando …

– Estas yendo muy lejos. Ya basta – Repitió seriamente, no era justo que la rubia hiciera ese tipo de comentarios tan hirientes, no era para nadie un secreto el desprecio de Tai hacia su hermana, pero nadie tenía el derecho de echárselo en cara a ella.

Kasumi prefirió ignorar los comentarios de la ojimiel, ya después saldaría "Cuentas" con ella – El caso es – dio dos pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla de Kari – Que ni así entrarás al grupo – finalizó girando y dándole la espalda a la castaña.

– No necesito entrar a tu grupo – Aunque sus palabras sonaron decididas, por dentro los nervios no dejaban de agobiarla.

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa entre los alumnos no se hicieron esperar, pero rápidamente terminaron para prestar atención a lo que acababa de desatarse. Yue que había presenciado todo desde el principio, paseo su mirada entre quienes se encontraban a su lado, Tai no había movido ni un músculo desde que su hermana había llegado, conocerlo a lo largo de esos pocos años le permitió darse cuenta que la mirada del moreno en momentos, pequeños instantes se tornaba preocupada, obviamente todo apuntaba que por Kasumi o tal vez… Tal vez no.

Miró a Matt el también se encontraba mirando atento, pero para Yue no pasó desapercibida la sonrisa en cara del rubio en el momento en que Mimi hizo intervención. Pero prefería no meterse en ninguno de sus asuntos y dejar por el momento, al igual que con el moreno eso en un Tal vez.

Alfred se encontraba notablemente preocupado, lo entendía eran sus amigas quienes estaban siendo torturadas por los comentarios de Kasumi, hasta él aceptaba sentirse nervioso y con miedo, cada vez entraba más y más en un difícil dilema.

– ¿A no? – Exclamó Kasumi – Entonces dime ¿Por qué cuando dijimos que no podrías entrar al grupo cambias totalmente?, ¿Para que un chico se fije en ti?, ¿Para ver si tienes oportunidad de entrar a los diamantes?

Estaba callada, sabia que contestar más no lo quería hacer, le dolía demasiado el hecho de que su hermano se encontrará allí, y no hiciera el menor gesto en defenderla, ¿Qué no se supone que entre hermanos se apoyan?, pero claro, él no la consideraba su hermana, abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sora se le adelantó, para su suerte, pensó.

– ¿Por qué te gusta meterte y molestar a los estudiantes menores a ti?

Otra oleada de bullicios entre los alumnos se escuchó alrededor – ¿Y a ti por qué te gusta meterte en asuntos que no te incumben?

Bien, pensó la pelirroja, el que la rubia le contestará con otra pregunta solo significaba que no tenía una buena respuesta para darle, no dejaría que esa chica pasará sobre ella, ni que abusará de los más indefensos. Miró fugazmente a Kari antes de observar duramente a la rubia de nuevo – No se contesta una pregunta con otra pregunta Kasumi, además – dirigió una rápida mirada a Tai – No voy a dejar que sigas tratando mal a mis amigos, te metes con ellos, te metes conmigo, ¿Tú no lo consideras así? – Abrió la boca dramáticamente como si acabará de hacer un gran descubrimiento – Ah cierto, perdón, se necesitan amigos para eso, verdaderos amigos – remató.

La rubia sonrió – No, no, no, discúlpame a mí, no recordaba que aún seguías dolida.

Sora comprendió enseguida sus palabras, no podía negarlo, si estaba dolida, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo si se olvidaron de ella por cuatro años?, pero ese era un lujo que no estaba dispuesta a darle a la rubia, además no era el lugar ni el tiempo adecuado para arreglar ese problema, debían ir a clase, le preocupaba el cuanto más iban a tardar en tocar el timbre indicando el inicio de las clases – No estoy dolida por nada – sus gestos decían más que sus propias palabras y al notarlo decidió arreglarlo – Lo estaría si estuviera sola, pero no lo estoy.

– Claro, quédate con los tontos, te invité a estar en mi grupo y nos rechazaste, ¿Tienes idea de cuantos anhelan estar en los diamantes?

– No – respondió rápidamente – Lo que si sé, es que se debe ser un tonto para querer entrar a tu estúpido grupo – la indignación en cara de la rubia no impidió que continuara – Lo único que hacen es hacer sentir inferiores a los demás estudiantes, no entiendo por que tanta admiración hacia ustedes – se acercó más a Kasumi, como si quisiera retarla, a lo que ella ni se inmutó – Me invitaste a estar con tu grupo de "Diamantes" – resaltó la ultima palabra – Lamentablemente yo no te invitaré a estar en el mío – dándole levemente la espalda se acercó a Kari para de nuevo girar hacia la rubia – En mi grupo de amigos no entra cualquiera.

Esta vez fue la rubia quien se acercó a la pelirroja, miró fugazmente a la castaña, luego a su alrededor y sonrió – Como quieras – dicho eso se giró – Quien este contigo que se olvide si quiera que lo llegue a considerar un ser humano.

Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos sellando el reto que las dos acababan de aceptar frente a toda la escuela de testigo.

Como si por arte de magia se tratará el timbre hizo reaccionar a todos, incluidas Sora y Kasumi que lentamente comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

– Vamos – Kari salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir la mano de Davis tomar la de ella y jalar para comenzar a caminar, aún procesaba todo lo que acababa de pasar, comenzando por ella, todo terminó en un nuevo grupo en que el que ella estaba incluida, los nervios la atacaron cuando sintió varias miradas sobre ella mientras caminaba, recordó que ya no era la misma Kari de antes, estaba transformada, pero no estaba segura de querer quedarse así. Antes de llegar a su aula al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos logró divisar a TK seguramente esperando a algún amigo, desechó la idea rápidamente al ver a su "mejor amiga" Yuri llegar a su lado y ¿Besarlo?

No supo exactamente por qué, pero acababa de tomar una decisión, se quedaría así, claro que no dejaría que sus amigos pelearan solos, ella también pondría de su parte. Si el mundo quería que cambiara, cambiaría, completamente transformada, pensó. Tomó más fuerte al moreno y fue ella quien lo jaló el ver como él se extrañaba de su repentino cambio.

Sora por su parte en cuanto vio desaparecer de su vista a Kari y a Yolei tomó su propio camino, no logró dar más de tres pasos cuando una mano sobre su hombro la detuvo, sonrió sospechando a quien pertenecía, giró lentamente para encontrarse con …

– Tai.

Volvió a girar intentando ignorar la presencia del moreno, pero su mano la detuvo por el hombro.

– Por favor espera, escúchame.

– Vamos Sora se hace tarde, te acompaño a tu salón – interrumpió Alfred luego de dedicar una mala mirada al moreno.

– Gracias Alfred – sonrió la pelirroja, se soltó lentamente del agarre del moreno y comenzó a caminar a un lado de Alfred.

Tai rápidamente empuño las manos, odiaba a ese chico, siempre arruinando los momentos con Sora, colgó su mochila en su espalda y tomó un rumbo diferente a ellos no quería topárselos en el camino.

* * *

><p>El descanso acababa de comenzar, un alivio para los estudiantes, unas cuantas horas más y la jornada del día habría terminado.<p>

Yue en cuanto escuchó el timbre indicando el inicio del descanso tomó de la mano a Sora y se dirigió con ella a uno de los lugares menos concurridos en la escuela, donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente sin ser interrumpidos, la azotea del edificio B.

– Vaya que rápido eres, ¿Para qué venimos aquí? – Preguntó la pelirroja mirando a los lados, era un lugar bonito para ser una azotea.

– A descansar, que mañana has tenido he – respondió recostándose en el suelo.

La pelirroja se sentó a su lado – Si – contestó automáticamente.

El chico al ver que ella parecía perdida, decidió sacar algo de platica – Le has dado días malos a Kasumi.

– ¿Vienes a defenderla y a reprenderme?

Rió – Claro que no, ninguna de las dos, solo que nunca alguien había logrado sacarla de sus casillas de esa manera, le has ganado varias veces, cosas que antes nunca pasaban.

– ¿Ganado?

– Si, como esa vez en clase de matemáticas, y todo lo demás, eres toda una amenaza para ella, comienzas a robarle el apodo de chica perfección, por tus logros.

Comenzó a comprender las palabras de su amigo – Así que es por eso – Dijo con seguridad.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó él abriendo los ojos para mirarla.

– Se comporta de esa manera conmigo por que me considera una amenaza para su reputación.

– Y por que eres amiga de Kari, rechazaste el entrar a los diamantes …

– Tu también Yue – Soltó con frustración.

Volvió a reír, luego recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos – Tranquila, yo no soy así y lo sabes.

– Si lo siento – bajó la cabeza – Es solo que a veces se aprende de los errores.

Yue no entendiendo se sentó a su lado – ¿A que te refieres?

Sonrió – ¿Recuerdas a Anne en el colegio en Francia? – Al verlo asentir continuó – En una de las clases de matemáticas el profesor no pidió trabajar en equipo, habían dos opciones en mi equipo, yo fui quien pase al frente como no decidimos una, anote la primera opción de resolución al problema, fue la incorrecta. Anne inmediatamente te levantó dijo que me había equivocado y escribió la otra opción, la cual si fue correcta. Estuvo burlándose de mi todo el mes, y jure que nunca iba a olvidar ese bochornoso momento – terminó mirando el suelo bajó ellos.

– Tomaste la misma táctica que ella asintió – Ya veo – también miró al suelo – Bueno nadie puede negar que eres muy buena jugando fútbol.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza – Se jugar, pero no soy tan buena – Rió al ver la cara con la ceja en alto de Yue – Si, sé que todos dicen que le gane un pequeño partido a uno de los mejores jugadores de la escuela – Suspiró – Davis, ese chico me recuerda mucho a un viejo amigo, que hizo lo mismo que él – Yue la alentó a continuar con una expresión de confusión – A mi amigo, le deje muy en claro que no es bueno subestimar a una chica solo por ser … chica. Davis lo hizo, tome ventaja de ello y aproveche, creo que también le di la misma lección en ese momento.

– Y por viejo amigo te refieres a Tai ¿No?

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos callada, después sonrió nostálgica – Si, a él.

Un cómodo silencio embriagó el lugar, ninguno de los dos decía nada, tenían tantas cosas que decir, que preguntar… Pero no sabían como hacerlo, o cual era la mejor manera de tratar con ello.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer de ahora en adelante?

Sora salió de sus pensamientos para mirar extrañada a Yue, que de nuevo se encontraba recostado – No te entiendo, ¿Debería hacer algo?

– Le declaraste la guerra a los diamantes – Exclamó con total naturalidad.

– A ti incluido.

Yue abrió los ojos y pareció meditarlo – Hace mucho que me siento fuera de lugar con ellos.

– No parece – Agregó ella levantándose y acercándose a la barda por donde se podía divisar toda la escuela.

– Tal vez estoy intentado hacer lo mismo que tú, ¿No lo crees?

Lo miró de reojo, ¿Hacer lo mismo que ella?, ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que hacía, sabía que quería lograr que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes de que ella se fuera, que Tai se mostrará sobre protector con su hermana, que le recordara a ella cada dos por tres lo mucho que la quería, volver a hacer pijamadas con Mimi, ver todo el día a Izzy metido en su computadora, a Joe extremadamente preocupado por sus notas, pero si con suerte y lograba verlo. Suspiró, si lograba hacer alguna de esas cosas realidad, seguramente serían por obra de un milagro.

Yue se acercó al ver que no contestaba, estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro pero el timbre lo interrumpió, suspiró, ya después tendrían más tiempo para hablar – Vayamos a clase.

Tras el asentimiento de ella se dirigieron en silencio hacia su salón, los dos parecían niños regañados, con la cabeza baja mirando el suelo, sin hablar, cada uno volvió a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

Pensativos, eso fue lo que Kasumi vio en los rostros de Yue y Sora al entrar, y eso le preocupaba, estaba segura de que estuvieron juntos todo el descanso, no vio a ninguno de los dos por ningún lado, y no la sorprendió, al fin y al cabo ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos, lo que le preocupaba de sobre manera era que Yue prefiriera apoyar a Sora en lugar que a ella. Si recordaba, no había sido una gran ni mucho menos buena amiga para Yue, y Sora si lo era. Tenía que cambiar eso si no quería perder aliados, tenía lo que quería y no dejaría que se lo quitarán.

– Yue – Lo llamó desde su asiento, el chico volteó y la miró esperando – ¿Te gustaría salir hoy?

Todos los presentes la miraron confundidos, creían que la chica estaba interesada en Tai, nunca se imaginaron que lo estuviera de Yue.

– ¿Hoy?

– Si, con los chicos, podemos ir a una heladería, ¿Qué te parece?

Lo pensó rápidamente – Mejor otro día, estoy algo cansado y preferiría descansar, perdón – se giró al ver como el profesor ya entraba por la puerta.

Tai miró a Kasumi, esta al sentir su mirada sobre ella, giró hacia el y le sonrió, sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondida para luego mirar al profesor, se le hacia completamente extraño que Kasumi quisiera salir con todos un lunes a una heladería, según el tenía un control de calorías o algo parecido, y no le gustaba comer nada pesado al inicio de semana. Bajo los hombros y miró hacia su costado donde notó mucho movimiento.

Lo primero que consideró extraño fue que Matt no estaba muy atento a clases, y lo segundo que acababa de darle lo que a su parecer era un recado a Mimi por medio de un papel doblado. El rubio lo miró fugazmente y luego dirigió su vista al frente, el moreno sonrió, no tenía nada de malo que se mandaran papelitos en el salón en plena clase, lo único malo era que la castaña tenía novio, y era uno de sus amigos, pero claro Matt ganaba sobre eso, era su mejor amigo, y así hiciera una tontería lo mejor era quedarse callado.

– ¿Algún problema Yagami?

Levantó la vista, desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente a la pelirroja que en esos momentos lo miraba al igual que la mayoría de la clase, su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero en ningún momento quitó sus ojos de los de Sora – No profesor, ninguno – Exclamó aún viéndola fijamente.

La observo girarse y sonrió, no podía evitarlo, estaba seguro que ella también quería hablar con él, ya encontraría oportunidad.

Quiso concentrarse en su libro, pero de nuevo su atención se vio interrumpida, miró a su derecha, y…. ahora Mimi le daba un papel a Matt, ¿Pero que se traen esos dos?, pensó, no estarán no podía ser, ella tenía novio y no creía capaz a Matt. Sacudió su cabeza, era mejor concentrarse en clase si no quería quedarse a repetir, además de que tenía sus propios problemas, y era hora de buscarles solución.

* * *

><p>Por fin las clases habían llegado a su fin, decenas y decenas de estudiantes salían algunos corriendo, otros más tranquilamente por el gran portón, Kari regresaba lentamente hacia su hogar, cientos y cientos de "Waao Kari que bien te ves", "Que buen cambio Yagami", y las invitaciones a salir no se hicieron esperar, suspiró, si que le había parecido una mañana muy larga, soportando a todos y cada unos de los chicos que la barrían con la mirada para después el piropo, las exclamaciones de sorpresa , felicitaciones y demás. Terminó harta, no podía creer que existieran esos límites de superficialidad y volubilidad.<p>

Era justamente eso lo que quería evitar, si de algo estaba segura era de que no saldría con el primer chico que le llamara bonita, eso hasta le indignaba, y sabía que era solo el primer día, no sabía como le iría en los siguientes.

Prefería irse sola casa, no sabía hasta que hora saldría Sora o Yolei, y Davis se había tenido que quedar a practicar con su equipo para el próximo partido que ya se avecinaba.

Recordó que la actitud de TK esa mañana fue bastante extraña, estuvo muy distraído, además estaba segura que varias veces su mente no se concentraba en la clase, admitía que la de ella tampoco permaneció en sintonía, ella tenía sus motivos, pero él … sin contar que en cuanto el timbre sonó, el rubio salió prácticamente corriendo.

Bajo los hombros, no tenían por que importarle ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, ¿A quien engañaba? Si sus propios motivos en su mayoría eran estar pensando en él.

– Que injusto – Lanzó al aire con fastidio – Yo pensando en él, y él …

No completo la frase, su mochila resbalo a lo largo de su brazo derecho, al levantarla notó como notablemente el peso disminuía – Ehh.

– Hola Kari.

Rodó los ojos e ignorando el saludo siguió caminando.

– Kari espera, ¿Oye que te sucede? – Preguntó al alcanzarla.

Ella paró en seco se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada tan dura que lo hizo alejarse un poco de ella.

– ¿Qué quieres?

Frunció el ceño – Hey tranquila, ¿Qué no puedo venir a saludarte?

La castaña tornó su gesto incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar – Ah, a saludarme – Afirmó riendo – ¿Y desde cuando me saludas después de vernos en clase?

– En clase no te salude.

– No molestes TK – dijo para rodear al rubio y comenzar a caminar.

Al pasar por su lado la tomo del brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que siguiera andando.

– Suéltame.

– No.

– Suéltame.

– No.

Suficiente, jaló bruscamente su brazo, al estar fuera del alcance del rubio exclamó – No soy ninguna tonta TK, no vas a venir a jugar conmigo, dejas de hablarme por cuatro años, y después vuelves como si nada, a querer jugar a los mejores amigos. Yo creo que no.

– ¿Qué?

La castaña volvió a colgar su mochila correctamente luego de volver a resbalar – He cambiado TK, no soy la misma niñita de antes, no porque ahora todos me vean bonita y sin lentes crean que voy a bajar la guardia y dejar que jueguen conmigo. Ni siquiera tú.

El rubio se quedó paralizado, sin saber que decir, o que hacer, el no quería ni tenía la más mínima intención de jugar con ella. Sus palabras le dolieron, debían aceptarlo, jamás se imaginó que Kari le hablaría de esa manera tan dura. Solo quería hablar con ella, y reconocía que tenía culpa y las palabras de la castaña hacia él fueron en parte ciertas.

No le habló ni la tomó mucho en cuenta durante ese lapso de cuatro años, y se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Fue lo que terminó y dio fin a su relación de amistad. Si lo pensaba bien jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba la castaña, y de lo mucho que le dolería el ser rechazado por ella, nunca.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y observó como la figura de la chica desaparecía, ¿Por qué no la seguía?, no lo sabía, y eso le preocupaba. Ya que él había tenido gran parte de culpa.

La quería mucho lo aceptaba, demasiado debía recalcar, pero jamás se lo había dicho, claro que antes eso no se tomaba mucho en cuenta debido a que eran unos niños, en los que el amor no tenía gran importancia. Un momento, se detuvo al instante, ¿Amor?, ¿Sentía amor por Kari?, si, había aceptado quererla, aún, pero tanto para que fuera "Amor", suspiró, ahora la confusión estaba tras de él.

No podía pretender a alguien cuando "Salía" con otra persona, si es que así se le podía llamar el estar con Yuri. Recordó que esa mañana la chica había llegado directo a besarlo, creía que todas esas indirectas eran alucinaciones suyas, pero con ese gesto comprendió que no. Y ahora salía el tema de Kari, el cual estaba seguro no dejaría su cabeza tan fácilmente, pero verla con ese cambio, le provocó un miedo terrible, miedo de perderla, pero no podía estar… ¿O sí?

* * *

><p>– Entonces, ¿No estas molesto?<p>

– No.

– ¿Seguro?

– Si.

– ¿Completamente seguro?

Matt se detuvo para mirar a la chica que iba a su lado, llevaba todo el camino de regreso a casa preguntándole lo mismo – Mimi, no-estoy-molesto – resaltó todas y cada una de las palabras, no quería que la castaña pensara aquello, por que no era verdad.

– No tienes por que decírmelo así, ya entendí – exclamó formando un pequeño puchero causando la risa de su acompañante – ¿De qué te ríes?

Él rápidamente negó con la cabeza – De nada, olvídalo – respondió para seguir caminando.

Ella en cambio se quedó parada mirándolo seriamente – No, dime de que, te burlas de mí – afirmó fingiendo enojo y volteando su cara para no mirarlo.

El rubio sonrió – Mimi – pidió – Mimi – negó con la cabeza al observar como la chica abría los ojos y luego volvía a cerrarlo al verse descubierta por él – Te ves linda cuando te enojas.

No pudo evitar sentir arder sus mejillas ante tal comentario, no se lo esperaba, pero extrañamente sintió agrado dentro de si – Solo por eso te perdono.

Retomando ambos el camino el rubio decidió hablar – Y ¿Qué te gustaría que toque hoy?

– Quiero escuchar una de tus canciones.

Lo pensó por unos momentos, si tocaba alguna de sus canciones terminaría totalmente avergonzado de si, sus canciones decían más de lo que él expresaba al diario – ¿No prefieres alguna en especial de alguno de esos tipos famosos que te gustan?

– No – respondió – Quiero escuchar una hecha completamente por ti.

– ¿No querrás hacer plagio con ella verdad?

– Hmm, pues ahora que lo dices tal vez pueda hacer dinero con alguna de tus canciones, te robaré la letra, gracias por la idea – Bromeó.

– Abusarás de nuestras tardes de música eh, me decepcionas Mimi.

– Tú me diste la idea – Volvió a reír – Tengo una idea – el rubio reprimió la risa ante la graciosa cara de asombro que acababa de formarse en el rostro de la Tachikawa – Compongamos una canción juntos – Fue toda una afirmación.

– ¿Para luego llevarte la letra y cantarla con otro?

– Pues no es una mala idea, pero prefiero cantarla contigo.

Inconscientemente el ojiazul sonrió, la idea le agradaba bastante, pero no quería parecer un tonto frente a ella, así que intento disimular lo mayor posible, la emoción que eso le causaba – Podemos comenzar con ella hoy.

– Si, pero primero tienes que mostrarme una de tus canciones.

– Esta bien, tu ganas – al escuchar el pequeño grito de alegría que soltó la castaña sus labios se curvaron, su relación cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte y eso en parte le alegraba, pero por otra le desilusionaba. Cada día se llevaban mejor, su amistad crecía al igual que su amor por ella. Estúpido Tai que tenía que habérselo recordado, a la vez se lo agradecía, pero debía recordar que algo con ella no sería posible ya que Mimi tenía novio, y lo peor, era uno de sus amigos, Toshio no merecía algo como eso. Un buen amigo jamás haría algo así.

Suspiró, temía que una circunstancia parecida a su último encuentro con la castaña pudiera repetirse, estuvieron a punto de besarse, si Mimi no hubiera recordado a Toshio, seguramente hubieran cometido un gran error.

– ¿Matt?

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escucharla – Dime.

– ¿Estas bien?

Sintió su enmielada mirada sobre él, y eso logro sacar algunos nervios que evitó a toda costa fueran captados por ella – Claro, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– De repente te quedaste callado – Rió al entender sus palabras – Bueno, más callado de lo habitual, pero parecías distraído, como ido, ¿Seguro que estas bien?

– Si, me encuentro perfectamente bien, solo pensaba.

Creyó que la respuesta la había aceptado, hasta que de nuevo la chica replicó – ¿En qué pensabas?

– Haces demasiadas preguntas – evadió la pregunta mientras revolvía suavemente su cabello.

– Tengo una mente muy curiosa.

Su conversación se transformó en completo silencio de repente, hasta que el móvil de Mimi comenzó a sonar, difícilmente lo sacó de entre los útiles que guardaba dentro de su mochila, lo observó, era un mensaje, al ver la expresión en el rostro de la castaña, Matt supo que ese día no tendrían su ya acostumbrada tarde de música.

– Matt – se detuvo a su lado – Te molesta si esto lo dejamos para otro día, Toshio dice que necesita verme ahora, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo.

Una gran oleada de celos lo embargo por completo, no podía evitarlo, le gustaría ser él por quien la castaña se preocupara día y noche, y quien enviándole mensajes mandará todo al diablo para ir con él. No evitó sentir una leve punzada de enojo dentro de si – No te preocupes, otro día nos vemos.

Ese gesto en su rostro decía todo lo contrario a sus palabras – Matt, te veo después, ¿Si? – Él solo asintió con la cabeza para luego darse la vuelta decidido a irse – Matt – lo llamó de nuevo – Lo siento, nos vemos mañana.

Una sonrisa de su parte fue lo último que vio de él antes de que se marchará, estaba segura que el rubio se había enojado, y no lo culpaba, ya tenían su tarde planeada juntos, y un mensaje arruinó todo. Miró de nuevo su móvil, suspiró, rápidamente tecleo un mensaje, "Enseguida voy".

Guardó el aparatito rosado y se quedó unos cuantos segundos mirando el camino que había tomado Matt. Se sentía mal de pensar en esos momentos así, creyó que era solo porque la idea de escuchar la música que Matt tocaba le emocionaba, o al menos eso era lo que ella quería pensar. Volvió a mirar su móvil, ¿A quien engañaba? Sabía perfectamente que las cosas habían cambiado, su relación con Toshio ya no era igual, al menos no por parte de ella, ya no le emocionaba de igual manera que antes la idea de llegar a su salón y verlo allí, quedar para salir juntos por las tardes, tomarlo de las manos, abrazarlo, besarlo. No era lo mismo.

Observo tirado en la acera uno de los papelitos que Matt le mando durante clases, el cual debió caerse de su mochila al sacar su móvil. "Nos vemos hoy a la salida" no se dio cuenta, pero ya se encontraba sonriendo, esas salidas a casa del rubio para escuchar las melodías que tocaba con su guitarra eran lo más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo. No era que no le gustará pasar tiempo con los demás diamantes, simplemente le gustaba pasar tiempo con amigos más íntimos, o como ella hace mucho no lo tenía uno, un mejor amigo.

La sola idea de pensarlo le erizaba los vellos de la piel y le causaba un cosquilleo sobre la misma. Además del extraño sentimiento que se apoderaba dentro de su estomago, era indescriptible.

– Matt – su sonrisa se disolvió al aire al recordar debía ir a ver a Toshio, negando con la cabeza comenzó a avanzar – No debo, no puedo …

* * *

><p>Se encontraba completamente aburrida sentada sobre el sofá de su casa, era la tercera vuelta que le daba a los ciento cincuenta canales en su televisor, su dedo comenzaba a tornarse de un color rojizo, bostezó por séptima vez en los últimos diez minutos, apago el aparato, se levantó y estiró los brazos. Arrojando el control remoto sobre uno de los cojines se dirigió a su habitación.<p>

Miró a todos lados buscando algo que hacer, nada, de nuevo. Regreso a la sala, no viendo nada productible que realizar, tomó sus cosas y salió de su hogar.

– Cuanto sol hace – exclamó tapando su cara con sus manos, hizo ademán de regresar, pero al instante se arrepintió una gorra no iba de acuerdo a su atuendo en ese momento.

Comenzó a caminar pensando que hacer, nunca llegó a imaginarse que un día sin tarea pudiera parecerle aburrido, sinceramente no tenía mucho ánimos de ver a alguien, con lo que había pasado esa mañana fue suficiente para ella por ese día.

Pensó en ir a buscar a Kari, pero recordó que le había avisado que saldría con Davis esa tarde, la casa de Yolei quedaba algo lejos de la suya, Alfred tenía un trabajo en equipo y no quería ver a Yue , al menos hasta el siguiente día.

Pasaría la tarde viendo a los niños jugar en el parque, se acercó a una de las bancas y justo antes de sentarse una mano la tomo del hombro provocando diera un pequeño brinco hacia un lado, miró a la persona responsable, girando a su derecha comenzó a andar ignorando a la persona.

– Sora, espera.

Todo lo contrario, la pelirroja comenzó a tomar un ritmo más rápido, sabía que el chico la seguía por detrás, pero no pensaba dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada.

– Sora – tuvo que detenerse, la había jalado de la blusa que llevaba puesta. Giró hacia él solamente mirándolo – ¿No piensas hablarme?

– No habló con personas como tú – Exclamó notoriamente molesta, o eso fue lo que creyó el moreno al verla de brazos cruzados.

– ¿Personas como yo?

– No te hagas el tonto Tai, y déjame en paz – Si, se encontraba aburrida, pero no por eso iba a perder su tiempo con el chico, menos después de lo que sucedió esa mañana.

Al ver las intensiones de marcharse de pelirroja, Tai la tomó de la muñeca impidiéndole caminar – ¿Me vas a escuchar?

– No.

– En ese caso, no te soltaré – apretó más fuerte el agarre, cuidando no lastimarla, pero con la suficiente fuerza para detenerla.

– Suéltame Tai – Ordeno jalando su brazo fuertemente, provocando un leve ardor en el agarre del moreno.

– Quiero hablar contigo.

– No quiero escucharte.

Tai conociendo lo terca que era la chica, rápidamente se posicionó tras su espalda, pasó ambos brazos frente a la pelirroja, evitándole mover los suyos, y comenzó a caminar, obligando con ello, a que ella lo hiciera. A simple vista de los demás parecía que el moreno caminaba abrazándola, pero en realidad Sora no dejaba de forcejear para soltarse.

La fuerza de Tai era incomparable con la de la chica, por lo cual logró llevarla hasta su propio hogar. Genial, pensó la pelirroja, justamente ahora que su hermana no se encontraba para ayudarla. Dentro de su hogar la soltó, cerrando la puerta tras de ellos, la miró.

– ¿Ahora qué?, ¿Me vas a secuestrar?

– Mientras me escuchas, supongo que si – se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

Sora se sentó sobre una silla que se encontraba cerca, el moreno la imitó, tomando asiento en uno de los sofás – Habla rápido, no tengo mucho tiempo – Sabía que mentía, pero no quería estar con él mucho tiempo. Internamente se moría de ganas de pasar más ratos y momentos con el moreno, pero no debía. No al menos hasta que él se diera cuenta del gran error que cometía.

– Dime – comenzó él – ¿Ya no piensas hablarme?

– Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia Tai, ¿Y no preguntes por qué? Estoy segura que lo sabes.

Se levantó para continuar – No, te equivocas, no lo sé – Sora estaba lista para protestar pero fue interrumpida – Porque no le veo nada de malo el tener nuevos amigos y haber cambiado.

Ella rió – ¿Amigos?, ¿De verdad los consideras a todos ellos amigos? – Cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa irónica – Vaya que tienes razón – se levantó quedando frente a frente con él – Cambiaste, pero para mal, simplemente mira tu actitud.

– Tú también cambiaste – reclamó.

– Tai, todos lo hacemos. Maduramos – Recalcó – Pero me sorprende el que lo hayas hecho de esa manera.

– ¿De qué manera? – Preguntó acercándose a ella, al notar su silencio continuó acercándose – Que ahora sea más social, más divertido, más deseado.

– ¿Deseado? – Preguntó antes de chocar con la pared, ahora la acosaba, ¿Quién se creía?

– Niégalo.

Ella no supo que fue lo que sintió en su interior, enojo, coraje, ganas de golpearlo, o … besarlo, como justamente te encontraba en ese momento. ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, no lo sabía, y lo extraño era que todo había comenzado como una típica pelea. Intentó separarse, pero ya no podía, se encontraba muy ocupada correspondiendo ese beso, lento y suave, mantenía sus manos pegadas a la pared, y sentía las calidas del moreno acariciando sus mejillas. Seguía tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando la lengua del moreno entro dentro de su cavidad y fue cuando reaccionó. Juntando toda fuerza de voluntad lo empujó, no muy fuerte, pero si lo necesario para quedar a una justa distancia. Tocando sus labios lo miró, se encontraba mirándola, y no logró descifrar lo que sus ojos expresaban – Ni lo creas – Dijo, pasó de largo, acercándose a la puerta volvió a mirarlo, aún se encontraba viéndola. Giró la perilla de la puerta, salió cerrando y comenzó a correr, no quería siquiera pensar el que la siguiera.

Llegando a la puerta de su casa giró, no había ni rastro del moreno, abrió esta y entró, sin darse cuenta cerró con un fuerte portazo, se atrevió a jugar en ese momento con ella, se sentía mal, utilizada, era un aprovechado.

– Estúpido.

Se dirigió a su habitación y una vez dentro de ella arrojó su móvil en su cama dejándose caer a un lado de este, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, no podía sentirse así. No podía ni debía sentir decepción ni tristeza por que el moreno acosador, estúpido, atrevido … deseado no la hubiera seguido – Estúpido – Repitió.

Volvió a tocar sus labios, sonrió, poco le faltó para no detenerse, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su hogar. De inmediato se levantó de la cama de un brinco, no tardó nada en llegar a la puerta, pero antes de abrir reaccionó de nuevo a tiempo, si era Tai no quería que pensará que era una desesperada, así que esperó al tercer timbre, fingió pasos y abrió.

– Alfred …

* * *

><p>– Davis – llamó Kari, llevaban varios minutos en silencio simplemente disfrutando el helado que cada uno tenía en manos.<p>

– ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó volteando su rostro para poder verla, su cercanía causó un leve sonrojo, demasiado adorable a los ojos del moreno.

La castaña volvió su vista al frente, en parte por el sonrojo, en parte porque no sabía que palabras eran las correctas para expresar lo que en esos momentos quería decir.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – Insistió el moreno, la expresión en cara de su amiga le preocupaba.

– Es que – Genial, se había sonrojado de nuevo – Yo … – las palabras llegaban de golpe, pero en seguida se atoraban y nada lograba salir de sus labios, suspiró, no quería verse mal frente a él – ¿Me veo bonita? – sintió un enorme alivio dentro de ella, lo había dicho.

– ¿Qué – preguntó sin entender.

– Es que – comenzó a jugar nerviosamente enredando sus dedos en unos hilitos que colgaban de su blusa – Como vez, Sora y Yolei me hicieron un gran cambio, y, bueno tú – apretó los ojos, eso realmente era vergonzoso para ella – Parece que no lo notas, me ves como siempre, como antes, ¿Acaso no me veo bonita? – Casi suplicando su respuesta volteó a verlo.

El moreno sonrió confundiendo a la castaña – Kari, ¿Pero que dices?, yo te veo igual que siempre – inconscientemente la castaña bajó un poco la cabeza, el moreno la tomó del mentón levantando su rostro suavemente lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos – Igual de hermosa, para mí, con lentes eras hermosa, más que todas las chicas en el mundo, y ahora sigues igual de hermosa, eso no cambiará para mí, no te comparas en nada a nadie más, entiende esto – amplió su sonrisa – Tú eres Kari Yagami, con lentes, sin lentes, como sea, serás la misma para mí.

Kari quiso hablar pero nada salía de ella, sintió como algo comenzaba a molestar en su garganta, simplemente Davis era un chico increíble, se sintió tonta en ese momento, no necesitaba que él se lo dijera, siempre sería Kari para él, bonita o como antes, seguía siendo la misma, y al parecer ni siquiera ella lo había entendido – Gracias Davis – susurró bajando la mirada avergonzada, casi todo el que la veía la elogiaba, tontos al igual que ella, ahora lo veía y comprendía, el moreno no lo había hecho, porque era el único que entendió que ella no había cambiado, seguía siendo ella misma en el interior, que era lo más importante, y que casi nadie veía.

– Por nada – el moreno aun la sostenía – Hey – llamó – Pero no te pongas triste que …

Lo calló, si, le había robado un beso, casto, demasiado rápido a su parecer, pero no importaba, nada importaba, había sido un mero impulsó, pero ni así se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, no lo miraba, sentía como los nervios en su cuerpo aumentaban, y el ardor en sus mejillas cada vez subía.

– Vaya – fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno, le sorprendió el repentino beso que su amiga le había dado, era casi increíble para él, sonrió – Kari – llamó algo inseguro, no le molestaba el gesto que su amiga acababa de realizar, si no que le asustaba pudiera arrepentirse de ello, cuando Kari lo miró se decidió, ya había pasado una vez, no tenía nada de malo que volviera a repetirse, tomó con delicadeza por las mejillas a la castaña, conforme se acercaba a ella cerró los ojos, le alegró que ella no pusiera resistencia.

– Kari.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente uno del otro, subieron la vista para encontrarse con la persona que los había interrumpido, y al que al parecer se encontraba algo molesta.

– TK – Susurró Kari anonada.

– Ustedes – los miró detenidamente a cada uno – ¿Iban a besarse? – Sus palabras demostraban el gran asombro que la escena le había causado.

La castaña se levantó molesta ante tal acusación, que aunque era cierta, el rubio no tenía derecho a meterse en ella – Si, creo que era lo más obvio. ¿Necesitas que te lo comprobemos?

Tanto Davis como TK abrieron sus ojos impresionados, nunca creyeron que la castaña fuera a reaccionar así.

– Pero – Volvió a replicar el ojiazul – Ustedes no pueden hacer eso – No sabía que era lo que hacia allí, ni mucho menos que era lo que hacia, pero no podía evitarlo.

– Claro que podemos – Protesto la castaña – Salgo con Davis desde hace unos días.

El moreno miró sorprendido la cara del rubio, claramente la noticia no le había gustado en lo más minímo, por lo cual decidió intervenir – Así es Takeru, además no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en cosas que no te incumben y esta es una de ellas.

– No les creo, vi claramente como Davis iba a besarte.

– ¿Ibas a besar a mi hermana? …

* * *

><p>– Ya te dije que ahora no puedo salir, mucho menos que estés aquí.<p>

La chica se cruzó de brazos – Pues llámale o envíale otro mensaje y dile que ya no venga, ¿Para que la quieres? Yo estoy aquí.

– Ya te dije que no – Respondió exasperado.

La chica sonrió – Bueno, no se hable más – Dijo abrazándolo, él intentó separarse pero en cuanto sintió los labios de la rubia tocar los suyos no se resistió.

– Que persistente eres – Dijo sin separarse de ella.

– Lo que pasa es que a veces te comportas como un tonto conmigo Toshio – Separándose un poco para hablar, volvió a estampar sus labios con los de él.

El chico intentó separarse, pero la chica seguía empeñada en no soltarlo – Kasumi – Separándose un poco de ella, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse, miró asustado a la persona recién llegada.

– Mimi …

**Continuará …**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :D <strong>

**Woaa al fin regrese, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero de verdad que no había tenido nada de tiempo, pero ya ni modo, regrese hahahaha y estoy de vacaciones. AL FIN :´D**

**Que decirles?, huhuhu este capítulo me esmere mucho por ustedes, más de lo normal : ) y espero que les haya gustado. Espero no me odien por haber cortado en los momentos más emocionantes xDDD**

**Todo continuará para el próximo capítulo, a verdad que les prometí ciertas partecillas la vez pasada?, pues aquí ya vieron algunas. Y les voy a adelantar algo, que estoy casi segura por ahora no entiendan, pero lo harán créanme, puse esos adelantos, y quedaron dos, uno de ellos dará la sentencia final ;) ¿Cuál creen que sea? Afgjashfghasjdfhjasjahfdavs esta difícil, pero yo lo tengo todo contemplado hahaha :P Ni se imaginan que va a pasar en uno de los próximos capítulos :$**

**Mil disculpas a aquellos que estuvieron pidiendo el capítulo, no se había podido, perdón, pero ya tratare de ser puntual ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, lo valoró bastante, ustedes son mi gasolina para echar a andar mi motor, hahaha ando muy imaginativa xDDD Aunque el título me deja dudando, incluir tantas cosas me pone a pensar cual podría ser el adecuado :/**

**De hecho tengo varios fics en mente, ya luego que acabe estos hahaha los empezaré, uno ya hasta título tiene, y otro de ellos les adelantó que ahora la protagonista será Mimi Tachikawa ya también tiene título :´D les gustará, pero no les diré de que es :P, hasta un OS navideño tengo, y ya tengo a mi personaje principal, será toda una sorpresa *.***

**Ahora mis lectores sin cuenta:**

**Yakiru: Hola, si me fue bien con eso de los exámenes, muy bien de hecho xDD espero que a ti también te haya ido excelente ;) hahaha no quise decirles que pusieran la canción porque creí que se iban a revolver como aquí la letra esta en español C: me dices como te fue así. Si Toshio es todo lo contrario a Davis que es un amor de amigo, y créeme yo también odio los malos momentos Taiora u.u, si Mimi y Alfred conspiran contra Toshio yo me les uno, hahaha no te preocupes no dejaré el fic, lo terminaré, tenlo por seguro ;D Muchas gracias por leer el fic, que bueno que te guste ;) y gracias por comentar, aquí esta el capítulo. No creo que tengas una maldición, mira ya actualice xDDD**

**Spike: Hola, claro que continuaré con mi fic, no lo dejaré , ni loca xDDD que bueno que también te guste, espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer y comentar :D**

**Sora: Hola, de verdad que muchas gracias, la imaginación es uno de mis dones, se me ocurre cada cosa, y bueno este fic fue una de ellas, que bueno que el fic te agrade, muchas gracias por leerlo y darme pilas para continuar.**

**Y creo que la otra Sora es la misma pero por si no: Aquí esta la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo : ) Si es la misma pues me avisas C:**

**Y a los demás ya les conteste a cada uno, ya saben los amo :´D A TODOS GRACIAS!**

**Y ven, "Dicen que todo lo bueno es de piel morena" Por eso amo a Tai hahahaha por que no lo confunden con Bob esponja xDDD Si lo ví en Facebook ¬¬ No podía callarlo xD**

***.* También hice un One-Shot, :´D mi primer OS, me emocionó también por eso, hahahaha es que me gustó como quedó, fue un regalo de cumpleaños :B**

**Chicos, espero de verdad que a todos les haya ido excelente en clases, y que disfruten mucho sus vacaciones.**

**Nos leemos =D**

**Faty Takenouchii**


	14. Confusión y dolor

**La luz de una estrella**

**Capítulo 14: Confusión y dolor.**

– Ya te dije que ahora no puedo salir, mucho menos que estés aquí.

La chica se cruzó de brazos – Pues llámale o envíale otro mensaje y dile que ya no venga, ¿Para que la quieres? Yo estoy aquí.

– Ya te dije que no – Respondió exasperado.

La chica sonrió – Bueno, no se hable más – Dijo abrazándolo, él intentó separarse pero en cuanto sintió los labios de la rubia tocar los suyos no se resistió.

– Que persistente eres – Dijo sin separarse de ella.

– Lo que pasa es que a veces te comportas como un tonto conmigo Toshio – Separándose un poco para hablar, volvió a estampar sus labios con los de él.

El chico intentó separarse, pero la chica seguía empeñada en no soltarlo – Kasumi – Separándose un poco de ella, dirigió su vista hacia la puerta que acababa de abrirse, miró asustado a la persona recién llegada.

– Mimi – Apenas y logró pronunciar su nombre, la vió salir, dio un empujón a Kasumi y la siguió – Mimi, espera – Su paso era bastante rápido, le sorprendía eso de la chica – Espera por favor.

La castaña se detuvo, giró a verlo – Déjame en paz ¿Quieres? – Su tonó de voz era considerablemente alto por lo que una pareja que pasaba por allí volteó a verlos de reojo, y aunque lo notó no le importo y volvió a retomar su camino.

El chico rodó los ojos y alcanzando su paso tomó a la chica por su muñeca, ella volteó a verlo con una mueca que delataba el dolor que le causaba el apretón del chico, este al notarlo relajó un poco el agarre, pero manteniéndolo lo suficientemente firme para evitar que la chica siguiera.

Bajó la mirada y tomó ambas manos de la castaña que tenía su mirada perdida hacia un lado, sin mirarlo – Mimi – No vió reacción por parte de ella – Necesito que me escuches – Su mirada se tensó él no era una persona paciente y menos en momentos como esos – No es lo que tú piensas…

Levantó su mirada y la posó en negros ojos del chico, ¿Quién la creía?, ¿Una idiota? – ¿A no? – Reclamó – No me mientas los ví claramente…

– Consolándola – No dejándola terminar, mencionó lo primero que había pasado por su cabeza en ese instante – Estaba consolándola.

Completa confusión fue lo que la expresión de Mimi delataba, confusión e indignación, eso no era precisamente lo que sus ojos habían alcanzado a ver – Consolándola – Se sentía de cierta manera tonta reclamándole eso – ¿De qué? – Inquirió sin quitar su insistente mirada de la de él.

– No sé si pueda decirte – No sabía ni que iba a decirle, no pensó en consecuencias al dar esa excusa, simplemente lo vió por su mente y lo dijó.

– ¿Y por qué no? – Seguramente parecía la novia más celosa del momento, pero era necesario.

– Ella – Tartamudeó un poco mientras su cabeza procesaba una buena excusa que dar – Me pidió que no le dijera a nadie – Soltó las delicadas manos de la castaña y llevó las propias a sus mejillas obligándola a mirarlo – Ella es mi amiga, y quiero apoyarla, y – Guardó un pequeño silencio mientras buscaba un orden correcto entre las palabras que revoloteaban por su mente – Quiero que tu me apoyes – Finalizó con una mueca totalmente seria.

Ella pareció meditarlo, sus palabras habían sonado tan reales, y bueno, no era que ella no saliera con amigos, pero no se abrazaba con ellos muy seguido, y menos de esas maneras.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Matt llegó a su cabeza, y un sinfín de hermosos recuerdos la asaltaron haciéndola sonreír levemente, cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que el pelinegro le dirigía bajó la vista, soltó rápidamente las manos de Toshio y se cruzó de brazos.

– Mimi, te estoy diciendo la verdad.

– Está bien, te creo – Habló sin pensarlo y sinceramente se arrepintió al momento, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, se vería bastante tonta y contradictoria de ella misma.

– ¿De verdad? – Preguntó algo dudoso, conocía lo suficiente de la castaña como para saber que las palabras de la chica no eran cien por ciento reales y seguras. Además un tema así y darlo por cerrado de una manera tan sencilla no era propio de la castaña.

Ella, por su parte solo asintió – No te puedo prohibir darles abrazos a tus amigas, y menos que les des tu apoyo cuando te necesiten – Desvió su vista por breves segundos para después mirarlo – Lamento haberme comportado de esa manera – Se disculpó – Debí haberte escuchado primero – Cabizbaja mencionó.

– No te preocupes – Respondió levantando el rostro de la chica suavemente por el mentón – No debes disculparte, solo quiero que sepas que – Se lamió los labios antes de continuar – Te amo, que te quede claro – Dicho eso, chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Fue un golpe de suerte haberla encontrado de ese humor, hubiera sido desastroso terminar su relación con la Tachikawa, su fama y reputación en la escuela dependían de ello. Por suerte la chica solo logró verlos abrazados, si hubiera apreciado el beso con sus ojos, estaba seguro esa sería una historia totalmente diferente.

No iba a caer por una estupidez…

* * *

><p>– No les creo, vi claramente como Davis iba a besarte.<p>

– ¿Ibas a besar a mi hermana?

Los tres miraron a la persona que recién llegaba, por la expresión en su rostro era claro que al igual que TK, tal _noticia_ no le había parecido del todo.

– Esperen – Rápidamente habló la castaña – Están malinterpretando las cosas.

Los tres chicos prestaron atención de inmediato, interesados y muy confundidos la miraron expectantes, cada uno tratando de aparentar algo distinto.

– Davis no iba a besarme – Aclaró con una voz totalmente firme – Yo lo iba a hacer – Finalizó sonriendo.

Davis sintió algo removerse en su interior, algo demasiado satisfactorio que de inmediato lo llenó de una inmensa alegría, no tardó en mostrarlo con una enorme sonrisa, misma que fue vista en todo su esplendor por el rubio y Tai.

Al notar como nadie decía nada decidió volver a intervenir – Es mejor que nos vayamos, se nos irá la tarde muy rápido y quiero aprovecharla por completo – Tomó la mano del moreno dispuesta a darse la vuelta, ignorar a los otros dos e irse.

– ¿Por qué ibas a besar a Davis?

La pregunta de su hermano la hizo detenerse de inmediato, rodó los ojos intentando relajarse, no iba a ceder y comportarse amablemente con ellos, debía aguantar – No tengo porque darles explicaciones a ninguno de los dos – Aclaró rolando su vista entre los dos chicos – Pero quiero que dejen de molestarme – Debía ser fuerte, aguantar por ella misma – Salgo con Davis desde hace unos días, y ahora tengo una cita con él, así que si nos disculpan – Apretó el agarre con el moreno – Nos vamos.

Jaló del moreno luego de dirigir una rápida mirada a los otros dos. No podía creer que ella hubiera hecho eso. Era Kari Yagami, la chica más débil de toda la escuela, y acababa de demostrarles tanto a ellos como a ella misma que eso había cambiado.

Se alejó lo suficiente, ya encontrándose a una distancia bastante considerable de los chicos, soltó al moreno, se giró hacia él, lo abrazó y se aferró a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pudo.

La acción de la castaña tomó por sorpresa al moreno, pero no dudo de inmediato en corresponder su abrazo, comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda al sentir sollozar a la chica.

Kari simplemente no podía con todo lo que pasaba por su mente en ese momento, la hacia sentir débil. Eran muchos sentimientos, emociones, tantas que no podía identificarlas, no supo como fue que soportó haber estado en ese momento con su hermano y el rubio, haber aguantado sus miradas, sus palabras, no sabía por que ellos hacían eso, ¿A que creían que estaban jugando? Ella no lo hacía y no quería hacerlo.

Se separó del moreno mirándolo a los ojos – Davis no puedo – Su ronca voz no ayudaba a sacar todo lo que guardaba dentro de si. El moreno le dirigió una mirada que sintió tan cálida y alentarla a continuar – No entiendo porque lo hacen – Continuó mientras su vista se nublaba cada vez más a consecuencia de las lágrimas alojadas en sus ojos – ¿Por qué lo hacen?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? – Empuñó sus manos y cerró los ojos – No quiero, pero por más que lo intentó más duele – Los abrió e intentó regular su respiración que ya se encontraba muy agitada – Cuatro años – Volvió a exhalar lentamente – Por momentos parece que de verdad les importo, que le importó a TK – Pausó brevemente – A mi hermano – Su voz terminó en un casi inaudible murmuro.

Davis no dejaba de mirarla, le dolía verla en ese estado, le dolía quizá igual que a ella, porque la entendía, entendía el porqué del sentir de la castaña, la comprendía. Y no era justo que por culpa de otros Kari se sintiera de esa manera.

– Por momentos llego a creer que mi viejo hermano, mi viejo Tai esta de vuelta, ese hermano que siempre me cuidaba, me sobreprotegía – Una amarga sonrisa se formó en su rostro – Procuraba mi bien, me abrazaba, me recordaba lo mucho que me quería cada que podía – Se abrazó a si misma – Pero luego sale él, ese chico al que ya no le importo, ese chico que les dice a los demás que no soy su hermana – Aferró sus uñas a sus brazos bajando la cabeza – Ese que, dicen miles de cosas humillándome y no hace nada, al contrario, les da la razón –Cerró sus ojos, ya no quería hablar, ya no podía.

Quería gritar, gritarle al mundo cualquier cosa, cualquiera que pudiera hacerla quitarse todo es gran peso llenó de dolor que cargaba consigo.

En ese preciso momento se sentía sola, sin nadie a su lado, sentía que no le importaba absolutamente a ningún ser en el mundo, entonces lo sintió, los fuertes brazos del moreno a su alrededor, rodeándola por completo, y se dio cuenta de su gran error. No estaba sola.

Varias imágenes aparecieron frente a ella, aún con los ojos cerrados, en ellas muchas personas, a las cuales les tenía un inmenso cariño, le sonreían, abrió los ojos, por encima del hombro de Davis diviso lo que les rodeaba, arboles, flores, cientos de ellas, entonces fue que lo comprendió.

Y le dio la razón a su hermano, era completamente cierto, todas las personas cambian, lo había escuchado decir eso muchas veces, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello. Hasta ese momento.

Todos cambian, ¿Por qué ella no?, ¿Quién se lo impedía? Ya no estaba sola, y si lo pensaba bien, nunca lo había estado.

Observó a dos aves sobre uno de los arboles a sus espaldas, picoteando las ramas de este, luego de unos momentos una de ellas se fue, y para su sorpresa otra llegó. Nunca había puesto atención en ello, había visto la misma escena de aves miles de veces, pero jamás había tenido el impacto que causó en ella ese momento.

Muchas personas llegan a tu vida, muchas se van, y otras se quedan para toda la vida, abrazó al moreno por la espalda.

Muchas son para siempre.

* * *

><p>– ¿Por qué esa cara?<p>

La pelirroja maldijo la repentina visita de Alfred, no era que le molestará, muy al contrario, amaba la compañía del chico, pero ese momento no era el mejor. Dejando todo pensamiento negativo de lado, negó suavemente con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado indicándole que pasará.

– Que sorpresa – Expresó la pelirroja sonriendo tratando de sonar lo más convincente y _normal _posible.

– Y vaya que te sorprendí – Acercó su rostro al de Sora para intentar mirarla a los ojos, movimiento al que, por acto reflejo, la pelirroja se alejó rápidamente – Dime ¿Sucede algo?

– No – Respondió juguetonamente.

– Que buena actriz eres – No sabía para que le preguntaba si sabía perfectamente que solo conseguiría respuestas de ese tipo de su parte, simplemente negando la verdad – Ya, dime que tienes – Volvió a insistir, y a juzgar por lo que su rostro logró expresar comprobó que no se equivocaba.

– No sé porque insistes tanto, ya te dije que no tengo nada – Negó de nueva cuenta mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en busca de algún pretexto que pudiera evitar que el chico siguiera haciendo tantas preguntas.

– Te conozco – Respondió con simpleza, la pelirroja detuvo su andar a media cocina, por suerte desde allí el chico no alcanzaba a verla, si no, seguramente, se daría cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba, un estado de total confusión, un estado en el que pedía ayuda a gritos.

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza – Pero ya te dije que no tengo nada, ¿Por qué no dejas de preguntar lo mismo?

– Mejor dime en _Mi _cara que no quieres decírmelo y dejaré de insistir.

La pelirroja recargó su cabeza en el refrigerador, sabía como era el chico, no le gustaba mentirle, siempre le contaba lo que le sucedía, pero en esa ocasión no podía hacerlo, esperaba ya después poder contarle toda la verdad – Lo que pasó hoy con Kasumi – Salió de la cocina caminando en dirección al chico.

– Sora – Resopló – No te irás a rendir ¿Verdad? – Lo miró curiosa al no saber exactamente a que se refería – Si estamos aquí es por algo – La mirada del chico hacia la pelirroja era seria, bastante a su parecer – Espero no lo hayas olvidado ya, te lo recuerdo – Se acercó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella – Quieres recuperar a tus amigos, pero – Bajó la mirada para después posarla sobre los ojos rubíes frente a él – Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste antes de venir aquí.

Al parecer ella no lo recordaba – ¿Qué de todo? – Preguntó. Le había dicho cientos de cosas, si, pero no sabía exactamente a que se refería.

Le sonrió – Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y lo que quieras hacer te apoyaré – Observó a la chica asentir levemente tras unos breves segundos – Tú misma me dijiste que el volver no sería nada fácil, y no tenías asegurado un buen recibimiento – Quizó descifrar la expresión en el rostro de Sora pero no lo consiguió – Pero lo tuviste, a pesar de todo, puede que las cosas no salgan como las planeaste.

– Lo sé, estoy consciente de ello – Sinceró con la cabeza baja.

Sabía que sus palabras podían resultar muy difíciles de aceptar y duras para la pelirroja, pero tenía que abrirle los ojos a tiempo, no quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones y después saliera muy dañada, no se lo perdonaría, el hizo una promesa que debía cumplir a costa de todo – Sé que quieres ayudar a Kari, ayudarla a volver a la vida que tenían antes, pero puede que no se pueda – Intentó respirar tranquilamente sin exaltarse cuando tuvo para él la mirada de Sora – Tú misma me dijiste que sabías que, quizá no fuera posible volver a traer a tus amigos de vuelta, y sé lo mucho que te preocupa eso por Kari, pero – Dudó un poco antes de seguir – Deberías de considerar otras opciones en caso de que lo que quieres hacer no funcione.

La pelirroja de nuevo miró al suelo, se mantenía callada y parecía que fuera, muy fuera de ese mundo, pero había escuchado a la perfección las palabras de su amigo y trataba de digerirlas bien. Todas y cada una de ellas eran ciertas, aunque le costará admitirlo y eso era lo peor.

– Sabes que te apoyaré en todo, y esto es parte de ello – Siguió al notar como parecía que la pelirroja no lo miraría – Espero que puedas recuperarlos, se lo mucho que te importan cada uno de ellos, pero no te dejaré caer por algún error por parte de ellos.

Levantó por fin la mirada – He estado – junto sus manos y jugó con sus dedos a consecuencia de sus miedos del momento – Pensado en eso – Y era cierto, había estado pensado en que sería lo que haría si por más intentos no lograba nada – Aún no defino nada, voy a esperar un poco – Y era lo que tenía claro hacer, apenas comenzaba no se rendiría tan rápido, pero debía considerar planes secundarios, y esos a pesar de todo, serían aún más complicados y sobre todo, dolorosos.

Alfred la miró esperando algún otro argumento de su parte, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que por el momento era mejor dejarlo así.

No quería hablar nada sobre lo que había pensado, era algo que se guardaría para ella misma, únicamente hasta que, si se llegará el momento, comenzaría con ello. Como sabía sería doloroso hasta para ella, pero no le importaba, pasará lo que pasará, su regreso no habría sido por nada.

– ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta? – Propusó Alfred – Te invitó un helado – Tal vez el estado de animo de la pelirroja no era muy bueno, y menos por todo lo que se vió obligado a decirle, pero debía sacarla de allí y alentarla – Y será doble.

Sora enarcó una ceja – ¿Tratas de comprarme con un helado doble?

Rió – Tal vez – Pusó su mano en su barbilla aparentando parecer pensativo.

– Esta bien – Tomó su móvil de la mesita – Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Al verla acercarse a la puerta sonrió – Vamos – Le gustaba verla animada.

* * *

><p>– No sabía que tu hermana salía con él.<p>

El moreno lo miró rodando los ojos – Ni yo, pero no me importa – Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos – Total, es su vida – Notó como el rubio seguía callado con la vista en quien sabe donde, totalmente perdido – No me digas que a ti si.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de mirarlo – ¿Qué yo que?

Soltó una fuerte carcajada – Ya veo – Ante la mirada inquisidora de TK continuó – Te gusta mi hermana.

Frunció el ceño, no tanto por le hecho de haberle dicho que la castaña le gustará, si no, porque el moreno nunca se refería a Kari como su hermana, siempre era Kari y solo Kari, incluso a veces ni siquiera su nombre decía – Claro que no – Decidió no mencionarle nada sobre su pequeña _observación_, de cualquier manera sabía que saldría perdiendo.

– Si claro – Desvió su mirada del rubio para intentar fijar su vista en dos personas que paseaban cerca de allí, le parecían conocidos.

– No te preocupes, yo no pretendo a tu hermana – De nuevo captó la completa atención del moreno – Davis le dará los cuidados que le hacen falta – Sonrió la notar la expresión del moreno, era más que evidente que tal comentario no le había agradado.

Se encogió de hombros y miró por encima del hombro del rubio el cual giró la cabeza nada discreto para ver que era lo que el moreno tanto veía.

Evitó reír, sabía que Tai ocultaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era lo de su hermana, y acababa de comprobar que el moreno celaba al chico con el que Sora se acercaba, esa cara lo decía todo, no por nada le prestaba poca atención a él y mucha a esos dos.

No se daban cuenta de que ellos dos se encontraban allí, si Tai era despistado, esos dos lo superaban, pero claro ¿Cómo iban a notarlos? si se acercaban riéndose de quien sabe que cosa, comiendo del helado del otro, y Alfred parecía abrazarla por los hombros, y claro ella nada negada. Estaba seguro que si él hacia eso se llevaría a cambio un desprecio por parte de ella.

No quería aceptarlo, pero ese remordimiento, ese sentimiento dentro de si que lo quemaba, que lo hacía sentir menos, triste, ese tipo de cosas era lo que él conocía como celos.

Y lo confirmó cuando la pelirroja dejó de reír frente a ellos, estaba casi seguro que los pasaría de largo – Hola muchachos.

Tanto Alfred como la pelirroja pararon su andar y miraron al rubio – Hola TK – Saludó la pelirroja – No te había visto – Y era verdad, en cuanto vió a el moreno allí no pensó ni un segundo en seguir como si nada.

– Si me dí cuenta – Miró disimuladamente al moreno – Ibas demasiado entretenida, se nota que se la estaban pasando muy bien – Dijó para intentar molestarlo – Así que mejor…

– ¿No piensas saludarme?

Esa pregunta aunque ya se la esperaban, igual les dejó con los nervios de punta – No – Respondió con simpleza la pelirroja, sabía que Tai haría algún tipo de pregunta de ese tipo, y fuera cual fuera tenía claro lo que haría.

– ¿Por qué sigues tan molesta conmigo?

Enarcó una ceja – No tienes vergüenza – Mencionó mirándolo a los ojos – Quiero que me dejes en paz.

– ¿Aún no lo entiendes?

– Según tú – Hizo la seña de comillas con ayuda de sus dedos – ¿Qué debo de entender? Que voy a dejar que me beses como si nada – Se apresuró a contestar – Ah perdón, pero que te quede claro que aunque seas el chico más popular, social y deseado de la escuela, de todo Tokio, incluso del mundo – Se acercó a él, pareciera como si quisiera hacerle algún tipo de reto – Es algo que no me importa, eres como cualquier otro chico para mí.

– ¿Hiciste qué?, ¿La besaste? – Reclamó molestó Alfred – Eso era lo que no me quisiste decir ¿Cierto? – No fue una pregunta, fue una completa afirmación.

– Si, eso fue lo que hice – Fue toda una satisfacción el ver la cara de molestia de Alfred – La bese – No le importaba nada de lo que decía, con ver la expresión del chico era suficiente.

– Quiero que te alejes de ella – Exigió – No quiero que te le acerques.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada – Alfred tú ¿Me estas diciendo eso? – Volvió a reír – No me digas – Miró a la pelirroja que se encontrada un poco asustada por la escena que se presentaba frente a ella – Estoy seguro que a ella no le molesta que lo haga.

– Cállate – Gritó Alfred, si de algo estaba seguro era que la pelirroja no era una chica cualquiera, y si se llegó a dar algún beso fue a causa del moreno.

– ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?, ¿Acaso son novios?

Alfred sintió sus mejillas arder, el coraje se estaba apoderando de todo su cuerpo – ¿Envidia de que lo seamos?

Al moreno pareció pensarlo – No – Respondió como si nada – Fuimos novios hace unos años – Ante la sorpresa de tanto de Alfred como de TK continuó – Un tonto amor de niños – Parecía no medir sus palabras, y no darse cuenta de ello – ¿Por qué tener envidia por algo que ya pase?

Alfred sonrió – Tú fuiste quizá el pasado – Lo miró directamente a los ojos, manteniendo una dura mirada – Yo soy su presente y su futuro – Dicho eso y sin importarle nada más, tomó a Sora de la mano y se la llevó de allí.

No supó exactamente porque, pero lo que sentía dentro de ella no era algo normal, era un duro y frío sentimiento, ese que hacia encogerse su corazón dentro de si, el horrible nudo en la garganta y las incontrolables ganas de llorar.

TK observó como la pelirroja se quedó sin habla, parecía ida, volteó a ver al moreno sorprendido, ¿De verdad Tai había dicho todo eso?, sabía que el moreno era bastante impulsivo hasta para hablar lo era, pero lo que acababa de hacer era hasta para él, una completa estupidez.

– ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó el moreno ante la fuerte y extraña mirada que el rubio le dirigía.

El ojiazul por su parte sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó solo, quizá era mejor dejar que el solo se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, si de por si, él ya tenía sus propios problemas.

Alfred volteó breves segundo hacia atrás para notar como el rubio se iba, le daba miedo que el moreno los siguiera, allí si que lo golpearía, si se evitó el hacerlo cuando estaba frente a él, no sabía si aguantaría si lo volviera a ver. Lo que había dicho había sido muy duro, su sinceridad no fue para nada buena.

Miró de reojo a la pelirroja, se mantenía callada mirando al frente, no la soltó, prefería tenerla así, que supiera que él estaba con ella. Tai acababa de cometer una completa estupidez.

Sora no sabía a donde llevar su mente, quería transportarla a otro lugar, uno donde olvidara lo que el moreno acababa de decir, "Un tonto amor de niños" no podía creer que Tai pensara eso, porque para ella si había significado algo muy importante, eran niños, cierto, pero eso no le quitaba lo especial que fue.

O al menos para ella.

* * *

><p>Era extraño, debería sentirse mal, sentirse paranoica, sentirse engañada, igual como se sentiría una novia después de ver a su novio abrazado con otra chica, pero no era así.<p>

Dejó a su lado el cepillo con el que desenredaba su cabello, y se recargó en la cabecera de su cama abrazando sus piernas flexionadas. Miró el poster frente a ella, era una famosa pareja de una telenovela del momento, ella quería sentirse como ellos se veían, felices uno al lado del otro.

¿Por qué no era así?, no lo comprendía. Debería seguir incluso molesta con Toshio, desconfiada, sentir un terrible miedo de que la cambiara por otra chica.

Verificar sus cuentas sociales como loca y encelarse con cualquier comentario, pero no. No hacia nada de eso, nunca lo había hecho, y no sabía porque. Si antes de andar con el pelinegro anduvo con algunos chicos, y ni siquiera a ellos los llegó a celar, o al menos no de la manera en que ella lo hubiera pensado.

¿Por qué un chico, un simple amigo puede sacarte tantos celos, preocupaciones?, ¿No debería ser al revés?

Suspiró, era malo encontrarse así, debería estar tirada en su cama, con el celular en mano esperando algún mensaje o llamada, incluso estar llamándolo ella misma, pero no le apetecía.

Rememoró el momento de la tarde, cuando vió a Toshio no solo con Kasumi dentro de su casa, si no, que también la estaba abrazando, y eso no tuvó casi ningún efecto en ella, de inmediato se sintió traicionada, usada, pero para nada dolida, no sintió perder mucho con ello.

Cuando se fue tampoco lo sentía, era solo el hecho de que la hubiera engañado, pero no sentía dolor. El pelinegro era su novio, y ya no la hacia sentir igual que antes. Por más que quisiera evitar pensar en ello, le era imposible, su relación con Toshio se había enfriado, quería obligarse a si misma a sentir amor por el, enamorada, pero no podía.

Hubó un malentendido con él, un malentendido que estuvo a punto de terminar con su relación. Un malentendido que se resolvió y logró arreglar. Y no se sentía aliviada.

Quería a Toshio y mucho, el paso de los años logró sacarle mucho cariño hacia el chico, incluso tal vez logró haber amor, pero eso había cambiado, se había enfriado.

No quería terminar con él, no quería parecer una mala persona, apreciaba lo mucho que el chico la quería y no se perdonaría hacerle algún tipo de daño.

Quizá y con el paso del tiempo… Volvería a enamorarse, Por qué lo estuvo, ¿No?

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Odio poner eso -.- porque ya se acabó y ahora a esperar D: me pongo en sus lugares de verdad, y sé lo horrible que es esperar entre capítulo y capítulo, pero cada vez se me complica más escribir u.u<strong>

**Ahora que ya iba para tres meses sin actualizar, PERDÓN! D: si fue mucho tiempo, y estuve de vacaciones casi dos meses D: pero me fue peor estarlo xD de verdad por los preparativos navideños, me usaron de niñera, de duende, de Santa Clos y cocinera C´: experiencias bonitas, pero pesadas xD**

**Fui a pasar año nuevo a la playa, pero por ser una buena niña (?) me quede un poquito más, como unos 22 días xD y ya regresando a la escuela :P Y en la escuela D: mi verdugo, primeras semanas y fueron bien pesadas -.-**

**Y ya regrese :´D bueno en este fic, se fijaron que actualice uno de mis viejos fics (?) Nunca me vuelvo a encharcar con tantos fics a la vez xD**

**Ahora si yendo al fic (Pretexto xD)**

**Puras escenas feas D: pero necesarias, ¿Ya les revele algo?, ¿Les resolví alguna duda?, es que con tantas que salen asfdasfgasdgfashgdfhasha D:**

**Las parejas cada vez se distancian mas, llego a preguntarme ¿Cómo le voy a hacer? xD pero ya lo tengo todo planeado C: solo me falta escribirlo, y escribir todo es muy complicado D:  
><strong>

**¿Les gustó el capítulo? :S Yo lo sentí raro :O Disculpen si hay algún error cuide mucho eso, como la "F" en mi teclado esta fallando, se la come mucho cuando la intento escribir y ni me doy cuenta D:**

**Ahora si, voy a intentar de todo por actualizar semanalmente, y como ya me puse al corriente con mi primer fic, sería algo así:**

**Viernes: ¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?**

**Sábado: La luz de una estrella.**

**Domingo: Secuestrando tu amor.**

**Si, intentaré actualizar mañana :D porque tengo tarea ufadhagdkjfhadkfjds :( y "¿Cómo decirte TE AMO?" Unos dos o tres capítulos más y terminará :´D Los días podrían recorrerse :/ pero por mientras así le dejamos ;)**

**Awww sus reviews dafgshkfgskgfasdfasdfads los amé y los sigo amando :´D están todos bellos *.* muchas gracias por el apoyo y la espera :B me motivan mucho a escribir, los leo, y los leo, y los leo, y no me canso :´) GRACIAS! Por poner en favoritos y alertas también :´B ~` **

**Lectores sin cuenta:**

**Sora: No, no, no, muchas gracias a ustedes, el fic va para y por ustedes, no sería lo mismo :´D Espero este capítulo te guste, y oww muchas gracias. Y si, escribir es una pasión muy bonita, y dedicarme a ello si esta en mis planes *.* Créeme habrá muchos celos y no solo de Tai ;) Un beso hasta Paraguay! Y gracias por el apoyo C;**

**Artemisa-Cazadora: Hola, si entre el Daikari y el Takari hay unas escenas muy fuertes (?) Y el beso fue una de ellas ;/ No eres la única en querer ahorcar a Kasumi xD Muchas gracias, espero que tú también realices todo con buenos resultados :B Muchas gracias por seguir el fic :´D que esta donde esta por ustedes. Un abrazo enorme :) **

**Sara García: Hola Sara n.n me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, gracias por escribirme :´B Y claro que la terminaré ;) Eso seguro, saludos :D**

**También gracias a quienes leen mi fic y no dejan RR, que bellos son C; pero no tengo como agradecerles a cada uno :/, un abrazo a todos :N**

**Me extendí xD**

**Los amo :´D **

**Faty Takenouchii =)**


	15. Las estrellas

**La luz de una estrella.**

**Capítulo 15: Las estrellas.**

* * *

><p>Era increíble como los días pasaban tan rápido, al menos para ella, la semana se le había pasado volando, fue extraño, apenas y se había hecho un cambio completo de look y se enfermaba, cosas de la vida, pensó, causándole un poco de gracia.<p>

Se giró mirando el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche, tres con quince, rodó los ojos frustrada y de inmediato tuvo que cerrarlos apretándolos con sus dedos al sentir leve punzadas sobre estos – Maldición – Dijo y volvió a situarse boca arriba.

Se sentía mal física e internamente, esos días estaban siendo por completo una tortura, claro aceptaba que su vida había cambiado mucho, pero esos cambios no solo habían sido para bien porque notaba que muchos le afectaban de una u otra forma.

La "guerra" declarada entre Sora y Kasumi fue muy en serio, no creía que fuera a llegar a tanto, pero esa semana se lo había comprobado, no se hablaban absolutamente para nada, incluso evitaban el tener que mirarse, y eso había provocado algo más.

La escuela parecía estar dividida en dos, y tal vez debería de alegrarle, pero no. Una mitad se encontraba del lado de Kasumi y sorprendentemente la otra, se encontraba del lado de Sora… de su lado. Suspiró, era un verdadero tormento, los diamantes estaban perdiendo control y poder sobre el instituto, y todo gracias a las "Estrellas", porque nadie perdió tiempo para encontrarle el nombre adecuado a su lado.

Y ella, por desgracia era perteneciente de ese grupo, de las estrellas, era un miembro más. Muchos la tacharían de loca si se enteraban de lo que pensaba acerca de eso, de su ahora grupo, pero nadie estaba en sus zapatos, por lo tanto nadie la entendería.

¿Por qué eran tan superficiales?, ¿Por qué les importaba tanto un estúpido nombre?, nombre que marcaba una gran diferencia, antes solo eran los diamantes, y ahora las estrellas. Apretó la sabana bajo ella, no había pedido entrar en una escuela de ese tipo, donde los chismes corrían como el agua, donde conseguir un amigo era mucho más sencillo que conseguir un diez en deportes, porque la amistad parecía no valer nada, donde no parecía haber personas. Parecían cosas.

¿Qué se ganaban con todo eso? Ella no notaba ni una sola diferencia entre los diamantes, las ahora estrellas y el resto del instituto, NADA. Pero claro, como siempre su opinión no valía.

Solo quería vivir tranquila, es cierto que la vida de una persona es difícil y quizá sea muy complicado ser adolescente sobre todo, pero jamás se imaginó ese tipo de problemas. Porque no convivir como una escuela normal, con amigos normales, cero diferencias y sobre todo tranquilidad.

Recordó esa semana, su hermano parecía deprimido al igual que Sora quien se negaba a hablar sobre eso, los diamantes habían visitado a su hermano casi toda la semana, y TK no había vuelto a hablarle.

Todo había dado muchas vueltas, Mimi parecía distante de los diamantes, Matt con suerte y lograba verlo en el instituto, Kasumi parecía molesta con Toshio y Yue se encontraba fuera. Si fuera, no se encontraba dentro de ningún grupo, quizá y se encontraba dentro de los dos, no lo sabía, pero a él parecía no importarle, igual les hablaba a todos por igual y eso parecía no importarle a nadie, o tal vez ni siquiera notaban ese detalle. Claro, nadie a excepción de ella.

Desesperación, en parte, pero lo que mejor describía lo que sentía en ese momento era la palabra impotencia, porque sentía que no podía hacer nada, se sentía hundida, dentro de un profundo hoyo negro en el suelo.

Ella solo quería normalidad en su vida, pero esa posibilidad cada vez le parecía más imposible y lejana. Más fuera de su alcance. Hasta sentir como una lágrima tocó su oreja se dio cuenta que había comenzado a llorar, odiaba ser tan débil, tan inmune a todo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo más iba a aguantar estar de esa manera, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero ¿Con quién? Todos estaban muy ocupados como para escucharla.

Tal vez Yolei, pero había estado muy ocupada con su proyecto de ciencias, no quería molestarla, seguramente debía de haber quedado muy fatigada con tanto trabajo, y con lo que sabía la había estresado mucho.

No quería en si molestar a nadie, pero realmente tenía que hablar con alguien sobre la manera en la que se sentía, descargar su frustración de alguna u otra manera pero sin afectar a nadie más.

_Davis_, claro fue tonto no haber pensado en él desde un principio, pero le daba pena, prefería hablarlo con una chica, así quizá y se sentiría un poco más cómoda. Sora era una opción, pero esa semana se había comportado de una manera extraña, tenía muy en claro que algo le sucedía, pero la pelirroja parecía no querer contárselo y ella no la obligaría.

En definitiva, comenzaba a pensar que todo aquello se seguiría quedando en el mismo lugar, dentro de ella.

Se giró para intentar quedar un poco más cómoda, pero un dolor en su costado la hizo levantarse bruscamente, quedó sentada en la cama, bajó los pies sintiendo el suelo más frío de lo normal. No era posible, justo tenía esos dilemas y tenía que enfermarse.

Era un imán de problemas, un leve mareo llegó a ella ante su último pensamiento. ¿Qué hacía? Sus papas aún no regresaban y estaba segura que necesitaba ir al medico. Pero no quería decírselo a Tai, quizá y con algún medicamento…

Con un poco de trabajo se pusó de pie sosteniéndose de la cabecera de su cama, un mareo la invadió inmediatamente, volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando pasará, respiró lentamente para controlar su corazón que palpitaba a un ritmo mucho más rápido de lo normal.

Comenzó con pasos pequeños y se sostenía de todo cuanto podía, prefirió no encender la luz para evitar despertar a su hermano, tenía el sueño pesado pero prefería no arriesgarse.

Giró la perilla de la puerta, salió de su habitación, solo alcanzó a dar los primeros tres pasos y no aguantó más, quizó sostenerse, pero parecía haber perdido toda fuerza. Si de por si había obscuridad, sintió todo aún más negro…

Cerró lo ojos luego de abrirlos, no fue mucho pero si lo suficiente para notar la fuerte luz que la encandilo de repente, era extraño se sentía cansada y mucho, además tenía frío.

Volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz aún seguía allí, ¿Dónde estaba? Esa definitivamente no era su habitación, se levantó bruscamente y un fuerte dolor en su cien la hizo volver a recostarse.

– Tranquila – Sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo para luego tocar su frente – Todo esta bien.

Volvió a abrir los ojos – Sora, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mirándola extrañada – ¿Y donde estamos? – Añadió.

Eso causó un poco de gracia hacia la pelirroja, Kari parecía algo perdida – Estamos en el hospital – Sonrió.

– ¿Qué?, ¿Hospital?, ¿Qué hora es?

Sora parpadeó ante tantas preguntas – Son las diez de la mañana – Apuntó la ventana abierta donde el sol se dejaba ver – Anoche te desmayaste y te trajeron aquí – El rostro de la castaña le pedía más explicaciones, la pelirroja suspiró al no saber ni mucho menos poder dárselas – Escuché una ambulancia en la madrugada, no me imagine que fuera por ti – Bajó la mirada – Por la mañana fui a buscarte y como nadie abrió comencé a sospechar, y le pedí a mi mamá que me trajera.

Cuando terminó de hablar Kari la miró, inmediatamente se preocupó al ver sus ojos rojos, y la primera lágrima resbalar – Kari, ¿Qué…?

– Sora – Calló en cuando escuchó su susurro – Ya no aguantó esto – pasó su mano limpiando sus mejillas – No quiero seguir así.

Sora la abrazó, el sentimiento con el que la castaña lloraba le dolía, y aumento aún más cuando la castaña prosiguió.

– No entiendo porque pasa todo esto, yo solo quiero tener un hermano, una familia y amigos, es todo lo que pido, que me escuchen y que sienta que de verdad le importo a alguien.

Mordió su labio inferior mientras apretaba más el abrazo, se sentía egoísta, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? – Kari lo lamento mucho, me deje llevar por simples impulsos – Negó suavemente con la cabeza – Estoy siendo igual o peor que ellos, lo siento – Se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos – Pero eso no quiere decir que no me importes, además – Agregó – Hay muchas personas preocupadas por ti.

Frunció el ceño, ¿Muchas personas preocupadas por ella? no lo creía, pero cuando la pelirroja se levantó y dijó que iría a avisarles que ya había despertado no logró reprimir la sonrisa que eso le causó.

* * *

><p>¿Cómo se los diría? Chicos Kari acaba de despertar, no, sonaba muy seco, buenas noticias, Kari acaba de despertar, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Solo tendría que decírselos a sus amigos y a Tai, y bueno, allí estaba lo difícil, quería tener la menor comunicación con él moreno, aunque también quisiera hablar con él no lo haría, no era el mejor momento ni el lugar, además estaba su orgullo por delante de todo.<p>

Dio la vuelta y allí estaban – Chi… – Pareció que el momento pasaba lentamente por sus ojos, ¿A que hora había llegado Kasumi?, ¿Y por qué no soltaba la mano de Tai?, parecía ¿Preocupada? Que doble cara, lo sabía pero que se lo demostrara a cada momento era increíble – Kari acaba de despertar – Sonó seca y mucho, pero sinceramente no le importó.

– Que bueno – Se levantó de inmediato Yue – ¿Podemos verla? – La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que no lo sabía y su mente parecía bloqueada en ese momento – ¿Estas bien?

Asintió torpemente con la cabeza, no creía verse tan obvia pero al parecer si lo parecía.

– Si no se puede – Comentó de nuevo Yue – Creo que deberías ir a ver a tu hermana – Todos voltearon a ver a Tai enseguida, el cual sin más se levantó y sin decir nada se fue en dirección a la habitación.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Toshiko preguntó a su hija luego de que el moreno se hubiera ido – Llevas aquí toda la mañana y ya es tarde.

La pelirroja sonrió, sin duda tenía a la mejor de las mamás, la había acompañado al hospital y a parte se había quedado allí con ella – Creo que si, un poco, pero prefiero esperar a ver que sucederá con ella.

Toshiko sonrió – En ese caso, puedo traerles de desayunar aquí – se levantó y tras besar la mejilla de la pelirroja, salió.

– Esto esta muy raro – Comentó Yue luego de ver salir a Kasumi, Sora volteó a verlo pidiéndole le explicara – Esta semana a sido muy extraña, todo a sido extraño.

La pelirroja asintió dándole la razón – Si – Dijó sin mirarlo – Me estoy equivocando – El castaño la miró extrañado – Quiero arreglar las cosas no empeorarlas, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo todo mal – Yue sonrió – Esto no esta bien, si quiero ver resultados debo actuar correctamente, Kari me acaba de abrir los ojos – Luego de eso levantó la mirada y al ver a Yue sonriendo se contagió – Y se lo agradezco.

– Eso es algo que me da mucho gusto escuchar – Tomó las manos de la pelirroja entre las suyas – Y ya sabes que lo que necesites estoy contigo ¿Cierto? – Tras el asentimiento de la pelirroja siguió – Entonces cuéntame, sé que no es el mejor momento, pero creo que lo mejor es que comencemos de ya, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Nada – Cuando el castaño no la dejó de mirar, pero a pesar de eso no hizó gestó alguno más que sonreír, supo que el chico la había entendido – Ser tú mismo en estos días es algo difícil, pero creo que si lo intentamos se puede – Apretó sus manos – Quiero ser yo misma, así me llamen estrella, quiero ser y seré simplemente Sora Takenouchi.

– En ese caso yo seré simplemente Yue Fujimaki.

La pelirroja asintió – Solo nosotros y nadie más, demostrar que la verdadera amistad existe y ser tú mismo se puede.

– Sora – los dos chicos levantaron la cabeza para mirar a la persona frente a ellos – Perdón, creo que…

El castaño rió – No te preocupes Mimi, solo sellábamos un pacto – La pelirroja asintió.

– Antes de preguntar algo más, ¿Cómo sigue Kari? – Se posó de cuclillas frente a los chicos.

Sora sonrió – Acaba de despertar.

La castaña sonrió – Que bueno, cuando me lo dijiste sentí horrible, no quiero que vuelva a comenzar con sus raras enfermedades.

– Ni yo – Aclaró la pelirroja – No se porque se haya desmayado, pero duro varias horas así, y, eso es lo que me preocupa.

– Tranquilas – Intervinó Yue – No hay que ser tan negativos, esperemos simplemente que este bien.

La castaña asintió – ¿Podemos pasar a verla? – Al ver las expresiones en su rostro algo le dijó que la respuesta sería no – ¿Alguien esta con ella ahora?

– Tai.

Bueno era su hermana, pero aún así era extraño, no lo hubiera creído si Yue no se lo hubiera dicho.

Asintió – ¿Oigan ustedes? – Apuntó con sus dedos sus manos que seguían tomadas entre los dos.

– No – Negó Sora – Hacíamos un pacto, ¿Te gustaría ser parte de nosotros?

– ¿Parte de ustedes?, ¿Qué hacen?

Yue asintió – Nada – Muy a diferencia de él, la castaña frunció el ceño, claramente no había entendido – Hacer nada, ser tú mismo sin fingir nada, demostrar a los demás y tal vez enseñarles a ser ellos mismos.

Mimi lo pensó, era su oportunidad de dejar los diamantes y quedar libre de problemas – Acepto, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Luego de mirarse – Nada – Dijeron al unísono.

– Excelente – Su sonrisa se desvaneció – ¿No le han avisado a nadie más? – Su cambio abrupto de tema los dejó algo extrañados – No veo a sus papas.

– Están fuera, creo que Tai ya les avisó – Contestó la pelirroja – Llame a Davis pero su mamá me dijó que no se encontraba y no contesta el móvil.

– Oh – Fue lo único que la castaña atinó a decir para luego sentarse a lado de los otros dos.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el moreno saliera y sin decirles nada sentarse, Mimi se levantó en cuanto lo vió y se le acercó – ¿Cómo esta tu hermana? – Claro que lo había hecho a propósito, debía dejarle en claro que ella si entendía el lugar que le correspondía a Kari en la vida de Tai.

– Bien, puedes verla si quieres.

Sonrió – Gracias Tai – Se acercó a Sora – Vamos a verla.

– Veo que se llevan de maravilla – Comentó luego de ver a las chicas irse.

Yue giró a verlo – ¿De que hablas?

Tai rodó los ojos – Sora y tú, se llevan muy bien.

El chico sonrió, así que estaba celoso – Si bueno es una gran amiga y la quiero muchísimo – Entre más celos le sacará más fácil sería hacerlo decir que de verdad le importaba – Nos conocemos desde hace años, nos tenemos confianza, nuestros padres también se conocen, así que creo que es lógico, ¿No?

Notó como el moreno asentía, parecía que no le tomaba importancia, pero sabía que por dentro ardía de envidia, y quizá estaba seguro que las gana de golpearlo eran enormes, conocía al moreno y muy bien.

– Pero no me llevó con ella tan bien como Alfred – Tai lo miró – Ella y Alfred son inseparables, se conocen como las palmas de sus manos, no hay secretos entre ellos, créeme – Levantó las cejas sorprendido – ¿No lo sabías? Alfred es su mejor amigo – Finalizó recargándose más en la silla.

"Su mejor amigo", "Alfred es su mejor amigo", si, ya lo había escuchado pero no lo creía, y seguía sin creerlo, si él mismo jamás pudo remplazarla dudaba mucho que ella si lo hubiera hecho con él. Porque lo aceptaba nunca la remplazó, jamás lo logró y jamás podría hacerlo, un amigo no se suplanta tan fácil, hasta lo consideraba casi imposible.

Y un mejor amigo menos aún, Sora era su mejora amiga y quizá su relación se rompió a su partida, pero quería recuperarla, ellos dos también se conocían desde niños, incluso mucho antes que Alfred, hasta tenía más gustos en común con ella.

Y un chico Francés no se la quitaría. Y si ya lo había hecho, la recuperaría.

El más que notorio silencio en Tai le demostró que su "Plan" había funcionado, recordó de inmediato en donde se encontraban y por quien, una idea cruzó por su cabeza, ya sabía que más haría, si le había prometido a Sora ser él mismo, y lo sería, pero, él siempre había querido a Kari, era una buena amiga…

* * *

><p>– Me alegra saber que ya este bien.<p>

Sora asintió concordando con él – La dieron de alta hoy mismo, pero con varios cuidados especiales que debe tener.

– Si era de esperarse, no puede andar por allí como si nada, podría pasarle lo mismo.

Sonrió, y era de esperarse que Davis se preocupará tanto por la castaña, al menos tenía la seguridad que Kari contaba con alguien quien cuidaría siempre de ella estuviera donde estuviera – Espero que no –Sinceró.

– Pero, ¿Qué fue lo qué le pasó?, ¿Por qué se desmayo?

– No entendí muy bien todo lo que le dijeron a mi mamá, pero creo que era algo sobre estrés, preocupaciones, y – Pausó brevemente – Depresión.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en que ninguno dijó nada, no sabían que decir ante eso, comprendían el estrés y las preocupaciones pero, ¿Depresión? Una chica de tan solo catorce años con depresión, hasta sonaba triste.

– Iré a verla – Dijó decidido y sonriendo, y antes de que Sora pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, el moreno ya se encontraba corriendo – Nos vemos luego – Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar.

Suspiró negando suavemente con la cabeza, definitivamente era un impulsivo, pero en ocasiones los chicos impulsivos y agresivos son los más lindos. Sacudió su cabeza, ¿En qué rayos pensaba? Debía despejar su mente.

Comenzó con su camino de regreso a casa, había acompañado a la castaña a su hogar, su mamá muy amablemente se había ofrecido en llevarla de regreso, y ella como toda buena amiga se quedó a pasar un rato con ella, ahora le tocaba regresar a pie y sola.

No se arrepentía, el tiempo que pasaba con Kari era divertido y lo apreciaba mucho. Además le servía para aprender un poco más sobre la castaña.

Lo único malo era que Tai tenía que estar presente y era bastante incomodo, estaba segura que ambos pensaban lo mismo. No hablarse, ni siquiera voltearse a ver era todo un martirio, y más cuando el otro fue una persona muy importante y esencial en su vida. Pero así eran las cosas, y hasta que algo cambiará seguirían siendo iguales.

En el camino comenzó a pensar más a fondo en su pacto con Yue, ser ella misma, quizá no sería tan fácil como se lo imaginó en un principio, divagando más a fondo se dio cuenta que le llevaría algo de trabajo.

Después de todo, fingía ser alguien quien no era, aguantar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor fingiendo que no le importaba, cuando en realidad por dentro todo aquello le destrozaba en gran medida.

Ser ella misma implicaría volver a buscar dentro de su niñez, esa niña dulce, maternal y nada femenina que era, claro eran cosas que no podría cambiar, porque lo que cambiaría sería algo más.

Como Tai se lo dijó, todos cambian, y como ella corrigió, cambian para bien.

Sabía todo lo que implicaría ser ella misma. Querer ser amiga de todos, olvidar sus diferencias y problemas que pudieron haber tenido y comenzar desde cero. Todo un borrón y cuenta nueva.

Quizá funcionaría, ella pondría todo de su parte, la mitad estaba en sus manos, la otra dependía de los demás. Y dentro de esos "Demás" se incluían Kasumi, Tai, TK, Matt, todos, incluso Kari, Yue y Alfred.

Divisó su casa desde una cuadra antes, apresuró el paso, le urgía llegar pues se sentía algo agotada, pasó toda la mañana dentro de un hospital y parte de la tarde en casa de Kari, quería llegar, arrojarse a su cama y dormir por un largo rato, así dejaría de lado todos sus pensamientos y descansaría.

Llegó rápidamente y abrió, creyó que su madre no se encontraría, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarla sentada en uno de los sofás y no con la mejor cara de todas, o al menos no con la que pensaba encontrarla.

– ¿Sucede algo mamá? – Preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta.

Toshiko se levantó y la miró sonriendo – Sora, hija – Suspiró – Sabes me da gustó que ya comiences a acoplarte mejor a Odaiba – La pelirroja frunció el ceño sin entender – Pero no quiero que vayas a cometer un error o, que tomes un camino equivocado.

Demasiados rodeos – Mamá, no tengo la menor idea de lo que tratas de decirme.

La mayor apuntó con su mirada un sobre que se encontraba en la mesa de la sala, mismo que la chica no había visto al llegar – Estaba limpiando tu habitación, sacudía tu ropero cuando esto calló y salió su contenido a mi vista.

Sora se acercó rápidamente y se extraño, ¿Acaso esas eran fotografías?, y lo más importante ¿De donde…? Claro, recordó – Este sobre se le calló a Jun el otro día, lo había olvidado.

La mujer la miró fijamente – ¿No es tuyo?

Se apresuró a negar – Había olvidado entregárselo, que bueno que me lo recordaste.

Toshiko suspiró tranquila – Me alegra escuchar eso, creí que comenzabas a hacer de detective – Bromeó.

– ¿Detective? – Volvió a mirar el sobre, sabía que no debía, que era incorrecto, pero la curiosidad comenzó a comérsela por dentro, tomó el sobre delicadamente, miró fugazmente a su mamá y luego regresó su vista al objetó entre sus manos.

Bueno, nadie se enteraría, además ¿Qué de malo podría encontrarse allí dentro?

Sacó las fotografías que habían caído al fondo del papel amarillo, abrió su boca y sus ojos al mismo tiempo, eso no podía ser posible, no podía.

– Por favor no – Pidió bajó la preocupante mirada de su madre, dejó caer el sobre sobre el suelo mientras pasaba foto por foto, cada una la sorprendía más.

En esas fotografías se encontraba Kasumi y Toshio, pero no eran unas simples fotografías, en ellas se encontraba la evidencia más clara que no parecían ser amigos, esos abrazos, esos… besos. ¿Pero cómo?

– ¿Amor?

La pelirroja miró a su madre, luego endureció la mirada – ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto? –Restregó su mano derecho a lo largo y ancho de su rostro.

– ¿Creí que no eran tuyas?

– Y no lo son – Contestó sin mirarla – Pero este chico –Pasó saliva nerviosamente – Es el novio de Mimi.

– ¿Novio de… Mimi? – La pelirroja asintió – ¿Entonces por qué? – Cubrió su boca luego de comprender.

– Toshio es un maldito infiel – Dijó con rabia – Y Kasumi es una…

– Sora.

Miró de nuevo a su madre que con una mirada comprensiva trataba de tranquilizarla – Lo mejor ahora es que pienses que harás con ellas.

La pelirroja miró las fotografías en sus manos – No puedo mostrárselas a nadie, Mimi ama a ese chico, la conozco, esto le destrozaría el alma entera – Luego de la mirada que la mayor le dedicó suspiró – No, no puedo enseñárselas.

Asintió – Debes pensarlo, quizá las fotos no sean recientes.

– No claro – Rodó los ojos irónica – Fueron novios y al terminar Mimi aceptó salir con él. Mamá eso es algo que ella jamás haría.

– Tranquilízate.

– Todo me tiene que pasar a mí, todo lo tengo que ver yo, todo lo tengo que saber yo. Es injusto. Y lo peor que no puedo decir nada. Eso no es de un amigo, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño a Mimi.

La miró y posó su mano sobre su hombro – Harás lo correcto, solo debes de meditarlo un poco, tal vez el tiempo pueda ayudarte, yo no puedo hacer mucho más que darte mi apoyo – Dicho eso besó su frente y se fue por el pasillo.

– Pero esto no se quedará así Kasumi – Recordó el pacto y apretó los ojos – Puedo ser yo misma, pero no por eso lastimaré a las personas que no lo merecen. Me las pagarás.

No lo hubiera creído, o bueno, quizá si, esa chica no tenía límites, se suponía que Mimi era su amiga, pero ¿La rubia que hacía? Quitarle el novio.

¿Kasumi pretendía tener algo con Tai cuando llevaba aventuras con Toshio? Era una cualquiera, de eso no le quedaba duda.

Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Qué haría? No lo sabía, pero de lo único de lo que estaba segura era que esa rubia terminaría perdiendo, de una u otra forma, debía mostrarles a los demás lo mustia que esa chica resultaba ser.

No Sora, se reprendió mentalmente, ella no era ese tipo de chicas, pero sentía todo su cuerpo arder, era un enojo terrible e incontrolable, aún así no debía rebajarse, terminaría siendo como ella.

Debía seguir firme, el ser ella misma le ayudaría mucho, habían varias cosas que los chicos en la escuela no sabían de ella y ya iba siendo hora de sacarlas a la luz…

Nadie jugaba con ella.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Churunn!<strong>

**Hola, ashh ya sé, que capítulo tan más chafa me salió u.u pero las cosas deben ir avanzando D: todo se comienza a complicar, creo que ya lo notaron.**

**¿Se habían olvidado de lo de las fotos? Pues yo no lo olvide ;D Y hay muchos detalles más, no crean que ya se me olvidaron, porque poco a poco las cosas se irán volteando y mucho D:**

**¿Por qué se cortó aquí? Muy necesario, cero tiempo y no quiero adelantarles nada más del próximo capítulo :S así que este ya se debía cortar AQUÍ! Ya ni yo me entendí xD**

**No conteste reviews, solo puedo decir que los AMO, OMA, MAO, MOA, AOM, LOS AMOO! Son hermosos enserio :´D pero esta semana fue estresante D: no tuve tiempo de nada, todo fue 100% escuela, y ahora en fin de semana también xD como ya es domingo y es la una de la mañana xD me voy a los Guachimontones :´) adfasdfadsfsadfasdfdsf! *.* me debo levantar como a las 6 para llegar a tiempo a la prepa xD pero aquí sigo escribiendo para ustedes :´) ven cuanto los quiero xD**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejarme un bello RR que valoró bastante, leo sus RRs una y otra vez ;´)**

**Gracias también a ti mi lector invisible *.***

**Y bueno le paró debo dormir, mañana me espera un día largo y caluroso, luego les platico como me fue ;D**

**Un abrazo.**

**Los quiero. Faty Takenouchii =)**


	16. Reina de Invierno

**Hola :D Espero estén muy bien, yo ando triste, mis vacaciones terminaron T.T hahaha pero bueno, estoy en espera de las próximas *.* SOY UNA FLOJA! xD**

**Ya lo saben, misma historia, Digimon NO me pertenece aún xD Disfruten el capítulo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella.<strong>

**Capítulo 16: Reina de Invierno.**

* * *

><p>Tapó con su mano su boca, bostezó de una manera tan tranquila que al moreno a su lado le causó gracia – Se nota que aún sigues muy cansada.<p>

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó luego de tallar levemente su ojo.

El chico se detuvó a su lado para tomarla por los hombros y mirarla mejor, observó cada detalle en su rostro, negó con la cabeza torciendo los labios – Aún te vez muy pálida, y además estas cansada, ¿Segura que quieres ir?

Sin contestar siguió caminando aún con el moreno delante de ella, mismo que sonrió y se hizo a un lado entendiendo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, y en cuanto lo hicieron pudieron notar que algo andaba fuera de lugar.

– ¿Por qué habrá tanto alboroto?

Davis le indico con el dedo un gran letrero a su lado, al igual que el moreno frunció el ceño, ¿Reina del Invierno? Por favor, ¿A quién se le había ocurrido eso? Miró a su alrededor buscando en balde una respuesta.

– Tal vez – Comenzó el moreno – Eso responda tu pregunta.

Kari miró rápidamente el lugar que el chico le indicó, parpadeo para verificar que no veía mal. Si no se equivocaba esa chica era…

– Kasumi.

La rubio inmediatamente volteó – Hola querida – Saludó a la chica que se le acercó – Esto será espectacular, la mejor reina de invierno que ha habido, y quizá la primera – Decía mientras le entregaba a la chica un volante – Inscriban a su candidata y mucha suerte.

Tanto Kari como Davis se miraron extrañados, la rubia se estaba comportando de una manera extraña, nunca habían visto tanta amabilidad en ella, sin contar la inmensa alegría que parecía contener y esos grandes ánimos.

– Creo que ya se dieron cuenta.

Ambos giraron para mirar atentos a Yue – ¿Sabes para que es todo esto? – Realmente la castaña se encontraba muy confundida y necesitaba alguien que la orientara.

– Bueno, una reina de invierno, nada común, pero a mi parecer muy original – Sinceró, miró un volante que llevaba entre sus manos y lo entregó a la castaña – Deberías inscribirte.

Ante la propuesta del chico simplemente atinó a tomar el papel por pura cortesía, rió – No, no lo creo – Negaba repetidamente con la cabeza, esa idea le parecía bastante descabellada, ella participando en lo que era todo un certamen de belleza, perder contra la más bonita, no, claro que no, la idea simplemente no la aceptaba.

– Es una excelente idea – Apoyó Davis – Vamos Kari, estoy segura serías una gran competencia para cualquier chica.

La imagen de ella misma usando un hermoso vestido apegado a su cuerpo, altos tacones y con un maquillaje de actriz la hizo sonrojarse, definitivamente ella no podía participar, salir en público de una manera tan… diferente, solo de pensarlo le aterraba.

– Vaya, pero que alboroto – Kari le extendió el volante a la recién llegada quien lo aceptó sin comprender.

– Deberías inscribirte – Le propusó de inmediato – Sería genial ser tu asistente.

– ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño, leyó con cuidado todo lo contenido en el papel – Una… ¿Reina de invierno? – Levantó la vista y miró a la castaña directamente a los ojos – Me inscribiré si tú te inscribes también.

De verdad era una locura, por que insistían con eso, si algo tenía más que claro era que NO entraría a ese concurso.

– No puedo.

– ¿No puedes o no quieres? – La pelirroja tenía la esperanza de convencerla, hacer eso sería muy divertido, y no quedaba mal con su plan de no hacer nada, al contrario, podrían demostrar que a pesar de todo se podía ser uno mismo.

– Fui princesa hace unos años, y de recordarlo siento algo de…

– ¿Miedo? – La pelirroja sonrió – Lo recuerdo muy bien Kari, fuiste la princesa porque una chica mucho mayor que tú ganó esa corona.

– Mimi lo merecía, se esforzó mucho por eso.

– Ahora por eso te esforzaras tú y nosotros – Tras el apoyo del moreno y Yue continuó – ¿Qué dices?

– Que hay un problema – Miraron extrañados a Yue, su expresión no decía nada bueno – Chicas de dieciséis años en adelante.

Miraron el gran cartelón colgado desde el segundo piso del primer edificio, ese era un dato que no habían divisado, por lo que tomándolo en cuenta en ese momento si les causaba un gran problema.

Yue volvió a tomar la palabra viendo otro problema – Mimi tampoco podrá participar.

La pelirroja se quedó mirando el cartel – Si podrá – Tras la mirada interrogativa de los otros aclaró su punto – En menos de un mes cumplirá la edad requerida.

– Es cierto – Apoyó Yue – Soy muy malo con las fechas – Sinceró rascando su barbilla algo apenado.

– Mientras que la organizadora no se queje – Gracioso pero muy cierto, cuando quería, Kasumi podía ser demasiado "estricta" en ciertos aspectos, y tratándose de un concurso de ese tipo aún más.

Luego de la pequeña observación de Davis Kari sonrió mirando intrigosa a la pelirroja, quien de inmediato se puso alerta y enarcó una ceja – Esos ojos me dicen que lo que piensas no es nada bueno.

Soltó una risita – Es muy bueno, entrarás a ese concurso, ¿Cierto?

Aunque la idea le parecía bastante tentadora, no la terminaba de convencer, parecía tener más lados negros que blancos, y no quería arriesgarse.

– Vaya veo que ya te enteraste.

Rodó los ojos, con ese alboroto ¿Quién no se enteraría de la gran novedad? – Si – Respondió con simpleza, no tenía muchos ánimos de contestar preguntas algo tontas ese día, y menos si sabía su único y principal propósito era molestarla.

– Esos ánimos hasta a mí me motivan – Era más que evidente que su sarcasmo no era muy bienvenido, igual que siempre – El carácter es uno de los ámbitos más tomados en cuenta en el concurso.

– ¿Quién te dijo que yo participaría?

– Solo no participan las que tienen miedo al fracaso – Realmente Kasumi quería que la pelirroja participará, que se diera cuenta por ella misma como eran las cosas, nadie le quitaría su lugar.

– No tengo miedo – Aclaró de inmediato – Pero todo esto me parece algo tonto – Exagerando los movimientos de sus brazos captó la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos presentes – ¿Por qué no dejas que las más chicas participen?

– Sería algo injusto – Respondió sin pensarlo – Aún están muy pequeñas, no saben de moda y estilo como nosotras, así como lo más seguro es que gane una mayor por su experiencia, sería una gran decepción para ellas.

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Eso era patético, pero en fin, no ganaría nada reclamando, el concurso era prácticamente de la rubia no de ella. Además, como todos dicen, si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele.

– ¿Donde me inscribo?

La sorpresa en cara de los demás no tardo en aparecer, realmente no se imaginaban que Sora fuera a acceder tan fácilmente

Sonriendo, la rubia le pidió a una de sus amigas se acercará con un formato y pluma en mano – Debes llenarlo y entregárnoslo dentro de un sobre tamaño oficio, junto a tres fotografías tamaño infantil y una tamaño media carta, a color.

– ¿Algo más?

La miró sonriendo, una sonrisa que podía jurar, parecía tan ¿Amable? – Mucha suerte – Contestó antes de marcharse.

Tanto Kari como los demás quedaron anonados ante tal escena, esas dos siempre terminaban igual.

Extrañamente el timbre sonó indicándoles el inicio de clases, sacando a todos de su asombro. Como de costumbre.

* * *

><p>No soportaba estar dentro de esa situación, odiaba siempre estar involucrada en cosas malas, ¿Por qué nunca le tocaba hacer las cosas bonitas? No, a Sora Takenouchi siempre le caían las desgracias, cuando miró a Mimi, algo dentro de ella se removió de una manera tan sofocante que prefirió desviar su mirada, y cuando la saludó, las ganas de abrazarla como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían eran incesantes.<p>

Pero entonces tendría que dar explicaciones, y esa era la parte difícil, que aún no sabía si lo haría. Dentro de si, dos partes luchaban por ganar la palabra, y lamentablemente las dos eran malas, si lo decía habría heridos y si no lo decía estaba segura que también.

Ver como Toshio disfrutaba impune de cualquier cosa, si todos supieran la verdad. Pero entonces su vista se posaba en Mimi, de nuevo un dilema, un complicado dilema. Ella amaba a ese chico y una noticia como esa no sabía que tanto afectaría a la castaña. Su novio y su amigo. No le importaban ni Toshio, mucho menos Kasumi, pero Mimi…

– ¿Sora? – Parpadeó al notar como la mano de Alfred pasaba en frente suyo repetidas veces.

– ¿Perdón?

Todos rieron ante su reacción – Debe ser por el concurso – Bromeó Davis.

– Te preguntaba, si crees que Kasumi me deje participar a pesar de sus clausulas.

– Bueno – Se concentró por completo en no tartamudear ni parecer nerviosa – Supongo que si, no falta mucho para que cumplas la edad requerida – Se encogió de hombros y dio la primera mordida a su sándwich que no había sido removido desde que inicio su receso.

La mirada de los demás se poso sobre ella por leves segundos, después comenzaron a hablar de otros temas, total si algo andaba mal no tardarían en enterarse.

Yue aprovechó la distracción de los demás para mirarla, sin duda algo le sucedía y le preocupaba el que fuera.

– Buenos días – Saludo Yolei antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna, más que molestarle su llegada, le sacó una enorme sonrisa.

Se hizo a un lado y le indicó que podía sentarse allí, a lo que la chica hizo caso de inmediato para luego mirar detrás suyo y sonreírle al chico que se encontraba allí, entendiendo y sentándose a lado de ella.

Yue sonrió, al menos parecía haber una pareja normal entre todos ellos. Si no necesitaban ayuda había quienes si, y eso ayudaría a su trabajo.

Dirigió de nuevo su vista a la pelirroja pero notó que Alfred ya se encontraba hablando con ella, sonrió, eso lo mantendría tranquilo.

Estaba seguro que las cosas no cambiarían, no al menos en la manera que la pelirroja tenía pensado, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados ante aquello. Si, le había prometido a Sora no hacer nada, pero lo que tenía en mente no incumplía el hecho de ser simplemente él.

Miró a todos los presentes en esa mesa, Mimi, Davis, Kari, Yolei, Ken, Alfred y Sora, su sonrisa se engancho al simple pensamiento de lograr su cometido, era definitivo, debía intentarlo, de lo contrario jamás sabría lo que podría llegar a lograr.

La carcajada proveniente de la pelirroja lo hizo mirarla de nuevo, esta vez fijamente y notando ese brillo especial en sus ojos, mismo que no veía a diario, no era muy normal.

No creía haberse alegrado que fuera lo que fuera lo que hablaban, los ponía así de sonrientes, sino, alegrarse por las personas con quienes se encontraban y compartían esos momentos, esas sonrisas, alegrías tanto de unos como de otros, pero juntos.

– ¿Yue? – Lo llamó Kari al notarlo tan pensativo – ¿Todo bien?

El castaño levantó la vista de inmediato para formar una radiante sonrisa y asentir – Muy bien – Le alegraba saber que pese a todo, no mentía.

* * *

><p>– ¿Y que te parece esta? – El rubio miró la hoja que Mimi le mostraba con gran entusiasmo para pasar leyendo rápidamente las demás – ¿O esta? – Observó sus orbes castañas abrirse con sorpresa – No, no, no, no, no, mejor esta – Tomó con sorprendente agilidad una que se encontraba a su lado – O quizá esta.<p>

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esa euforia y alegría con la que la castaña contaba en ese momento realmente le conmovían, lo hacían sentir diferente, lo hacían sentirse bien, realmente muy bien.

– ¿Qué te sucede? – Preguntó con suavidad al notar la mirada insistente que el ojiazul le regalaba.

– No, nada – Balbuceó al momento en que sacudía su cabeza para dejar todo pensamiento fuera del tema – Solo que me parece gracioso la forma en que te comportas ante tu pelea por escoger la mejor canción – Ante la mirada de la castaña prosiguió de inmediato – Digo, yo, bueno, no quise decir gracioso de esa manera, sino, yo solo…

Soltó una leve risita – Matt tranquilo, te entiendo, creo que me veo como una psicópata ahora, pero de verdad, todas estas canciones son maravillosas – Lanzó un suspiró mientras sus ojos se posaban en una hoja sobre sus manos – Y cualquier canción que tú interpretarás te quedaría perfecta, por eso es my complicado para mí – Se sonrojó ante mencionar lo último.

– Bueno pues tendremos que elegir, no puedo cantarlas todas – Se acercó más a la chica y cruzó sus piernas de igual manera que ella, seguramente hacer eso sería algo tardado y no se encontraban en el mejor lugar, al menos el suelo no les dejaba nada más que pensar.

Ella asintió torpemente intentando el rubio no notará sus nervios del momento, mucho menos el rubor que en ese momento seguramente adornaba sus mejillas.

– ¿Amor o desamor?

Lo pensó por unos momentos antes de contestar – Desamor.

La miró intrigado, ¿Por qué escogería desamor? Bueno si, él le había hecho esa pregunta, pero la verdad era que creía escucharía otra respuesta.

– Supongo entonces que la mitad queda prácticamente descartada.

– No mejor de amor –Ante su brusco y extraño cambio de respuesta volvió a mirarla – Creo que es más lindo y llamativo escuchar canciones felices y lindas, al menos para mi – Aclaró.

– Sigue siendo la mitad, ahora solo falta escoger la canción – No quiso tomarle gran importancia a esa bipolar actitud, debía concentrarse en lo importante de ese momento, escoger la canción que interpretaría en su celebración navideña de ese año, y para llamar más la atención quería que además de hablar de tan importante festividad conmoviera más, por lo que había decidido incluir otro "tema" lo que en ese caso sería el amor.

– ¿Por qué no mejor dejas esos temas de lado y solo te concentras en lo navideño?

De nuevo la miró, ahora totalmente anonado, ¿Qué sucedía con ella? – Quería ser un poco más original.

– Podrías serlo solo navideñamente hablando – No quería que cantará nada más, si era amor, seguramente se pondría celosa pensando en las posibles chicas a quienes la canción podría ir dirigida, y si era desamor, mucho peor, porque estaba segura que la chica sería ella, sin duda.

No comprendía que tenía de malo incluir el amor dentro de la canción, de cualquier manera, sería bastante complicado encontrar alguna que solo hablara de la navidad sin que lo hostigará.

– Bueno entonces busquemos.

La castaña se sorprendió que el rubio no le rechistara nada, y eso la dejó conmovida, sonrió y comenzó a buscar de nuevo entre las hojas.

– Oye – La ojimiel hizo ademán de que continuará al notarlo indeciso – ¿Por qué no quieres que canto algo de amor?

Se estaba saliendo de control, y poco a poco eso no los llevaría a nada bueno – No estoy, creo que simplemente me gustaría escuchar algo navideño sin pensar e nada más.

Frunció el ceño al notar que la castaña no levantaba la cabeza, además su voz sonaba tan apagada, que comenzó a pensar que algo malo sucedía con ella – Mimi, ¿Todo anda bien?

Levantó su mirada por fin, tuvo que parpadear repetidamente al notar que el rubio se encontraba bastante cerca de ella, pero a pesar de ello, no quiso alejarse.

Matt por su parte también se sorprendió, que agilidad debía de haber empleado para llegar hasta allí sin siquiera notarlo. Tampoco le importo.

Mucho menos el hecho que ninguno de los dos decía nada, y no era incomodo para nada, ese silencio era confortable para ambos. Sus ojos no desviaban la mirada del otro, parecían querer penetrarse en ellos, perderse.

Parecía que en ese momento sus cerebros no coordinaban bien con sus cuerpo, y menos en el momento en que el rubio se hincó frente a ella que se encontraba con sus piernas flexionadas hacia un lado.

No perdían contacto en ningún momento, todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor quedó en un segundo y lejano plano, estaba fuera, nada más importaba.

Matt levantó un poco más la barbilla de la chica con su mano, tan delicadamente, como si pudiera romperse al más ligero movimiento, y el contacto visual se rompió, el sentir su respiración chocar contra sus pieles, tan cálidas, la castaña bajó su mirada a los labios del chico para luego volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

No midió las consecuencias, nada le importó, simplemente la tomó por ambas mejillas y selló sus labios contra los de ella, fue un leve apretón entre ellos para luego comenzar a moverse con delicadeza, ternura, pero sobre todo ese sentimiento tan especial que los unía.

No simplemente sus labios disfrutaban de aquel momento, sino todo en ellos.

Esa corriente eléctrica que la atravesó por completo, de pies a cabeza, era inexplicable. Cosquillas por todos lados, esa sensación de estar completa, alegría, emoción, el latir fuerte de su corazón.

Se sentía bien, my bien, feliz. Sus latidos sincronizándose con los de ella mientras el beso seguía, aumentaba, que quisiera el momento perdurara tanto cuanto lo necesitaran.

Pero en medio de ese hermoso placer y sentir algo apareció, la castaña puso toda fuerza de voluntad, lo empujó hacia atrás y se levantó de prisa – Yo no, lo-lo siento, no debía, yo tengo novio y es tu-tu amigo – A pesar de que sus palabras salían atropelladamente y entre balbuceos, todo fue claro para el rubio.

Quiso pararse y evitar que se fuera, pero ella había sido muy rápida, y lo peor de todo, le había sido clara, _yo tengo novio, y es tu amigo _– Ojala no fuera así – Hecho su cabeza para atrás y se recostó por completo en el suelo, debía pensar.

La había besado, había pesado a esa chica que tanto le gustaba, que tanto quería, esa chica que era novia de uno de sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Apretó sus labios de nuevo en un gesto de incomodidad, de verdad, ¿Por qué todo eso le pasaba a ella? Intentó concentrar toda su atención al escuchar que el chico regresaba del baño. Se sentó frente a ella y continuó leyendo.<p>

Era tan horrible, no podía concentrarse en lo que debía, el tenerlo en frente solo era una distracción, una enorme distracción, que aumentó cuando notó que el chico no portaba ya su playera, rodó los ojos y posó sus ojos sobre el libro en sus manos.

Imposible no podía ser, "No lo mires Sora", "No lo mires", "Concéntrate", inmediatamente lo miró al escucharlo reír quedamente.

– No te atosigues tanto, no me molestaré si me miras – Bajó el libro y le sonrió coquetamente – ¿Así esta mejor?

Enarcó una ceja – Engreído – Fue un murmuro, pero el moreno aun así logró escucharlo.

– Así te gustó.

Volvió a mirarlo, sonrió – Si claro, si no solo me gustas, me encantas.

– Y a ti te toca la suerte de estar conmigo.

– Yo no lo llamaría suerte – Defendió de inmediato la pelirroja – No fui yo quien escogió los equipos.

– Te aseguro que así te gustó que quedara, tú y yo trabajando solos, ¿No te parece perfecto?

– No – Cerró el libro – Hay muchos estudiantes excelentes con los que me hubiera gustado realizar el trabajo – Se levantó y le entrego el libro a Tai – Todo quedó subrayado, te enviaré a tu correo lo demás, a mí no se me olvidaría – Se arrepintió de inmediato de lo dicho, pero ya no podía corregirlo, por lo que prefirió tomar sus cosas y acercarse a la puerta.

Tocó la manija, pero antes de que pudiera girarla sintió como la tomaban por la muñeca aplicando cierta fuerza, volteó y observó al moreno con un semblante completamente serio lo cual la sorprendió bastante.

– ¿Hasta cuando será como antes?

Esa pregunta por parte del moreno no se la esperaba, lo único que quería era acabar ese maldito trabajo e irse a su hogar, ¿Por qué demonios la profesora la había puesto a trabajar con él? De no ser por eso ella se encontraría en la tranquilidad de su casa.

– Aquí no importa el antes.

– Claro que importa.

La pelirroja se soltó de su agarre – No, porque nada volverá a ser como era… – El rápido movimiento del moreno la obligo a callar, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, de nuevo. Aunque dentro de ella algo le gritaba que se detuviera, que se alejara, no lo hizo, muy al contrario de eso pasó ambos brazos por el cuello del moreno, quien a su vez la tomaba por la cintura y la acercaba más y más a él.

Llevaban la misma velocidad, pero poco a poco esa velocidad fue aumentando, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire – Si no te importa el pasado, a mí si.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos, _cretino_, alejó con sus propias manos los brazos del moreno de su cintura, negó levemente – Claro que me importa, a mí si me importa – Aclaró sin despegar sus ojos de los de él – Para mí no fue solo un tonto amor de niños – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas amenazantes a salir de un momento a otro – Pero claro ya paso, y éramos unos niños, para cualquier persona pudiera quizá ser algo estúpido, pero para mi significó mucho.

Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, el moreno escuchó el portazo que dio la pelirroja en la entrada principal.

"_Para mí no fue solo un tonto amor de niños", _no entendía porque le había dicho eso, para él, esa etapa juntos fue una de las mejores de su vida, y lo seguiría siendo estaba seguro, no fue tonto para nada. Para él fue algo bastante significativo en su vida.

¿Por eso Sora estaba molesta con él?

Debía averiguarlo, quería tener a su mejor amiga con él, a su lado, como siempre era, como siempre debió ser.

Iba a recuperarla, un francés no se la iba a quitar.

* * *

><p>– Necesito vacaciones.<p>

Luego de morder su manzana la castaña rió – Davis estamos a mitad de semana y a menos de la mitad del año escolar, tendrás que esperar mucho más por tus tan deseadas vacaciones.

El moreno recargo su cabeza sobre una de sus manos que se encontraban apoyadas sobre el césped – Gracias que apoyo – Ironizó rodando lo ojos divertido.

– Hola chicos.

– Yue hola – Saludo sonriente Kari.

– Hola – Respondió más serio el moreno.

– Davis pareces molesto – Comentó el mayor inclinando su cabeza para mirarlo mejor.

Levantó la mirada – Es que alguien acaba de recordarme mi fea realidad.

La castaña soltó una risita – Vamos Davis, anímate, que no sean vacaciones no quiere decir que no podamos salir a divertirnos, ¿Verdad Yue? – Dijó jugando con los alborotados cabellos del moreno.

– Eso es cierto, además anímate, esta tarde será genial.

– Más que genial.

– Hola Sora, Alfred – Saludó a los recién llegados.

– ¿Tardamos? – Preguntó la pelirroja, estaba preocupada por haber llegado tarde a la cita con sus amigos.

Davis negó con la cabeza – Parece que ya no falta nadie.

– No, no esperen – Se apresuró a hablar Sora – Invité a Mimi, espero no les moleste – Mentalmente esperaba que no solo fueran respuestas las que escuchará, quería ver también sus expresiones, le preocupaba ya que había invitado a la castaña por que su relación había mejorado, un poco pero eso ya era ventaja, además la ojimiel parecía bastante irritada por ese tiempo, y salir no le haría nada mal.

– Será más divertido – Comentó Kari luego de breves segundos en que nadie decía nada.

Le alegraba ver que nadie parecía inconforme, suspiró y se unió a la recién platica que comenzaba sobre que película irían a ver.

– Hola buenas tardes.

Giraron a ver a la dueña de la voz que acababa de saludarlos, la pelirroja prestó especial atención a los ya presentes que a la recién llegada, al verificar que nada andaba "mal" se acercó a Mimi – Me da gusto que hayas podido venir.

– Y a mí me da gusto no haber tardado – Torció los labios – ¿No tarde verdad?

Todos rieron incluida la pelirroja, sin duda su amiga no había cambiado nada, un momento ¿Amiga?, sonrió, no le sería nada difícil comenzar a pensar en ella con ese termino – No, de hecho casi acabo de llegar.

– ¿Ahora si estamos todos?, ¿Nadie falta? – Parecía que Davis tenía urgencia en irse.

– Vámonos.

Emprendieron camino hacia su primer destino. Entre bromas y risas el camino les pareció muy corto.

– ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

Después de la pregunta de Yue comenzaron a mirar los grandes posters para ver que película les parecía más atractiva para después mirar los horarios.

– Esta parece ser genial – Davis no le quitaba los ojos de encima a un poster donde podía leerse "The Avengers"

– No esa no – Replicó de inmediato Mimi – Mejor entremos a ver el Titanic – Sus ojos brillaron en el mismo momento que mencionó el nombre de la película.

– Concuerdo con Mimi – Apoyó Kari.

– No le veo el caso – Volvió a rechistar Davis – Simplemente es la misma película solo que en tercera dimensión, ¿Por qué pagar para ver algo que ya ví?

– Davis tiene razón, pero…

– Yo también quiero verla – Interrumpió la pelirroja antes de que Yue completará lo que quería decir.

– Por votos – Sugirió el moreno e inmediatamente posaron su vista sobre Alfred, estaban casi seguros sería un empate.

El chico suspiró – Apoyó por lo que Sora vote.

El grito de las chicas no se hizo esperar y rápidamente corrieron a hacer fila para comprar los boletos.

Los otros dos chicos lo miraron con una ceja en alto – Barbero – Le acusó Davis – Pero debo admitir que es una buena táctica para ser su favorito.

No quería admitirlo frente a ellos, y no lo haría, pero amaba ser su favorito, porque estaba seguro que lo era, y aunque sabía que su lugar corría un peligro muy grande no se rendiría, no tan fácil.

…

Se encontraban caminando hacia el parque de Odaiba, la película había puesto a las chicas muy sentimentales.

– Nunca les perdonaré que hayan matado a Jack – Se quejaba Mimi bajo el asentimiento de cabeza de las otras dos chicas.

– Solo es una película.

La pequeña frase de Davis se ganó una mirada nada aprobatoria de parte de las féminas – No tienes sentimientos – Le recriminó Mimi – Además el trauma emocional es real, muy real – Añadió – ¿Verdad Sora?

La pelirroja se sorprendió por la pregunta de repente, quizá si le sería un poco difícil acostumbrarse – Si, el sentimiento sigue siendo el mismo que cuando la ví por primera vez.

– ¿Tú también Sora? – Preguntó Yue sonriente causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

Rieron sonrojando más a la pelirroja – Hora de irnos – Dijó caminando provocando aún más risas aún con todos detrás siguiéndola.

Fue una tarde estupenda, y todos lo podían asegurar. Guerra de helados, de papas fritas y salir huyendo de dos señoras por el alboroto habían sido parte de ese genial día.

Risas, carcajadas, bromas. Cada uno se llevó una sonrisa, hacia mucho tiempo que no se divertían de esa manera. Juntos.

Kari recostada sobre su cama rememoró todo lo sucedido ese día, aún mantenía esa sonrisa, le era casi imposible quitarla de su rostro. Incluso al llegar a su casa seguía así pese a la interrogativa mirada de su hermano, además le habían dado una estupenda noticia, o quizá no tanto. Sus padres regresaban el fin de semana.

Se levantó y abrió un poco las cortinas por el calor que había, se quedó maravillada ante lo que tenía delante – Esa estrella – Murmuro sonriente, era extraño, parecía tan irreal, sacado de un cuento de hadas, y solo ella sabía de su existencia, pareciera que la visitará todos los días sin excepción y eso solo le alegró aún más.

Regreso a su cama, mirando todavía esa estrella, recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos y cerró los ojos, todo iba mejorando, poco a poco. Ese día se lo demostró, deseaba tener más tiempo de calidad como ese, mantenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Y si no, que el tiempo siguiera corriendo, ella no iba a estar sola de nuevo, no más.

* * *

><p>Era bastante anormal lo que sucedía ese día. Toda la semana se habían apreciado días muy calientes, con un sol a todo su esplendor, pero ese sábado pareciera que el cielo caería en cualquier momento.<p>

– Es tonto, ¿Para qué nos quiere hoy?

Kari miró a la pelirroja y sonrió – Tranquila – Le dijó en un vano intentó de hacerlo, su amiga parecía no tener la mínima paciencia ni ganas de estar allí, pero prácticamente estaba obligada – Que frío – Se quejó frotándose los brazos intentando darles un poco de calor.

– ¿Qué se supone que harán? – Preguntó Yue acercándoseles a lo que la pelirroja simplemente se encogió de hombros.

– Kasumi las citó a todas con la gran amenaza de que si no venían quedaban fuera del concurso, dijó que aunque temblara, se saliera el mar o el cielo se cayera tenían que venir, y creo que se aceptó el reto – Miró el cielo que cada vez se oscurecía más.

– No creo que puedan hacer mucho hoy – Aportó el chico – En cualquier momento lloverá.

– Y no creo que la princesa quiera mojarse – Añadió Davis rodando los ojos fastidiado – ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejan para otro día?, tengo frío – También se frotó los brazos a pesar de la gran chamarra que lo cubría.

Kari soltó unas cuantas risitas mirándolo con una ceja enarcada – Te lo dije Davis.

Y es que no solo se encontraban allí las chicas que participarían, sino también todos sus amigos, y no exageraban al decir que todos.

Mimi de repente se escondió detrás de la pelirroja previniéndose nadie la viera, ella al sentir como la castaña posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros frunció el ceño extrañada, miró a todos lados buscando una respuesta – ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó luego de no encontrar nada.

– Matt – Susurró lo más bajó que pudo, procurando solo Sora escuchara – Larga historia – Dijó luego de recibir su mirada interrogándola.

Le causó gran gracia, actuaba como toda una niña pequeña y eso le parecía tierno, ya después esperaba saber la razón de no querer ser vista por el rubio. Dejó de ser así cuando logró visualizar a Matt y ver la persona con la que se encontraba y las ganas de esconderse al igual que la castaña no se hicieron esperar.

Tomó aire y se unió a la plática que sus amigos llevaban.

– Entonces, ¿Si podrás participar? – Se dirigió Alfred hacia la castaña haciendo la misma pregunta que todos llevaban en mente.

Asintió – Bueno eso creo, dijó que dependía de mi disposición el día de hoy, así que creo que eso fue un si.

Un fuerte estruendo sacó a flote varios gemidos asustados de los que allí se encontraban, pero no fue lo único que sacó.

– Chicas acérquense – Luego de mirarse tanto Sora como Mimi fueron uniéndose al grupo de participantes alrededor de Kasumi – Hoy comenzaremos con…

Otro rayo, perfectamente dibujado en el cielo los interrumpió, y con ello notaron la niebla que comenzaba a inundarlos por completo.

– ¿No crees que sería mejor que dejáramos esto para otro día? – Miraron sorprendidas a la chica que se atrevió a hablar.

– Si claro, puedes irte si quieres, nadie te tiene aquí por la fuerza – Fue su rápida contestación a la pobre chica que no le quedó de otra que guardar silencio.

El frío cada vez se acentuaba más, Kari miró hacia atrás y le comenzó a ser complicado distinguir a sus amigos, esa niebla también crecía y le preocupaba el como sería si tardará en volver a ser lo suficiente visible.

– Practicaremos para lo que será su primera presentación en la escuela, allí todas serás conocidas una por una.

Otro trueno, y ya era visiblemente imposible hacer cualquier cosa, definitivamente, la rubia escogió el peor día para reunirlas.

– Por aquí es más visible – Kasumi caminó hacia su derecha unos metros, lo curioso fue que nadie la siguió – ¿Qué esperan?

Se miraron entre ellas, Sora fue la que tomó la palabra, estaba segura todas pensaban lo mismo en ese momento – Kasumi, estas fuera de la banqueta.

– Creo que eso es obvio.

– Si, estas fuera de la seguridad.

– ¿Seguridad? – Su carcajada fue audible para todos – Aquí no pasan autos jamás – Les aseguró.

A pesar de ello ninguna chica mostró indicio de moverse, ni siquiera Amaya, quien se acercó un poco – Kasumi ven aquí, es peligroso que estés allí.

– Se supone que eres mi amiga.

– Y por eso te digo que vengas aquí con nosotras, es cierto, es peligroso no se ve casi nada.

La rubia más allá de hacerles caso, se sentó. Recargando los brazos sobre sus rodillas les sonrió, pese a que quizá esa sonrisa no había sido visible para nadie.

Comenzaron a hablar entre ellas, Amaya giró para ver si conseguía ayuda para convencerla, o que la rubia regresara sola, preferían no acercarse, conociendo lo terca que era, corrían mucho riesgo.

Kari siguió viéndola, si que era necia, rodó los ojos, iba a girarse con las otras chicas, ya que parecía que ni siquiera a los demás les importaba pero algo llamó su atención, ¿Esa era una luz?

Sintió una gota caer sobre su nariz, y sus sentidos se alarmaron, la rubia también pareció notar algo. Un ruido se acercaba a gran velocidad, notó como las chicas también se alarmaron, no lo pensó dos veces.

Sora abrió los ojos – Kari – Llamó quedamente, todo lo demás se quedó atorado en su garganta.

Todos los allí presentes lo vieron, el auto pasó frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera se detuvo, no avisó, ¿Cómo hacerlo si no sabía que había alguien allí? Pero ellos si lo sabían.

El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco, ¿A que hora Kari se había alejado?, y la pregunta más importante, ¿Por qué había corrido hacia el auto? Sus piernas flaquearon y un miedo punzante por todo su cuerpo la inundó.

Y por fin, la tormenta cayó.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Me excedí escribiendo xD Bueno así lo sentí :P Hahahaha<strong>

**Y antes de que quieran quemarme en leña verde, piénsenlo dos veces ;D ¿Quién actualizará si ya no estoy yo? xD Hahaha**

**No ya al capí, ¿Les gustó? Bueno, creo que la mayoría me va a decir que no por lo que pasó al final, pero no les dije completo lo que pasó D; Lo sabrán el próximo capítulo.**

**Ya pongan mucho ojo a todo ;) muchas cosas son esenciales para lo que vendrá al final :') No se cuanto falta todavía xD, pero ya de aquí vamos agarrando camino.**

**Y como ahora muero de sueño x.x será mejor que ya me vaya, no sin antes seguirles agradeciendo su hermoso apoyo a todos :') Este viernes estuvo muy pesado D: me duelen mis pies horrores, casi no puedo caminar :'( lo malo de esto es que mañana voy a una fiesta de XV años DDD: y uso tacones DDD: Deséenme suerte xD**

**Mis hermosos lectores sin cuenta:**

**Tai.H.D: Hahahaha hola Tai :D ahh amo tus reviews xD hahaha si créeme que intentaré llevar todo por buen camino (?) para que Sora y Tai terminen bien D: pero ash, el moreno se ha buscado lo que sucede con su relación con Sora u.u Y claro no que no dejaré el fic, ninguno de mis fics D: Todos los terminaré, así me tarde xD pero lo haré xD hahahahaha, muchas gracias por el apoyo a mis fics :')**

**Juli: Hola :D Que bueno que te gusten mis fics *.* para eso son, para que los disfruten ;) y entonces dices de hacer un Michi… T.T pero no me gusta xD hahaha es una pareja con la que podría iniciar un fic pero no terminarlo xD no lo soportaría jajaja, igual lo pensaré *-* hahaha gracias por leerme :'D**

**Clauuudia: Hola, hahaha aquí tienes la continuación, espero te haya gustado ;) gracias por leerme, un abrazo =)**

**Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a mi fic :') Con cuenta, sin cuenta, invisible (?) Yo los amo, saber que les gusta es lo que más me motiva a escribir, a hacer mis tareas a tiempo para poder escribir xD Hahahaha, yo los amo :'B Otra cosita, creo que ya les conteste a los demás sus RRs, lo hice antes de irme, bueno eso creo, sino, háganmelo saber que ahorita no tengo cabeza xD**

**Y como les dije muero de sueño x.x y mañana madrugo, así que espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me gustaría saber que piensan que sucederá en el final :/ hahaha de verdad ando muy intrigada xD Así que denme sus opiniones, yo ya lo sé :P pero quiero saber lo que ustedes piensan.**

**Los ojos se me cierran solos D:**

**Buenas noches, días, tardes xD Pásenla bonito. Los quiero =)**

**Faty Takenouchii.**


	17. Volviendo a ser yo

**La luz de una estrella.**

**Capítulo 17: Volviendo a ser yo.**

* * *

><p>– ¡Dios mío!, ¿Kari estas bien? – Sora se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado, examinándola por todos lados, dos brazos, dos piernas, cabeza, la miró a los ojos en busca de alguna seña que le indicará que algo andaba mal, pero lo único que encontró fue su perdida mirada, por un momento se sintió mal de haber parecido tan desinteresada por Kasumi tirada a su lado, pero al verla levantarse con tanta agilidad se tranquilizó – ¿Kari? – Volvió a llamar acariciándole ambas mejillas.<p>

La castaña por fin la miró, asintió levemente, fue lo único que hizo.

– Llamaré una ambulancia – Propusó un chico pelinegro que se les había acercado.

– No – Alegó de inmediato Kari – Estoy… Estoy bien – Bajó la mirada, no quería armar un problema peor.

– Esta bien – Comprendiendo, Yue se inclinó sobre ellas – ¿Puedes levantarte?

Apretó los ojos con fuerza, ¿Tan mala era la suerte con la que se cargaba?, solo había intentado mover su pierna, solo eso, y no podía, abrió los ojos y miró su extremidad inferior derecha – Rayos – Exclamó y miró a Sora que aún la sostenía de los hombros – No puedo moverla, me… duele – Solo quería que escuchará ella, pero al parecer eso le resultaría imposible.

La pelirroja pasó con suavidad su dedos por la piel de la menor, a simple vista no se veía nada anormal, moviendo con cuidado la pierna, soltó un leve gemido, por detrás su piel ya se encontraba de un color morado, apretó los labios – Sora – Levantó la mirada y comprendió de inmediato lo que la mirada de Alfred le decía, necesitaban un doctor.

– Será mejor una ambulancia – Esta vez fue Tai quien habló.

– No – Volvió a negar la castaña – No quiera una ambulancia.

– No sabemos que es lo que tienes – Miró su pierna eh intentó tocarla pero Kari aparto su mano delicadamente.

– Muchos no lo saben desde hace años – Sora a su lado sintió pasar clavos por su garganta en lugar del aire que había querido, esa pequeña "Pelea" no se la esperaba.

– Tomemos un taxi – Propusó Yue para suerte de Sora y miró la esquina de la calle que se notaba algo alejada, lo pensó breves segundos y se colocó de cuclillas frente a la castaña – ¿Puedes subir a mi espalda?, será hasta allá.

Kari miró a su hermano frente a ella quien se encontraba necio a llamar una ambulancia, lo mejor sería hacer las cosas más rápido, con ayuda de Sora y Alfred logró ponerse de pie, Rodeó a Yue alrededor del cuello con ayuda de sus brazos y el chico se levantó.

Davis ayudó a que su pierna no se golpeará a lo largo del camino hacia la esquina – Cuidado, cuidado – Repetía el moreno constantemente su lado, una vez allí Alfred la posó de nuevo en el suelo.

Risas se escucharon en el tumulto que seguía parado viendo toda esa escena – Vaya Tai, que se siente que tu hermana te haya cambiado, a lamento – Arrugó el ceño – No es tu hermana, ¿Cierto?

Matt colocó su mano en el hombro del moreno, conocía esa mirada y no quería que Tai cometiera alguna tontería, por lo cual, lo tranquilizó notar como este ignoraba al otro chico, pero le preocupo el notar sus ganas de ir hacia la esquina – No creo que ayude de algo que vayas allá – Le dijó esperando alguna respuesta negativa de su parte.

Tai dejó de mirar, ¿Qué le pasaba? Su muro que impedía su vulnerabilidad estaba cayendo rápidamente, podía sentirlo, no aguantaría mucho más así, debía aceptarlo, de cualquier manera nadie más lo sabría más que él, y lo único que saldría perdiendo y totalmente herido sería su orgullo, no le quedaba de otra que dejar de negarlo, estaba celoso, sin decir nada comenzó a alejarse, Matt suspiró y lo siguió, lo ultimo que quería era atosigarlo, pero debía estar asegurarse de que su amigo se encontraba bien.

Mimi se acercó hacia las cosas de Sora y Kari, una vez que se aseguró de llevar todo emprendió camino hacia la esquina donde se encontraban – Si te vas quedarás fuera.

Se detuvó ante esas palabras, miró a la chica, no la conocía, pero agradecía le hiciera ver el gran error que estaba cometiendo, regresó tomó sus cosas también y reanudó su antigua marcha, ella no era títere de nadie, era una persona, y como tal debía irse con quienes también lo eran, no sabía que demonios pasaba por la mente de Kasumi en ese momento, pero era lo que menos le importaba, gracias a Kari había logrado salir de esa, si no fuera por ella, no habría terminado del otro lado de la calle prácticamente ilesa, esa terquedad suya no le ayudaba en nada, siempre lo supo pero jamás le habían venido las ganas de gritárselo en plena cara como en ese momento.

– ¿A dónde la llevaremos? – Preguntó una vez que llegó con los demás.

– Creo que sería bueno ir con el hermano de Joe – Se mordió el labio inferior – Espero que aún nos recuerde.

Lo que decía Sora era bastante cierto, ya no les extrañaba que la pelirroja conociera a tantas personas que también ellos conocían.

– ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Kari miró a Sora, sería tonto y muy infantil decirle que no – Si – Debía aceptarlo, necesitaba ir al hospital.

A unos metros de allí aún se encontraba el tumulto de adolescentes pendientes de todo – Será mejor que dejemos esto para otro día – No fue extraño que Kasumi los sacará de toda esa calma, sino, el tono de voz que había salido de sus labios.

Amaya observó por última vez, el taxi ya había llegado y sí, era mejor dejar eso para otro día, lo mejor era acompañar y hablar con su rubia amiga.

* * *

><p>– Tuviste mucha suerte.<p>

Lanzó un suspiró – Lo sé, y… también estoy consiente de lo que hice, pero como ya les dije, no me arrepiento, pudo haber pasado algo peor.

Notó como a Sora le costaba responderle – Si, la verdad que valiente, no sabes como te admiro.

– En ese momento no lo pensé siquiera, no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió ese valor de mí para haberme prácticamente arrojado a un auto.

– Bueno me refería al hecho de haberlo hecho por Kasumi – Rio – Creo que cualquier otra chica no lo hubiera hecho, bueno, si es que la conociera como nosotras.

Sonó cruel, pero sabía que la pelirroja tenía toda la razón – ¿Tú lo hubieras hecho?

Su vida por Kasumi, ¿Cuando sabía que lo único que ella quería era mandarla a la luna? – Quizá en ese momento mi orgullo e impulsos serían los que contestarían a tu pregunta, el que le ganara al otro.

– Quiero hablar contigo en persona – Recargándose en la pared a su lado miró su reloj en la mesita de noche – Agradezco lo que todos hacen por mí – Sabía perfectamente que no debía darle detalles de esos "todos" a quienes se refería, la pelirroja lo sabía estaba segura – Pero no me siento cómoda diciéndoles todo esto.

Sora reprimió el suspiro que guardaba – Sí te entiendo…

– Sora te parece si hablamos después – Soltó las palabras atropelladamente.

– ¿Todo bien?

– Si – Respondió de igual manera – Nos vemos luego – Y sin esperar respuesta de su parte colgó la llamada.

Acercó su oído a la puerta de su habitación que se mantenía cerrada y escuchó, el conocido sonido que creaba la puerta al cerrarse, luego pasos, tuvo que retroceder nerviosa y chocar contra su cama, notó detalladamente como intentaban abrir su puerta, se lamió los labios y suspiró, miró su pierna enyesada, Shin, el hermano de Joe se había portado extremadamente amables con ellos, además de comentarle la suerte que había tenido, no había fractura, pero el golpe había sido tan fuerte que estaba propensa a que en cualquier momento sucediera por lo que le había recomendado usar yeso por unos días y unas miles recomendaciones, se recostó sobre su cama de solo recordarlas.

Volvió a mirar la manija, había dejado de moverse y ya no había una sombra debajo de su puerta, probablemente Tai se había ido ya.

Suspiró y dio la espalda a la pared – Hermano – Murmuró, de inmediato se levantó quedando sentada sobre su cama, tomó una almohada que se encontraba a su lado y la abrazó fuertemente, era imposible, ella nunca podría sacarse del corazón a su hermano por más que lo intentará, era su hermano pasara lo que pasara, y siempre sería así, no podía quitarse su sangre, ni renunciar a su apellido, no podía hacerlo.

– _Tai pero te digo la verdad._

_Observó detenidamente la mirada del moreno, era fría, como nunca antes la había mirado – Creí que tú jamás me mentías, eras la única persona de quien pensaba_

_Arrugó el ceño – Pero hermano._

– _Sora no regresará con mentiras como esta Kari – La había tomado por los brazos y la miraba fijamente – El decirme esto no hará que Sora regrese y mucho menos que deje de juntarme con Kasumi, ¿Por qué no te cae bien? Dímelo, ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de como la miras y la tratas?_

_Prefirió no contestarle ya nada, no quería discutir más con su hermano, conocía lo terco que era y sabía que no lo sacaría de allí, simplemente se dedicó a ver de reojo como el moreno salía de su habitación y azotaba la puerta, ella nunca en su vida había sido la causa de algún enojo de su hermano, jamás lo había hecho enojar, ni lo quería, pero esa vez pasó sin que ella se diera cuenta, de un momento a otro Tai había explotado._

_Debió haberle hecho caso a la rubia, no debió haberle dicho nada al moreno._

Se pusó la blanca almohada sobre la cara y lanzó un fuerte respingo, dejaría de pensar en todo lo que corría por su vida al menos por algunas horas, ya el siguiente día sería otro que esperaba como siempre fuera diferente, tapó solo sus piernas con una sabana y recargó su cabeza sobre sus brazos, sonrió, ya había llegado su hora de soñar.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana de lunes se veía bastante nublada, dudó sobre si debía cargar algún impermeable, pero optó por no hacerlo, sería peso de más, suficiente tenía con su yeso y sus muletas como para ir más cargada.<p>

Al salir sintió ganas y casi la necesidad tonta de pellizcarse para cerciorarse que no se encontraba dentro de un sueño. Observó en ese instante como el sol luchaba por salir detrás de aquellas nubes negras y por instantes se sintió comprendida, pero no era eso lo que la asombraba.

Volvió su vista al frente, no le extrañaba ver un taxi fuera, eso era algo muy común, tenía muchos vecinos, lo extraño y más impactante era la persona que esperaba fuera del coche.

– Hola Kari – El chico le sonrió aún recargado sobre la puerta trasera.

Parpadeó repetidas veces – ¿Qué haces aquí?

TK por fin se despegó del auto y se acercó a la castaña, antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa un estruendoso trueno interrumpió la calma del cielo por breves segundos, ambos levantaron la mirada, y, al volver a mirarse el rubio sonrió – Vengo por ti – Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y apuntó con su cabeza al taxi detrás suyo – Me entere de lo de tu pierna.

– Pues muchas gracias – Colgó su mochila correctamente sobre su espalda y sin dejar de mirarlo, agregó – Pero no necesito que vengas a recogerme – Comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad a pesar de las muletas – Prefiero ir andando.

– La lluvia no tarda en llegar, además con el pie así tardarás mucho.

Se mordió el labio inferior una vez que le dio la espalda, miró al cielo, eso era verdad, pero su orgullo no le permitía escuchar y obedecer al rubio, en tanto un mechón de cabello se atravesó por su cara y le incomodaba la vista, intentó arreglarlo pero su mochila a pesar de su vano intento de sostenerla calló al suelo, se le quedó mirando, ¿Cómo la levantaría? Sin pensarlo mucho hizo ademan de agacharse pero cuando menos lo espero el rubio ya la había levantado además de colgarla sobre su propia espalda.

– Vamos Kari, estos minutos también me los cobrará – Dirigió la vista hacia el taxi de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de reclamarle que ella no le había pedido pasar por ella y mucho menos en un taxi, pero una gruesa gota calló sobre su nariz, misma que TK se había dedicado a limpiar suavemente con su guante, ese único y tan breve contacto le provocó un estremecimiento, ¿Por qué ese chico tenía que ser tan guapo? Un momento, ¿En qué rayos pensaba?, ¿Cómo era posible que un pensamiento así pasará en su cabeza en ese preciso momento?, pero no lo había hecho antes, lo que el rubio estaba haciendo solo provocaba que el corazón y mente de la castaña funcionaran de otra manera. No, no podía ceder, solo era una linda acción de TK que milagrosamente pudo ser efectuada, ¿O es que era una broma?, pero el taxi allí…

– ¿Kari?

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, inhaló con fuerza y una vez fuera de la vista del rubio exhaló con gran calma, subió al auto por la misma puerta donde el rubio había estado recargado, de reojo observó como este subía y a su lado le daba indicaciones al chofer.

Los nervios la invadieron cuando el chico la miró, lo sentía, sus ojos sobre ella pesaban y mucho.

– Quería venir en la motocicleta de mi hermano – Lo miró por fin algo confundida – A recogerte – Le aclaró.

No le contestó nada, no sabía que decirle, ¿Debía agradecerle ya?, miró a través del vidrio, las gotas cada vez se notaban más gruesas, las seguía con la mirada, como caían de repente estrellándose y resbalaban frente a sus ojos perdiéndose entre otras.

TK se recargó, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero ya lo consideraba un avance, ¿Qué quería lograr con todo eso? No lo sabía, incluso era algo que no le importaba demasiado, hasta donde llegará, era lo que se había propuesto, ¿Y como saberlo?, ¿Cómo saber cuando ya había llegado? Debía esperar, el tiempo se lo diría, prefería eso a esperar con los brazos cruzados.

No tenía muy claro como es que había llegado a hacer eso, simplemente cuando llamó a Yue y este le contó muy a fuerzas lo que le había pasado a Kari lo hizo, todo en un impulsó.

Y vaya que eso le sorprendía. Miró a la castaña aun mirando por el vidrio, callada y no lo miraba para nada, si el fuera Davis en ese momento, ¿Qué haría Kari? Sacudió su cabeza, no debía interesarle ser él, TK Takaishi simplemente era TK Takaishi.

Relajó la mirada, debía aceptarlo, le tenía envidia, envidiaba a Davis, ese chico siempre tenía la atención de la castaña, eso le sacaba de quicio, en primer instante no le importó y así duró mucho tiempo, hasta que algo dentro de él flaqueó, y esa fue su derrota.

Lo sabía ya, pero no lo diría, se lo quedaría únicamente para él, era algo que no le gustaría alguien más lo supiera, pero no ganaba nada negándoselo, total era peor estarse carcomiendo por dentro.

La indiferencia de parte de la castaña, su preferencia por Davis Motomiya, esos besos que presencio, el sentimiento de vacío, incluso el impulsó de esa mañana, no podían significar otra cosa.

Estaba celoso, celaba a Kari Yagami.

* * *

><p>– ¿Se habrá ido más temprano?<p>

Yue se encogió de hombros – Quizá, si yo estuviera en su lugar lo haría – Miró al cielo – Y más con un día como este.

– No me parece seguro que ande por allí con su mochila y en muletas.

Sonrió al notar como Sora jugaba con los hilitos que caían de su mochila – Ya verás como esta bien, hoy podemos decirle que mañana nos espere – Sinceramente él mismo trato de auto convencerse de eso.

La pelirroja sonrió iba a asentir pero de repente todo su semblante cambió, el chico miró la misma dirección que ella y frunció el ceño.

Parecía ser una grabación que hubieran puesto en cámara lenta, pero después cayeron en la realidad, se miraron mutuamente – Ella, ellos… – No sabía hasta que grado había llegado su asombro, solo atinó a sonreír, imaginaba porque la castaña había llegado en un taxi con TK y le daba gusto, ya iban avanzando.

– Parece que vieron un fantasma, ¿Todo bien?

Sora asintió para Alfred que acababa de llegar – Perfecto.

– Si seguimos aquí llegaremos empapados, si de por si.

La pelirroja miró su blusa, estaba repleta de las marcas causadas por la lluvia, Yue tenía razón – Vamos.

Por la gran cantidad de alumnos en ese momento no alcanzaron a Kari, el timbre había sonado y debía ir directo a sus aulas, al menos a Sora le alegraba no tener que encontrarse con Kasumi, siempre que lo hacía terminaban discutiendo y agradecía no tener que hacerlo esa mañana.

Terminando las primeras horas se dirigieron a desayunar, ya estaban cansados de ese disco rayado que sonaba por toda la escuela, Kari Yagami y TK Takaishi juntos.

– Parece ser que no fuimos los únicos en verlos – Comentó Yue.

– ¿De verdad están juntos?

– Claro que no – Se exaltó al responder la pelirroja la simple idea le aterraba, aún no era tiempo de eso, si era verdad que estuvieran juntos ese sería un problema, no creía que el rubio lo hiciera por buena persona – KARI! – Parecía que el cielo la había escuchado y había puesto a la castaña a unos metros de ellos, se encontraba junto a Yolei y otro chico peliazul.

– Hola…

– ¿Kari donde has estado toda la mañana? – Provocó las extrañadas miradas de los demás.

– Amh, he, estado en clase.

– Me refiero al receso.

– Salimos apenas hace siete minutos.

De verdad que las supersticiones de sus amigos sobre que Kari y TK estaban juntos la estaban volviendo loca.

– Perdón, estoy un poco…

– Agresiva – Completo riendo la Yagami – Esta bien creo – Volteó hacia Yolei – Los estábamos buscando, ¿Verdad? – Tras el asentimiento de la pelimorada se volvió hacia Sora a quien notó al igual que Yue y Alfred algo desorientados respecto al otro chico que iba con ellas – Ah, lo siento, ¿Recuerdan a Ken? El chico nuevo del que les hable.

Tras las repetidas presentaciones fueron a buscar un buen lugar para desayunar cómodamente, al llegar comenzaron a comer sin decirse ni una sola palabra, lo cual de pronto comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo, fue Kari quien decidió romper con ese abrumador silencio.

– Esta mañana TK llegó a recogerme a casa – La miraron sorprendidos no creían que les fuera a contar eso con tanta facilidad.

– Si, los vimos al llegar esta mañana – Al recibir su mirada la pelirroja se sobrecogió, sintió que la castaña se había molestado con ella.

– Ya lo sabían – No fue para nada una pregunta, fue toda una afirmación que les causó algo de culpa – ¿Por qué no me lo habían mencionado? Creí que no lo sabían.

– Y con todo el alboroto que se esta armando sería imposible que alguien no llegará a enterarse – Comentó Ken cuando tres chicas pasaron a su lado hablando sobre el tema del día.

– Esto no es bueno – Kari se restregó los ojos con ambas manos desesperada, ¿Por qué siempre su nombre era el que tenía que flotar en el aire de los chismes?

– ¿Qué no es bueno?

– Lo de TK esta mañana – Respondió la castaña a Davis que se había sentado a su lado, trató de sonar por completo desinteresada, desde que se lo contó al moreno parecía no haberle agradado en lo más mínimo, mucho menos por el hecho de haber pasado por ella y no haberla encontrado.

– Me parece muy extraño saben – Dijo Yue al terminar de comer su manzana – Eso no es para nada del estilo del rubio.

Comprendían sus palabras, era difícil de creer algo así del chico, si se los hubieran contado no lo hubieran creído, pero lo habían visto…

– Hola – Mimi sin previo aviso había llegado y se había prácticamente aventado al centro de todos quedando de frente con Kari – Kari hay alguien que te esta buscando – Su mirada se veían preocupada y algo asustada, lo que provocó la angustia de los demás.

– ¿Quién? – Su voz le había delatado que ese sería otro grande problema.

Respiró antes de responderle – Juri Nagano.

Los siguientes comentarios ya no los escuchó, ya no se encontraba con sus amigos, se encontraba frente a esa chica, su "_mejor amiga"_, lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en lo mucho que cambiaban las cosas, y justamente en momentos así era en los que se daba cuenta de las realidades.

– ¿Sabes donde esta?...

* * *

><p>No necesitaba conocer las razones por las que estaba enojada esa chica con ella para ir a hablar. Lo iba a hacer de cualquier manera, ya estaba cansada, ¿Las cosas debían ser así?, ¿La enojada debía ser Juri luego de todo lo que había pasado?<p>

Cada paso lo sentía como un latido dentro de su corazón y un retumbe en su cabeza, pero pese a eso eran pasos firmes pese a las muletas, sin miedo alguno, sin algo de que lamentarse, estaba segura de lo que hacía.

Al mirar el grupo de chicas de su salón que se encontraba allí le llegaron un poco de nervios punzantes en el cuerpo, pero, pese a ello sus piernas siguieron avanzando al igual que su determinación.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó en cuanto visualizó a Juri.

Poco a poco las demás chicas se fueron, eran más o menos a su ver unas siete u ocho no estaba segura y el miedo apareció al pensar que tendría que hablar con ella frente a todas las demás, agradeció no tuviera que ser así.

– ¿Vienes a disculparte?

La sonrisa socarrona que notó en su rostro la captó de inmediato al igual que la pregunta recién hecha.

– No tengo que disculparme absolutamente con nadie – Le dijo con total seguridad.

La chica la miró ya sin la sonrisa que se cargaba – ¿Ah no? Llegaste con mi novio en el mismo taxi, además que al llegar al salón el traía tu mochila, ese acto es razón…

– Ese acto no es razón para nada – La interrumpió ignorando las palabras con las que se había dirigido hacia el rubio – Él llegó a mi casa por la mañana y prácticamente me obligó a subir al taxi, él se ofreció en hacer todo eso solo, yo no le pedí nada.

Juri soltó una fuerte carcajada que comenzó a enojar a la castaña – No nena no lo creo, TK no sería capaz de hacer eso, y mucho menos por ti, si no lo hace por mi.

– Tú no tienes una pierna así – Apuntó a la propia – Además si no me crees, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? Que él mismo te lo diga, ¿O tienes miedo de aceptarlo? Como dices que lo haya hecho por mi y no haga nada parecido por ti – Sonrió.

– No creo que le agrade la idea de que se lo pregunte, no quiero molestarlo.

– No la idea no te agrada a ti, la que no quiere molestarse eres tú.

Solo la miró fijamente – A mi no me importa total, la despreciada siempre serás tú no yo.

– ¿Te parece que soy despreciada? Tengo a los mejores amigos que necesito me aprecien a mi lado, dime ¿A quién tienes tú? – Si Juri salía con esos temas a ella no le iba a importar seguirle la corriente, total tenía muy buenos argumentos con que defenderse.

– Claro por eso ahora estas aquí sola.

– Claro – Rio – Pese a que los obligue a quedarse para venir sola, y – Hizo una seña con sus dedos – Me hicieron caso, por eso están detrás de ese edificio observándonos, cuidando cualquier movimiento, y, ¿Dónde están los tuyos?

– Siempre queriéndome tanto Kari, ¿Creí que eras mi mejor amiga?

Arrugó el ceño y se aferró lo más que pudo a sus muletas – Ahora soy yo la que no cumplió con el papel que lo tocaba – Sonrió irónicamente.

– Tú eres la que me quiere quitar a mi novio – Recalcó cada una de las palabras en las narices de la castaña.

Kari se acercó dos pasos ligeramente a ella.

– Primero yo no te quiero quitar a nadie. Ni lo hago, ni lo haré – Sintió su garganta arder, lo sabía, había llegado al fondo ya no había marcha atrás – Recuerdo haberte contado toda la historia, mi historia – Suspiró – Desde el principio hasta, casi ahora – Reacomodo ese _Ahora _que iba a soltar – Incluso la parte donde te dije que TK me gustaba pese a todo lo que había pasado – Sus ojos comenzaron a arder pero no podía parar, no quería parar – Incluso tu lo veías todo, absolutamente todo, el trato que todas esas personas me daban, era una basura para ellos – Sonrió y cayó la primera pieza de ese muro que la protegía recorriendo todo su rostro – Dejas de hablarme, te haces novia de ese chico de quien te conté y amiga de todas esas personas – Más y más pedazos que caían humedeciendo sus mejillas y perdiéndose por sus labios – Y claro, tú eres la enojada y yo la bruja de este maldito cuento.

Su corazón lo sentía incluso en las mejillas, los brazos, las piernas. No sabía exactamente el sentimiento que predominaba dentro de ella, enojo, tristeza, rencor, ira, fuera lo que fuera era bastante fuerte. Juri no hacía más que mirarla con los ojos rojos, ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la menor idea. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que golpear algo con todas sus fuerzas para descargar esos sentimientos frustrados que aguardaban dentro de ella.

Pero más allá de lograrlo, parecieron ganarle a su razón, de repente todo era borroso, luego negro para después salir de ese tormento.

Juri vio con claridad como la castaña se desvanecía en el suelo alcanzando a sostenerla mientras las muletas hacían un estruendoso ruido al caer – ¿Kari?, Kari despierta.

– Kari – Lo sabía, no era buena idea que fuera sola – Kari – Insistió tocándola de las mejillas.

– Llevémosla a la enfermería – Alfred con gran agilidad la levantó en sus brazos y emprendió camino hacia su propuesta.

¿Por qué siempre te tienen que pasar estas cosas a ti? Pensó la pelirroja detrás de Alfred, tantas emociones así terminarían sacándole algo mucho peor y entonces la cosa si se pondría fea.

Mimi recogió las muletas mirando de reojo a Juri que no hacía más que estar allí parada.

– Juri – Esa voz le provocó escalofríos a la castaña – Eh, ¿Mimi? – Miró las muletas en sus manos – ¿Esas muletas no le pertenecen a Kari?

El rubio no alcanzó a ver nada, eso era claro, miró las muletas, luego a Juri y finalmente al rubio, sin decirle nada se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

– Juri ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Por qué lloras?

La chica no dijo nada, le dio la espalda y al igual que la castaña se marchó sin decir una sola palabra.

Regreso a su salón luego de escuchar el timbre, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Seguramente allí estarían las dos y podría tener una explicación.

Al llegar vio a Yolei pasar por su aula pero no le preguntó nada, era mejor preguntárselo a Kari en persona. Miró dentro de su salón la castaña aún no llegaba, giró buscando a la pelimorada, se había perdido entre los demás estudiantes, frunció el ceño y entró.

Cinco minutos, llegó el profesor, diez minutos, quince, veinte, cuarenta, la primera hora y ninguna de las dos, ni Juri ni la castaña llegaron.

Mordiendo su lápiz, solo se preguntaba ¿Qué habrá pasado?

* * *

><p>– ¿Comes bien?, ¿Cuántas comidas al día?, ¿A qué horas?<p>

– Mi alimentación es balanceada – Interrumpió a las preguntas que la enfermera le hacía.

La mujer pelinegra de grandes y radiantes ojos azules la examinó, su rostro se veía… – ¿Algo te preocupa cierto? Hay algo que no te deja tranquila, lo veo en tu mirada.

Kari la miró directo a sus ojos y de repente apareció TK dentro de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Para su buena o mala suerte la puerta se abrió abruptamente – Tai – Exclamó algo sorprendida la mujer, conocía muy bien al moreno, muy seguido lo tenía allí por algunos accidentes en sus prácticas de futbol, incluso en sus partidos, llevó sus orbes azules hacia la castaña, entonces comprendió – Los dejó a solas – Salió detrás de la puerta donde se encontraba el moreno.

Tai se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado – Me dijeron que te desmayaste – No recibió respuesta – ¿Estas bien?

De todas las respuestas posibles que se imaginaba, la castaña utilizó una que no imaginó, simplemente asintió sin mirarlo siquiera.

Pasaron unos segundos y volvió a mirarla, acercó sus manos a sus mejillas – Te vez algo pálida.

Kari retiró delicadamente sus manos y aún sin mirarlo, dijo – Estoy bien – No tenía cabeza para nada más en ese momento, aún se encontraba perdida en la "platica" que había tenido con Juri.

– No lo parece – La miraba, a lo largo y ancho de su rostro, pero no encontraba nada que pudiera ayudarlo, suspiró.

Sabía que su hermano no dejaba de mirarla, pero no iba devolvérsela, no tenía ánimos.

– Supongo que te quedarás aquí hasta el termino de las cases, ¿Quieres irte a casa ahora?

Ella simplemente negó suavemente con su cabeza.

– Entonces vendré por ti a la salida.

– Sora, Alfred y Yue me acompañarán a casa.

Algo así se imaginaba, no le importaba el hecho de que fuera Sora quien la acompañará, pero la mención de Alfred le molestaba, incluso la de Yue.

– Puedes irte tranquilo – Por fin lo había mirado, y no solo eso, sino que además de haber sonado totalmente tranquila le había sonreído, le había regalado una sonrisa, pero no era una irónica o socarrona, no tenía nada de doble sentido, muy al contrario de eso, el moreno la notó muy honesta, y sobretodo la sintió muy… cálida.

Había quedado en ser ella misma, y serlo, no significaba ser indiferente con las personas, ser cruel, portarse mal, significaba ser ella, Kari Yagami, sin rencores y resentimientos presentes.

El castaño creyó por un momento que su hermana se había levantado para ir al baño o incluso para correrlo de allí, pero nada de eso pasó. Sintió una fuerte corriente recorrerlo, era algo extraño, hacía mucho que no abrazaba a su hermana, y ese momento lo disfrutó, su cercanía, esa calidez, esa tranquilidad hacía mucho tiempo que no la sentía y siéndose sincero la extrañaba y mucho.

– De verdad, estaré bien, nos vemos en casa – Le dijó al soltarlo y volvió a la camilla recostándose en ella.

Por su parte, él también se levantó, se acercó a la puerta y antes de abrirla giró y miró a Kari – Nos vemos en casa – No esperó respuesta, simplemente salió y se dirigió de nuevo a su salón.

Eso era algo que no imaginó en ningún momento que sucedería, pero sabía que era algo que había estado esperando, la radiante sonrisa que se cargaba se lo decía y confirmaba totalmente, no había quedado tranquilo del todo, aún tenía ganas de regresar y decirle que se quedaría con ella y que él mismo la llevaría de vuelta a casa, pero no quería poner en riesgo el gran avance que acababan de tener.

Cuanta suerte tenía Alfred, tenía a sus dos chicas totalmente de su lado, su hermana y Sora.

La castaña miró hacia atrás una vez que el moreno salió, suspiró y recostándose cómodamente cerró los ojos, tenía ganas de dormir, no se sentía nada bien, acababa de comprobar lo que ya en tantas ocasiones había escuchado, las heridas internas duelen más.

* * *

><p>– Mimi, por favor espera.<p>

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, no podía ser, o era su mala suerte o lo lenta que era, lo que era un hecho era que tenía que darle la cara al rubio.

– Por favor escúchame.

Se acercaron hacia una banquita cerca de donde se encontraban, por suerte quedaba totalmente fuera del camino que conducía a su instituto, así podrían hablar sin interrupciones y tranquilamente.

– Mimi – El rubio rompió el repentino silencio al que habían caído – Lamento lo que sucedió la vez pasada.

– No Matt – Interrumpió – Lo lamento yo, no debí…

El rubio posicionó su dedo índice sobre los labios de la castaña y negó suavemente con la cabeza – Fue un error mío, me aproveche de la situación, me deje llevar y eso estuvo muy mal – La miró fijamente, pudo notar el sonrojo que se asomaba por sus blancas mejillas – Tienes toda la razón, Toshio es amigo mío y yo no puedo hacerle esto – Sonrió – Quiero que estés bien, me lo llevaré a la tumba.

Le contagió su sonrisa más no su seguridad, pensó, le agradecía todo eso al rubio, pero no estaba segura que fuera lo correcto, no por el hecho de que guardaran lo que sucedió solo entre ellos, sino, el que tuviera que seguirles mintiendo a los demás y a ella misma, era injusto para ella, y aunque algo egoísta de su parte, pero ya había aguantado demasiado.

– ¿Mimi?

– ¿Ah? – Parpadeó y sonrió recordando se encontraba frente al rubio – Muchas gracias Matt, no sabes cuanto te agradezco todo esto, pero si estas de acuerdo, preferiría decírselo, decirle toda la verdad.

– ¿Quieres contarle lo del… beso? – Le costaba un poco de trabajo el siquiera mencionarlo, no era que no quisiera, muy al contrario a él le encantaría que todos se enterarán de ello, pero, había varios inconvenientes que se lo impedían, entre ellos el bienestar de Mimi.

– Más que eso – Dijó rápidamente, se sentía algo extraño comentarle eso al ojiazul, pero había una razón bastante confusa que la motivaba a hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño completamente extrañado, él estaba de acuerdo en lo que ella quisiera hacer, pero ya lo había enredado demasiado, ¿Si se lo dirían?, ¿O no? Porque estaba más que claro que no la dejaría sola en eso, contaba con todo su apoyo, los dos habían participado, los dos estaban… ¿Arrepentidos? Algo sabía, él no lo estaba en lo más mínimo. Quizá solo porque Toshio es su amigo y el remordimiento de conciencia allí se encontraba, más no por el haberla besado.

Se sentía insegura pero a la vez motivada, quería decírselo pero a la vez se lo pensaba, no sabía que pensaría el rubio luego de que se lo contará, mucho menos que haría, o que haría ella.

– Bueno es que te burlarás de mí – Desvió su mirada – O pensarás que soy la peor persona que puede existir.

– ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?, créeme no lo creo.

Lo miró, sus palabras, su mirada, debía haber algo, pero no lo encontraba, allí debería haber al menos un indicio que le dijera el porque se sentía así, quizá era que simplemente Matt le infundía esa extraña confianza, o quizá…

– No puedes estar con una persona a la fuerza – El ojiazul se extrañó demasiado, no comprendía, y a pesar de su mirada, la castaña continuó – Simplemente engañando a esa persona y a ti misma, es doloroso – Miró por encima del hombro del rubio y después suspirando regresó su mirada a sus ojos – Eso ya no se llama relación – Si, hablaba con él, pero parecía que se lo decía a ella misma, que se hacía comprender sus propias palabras – Debes estar con quien puedas sentirte completamente bien, libre, feliz – Su sonrisa repentina causó un leve sonrojo en Matt – Quien te haga reír, compartir momentos y – Parpadeó, pareció salir del mundo imaginario en el que había entrado, y, lo sabía, demasiado tarde, estaba sonrojada, el hecho de estar frente al rubio con una cara más roja que un tomate no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

– Si – Afirmaba suavemente con la cabeza – Debes estar con quien te haga feliz.

Si seguía hablándole así estaba segura que terminaría sonrojándose hasta por las manos.

– Creo que – Se aclaró la garganta bajó la atenta mirada de Matt y la seguridad junto con la determinación la atacó – Terminaré con Toshio.

* * *

><p>– Entonces, podrías considerar el día de ayer como uno de los mejores de tu vida, ¿No Matt?<p>

Tras la risa del moreno su mirada se volvió fría – No me causa gracia.

– No te amargues, ¿No lo entiendes? Si ella termina con Toshio tienes el camino libre.

Negó inmediatamente – No, no lo tengo – El moreno frunció el ceño – Toshio es mi amigo, nuestro amigo – Recalcó – No puedo hacer algo así.

– Pero Matt – Insistió Tai – Tu oportunidad… se lo mucho que la quieres, te conozco, no en balde han pasado todos estos años, y menos que hemos estado juntos – Detuvó su andar, el ojiazul lo imitó – Eres mi mejor amigo – con su mano sobre su hombro continuó – No hagas o hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Tuvieron que mirar hacia su izquierda para buscar el lugar de donde provenían unas repentinas risas que les eran bastantes conocidas, tras una mirada se acercaron.

– ¡No tan fuerte! – Gritó Yolei para luego, dejar de saltar haciendo que la soga que sostenían tanto Yue y Alfred golpeará contra sus tobillos desequilibrándola.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

– Voy yo.

Sora se posicionó del lado derecho y los chicos comenzaron a hacer girar la cuerda, pasando por debajo de sus pies, luego sobre su cabeza, el ritmo aumentaba hasta que la pelirroja se desequilibró en uno de los pequeños saltos y salió tropezándose.

De nuevo esas risas comenzaron, pero eran muy diferentes, al menos así las sentían tanto Matt como el moreno que seguían mirando, eran algo así como, risas… ¿Sanas?, ¿Limpias? Sin nada de malicia.

La cuerda comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, Mimi desde atrás, entró de repente y comenzó a saltar, de igual manera, el ritmo aumentó, pasaron breves minutos y los chicos dejaron de dar impulsó con sus brazos – Qué fuerza – Exclamó Yue.

– Supongo que es él único deporte en el que soy buena.

– Ahora yo.

Todas las miradas se posicionaron sobre Kari que se había encontrado sentada sobre una banca junto con Ken a lado.

– ¿Es una broma cierto? – Davis enarcó una ceja.

– Vamos, quizá si pueda – Se acercó hacia los demás.

– No, ni lo piense señorita – Alfred enrolló la soga entre sus manos – Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, tengo mala memoria pero recuerdo que eran mucho cuidados y no creo que entre ellos se encuentre el saltar la soga.

Hizo un puchero y de nuevo, todos rieron.

– Tengo hambre – Dijo de repente Davis – Les invito un helado.

– Eso no te quitará el hambre – Rio Kari acercándose a él.

– Bueno si no quieren – Se encogió de hombros y todos comenzaron a reír para después exigir su helado de su parte.

Sin notar siquiera la presencia de sus dos _"espías"_ emprendieron camino juntos hacia la derecha para guiarse a la heladería.

Sin dirigirse ni una sola palabra volvieron a emprender camino a su destino, habían quedado de verse con los otros diamantes.

– ¿Esperaron a que el sol se moviera para venirse por la sombrita?

– Esperamos que el sol se fuera para venir a las sombras – Murmuró el moreno ante la pregunta de Kasumi.

– ¿Qué? – Exclamó Amaya ante las risas de Matt.

– Nada – Respondió este mismo – Deberíamos intentar hacer cosas más divertidas.

– ¿A qué te refieres con más divertidas Matt?

– No sé – Las imágenes de Kari y los demás anteriormente llegaron a su mente – Algo así como… saltar la cuerda.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, y allí, notó la diferencia que no supo identificar por completo con la de los otros.

– ¿Te sucede algo Matt? – Toshio lo tomó y apretó sus mejillas, haciendo que este le proporcionará un manotazo – ¿No estarás enfermo?

Miró a Tai quien simplemente se encontraba perdido, completamente fuera de ese lugar, su mirada lo delataba.

– Tenemos que hacer algo – Teniendo la atención de los demás siguió – Ya nos dejó Yue, ya nos dejó Mimi, ¿Quién sigue? – Los miró a todos y cada uno – Esos chicos nos están quitando absolutamente todo, ahora de lo único que escuchó hablar es sobre las estrellas y las muertes y resucitaciones de Kari.

Matt miró de reojo al moreno, quizá no lo dejaba ver, pero como el moreno se lo había dicho ya antes, lo conocía y sabía perfectamente que esos comentarios no le habían gustado nada.

– Tengo algo planeado, ellos pronto aburrirán la escuela entera, y nosotros podremos seguir siendo…

– ¿Patéticos?

Ignorando el comentario del moreno – Solo necesito tener el momento adecuado, una buena escena y eso bastará.

En ese momento lo único que quería dejar de ver era la sonrisa de Kasumi, no mostraba nada bueno, y, si no se equivocaba y estaba en lo correcto, eso no lo ayudaría a recuperar a su hermana.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-chan!<strong>

**Hola, bueno tenía otro final del capítulo en mente pero, creo que ese dato que será importantísimo mejor se los doy en el próximo capítulo xDD**

**Me tarde, lo sé y créanme que por cada día que pasa me siento peor persona DDDD': ´ya mejor ni excusas doy xD pero en compensación les dejó este capítulo que espera sea suficiente para mi perdón :B**

**OK! Pasaron muchas cosas bonitas *.* pero no crean que ya por eso todo será miel sobre ojuelas ;D más allá de eso, creo que… mejor no lo digo C; pero no crean que solo porque Kari les habló bonito a TK y a Tai ya están perdonados y todo volverá a ser como antes. NOT! Se la verán complicada, ahora ya que Kari tiene buenos amigos y pasan momentos bonitos y así :'B**

**La parte final es importante, Kasumi diario con sus cosas Dx pero bueno esto junto con el dato que daré en el próximo capítulo marcará algo, Very important! Así que ojo y no se lo pierdan ;)))**

**RRs'**

**Blue-Salamon,, anaiza18,, wakamaniac,, Dark Kana,, tefy.1202,, Maii Lefebvre,, Aoki ReikaHikari,, MimatoxLove,, Tai.H.D,, Rolling Girl,, loQa x eL taQaRii soRato,, Shioow,, sakurita chibi,, clauuudia,, Artemisa-Cazadora,, Luna,, hatsujaya.**

**Muchas Gracias!**

**De verdad mi intención siempre es contestar sus reviews DDD': amo hacerlo porque es muy divertido xD jajaja me sacan risas y sonrisas :') y por eso los amo *.* pero esta vez si contesto, me tardaré otra semana en actualizar DDDX ya llevó mucho así que opte por escribir y dejarles ya el capí *.* Espero ser perdonada, debo contestar los RRs en cuanto me lleguen y que así si los pueda contestar con tiempo ;DDD lo haré se los prometo C:**

**No sé que haría sin ustedes, el fic no sería lo mismo DD: yo lo sé ;) Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de seguir mi fic y waaa! Que me escriban :'DDD que lindos, ¿Ya les había dicho que los amo? Hahahaha**

**Lectores invisibles TAMBIÉN LOS AMO! Háganme saber de ustedes :'DDD**

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a mí la verdad, siento que me si gustó xDDD jajajaja quiero saber ustedes que piensan *.***

**Y sin más los dejo, hoy es la fiesta de mi hermanita así que debo irme xDDD estoy aquí por contrabando (?) pero no podía irme sin dejarles el capítulo.**

**Lectores de Secuestrando tu amor: el próximo viernes tendrán el capítulo *.***

**Hahahahaha los quiero :'DDDD**

**Faty Takenouchii =)  
><strong>

.


	18. Parque de Diversiones

**En el capítulo anterior:**

*** Culminó el accidente de Kari y tiene que usar muletas, no fue nada grave.**

***TK fue a recoger a Kari a su casa.**

***Kari tuvo una pelea con Juri que estaba celosa por las atenciones que TK le daba.**

***Kari se desmayó y Tai fue a verla (mostró preocupación e interés por ella).**

***Mimi y Matt hablaron, decidió que terminará con Toshio.**

***Kasumi planea algo maquiavélico (?) y quiere la ayuda de los diamantes.**

**Espero que te ayude a recordar un poco de lo que pasó. Perdón por el retraso. Disfruta la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>La luz de una estrella.<strong>

**Capítulo 18: Parque de Diversiones.**

* * *

><p>Ahora incluso Yolei tenía quien pasara a recogerla para llevarla a la escuela, ese Ken, sonrió era un buen chico, lo único malo de todo era que tenía que irse ella sola, le había dicho a Alfred que nunca pasara por ella para que no rodeara, odiaba estar sola en momentos como ese.<p>

Suspiró, tendría que acostumbrarse, sus días podrían comenzar a ser todos así y a ella no le quedaría de otra más que resignarse.

– Buenos días.

Esa voz la heló por completo, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte de un segundo a otro. Dio un suspiro intentado no parecer nerviosa ni un momento, recordó su acuerdo con los chicos, "Ser ella misma" y lo cumpliría.

Paró y giró lentamente, sonrió – Hola Tai – asintió e indicó el camino con su cabeza comenzando a caminar de nuevo seguida del moreno, no haría las cosas más difíciles, le abriría los ojos al castaño de la misma manera que esperaba hacerlo con los demás, que volver a ser ellos mismo no era algo imposible, era algo que únicamente habría que proponerse y cumplir.

Por su parte, él se sorprendió, seguiría insistiéndole a la pelirroja, pero al parecer eso ya no sería necesario – Vaya.

Su murmuro lo escuchó a la perfección, levantó su cabeza mirando al frente – ¿Qué sucede?

Dudó en preguntar – Creí que… no querías ni verme.

Giró un poco su cabeza para mirarlo, no sonaba a burla, y su mirada se lo comprobaba – Bueno… – lanzó un suspiro al aire intentando recolectar dentro de si las palabras correctas – En realidad si quería.

– ¿Qué? – ante su impresión soltó lo primero que atravesó por su garganta, se detuvo sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo segundo.

La pelirroja lo imitó, giró y regresó los pasos que había dado de más – Me duele Tai – eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente pero había salido de ella casi sin que lo notara, decidió continuar y dejar hablar a su corazón delante de su orgullo – Sabes, aun recuerdo mi último día aquí en Odaiba.

La mirada de la pelirroja se dirigió a la suya y de pronto, algo dentro de si, se removió, lo sintió fuertemente.

– Yo quisiera guardar dentro de mí, cada uno de los momentos especiales que vivo día con día, pero sé que es imposible – distanció unos segundos su mirada y después de nuevo la poso sobre sus chocolatosos ojos – Pero, una de las cosas que jamás olvidaré, será la promesa que tú y yo hicimos ese día, ¿La recuerdas? – lo sintió, ya estaba llorando, ¿Tan débil y vulnerable se había vuelto?

El asintió, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

– _¿Me suplantarás con algún niño en Francia?_

_Ella negó y sonrió – Sería imposible – dijo al momento que se lanzaba a abrazarlo – ¿Tú lo harás?_

– _Ninguna otra niña podría tomar tú lugar – se separó de ella y sonrió, sus ojos brillaron en ese preciso momento cosa que la pelirroja notó al instante – Tengo una idea – tomó sus manos – Para estar seguros de eso hagamos una promesa – la pelirroja arrugó el ceño – Yo te prometo que tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, pase lo que pase – sintió como dentro de él, algo se apretujaba._

_Ella sonrió, al menos lo intentó, ya había aguantado mucho – Yo te prometo que tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo Tai, pase lo que pase._

– _¿Aunque no nos volvamos a ver?_

_Bajó la mirada, tenía miedo de que eso pasara. Limpió con ayuda del dorso de su mano su mejilla al sentir una lágrima bajar por ella, asintió deprisa – Aunque no nos volvamos a ver – dicho eso, se acercó y de nuevo lo apretó contra si, sorbió por su nariz, apretó sus ojos, si nunca se volvieran a ver, nada cambiaría, nadie en el mundo sería como él, nadie, el siempre sería su mejor amigo._

_No quería llorar, eso no era de él, maldijo al sentir arder sus ojos, al demonio si los niños no lloraban, su mejor amiga se iba, y no era seguro que volvieran a verse, pero, si eso llegara pasar, cumpliría su promesa, ninguna niña en el planeta sería como Sora, como su Sora, ella siempre tendría el lugar de su mejor amiga._

– No era necesario recordármela día con día, yo tenía claro que no encontraría a nadie como tú, ni lo intentaría siquiera – soltó ella luego de unos segundos – Eso es algo que no cambiará jamás, aun lo tengo claro, y, pese a que ahora Alfred sea mi "Mejor amigo" – haciendo comillas con ayuda de sus dedos – No se compara en nada a Taichi Yagami, y jamás lo hará, ese niño siempre será el mejor entre los mejores – sentía fluir sus lágrimas, una a una salían y resbalaban perdiéndose en las comisuras de sus labios, podía sentir algunas lograr entrar por sus labios, su salado sabor se lo decía.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó el arrojando a un lado su mochila y extendiendo sus brazos – ¿Cuál es el maldito problema entonces? – respiró hondo antes de seguir – Llegas y me dices que tú mejor amigo es Alfred, luego me ignoras y me aplicas la ley del hielo.

Pasó sus dedos por sus ojos – ¿Y Kasumi qué?, ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta?

Rodó los ojos – ¿Crees que Kasumi podría ocupar tu lugar? Aunque así yo lo haya querido no lo hubiera logrado Sora – la miró directo a los ojos, como si quisiera entrar en estos mismos – Lo intente, si, no lo soporte, tu ausencia – miró a todos lados como si por algún lugar estuvieran grabadas las palabras que diría – Si, soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde que por una estupidez perdí por completo a mi mejor amiga.

Arrugó el ceño, ¿Un cobarde?, ¿A qué se refería él por cobardía?, ¿Por estupidez? No lo comprendía, intentaría averiguarlo, humedeció sus labios sintiendo en ellos el sabor que sus lágrimas habían marcado en su recorrido – Aun no la pierdes.

Una pareja pasó a su lado, se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa hasta que la pareja hubo avanzado lo suficiente – ¿Entonces por qué el trato de los últimos días?

– Porque ese Tai no es mí mejor amigo – respondió de inmediato subiendo su tono de voz en cada palabra que decía – Aún no me encuentro con Taichi Yagami, con mi mejor amigo, ese chico aun no esta conmigo, esta un reemplazo, uno falso, muy falso – pusó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del castaño – Pero no me voy a rendir hasta llegar a él, que vuelva, lo seguiré esperando el tiempo que sea.

Miró hacia un lado – No, no entiendo, Sora, no, no lo creo, simplemente maduré al igual que tú.

Ella negó – Ni tú ni yo hemos madurado correctamente, Yue a madurado, Mimi a madurado, a nosotros – dijo – Todavía nos falta.

– Nada de esto me gusta.

Al ver sus intenciones de voltearse habló de nuevo – ¿Y crees que a mí si? – frunció el ceño – Desde el momento que llegue aquí me dolió mucho – logró captar su mirada – La persona en la que te convertiste, tu cambiaste por completo, esperaba no fueras él mismo – asintió – Todos cambiamos de alguna manera, pero no así, no dejando a tú hermana, tratándola como a una persona cualquiera, ¿Qué pasó con aquel hermano sobreprotector que no la dejaba sola ni por un segundo?, ¿Aquel chico amigo de todos los chicos de grados mayores y menores que él?, ¿Dónde dejaste a mi mejor amigo? – relajó su mirada – Odio el hecho de no hablarte, sabes como detestaba molestarme contigo, nuestros enojos no duraban ni siquiera dos días – rio – Y ahora…

– Sora te equivocas – ante su interrogativa mirada continuó – Tú si maduraste.

Sonrió al verlo hacer lo mismo a él, bajó su mirada, el castaño la obligó a levantarla de nuevo y mirarlo – ¿Cómo puede Sora encontrar a su mejor amigo de nuevo?, ¿Cómo puede recuperarlo?, ¿Dónde lo encuentra? – no, definitivamente el que volvieran a pelear no era uno de sus planes, y menos allí cuando por fin veían una esperanza para recuperar a la pelirroja y que todo volviera a ser como antes, se tragaría todo su orgullo de una vez por todas, así justamente como ambos lo estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento.

– Estoy segura que solo él sabe como llegar a ella, como de nuevo robarle el corazón, como ganarse su confianza de nuevo.

– ¿Le dará una oportunidad de demostrarle que puede recuperar a su antiguo yo y desechar todo lo malo?

Asintió – Confía en él.

Sora pasó su mano delicadamente sobre su ojo derecho, luego de esto también tiró su mochila al suelo y, dando un paso se enganchó del cuello del moreno, y, apretando los ojos los sollozos comenzaron a brotar de ella.

El sintió de inmediato el corazón de la pelirroja latir sobre su pecho, iba quizá a la misma velocidad que el suyo propio, inclinó un poco su cabeza y la recargó sobre la de ella, sentía que la fuerza volvía él, la valentía, se sentía bien nuevamente, y no la dejaría ir, no más.

* * *

><p>– Me preocupa tampoco contesta su celular.<p>

Davis miró a su amiga a lado – Tranquila, tal vez solo se le hizo un poco tarde – luego dirigió su mirada hacia Alfred – ¿Verdad? – le preguntó tratando de obtener un poco de ayuda, no quería que la castaña se preocupara.

El chico lo pensó brevemente, pero pensaba en ese momento de la misma manera que el moreno, no quería preocupar a nadie por lo que simplemente atinó a asentir con su cabeza, no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba la pelirroja y ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

– Muchachos – para suerte, Sora los llamó por detrás, giraron y se encontraron con una sonriente pelirroja que caminaba a pasos tranquilos hacia ellos.

– Que bueno que llegas – comenzó la pelimorada – Estaba segura que Kari entraría en colapso nervioso en cualquier momento.

Sonrió – Lamento no haberles avisado que llegaría un poco tarde – tras la mirada que Yue le dirigió apretó sus labios y colgó su mochila que acababa de resbalar de su hombro derecho – Tuve un improvisto antes de llegar.

No quería dar detalles de donde se había quedado realmente, no creía que a todos les agradara la noticia que se había quedado casi dos horas con el moreno, pero luego de mirarlos sabía de más que debía explicaciones. Tomó aire pero antes de que cualquier cosa saliera de su boca alguien llegó interrumpiéndola.

– Que bueno que los encuentro – la sonriente castaña se colocó en medio de Kari y Davis – Espere verlos a todos juntos, deben ser los primeros en saberlo – lo pensó – Bueno los segundos.

Mirándose extrañados entre ellos, Yue tomó la palabra – ¿Saber qué?

La sonrisa de Mimi se ensanchó aun más – Mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Eso sonaba bien, les iría muy bien despejarse un poco de tantos días llenos de estrés y problemas – ¿Qué día será? – Yolei estaba entusiasmada, siempre admiró a la castaña por su belleza y singular manera de ser, pero sabía que sería imposible tratar con un diamante, y ahora, la mismísima Mimi Tachikawa la invitaba junto a sus amigos a una fiesta, eso era como estar dentro de un sueño.

– Esto será algo especial – decía al mismo tiempo que sacaba lo que parecían ser pequeños folletos de su mochila – Pienso juntar mi fiesta de cumpleaños mezclándolo con el día de halloween – comenzó a repartir de uno en uno los oscuros folletitos donde, adornado con letras y dibujos, señalaba la fecha de este festejo, además por detrás se encontraba pintado un croquis – Quiero que sea algo estupendo, ya saben – terminó entregando uno a Davis – Estos días han sido especiales – exclamó mirando a Sora para después guardar el resto de los folletos sobrantes.

– ¿Black or Pink? – leyó Davis sorprendido el letrero plateado que resaltaba.

Mimi asintió – Convencí a mi padre de que rentara este lugar, ser una alumna ejemplar tiene sus recompensas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos sabían lo caro y complicado que resultaba conseguir este "pequeño" casino para algún festejo, y más tratándose de una celebración entre adolescentes inmaduros y problemáticos.

– ¿Disfraces? – con una ceja en alto, el peliazul preguntó luego de terminar de leer el folleto completo

La castaña asintió ante la pregunta de Ken – Así es, al ser también por halloween creí que sería buena idea ir disfrazados, eso lo hará mucho más divertido.

De nueva cuenta, comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos algo inseguros de ello – Será genial – exclamó la pelirroja mirando aun el papel entre sus manos – Y muy divertido, ¿Invitarás a toda la escuela? – medio en broma, medio en serio, Mimi era una persona bastante social y le daba miedo el número de invitados que tuviera en mente.

Ella por su parte negó rápidamente con su cabeza riendo – No es un lugar bastante grande, y en la escuela hay miles de alumnos, invitaré solo a los más cercanos, y… – torció la boca – A alguno que otro, es por ello el folleto, será su pase de entrada.

Alfred guardó su folleto para después, los demás copear su acción, sería una pena perderse esa fiesta, que simplemente no podía sino ser fabulosa.

También sabían otra cosa que era más que obvia y evidente, los diamantes estarían allí, pero cada uno mantenía el mismo pensamiento presente, no se dejarían de ninguno de ellos.

Después de un rato su receso había terminado y ya todos se encontraban dentro de sus respectivas aulas, Mimi caminó hacia el frente de todos sus compañeros aprovechando la ausencia de su profesor de la hora, al mirarla allí dejaron de hablar o hacer lo que estuvieran realizando para poner atención.

– Muchachos, quiero darles una noticia – observó claramente las expresión de emoción que adoptó cada uno. Sonrió – Los invitó a mi fiesta de cumpleaños – De igual manera como lo había hecho con Sora y los demás, comenzó a repartir los folletos a cada uno pasando a lado de sus lugares – Deberán ir disfrazados ya que también será una fiesta por Halloween.

Emoción.

Esa palabra se podía leer en sus caras, sería fantástica una fiesta así.

Kasumi miraba atenta a Mimi, luego de tomar ella su folleto giró, a Matt no le había dado uno, siguió mirando a la siguiente fila, la castaña solo sonrió hacia Sora y Yue pero tampoco entregó nada.

Yue volteó hacia su mochila y sacó algo. Un folleto. La rubia frunció el ceño, seguía mirando, el chico se giró hacia Sora y pareció preguntarle algo, la pelirroja también sacó algo, otro folleto, de un momento a otro la pelirroja elevó una ceja y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Kasumi rodó los ojos, un momento, miró el folleto entre sus manos, era morado, igual que el de los demás, pero entonces, ¿Por qué los que sostenían Sora y Yue eran negros?

Mimi era una tonta, dándoles preferencias a esos no ganaría nada, le iría mal, muy mal, ya no juntarse con ella tendría sus consecuencias, miró a Toshio, sonrió.

Escuchó reír a Tai, volteó y lo vio hablando de algo con Matt – ¿Kasumi?

– ¿Eh?

Amaya rio – Andas muy distraída, ya deja de pensar en Tai, dime, ¿No crees que esta fiesta será fabulosa?

Entonces, algo llegó a su mente, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Si – miró directamente a los ojos a su amiga – Fabulosa – esa era su señal, su oportunidad… su momento.

* * *

><p>Suspiró cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, por fin se encontraban a mitad de semana y eso le alegraba, y mucho, ese día ya no contaba por lo que solo tendría que asistir dos días más para poder disfrutar de un merecido fin de semana.<p>

Masajeó suavemente su cuello con ambas manos, ese día había sido algo pesado y le alegraba de sobre manera hubiera acabado, lamentablemente la mayoría de sus amigos habían terminado clases una hora antes, Mimi había salido prácticamente corriendo del aula en cuanto la campana sonó y Yue no había asistido a clases, en conclusión, tener que regresar completamente sola.

Al menos hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

Sonrió – Te creía ya en casa – le dijo sin mirarlo y caminando ya a su lado.

El moreno frunció el ceño – Me crees tan antisocial – bromeó y luego calló en cuenta – Oh, así que estabas pensando en mi – fue toda una completa afirmación que recalcó al darse cuenta de las recientes palabras de la pelirroja.

Más allá de negarlo simplemente asintió con la cabeza – Si, quizá si estaba pensando en ti – relajó ambos hombros y giró a verlo por breves segundos sonriendo, y, al ser correspondida con una igual o mayor sonrisa volvió su vista al frente.

– Pues yo si estaba pensando en ti – antes de que la mente de la pelirroja siquiera pudiera preparar una respuesta Tai volvió a hablar – Y en… – bajo notablemente su voz al igual que lo hizo su mirada – En Kari.

Esas hubieran sido las últimas palabras que hubiera esperado y sospechado diría el moreno, y a pesar de no girar a verlo lo notaba cabizbajo, pero no sentía ningún sentimiento negativo de su parte, tal vez… tal vez era, ¿Arrepentimiento?

Ignoró por completo el rumbo hacia donde se dirigía su _platica_, no sabía exactamente que contestar a aquello, no iba a reprenderlo, muy al contrario, pero ¿Qué decirle? Sabía que sus palabras eran muy sinceras, su voz se lo decía, si tan solo pudiera ver su mirada, con ello bastaría. Sorprendentemente pareció que el moreno había leído sus pensamientos ya que giró a verla y se detuvo, ella al notarlo lo imitó de inmediato.

– ¿Me ayudarías?

Llevó lentamente su mirada hacia la de él – Depende que sea lo que quieras hacer.

El moreno desvió su vista, de repente sus ojos calaron sobre los de él, el simple contacto lo sintió como ardor en los suyos, además de lo que internamente lo amartillaba por dentro y, que por desgracia, comenzaba a notarse por fuera.

– Ella lo hará.

– ¿Qué? – la miró al fin sin comprender a que se refería con eso.

– Te perdonará, así como lo hará con los demás – se acercó más al chico y este de inmediato se vio obligado a mirarla directamente a los ojos – Aquí la prioridad eres tú, eres su hermano, cometiste un error, pero Kari no es rencorosa, ella no guarda dentro de si esos sentimientos tan fuertes y negativos, y si así lo hizo es por el daño que le han causado, ayúdale a olvidar, si no se puede ayúdale a recordar, llévale de nuevo a ese hermano que ella tanto ama, no me refiero a ese del pasado, sino a ese hermano del presente que yo sé que llevas dentro, pero algo perdido – sonrió, le sonrió, sin ningún rencor y totalmente segura de sus palabras.

Necesitaba ayuda de la pelirroja si quería comenzar a hacer las cosas bien con su hermana, sabía era la única persona que lo ayudaría sin pedir nada a cambio, sin mencionar lo cercana que era hacia la castaña.

– Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer exactamente? – por ello era que la necesitaba, él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como llegar hacia su hermana, los demás siempre interferían – Cuando se desmayó fui a verla.

Sora frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada, eso era algo de lo que no estaba enterada, la castaña jamás lo mencionó, y en ese momento que lo pensaba se daba cuenta que no le había molestado el repentino interés de parte de Tai, más allá de eso, a pesar de haberse peleado con su "Mejor amiga" no se veía desanimada como ella lo hubiera imaginado, pensándolo bien si la pequeña Yagami se hubiera comportado indiferente, si la hubiera notado desanimada, lo que el moreno acababa de confesarle sería la respuesta a su comportamiento, pero no.

– Ya es un avance.

– ¿Qué?

Sora parpadeó repetidamente al percatarse que lo que pasó por su mente no había sido un mero pensamiento – Que… – lamió sus labios ganando tiempo de pensar una rápida respuesta que no tardó en llegar – Hayas visitado a tu hermana luego de lo que pasó, le demostrará cuanto te importa.

– ¿Y ahora…?

La pelirroja sonrió negando con su cabeza cerrando momentáneamente los ojos – Solo se tú, estoy segura que si no intentas fingir ser alguien más ni dejas influenciarte sabrás que hacer y como. Y harás lo correcto.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que el moreno se mantuvo callado y con una mirada bastante distante, por ello, Sora prefirió no hablar y dejarlo pensar, hasta que de pronto él la miró.

–No fingir, no dejarme influenciar, eso me suena a hacer lo que yo realmente quiero – ella asintió – Entonces esto – en un ágil movimiento la rodeó de la cintura con ambos brazos y la acercó a él, sin darle tiempo siquiera de procesar su repentino acto, la besó – Esto es lo correcto, yo realmente lo quiero y no tengo ninguna duda sobre esto – finalizó volviendo a unir sus labios a los de ella.

No quería pensar en nada, o quizá si, pero al demonio todo, aprovecharía ese momento, ya después habría tiempo de pensar mejor las cosas, el moreno iba por muy buen camino, todo lo que acababan de hablar se lo dijo por completo.

Además… ella tampoco quería fingir, y haría como él, lo que ella quería, pensó tomándolo por los hombros y dejándose llevar por esa magnifica sensación que la atacó dentro de ella en ese instante, después de todo, eso ayudaba mucho a… Ser ella misma.

* * *

><p>No comprendía como era que esas semanas pasaban demasiado rápido para ella, ¿Acaso sería la única en pensar eso? Quizá si.<p>

– Hola chicos.

Dejaron su plática de lado para centrar su atención en la castaña que acababa de llegar.

– ¿Qué tal te fue en tu revisión?

Kari se sentó a lado de Yue que acababa de darle espacio donde se encontraba sentado – Muy bien, me dijeron que si sigo así dentro de dos semanas podré quitarme todo este estorbo y seguir mi vida como si nada.

Los demás no evitaron reír cuando esta terminó de hablar – Hablas de eso como si fuera lo peor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida – comentó Alfred luego de reír.

– Es cansado vivir así – replicó ella.

– Pues espero repongas esa energía que te hace falta, recuerda que mañana es fin de semana – exclamó Davis levantando ambos brazos y mirando el cielo – Por fin, llegó el fin de semana – añadió – Nuestro fin de semana, y debemos pasarlo juntos, estos únicos y miserables dos días que podemos pasar unidos sin preocupaciones ni estrés, únicamente nosotros… – miró detenidamente a cada uno de los allí presentes asignándoles un número – A su lado Yolei, Ken, Yue, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Alfred… – Nosotros ocho – finalizó sonriendo provocando los demás también lo hicieran.

– Creo que todos necesitaremos energías, recuerden que mañana iremos al parque de diversiones.

Asintiendo a lo anterior dicho por Alfred, Davis volvió a tomar la palabra – No puedo esperar a que por fin sea mañana – no le tomaba mucha importancia al hecho de que todos lo miraran como si de un loco se tratara, total se encontraba muy emocionado, casi no tenía tiempo de pasar tiempo con Kari ya fuera porque ella estuviera indispuesta o que simplemente sus obligaciones no los dejaran, y debía aprovechar cuando se podía.

Ya lo tenía todo contemplado, solo esperaba ese aburrido viernes terminara y por fin llegara el sábado que tanto anhelaba.

– Oigan – Yue llamó la atención de los demás y mirando específicamente a Sora y a Mimi prosiguió – Sobre lo de la reina de invierno… – no sabía con exactitud que preguntar, pero le alegró ver como ellas entendieron al instante.

Mimi fue quien tomó la palabra – Bueno, el día del accidente de Kari nos dejaron en claro que si nos íbamos quedábamos fuera, así que… – no terminó su frase, simplemente se encogió de hombros, de cualquier manera estaba segura que los demás habían entendido a la perfección.

– De cualquier manera no teníamos ganas de participar –motivó la pelirroja captando la atención de los chicos y de nueva cuenta, robarles más de una sonrisa.

– Mimi.

A pesar de solo haber sido llamada la castaña, por reflejo, todos giraron a mirar al recién llegado, esa sonrisa les dejó algo que siempre dejaba claro donde estuviera, "Es mi novia la llamó cuando quiera", por así decirlo.

La Tachikawa se levantó y disculpándose con sus amigos diciéndoles que los veía después, se alejó con Toshio.

Una vez que ya se encontraron en un lugar más privado y tranquilo, fuera de la vista de cualquiera que quisiera husmear, el chico se detuvo y giró a verla – ¿Cómo es que te juntas con ellos? De Yue lo entiendo, siempre supe que era un idiota sin cerebro, pero tú…

La castaña arrugó el ceño y lo miro algo molesta, cerró los ojos y tras unos breves segundos, respondió – Primero que nada, no hables así de Yue, es _nuestro_ amigo – recalcó la palabra recordándole también lo era de él, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Él, por su parte rodó los ojos asintiendo y la incitó a continuar.

Ese gesto hizo que su enojo aumentará, pero no arruinaría el momento, perfecto para hablar con él seriamente, tal como ella quería, así que decidió relajarse, o al menos un intento de. Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a controlarse muy bien, no dejarse llevar por impulsos y ser más paciente, pero en esos últimos días comenzaba a parecerle muy complicado – Además ellos ahora son mis amigos – ¿Tranquila? Incluso ella notó su vano intento por sonar así.

El chico se encogió de hombros y la miro – Esta bien, ya no preguntaré más – nunca peleaba con su novia y esa no sería la primera vez, ellos eran una pareja perfecta, y así debía seguir siendo, eso cuidaba su imagen dentro de la escuela – Debo darte un aviso muy importante – sonrió ampliamente y tomó las manos de la castaña entre las suyas – Mañana iremos al parque de diversiones.

– ¿Qué?

De todas las posibles reacciones que creyó que obtendría, esa fue una que no imaginaba, ella simplemente había abierto un poco más sus ojos con sorpresa, además a leguas se notaba que la idea no era de su mayor agrado.

– ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Mimi parpadeo repetidas veces antes de mirarlo fijamente – La verdad es que si, quedamos todos los muchachos y yo de salir mañana juntos.

Enarcó una ceja – Así que los prefieres a ellos que a nosotros.

No sabía que era lo que sucedía con ella, pero cada palabra que salía de boca del chico, aumentaba más y más sus ganas de terminar de una buena vez con todo – No es eso – quiso aclarar de inmediato – Pero ya les dije que si, no puedo ir y simplemente decirles que no podré salir con ellos por irme con ustedes.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y luego los abrió sonriendo, debía guardar compostura – Bueno, soy tu novio, ¿Por qué no salimos ambos con ellos?

Frunció el ceño, no tenía ni la menor idea de que demonios pasaba por la cabeza del chico, pero la lógica ni siquiera lo raspaba, ¿Cómo esperaba acompañarlos, cuando no soportaba siquiera que ella hubiera creado una amistad con ellos? – No creo que sea lo más conveniente, además – apartó la mirada y se soltó suavemente de él.

– Además… – la incitó a continuar, su acto no le había sido muy lindo, ella jamás era así con él, le parecía que la castaña algo tenía, y, a lo que notaba tampoco era algo que fuera a gustarle.

Suspiró, debía hablar sin tanto rodeo – Toshio – comenzó volviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos – Esto… – negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos brevemente – Necesito tiempo – de verdad que estaba mal, ¿Tiempo?, ya había tenido lo suficiente para pensar bien las cosas, pero justamente en ese momento al ver a Toshio al frente suyo y recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos le hacía imposible decirle la verdad. Un "Ya no siento lo mismo por ti" sería algo muy cruel de su parte, y ella no era de las que arruinaban los sentimientos de las personas. No, ella prefería mentir a costa de no sentirse bien con ello, todo por que los demás no sufrieran por su culpa.

– Está bien.

La castaña se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta tan compresiva de parte del chico.

– Si tu así lo deseas, yo solo quiero que estés bien – no imaginaba que sería algo así lo que tenía que decirlo, pero tenía que comportarse, después de todo, tarde o temprano regresarían a estar juntos, lo extrañaría y sería ella quien lo pediría.

¿Así de seco? Fue estúpido pensar en eso justamente en ese momento, pero nunca se imaginó que Toshio se lo hubiera tomado tan a la "ligera", tal vez había cometido un error, pero ya no podía retractarse, eso solo el tiempo se lo diría.

– ¿Amigos?

Mimi salió de su ensimismamiento para tomar la mano del pelinegro que la haló hacia él y la envolvió en un abrazo. Las cosas ya estaban hechas y así se quedarían, total si lo que acababa de hacer había sido un error podría enmendarse, pero ese abrazo no le negaba que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

><p>– Hasta que llegas Yue, ¿Sabías que habíamos quedado a las siete?<p>

Rio – Vamos, solo fueron diecisiete minutos – se defendió este.

– Y si nos vamos ahora perderemos menos tiempo.

Haciendo caso a la recomendación de Alfred, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del parque, ese era su día, así lo habían acordado y así sería.

Poco a poco en el camino se fue formando una pequeña discusión sobre a donde irían primero, misma discusión que se incremento al entrar luego de pagar sus entradas.

– Les digo que si vamos primero a la casa del terror, los demás servirán para el que quede asustado – decía Davis manteniendo su idea de comenzar por esta temible _atracción._

Mientras Mimi seguía en la misma posición desde la proposición del moreno – Sea como sea yo no entraré, moriré de miedo, odio ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Y por qué no entrarás tu Sora? Tú amas la casa del terror, no me diga que ahora te asusta.

La pelirroja rio ante el comentario de Alfred – Por supuesto que no, yo amo la casa del terror, pero Mimi no puede quedarse sola afuera, se espantará aún más de ver las caras de todos y cada uno de los que salgan.

– Podríamos dividirnos – propusó Yolei.

– Pero la intención es pasarla juntos, ¿No?

Sora lo pensó brevemente – Podría ser unos minutos, mientras ustedes entran a la casa del terror Mimi y yo vamos a otro lugar.

– Me parece bien – apoyó Kari la propuesta de Sora, le alegraba que ambas volvieran a revivir su amistad, y que mejor que pasando momentos exclusivamente ellas dos solas.

La castaña asintió, ella realmente no quería entrar, era muy miedosa y no quería hacer el ridículo frente a todos, le agradecía internamente a la pelirroja ese gesto, se había librado de ese inconveniente, solo esperaba pasar el resto de su tarde-noche tranquila sin encontrarse a los demás diamantes, Toshio le había dicho que ellos también irían, y ese _irían_ los incluía a ellos.

– ¿A donde quieres ir?

Esa pregunta la sacó totalmente de sus cavilaciones, no había notado cuando se habían despedido de los demás, mucho menos ¿A qué hora habían avanzado tanto?, miro atrás y se dio cuenta que ya habían caminado mucho.

– ¿Todo bien? – era más que notorio que algo le sucedía a la castaña, pero no estaba segura si fuera algo de lo que quisiera hablarle, aún no se recuperaba la confianza del todo.

La Tachikawa asintió – Lo siento, solo estoy un poco distraída, dirás que tonta pero… ¿Te parece simplemente caminar? Sé que estamos en un parque con cientos de atracciones súper divertidas pero…

– Está bien – interrumpió Sora – No es tonto, es una buena idea para ponernos bien al día cómodamente.

Y esa era otra de las tantas cosas que le agradaban de la pelirroja, lo comprensiva que siempre fue y al parecer, seguía siendo con ella…

* * *

><p>Los gritos comenzaban a afectarle más y más a la pequeña castaña que no soltaba las manos de Davis, que bueno que les hubieran dado la recomendación de tomarse de las manos de sus acompañantes, eso apaciguaba un poco el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que entró a una casa del terror, mucho menos en muletas, creyó que no la dejarían entrar, por suerte su guía se había portado muy amable y había accedido a dejarla pasar.<p>

O había sido bastante tiempo o esa vez la casa estaba aún más terrorífica, claro sin contar el hecho que era la última de sus amigos en la fila, a su espalda había otras personas que no conocía, solo por eso había aceptado el quedarse en ese lugar.

"_Tienen ocho segundos para salir de esta habitación o pagarán caro no hacerme caso"_ pero si ya lo pagaban, pensó, inmediatamente de la voz se escucharon rejas chocar unas contra otras causando ruidos bastante fuertes, todos comenzaron a correr, se soltó de inmediato del moreno, ella no podría hacerlo, se recargó en la pared a su espalda y esperó todos la rebasaran, todos se empujaban unos contra otros y ella simplemente allí parada, hasta que comenzó lentamente a salir, tomó uno de los dos caminos que se indicaban, debían ir al mismo lugar. Llegó a un pequeño pasillo totalmente vació que la condujo a unas escaleras mismas que llevaban a la tiendita de recuerdos, donde muchas de las cosas vistas dentro se encontraban allí, pero de sus amigos no había ni rastro.

Salió dela tiendita buscando a los demás, no sabía si aún no salían o apenas lo harían, prestó atención al lugar donde se encontraba, sin duda por allí no había entrado, miró hacia arriba de la puerta por donde había salido, _"Salida número dos"._

Era más que obvio, los demás seguro habían salido por la número uno, ¿Por qué rayos habían dos salidas? Tentó sus bolsillos, llamaría a alguno para preguntar en donde se encontraban, estampó su mano contra su frente al notar que no lo llevaba, ¿Por qué siempre olvidaba su móvil en casa?, tendría que buscarlos, prácticamente se encontraban del otro lado, lado por el que tendría que caminar para llegar.

Suspirando tomó rumbo, debía darse prisa, el parque era enorme y no le agradaba para nada la idea de deambular por allí sola, eso no tenía nada de divertido.

Llevaba ya algunos minutos sin tener buena suerte, hasta que de reojo notó como una chica con un suéter parecido al que llevaba Yolei ese día entraba a la casa de los espejos, sonrió, quizá fueran ellos.

Entró y deprisa los buscó con la mirada, sin darle la mayor importancia a las imágenes distorsionadas que los espejos le daban a su cuerpo, logró visualizar a la chica del suéter y aceleró el pasó, desgraciadamente no era a quien buscaba o se había imaginado.

Giró para salir de allí y se encontró con un espejo, luego otro y otro y otro, muy al final cayó en cuenta sobre donde se encontraba, camino un poco más, y más, intentó seguir el camino por el que había entrado, pero no lograba dar con el que llevaba a la salida.

Camino un poco más y se recargó en un espejo – Genial – murmuró. Sola y ahora perdida dentro de la casa de los espejos, no podía irle peor, pensó dando dos pasos al frente y centrando su vista en una cabellera que de repente apareció en unos de los espejos frente a ella, soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa antes de girar su cabeza y observar mejor a la persona.

– ¿Perdida?

Se encogió de hombros antes de contestar – Y en todos los sentidos de la palabra. ¿Y tú?

– Digamos que también, pero perdido apropósito – rio – Pero que gorda estas…

Frunció el ceño, no comprendía de que hablaba TK, si le estaba calificando a ella de esa manera le iría muy mal y… enarcó una ceja y sonrió al ver como él se acercaba a uno de los espejos, donde en efecto se veían gorda, se acercó de igual manera – Déjame decirte que no te quedas atrás eh.

– Aún rellenito me veo guapo – bromeó guiñándole un ojo y mirándose el mismo por a través del espejo de arriba hacia abajo.

– ¿A sí?, ¿Y qué me dices en este otro?

El rubio se acercó al que Kari le indicaba, allí notaba unos ojos saltones, una nariz pequeña y una boca diminuta – Oye, ¿Te imaginas que en lugar de ser como somos ahora, fuéramos como este espejo nos hace vernos?

– En ese caso si seguirías siendo igual de apuesto, todos seríamos casi iguales – le sacó la lengua y corrió a otro espejo, ya no le daba miedo perderse más, estaba con TK, total si ambos desconocían la salida, se perderían juntos.

– Mira está – tomó de la mano al rubio y lo llevó hacia una esquina de nuevo a ver otro de los tantos espejos.

– Kari este es un espejo normal, me veo normal, te veo normal…

La castaña asintió – Por eso mismo quiero una foto – le dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su cámara, se detuvó, no entendía como era posible que olvidará su móvil pero no su cámara digital, se encogió de hombros, ya después razonaría mejor eso. Encendió su aparatito y sin soltar su agarre posicionó la cámara.

Se sentía muy bien pasar momentos así con la castaña, la extrañaba ya lo había asumido por completo, no le servía de nada negarlo, momentos como esos eran los que lo hacían regresar al pasado y recordar, notar la gran diferencia que existía entre su vida actual y su vida antes de los diamantes, todo partía de allí, la partida de Sora y un grupo con alta influencia social, de allí que haya comenzado con su egoísmo, sonrió para la fotografía que la castaña tomó en dos segundos.

– Mira quedo hermosa.

Tomó la cámara que Kari le ofrecía para mirar la foto, de verdad había quedado fantástica, parecía como si todo hubiera sido perfectamente coordinado para ello. En el espejo no solo se veían ellos dos, sino, una parte de los demás espejos donde, en cada uno, aparecían sus figuras algo deterioradas por los mismos espejos, una complementación a su ver, perfecta.

Luego regresó el pequeño aparatito rozando levemente sus manos, roce suficiente para obligarlo mirarla a los ojos, sonrió – ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije el día que Ken llegó a las escuela?

Ella frunció el ceño, claro que lo recordaba, lo que no sabía era por que tenía que recordárselo justo en ese momento.

– El día que te llame y te conté que había que poner al día absolutamente en todo a ken.

Ella asintió – No creía que el fuera tan buen estudiante, sus calificaciones eran altísimas, bueno considerando el prestigio de su antigua escuela, lastima que tuvo que cambiarse de casa – comentó siguiéndole en juego al rubio, no tenía la menor idea de a donde quería llegar el chico con todo eso, pero ganar un poco de tiempo para pensar le ayudaría.

– Si, sigue siendo un excelente alumno, pero además de eso, ¿Recuerdas lo otro?

– ¿Lo otro? – abrió levemente su boca y remojó sus labios con nerviosismo, ya comenzaba a imaginar que era lo que TK pretendía – Sobre que… ¿Estabas enamorado de alguien?

Negó con la cabeza – Estoy enamorado de alguien, pero creo que cuando te lo dije me había equivocado de persona, ahora lo comprendo – mencionó bajando su mirada.

Ella de igual manera desvió su mirada, sabía hacía donde iba todo y eso la asustó un poco.

– Tú lo sabes bien, o al menos hasta donde recuerdo te contaba de esa chica con la que algún día juntaría mi vida y terminaría casándome con ella, jugábamos a que esa chica eras tú, y ahora me doy cuenta que desde siempre y para siempre serás tú.

– TK yo…

– Sé que ahora me rechazarás por completo, pero lo único que me importa es saber que al menos puedo contar con tu amistad – tomó sus manos y las llevó a la altura de su pecho, provocando la castaña sintiera los fuertes latidos de su corazón – Fui un ciego Kari, un estúpido ciego, me deje llevar por tonterías, por las personas equivocadas, dejando lo que realmente me importaba de lado – volvió a bajar su vista al suelo, este era una buena forma de evitar miradas que no soportaría entre ellos – Tal vez tú ya no lo veas así, pero para mí, siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

– Tú… – su voz salió algo ronca, pasó saliva y posó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del ojiazul – No importa todo lo que haya pasado, se queda allí, en el pasado – sonrió – Además no puedo no creerle a mi mejor amigo – dicho eso último, se acercó un poco más y pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico en un abrazo que él de inmediato correspondió, lo que acababa de decirle había sido completamente sincero, así como él lo había sido con ella de igual manera, por que lo sabía, su corazón se lo decía, había sido por completo la verdad.

Le daba gusto saber que la castaña seguía siendo la misma niña que no guardaba rencores dentro de ella, la niña comprensiva, su mejor amiga, por que aunque solo eso, sentía que había recuperado un valioso tesoro elemental para su vida.

– Tengo sed, ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

Él asintió – Solo si yo invito – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Rio – Claro, me parece perfecto.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella esperando encontrar la salida. No estaba seguro de saber donde se encontraba con exactitud.

De lo único que estaba seguro era de qué había recuperado a su mejor amiga, había recuperado a Kari Yagami.

* * *

><p>– Vaya – mencionó la pelirroja con asombro sin dejar de mirar esa atracción frente a ambas.<p>

La castaña a su lado retrocedió tres pasos y jaló de la blusa de su amiga – Sora hay juegos más bonitos y menos peligrosos que este.

– Vamos Mimi será divertido, no moriremos allá arriba – dijo con gracias desviando su mirada del carrito que acababa de pasar por todas esas curvas y montañas, llegando a su punto de salida.

– No, no, no, no, no y no – exclamó agarrándose fuertemente de un letrero a su lado, le daba miedo que la chica pudiera obligarla a subir – Tú no morirás, en cambio yo si moriré, me desmayare cuando vayamos a la mitad y me saldré por la mitad de los barrotes de seguridad y moriré, y no quiero morir.

Sora cerró su boca que se había mantenido abierta por el asombro de todo lo que la castaña había mencionado, sacudió su cabeza y sonrió – Bueno entonces al menos vayamos por un algodón de azúcar, ya después veremos a donde iremos.

Antes de que la Tachikawa diera algo, una voz muy conocida para ambas las interrumpió.

– Sora, Mimi.

– ¿Tai? – preguntaron ambas al unísono para después mirarse mutuamente y reír por ese acto tan extraño de coordinación.

– Que coincidencia – dijo la pelirroja al notar que el moreno iba acompañado de Matt, su mente más no su mirada se dirigió por completo a la castaña a su lado, decidió decir algo más para evitar esta pudiera ponerse nerviosa – ¿Y qué hacen?, ¿Se subirán?

El castaño suspiró – El miedoso de Matt no quiere subir, dice que se mareará bla, bla, bla.

– No me digan que ustedes si subirán, wao, si Mimi sube tendré algo más de que burlarme de ti toda la vida – golpeó por el hombro a su rubio amigo que se mantenía callado y al margen de todo.

– No – negó de inmediato Sora – Mimi no quiere subir, dice que morirá allá arriba así que tendré que quedarme con las ganas de subir.

De repente una idea pasó por la mente de su amiga – ¿Y por qué no suben ustedes dos?, si Tai quiere subir y tú también, no se lo pierdan, suban.

– Es cierto – apoyó de inmediato Matt – Así ni uno ni otro se quedará con las ganas de subir.

– Aprovechen chicos – esas ultimas palabras de parte de la castaña habían sonado por completo a insinuaciones para ellos dos y entre ellos dos.

– Buena idea – acepto Sora acercándose a Tai y tomándolo por al brazo – Hay que subir, así disfrutaremos de un fantástico juego y ellos pueden aprovechar pasear por allí –se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

El moreno sonrió con burla – Vamos ya, no los hagamos perder tiempo – dándoles la espalda emprendieron camino a la fila para subir.

Tanto Mimi como Matt se quedaron en un completo silencio, lo que había comenzado para ayudar a aquellos dos, había terminado juntándolos a ellos mismos. El rubio no lo tomó tan mal, total, amaba pasar ratos con ella, esperaba la reacción de la castaña fuera algo parecida a la suya propia.

– Sora me dejo con el antojo de un algodón de azúcar, vayamos por uno, no creo que cuando bajen tengan ganas de comer algo.

– De ella te lo creo, Tai si comería algo.

Comenzaron a reír mientras emprendían camino.

El moreno y la pelirroja los miraron alejarse, no estaban seguros del por que, pero ambos tenían el presentimiento que aquellos dos ya no regresarían a recogerlos.

Llegó su turno de subir al carrito que los llevaría por su "travesía" – Lista para gritar.

– Listo para llorar de miedo.

– Yo no tengo miedo.

– ¿Entonces no puedo tomarte de la mano?

– En ese caso – replicó tomando la de ella – Tengo pánico…

* * *

><p>– No me digas que también te asusta la rueda de la fortuna.<p>

Miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio inferior – Un poco, pero ya estamos aquí así que… – suspiró – No hay marcha atrás.

– No te obligaré, si no quieres podemos bajar.

– No – se apresuró a tomar la mano del rubio que hizo ademán de abrir su asiento y salir – soy muy miedosa para esto de las atracciones, casi nunca me subo absolutamente a nada, y esta no es una atracción agresiva, y quisiera perderle el miedo, y que mejor que con alguien que me inspira bastante confianza – dijo mirándolo y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa que se vio correspondida rápidamente.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la rueda comenzó girar y a subir lentamente – Tranquila – le dijo y ella asintió, le era tan satisfactorio saber que le tenía confianza y para haberse atrevido a subir con él significaba aún más.

La castaña comenzó a sentir algo dentro de su estomago, se arrastró lentamente hasta quedar pegada al rubio y aferrarse a su brazo, era miedo sin duda, pero el ojiazul le ayudaba a apaciguarlo un poco.

– Confía en mí, abre los ojos, te pierdes de un maravilloso paisaje, vamos – le decía él tratando de hacerla abrir los ojos, los había cerrado al notar como casi llegaban hasta arriba, y en ese instante se encontraban hasta arriba – Vamos, confía en mí.

Ella asintió lentamente y comenzó a abrir los ojos, pero sin soltar del brazo al rubio, miro y se abrazó del chico haciendo su asiento se balanceará ligeramente por el movimiento que acababa de realizar, un gemido salió de sus labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos – Matt tengo miedo.

Se veía realmente tierna desde esa perspectiva, abrazándolo, tratando de esconder su cabeza entre su brazo derecho que comenzaba a entumecérsele, claro que esto poco le importo.

Ella volvió a abrir los ojos sonrojándose, no había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, casi arrancándole su brazo al pobre de Matt – Lo siento – dijo soltándolo, luego su expresión se transformó de un momento a otro.

Esa horrible sensación de que podría caerse, voltearse, girarse, cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerlos en peligro, era muy paranoica para eso de las alturas y altas velocidades, iba a recorrerse hasta la orilla y agarrarse del barrote de su asiento cuando sintió como algo la abrazaba.

Bueno, en realidad alguien la abrazaba, se trataba del rubio a su lado – Es normal que tengas miedo, eso no es malo.

– Pero tengo miedo en exceso, tanto que te estoy arruinando el paseo.

Él rio – Nada de eso, al contrario, sentir que te protejo lo hace especial.

Entonces ella recordó sus palabras, sus propias palabras.

– _No puedes estar con una persona a la fuerza._

– _Debes estar con quien puedas sentirte completamente bien, libre, feliz._

– _Quien te haga reír, compartir momentos._

– _Debes estar con quien te haga feliz._

Eso en su estomago no era miedo, logró distinguir algo lindo, algo especial, abrazó al rubio y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Pasaron algunos segundos y se reincorporó mirándolo a los ojos, a la poca distancia a la se encontraban podía apreciar lo hermoso que eran sus orbes azules, ese azul que siempre que veía le recordaba a él, entonces fue que lo comprendió.

– Debes estar con quien te haga feliz – murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de los del rubio.

El asintió sonriendo, tal vez debía dejar de preocuparse por los demás, consideraba era algo en lo que podría portarse de una manera egoísta, no se trataba de una cosa, se trataba de alguien, pero no cualquier alguien, se trataba de Mimi, _su Mimi._

Sin pensarlo más acortó la distancia, sello el momento, ese momento que era perfecto, se sentían en la cima, alrededor y por encima de todo y todos los demás, sin importarles nada más que ellos dos. Habían pensado mucho, y de nada había servido, ya no harían caso a nada.

Salvó su corazón.

Fue casto, corto, pero suficiente. Ese beso les había dejado las cosas más claras. La quería, lo quería, se querían, ¿Cuál era el problema? Debían estar juntos.

– ¿No esta mal?

Preguntó él con miedo, la sintió dudar cuando abrió los ojos y eso lo asustó – Para mí no, y si para ti tampoco, no debe serlo.

La rueda volvió a moverse esta vez bajando a ambos, ella cerró los ojos esa horrible sensación había vuelto, él la tomó de las manos y esta abrió los ojos.

– Si confías en mí, espero que esto sirva.

Luego de sus palabras, la tomó de las mejillas y la acercó hacía sí, besándola, de nuevo. Era cierto, no debía haber ningún problema, no podían dejar su felicidad de lado por otras personas, debían pensar también en ellos.

Y así sin separarse_, tocaron tierra de nuevo… pero sin bajar._

* * *

><p>No paraba de reír, o mejor dicho las carcajadas no paraban de salir de sus labios – Imposible.<p>

– De verdad eras la que más gritaba de todos.

–A esa velocidad no podrías saberlo.

Enarcó una ceja – Claro que si, te conozco, al igual que a tu risa y te aseguro, te estabas muriendo de miedo, no, corrección – sacudió su dedo índice de un lado a otro y mirándola fijamente – Yo moría de miedo creyendo te desmayarías a la mitad y tendría que abrazarte para que no fueras a salirte.

Frunció el ceño – Como si eso te hubiera molestado – bromeó ella.

El moreno asintió mirando el verde césped a sus pies – Tienes razón, solo que allí no hubiera podido besarte.

– ¿Qué?

Sin responderle juntó sus labios a los de ella, quien sin poner resistencia acepto gustosa, aprovechando para poder abrazarlo y hacer él hiciera lo mismo, mentiría si dijera que no amaba que él hiciera eso.

Besarse sin ser nada, extraño, mal visto por otros, pero suficiente para ella, y estaba segura, para él también, claro que eso tendría que cambiar en algún tiempo, tiempo en que tendrían que hablar y aclarar su relación.

Sus pensamientos se fueron al demonio cuando sintió la lengua del moreno entrar dentro de su cavidad, la última vez que eso había ocurrido lo había empujado y evitado, pero en ese momento no había razón para impedirlo, además de que no podría, simplemente correspondió sin replicar absolutamente nada.

Algo cosquilleaba dentro de ella, primero pasando por su estomago, luego sus piernas, sus brazos, incluso llegando a cada uno de sus dedos. Era como una corriente eléctrica que la recorría de pies a cabeza.

En el ocurría lo mismo, incluso los pensamientos eran prácticamente iguales, le gustaría que los demás los vieran en público, tomarla de la mano, besarla, abrazarla… pero esperaría solo un poco más, no faltaba mucho para que hablara con ella y por fin, determinar su relación de novios. Incluso le sonaba maravilloso, su novia Sora Takenouchi.

El la picó con uno de sus dedos en su costilla derecha causando interrumpiera su beso y riera retorciéndose un poco, sabía lo mucho que le causaban las cosquillas y amaba hacerla reír.

– Eres un tonto – dijo rozando tiernamente su nariz con la de él tomando sus manos.

– Pero soy tu tonto, y así me quieres.

Ella negó suavemente con su cabeza, sin despegarse de él – Eres mi tonto y te amo.

Sonrió – Yo también te amo.

No había necesidad alguna de pensarlo, ambos lo sabían, ya había sido mucho tiempo, el sentimiento jamás cambió, al contrario creció, al igual que ellos.

Y no pensaban cambiarlo.

* * *

><p>– Fue divertido, espero volvamos a venir y coincidamos, o que vengamos juntos.<p>

– Me parece la última opción – apoyó el moreno a la pelirroja – ¿No se molestaran sus amigos por habérseles desaparecido toda la tarde?

– Iba a preguntarles lo mismo – rio Sora.

– Bueno, digamos que nos quedamos platicando y bebiendo sodas – sugirió Mimi – Ellos aún no saben que casi supero mis miedos a las alturas.

Entre las risas el móvil de Sora sonó – Es Yolei, mejor vámonos Mimi, esta asintió y tomándose de la mano, se despidieron de ambos muchachos y se perdieron de prisa de su vista.

* * *

><p>– ¿Así que te les perdiste a los demás y la pasaste sola todo ese tiempo? – enarcó una ceja, dijera lo que dijera su hermana, sabía que no mencionaría al rubio de Takaishi, y sabía perfectamente que había estado con él.<p>

Ella asintió – Los encontré afuera, mi amiga se quedo un rato más allí.

Simplemente asintió con su cabeza, de cualquier manera con que moral podía regañarla cuando él había hecho prácticamente lo mismo con Kasumi y los demás.

– Debes haberte divertido mucho con Sora ¿No?

Tai miró a su hermana que caminaba con sus muletas a su lado, esta le sonrió confidentemente, luego de unos segundos le fue imposible no reír – Me encontré con ella y con Mimi en mi camino a la salida, se veían sospechosas, al parecer no fui la única perdida.

– Creí que habías salido sola – la castaña ya no lo miro, el simplemente sonrió – Solo dile al rubio ese que si te llega a lastimar, Matt se convertirá en hijo único.

La abrazo por el costado tratando no lastimarla o tirarla por las muletas, así entraron juntos a la escuela, visualizaron en una de las mesita de piedra a los demás.

– Hola.

– Tai – saludo de inmediato Davis, luego los demás se unieron.

Ayudó a sentar a la castaña a lado de Sora.

– Junta de profesores – les avisó Yue – Siéntate Tai no mordemos.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

– No Matt – llegaba renegando Mimi – dame mi llaverito – lo golpeó levemente en el hombro y este le entrego su tan amado objeto.

– ¿Quién cumple dieciséis años en una semana? – canturreó Alfred a la castaña que no hizo más que sonrojarse.

– ¿Habrá pastel? – preguntó Ken.

– Debe, ¿Qué sería de una fiesta sin pastel? – exclamó Yolei.

Sora dirigió su mirada al moreno, sonriéndose mutuamente se integraron a la conversación que había llegado a los disfraces que llevarían a la fiesta de Mimi.

El desorden allí era más que evidente, todos los profesores ocupados y los alumnos por todos lados.

Pero poco les importaba, estar allí juntos era lo importante.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>TATATATA, TATATATA, TATATATAAAAAA!<strong>

**¿Les gustó? :3**

**Antes que nada, una mega disculpa u.u mi tiempo este semestre no rinde nada DD': estoy ahogada en tareas y exámenes :'( y como es mi penúltimo semestre… **

**No se cuanto me tarde, demasiado lo sé U.U pero no fue mi intención de verdad, si por mí fuera y dispusiera de tiempo y dinero (?) xD actualizaría por semana, pero eso me es imposible por el momento.**

**Espero que al menos el capítulo sea digno de su perdón (?) y me perdonen u_u YO LOS AMO *-* ~**

**Okay! Debo decirles que no falta mucho para el final u.u le calculo unos tres o cuatro capítulos más, a lo mucho cinco :( para que vayan preparando el pañuelo (?)… En serio lo van a necesitar u.u**

**No les respondí sus RR's, pero ahora si, o se los respondo o escribo el capítulo D: así de ceros ando x.x la próxima semana tengo dos exámenes, y no sé para cual estudiar primero o como le voy hacer DDD'x**

**Pero bueno agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Anaiza18,, Dark Kana,, Maii Lefebvre,, Blue-Salamon,, IVYMON,, Rolling Girl,, Hatsujaya,, Shioow,, MimatoxLove,, Em-3581,, Ferdita99,, Roxie'Kastillo,, Agumondigimon. LOS AMO! Espero no me haya faltado nadie D: ando simple ahorita :'c**

**También Gracias a ti que lees este fic aunque aún no me comentes, anímate, mira que ya vamos a terminar u.u**

**En serio cada que veía *Una hermosa personita agrego tu fic La luz de una estrella como historia favorita* me sentía pesimamente mal D: como una pésima escritora ahdfkjgasjfsgfasdfasfa! De verdad solo hago mis exámenes y me pongo a escribir más *.* me gusta darles cosas bonitas y de calidad :'D ustedes se merecen eso y más! Pero sigue de actualización Secuestrando ;D**

**Díganme que les pareció este capítulo, hace semanas que ya estaba en proceso, pero no podía acabarlo DDD: y ahora que ando con una fea gripe que me quiere nada más en cama DX me puse a terminarlo :3**

**Les regalé momentos bonitos :B Mimato, Taiora y Takari! Ya era hora! *-* ~ Ahora a esperar lo que viene xD jajaja**

**¿Recuerdan que Kasumi el capítulo anterior hablaba de un plan?, ¿Quieren saber a que plan se refiere? Uff esa parte será intensa xD Si no me equivoco, lo pondrá en marcha el próximo capítulo y eso solo nos idicará una cosa, el rumbo que tomarán las cosas u_u Saquen sus pañuelos! El gran final se acerca...  
><strong>

**Nunca quedaré conforme con un título D: para eso tengo tan poca imaginación xD  
><strong>

**Y bueno, debo dormir, que desde mañana a estudiar duro para mis exámenes *-* debo mantener mi promedio, acá su loca escritora que quiere entrar a la Universidad de medicina *-* ahdfkjahdfjgajfafa! Aunque aún no es seguro xD Igual podrían en unos años tener a una medico cirujana que fue escritora por estos barrios xD Aunque jamás dejaré la escritura jklashdfha! Ya me salí del tema xD**

**Los amo! **

**Faty Takenouchii! :)**


End file.
